Mi primo, un desconocido
by Lagrima12
Summary: Shaoran pasa una temporada en Tomoeda, en casa de cierta castaña exactamente. Problemas para Sakura¡!.. Del odio al amor solo hay un paso!
1. Capitulo 1

Yujuu... Buenoo primero que todoo los personajes no me pertenecen:( lamentablemente.. heheh!:p  
pero stoii segura de q algun diaa los tendre!! muaahaha (se vale soñar).

Bueno.. no soi muy buena dando introducciones asi q pasen y lean:D...

**CAPITULO I.**

- Mamá, ¿tiene que ser hoy? – preguntó una linda chica de cabellos castaños ondulados y brillantes ojos verdes.

-Si Sakura, tu primo llega hoy de Hong Kong y sí, tienes que estar acá para recibirlo – La hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y ojos celestes ignoraba las pataletas que estaba formando su hija.

-. Nadeshiko, hoy tengo que salir con Tomoyo por favor – seguía insistiendo Sakura

-No, tienes que recibir a Shaoran y es todo, ahora anda a la escuela amor – Sakura roló los ojos, tomó su mochila besó a su madre de mala gana y salió de la casa.

Sakura caminaba con su peor cara. Le parecía demasiado mala idea la de su madre, ¿Por qué tenía ella que conocer a su primito precisamente a las 7:30pm? ¿Por qué cuando ella tenía que salir con Haku (su novio)? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Esas cosas siempre tenían que sucederle a ella, justo cuando Haku, su amor de toda la vida, la invitaba a su primera salida de novios venía un imbécil y lo estropeaba todo.

"Te odio Shaoran Li" repetía una y otra vez dentro de su mente. ¿Qué le diría a Haku?, no le parecería nada divertido que dijera algo como Mi primo desconocido viene de Hong Kong a las 7:30 p.m. y lo tengo que ir a conocer, lo siento amor. Para la próxima salimos si hay suerte.

La mataría, estaba segura. Nada de lo que dijera sería capaz de calmar la rabia que sentiría Haku cuando ella le dijera que no podría ir.

"Eres un idiota primito, idiota. Espero que se te retrase el vuelo. Que se cancele el vuelo" pensaba Sakura a la vez que pensaba en que le diría a Haku.

-Hola Sak, ¿Cómo estás? – Sakura se encontró con Tomoyo, su mejor amiga de la infancia. Pordría decirse que lla era todo lo que Sakura no. Era hermosa, su cabello negro-azulado llegaba hasta su cintura, ojos azules preciosos, un cuerpo que según Sakura jamás tendría. Además aparte de sus grandiosas características físicas, Tomoyo era inteligente, amable, divertida, alegre – Pareces de mal humor.

-Sí, lo estoy – dijo sin ocultarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó Tomoyo con una de sus típicas sonrisas, que hacían que Sakura se calmara.

-¿Qué pasa? – sé preguntó a su misma la ojiverde – ¡resulta que hoy llega de China un primo que ni conozco! – Sakura se respondía a sí misma – supe de su miserable existencia hace días y aún así tengo que cancelar mis planes con Haku porque tengo que recibirlo. ¿Te parece justo?

-Realmente no… - respondió Tomoyo con sinceridad – pero el no tiene la culpa, ¿no crees?

-Sí, si la tiene. Haku no perdonara que cancele nuestra primera salida de novios – Sakura estaba triste y a punto de llorar, Tomoyo lo sabía. Estaba tratando de retener las lágrimas – tu sabes cuanto costó que el me hiciera caso – su voz se volvía imperceptible

-Sak, linda. Si el te quiere no te dejará por eso, lo entenderá y sino, no vale la pena – Tomoyo abrazó a su amiga – Venga no te entristezcas por eso.

Las dos amigas se dirigieron hasta el aula, cuando llegaron notaron que el profesor aún no había llegado así que ambas buscaron sus asientos.

Podríamos decir que Tomoyo no soportaba a Haku, siempre había pensado que era un arrogante y un ególatra pero bueno, también sabía que su amiga de verdad lo quería y no le gustaba ni un poquito la idea de que ella se entristeciera solo porque a ella le caía mal.

Para Tomoyo Haku era el típico niño lindo pero mimado, de cabello rubio y de ojos de un profundo negro. Su cuerpo atlético lo hacía parecer atractivo pero su escasa inteligencia y su vacío cerebro lo hacía ver como lo que realmente era, un tonto. Un físico muy lindo para alguien muy estúpido, según Tomoyo.

A ella quien le parecía lindo era Eriol, de cabello negro-azulado, ojos turquesas, atlético, fuerte, amable, interesante, inteligente. Solamente Sakura conocía su secreto, su amor por Eriol.

El chico conocía a Sakura y a Tomoyo desde hacía unos meses y se llevaban bastante bien. De cualquier manera, se llevaba mejor con Sakura, según él era porque ella era como la hermanita pequeña que no tenía, era dulce, ingenua, inocente. Cada vez que decía eso a Tomoyo se le borraba la sonrisa, a el no le interesaba ella ni un poquito.

A los pocos minutos llegó el profesor de psicología, un hombre de cabello café y ojos del mismo color. Era muy amable.

La clase fue bastante tranquila, como todos los días sin que pasara nada especial. Luego llegó la hora de matemáticas y finalmente el receso, al fin podría hablar con Haku.

En matemáticas Sakura se pasó la clase mirando por la ventana, lanzándole maldiciones a su primo y rogando porque a Haku no le importara, y es que quizás para otra pareja no fuese mucho problema pero, para Sakura, que no se consideraba ni lo suficientemente buena o bonita para Haku o para alguien si que era un problema, suponía que esa era la única oportunidad que tenía para salir con el chico.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN, un sonido agudo llegó a los oídos de Sakura, a su cerebro de inmediato llegó la noticia de que ya era el receso. Fue una de las primeras en levantarse del pupitre y dirigirse hacia la puerta, antes de salir miró a su amiga dispuesta a esperarla pero esta le indicó con una señal con la mano que no se preocupara.

La castaña caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la cafetería. Lo primero que buscó fue a Haku, en algún lugar de allí.

-Hola linda – escuchó una voz a su espalda, el chico había llegado a ella – ¿ a donde quieres ir hoy? –preguntó

-Quería hablar contigo de eso –dijo Sakura mientras sus mejillas se sonrosaban

-¿Qué sucede? Espero que no vayas a cancelar la cita

-Mi primo viene de Hong Kong y tengo que recibirlo –dijo tratando de disculparse – ¿podemos salir mañana? – suspiró.

-Bueno – Haku respondió con voz fría – como quieras – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó.

Sakura se encontraba tan triste, Haku estaba enojado con ella por culpa de un prima invisible, porque eso era Shaoran.

"_Bien, por lo menos no ha terminado conmigo"_ pensó la castaña mientras se sentaba en una mesa vacía.

Al poco tiempo llegó Tomoyo seguida por Eiol, ambos chicos se sentaron junto a la castaña.

-Sak, ¿Qué te dijo Haku? – preguntó Eriol

-¿Cómo…

-Yo le conté, espero que no te importe – terminó de responder Tomoyo

-No, para nada – dijo Sakura sonriendo – está enfadado, pero por lo menos no me corto – rió de su propio chiste

-Lástima – dijo Eriol con una de sus típicas sonrisas

-Hey – Sakura lo golpeó en el hombro – no seas tan odioso

-El me cae mal – dijo el ojiazul

-Lo sé, pero le quiero – Eriol suspiró resignado

-Te apoyaremos pero sabes lo que pienso de él – Sakura sonrió a Tomoyo y le susurró un gracias.

Luego llegó una señora que pedía la orden, los tres pidieron tan solo unas coca-colas y hablaron de temas triviales.

Cuando terminó el receso, los tres chicos caminaron de nuevo hasta el aula. Sakura intentó despedirse de Haku pero este había desaparecido.

La castaña le daba la razón sobre su enfado, a pesar de que ni Tomoyo ni Eriol estaban de acuerdo.

El día podía denominarse como "aburrido". Las últimas clases fueron física, química y literatura. Tomoyo y Eriol escucharon atentamente la clase mientras Sakura formaba parte del grupo de alumnos que se quedaron dormidos en esta.

"_¿Por qué hoy?, ¿Por qué a las 7:30? ¿Por qué?"_ y sí, la castaña aún no podía superar el hecho de que su primo tuviese que llegar a las 7:30 p.m. precisamente, hora en la que se suponía que iba a salir con Haku.

Con cuidado de que no la vieran sacó el celular.

_De:Sakura_

_Para: Haku(L)_

_Hola Haku.. estas bravo____?_

_Saku3._

Bien, lo sabía. Estaba segura de que su lindo novio estaba bien enfadado, llevaba toda la semana diciéndole que tenía ganas de salir con ella y cuando llega ese esperado día. Puff, todo se daña a causa de un primo extraño y desconocido del cual apenas y se sabía el nombre.

El celular emitió y leve biiip, que aunque fue bastante bajo fue suficiente para el oído de Tomoyo, quien de inmediato volteó a ver a Sakura.

_De: Haku(L)_

_Para: Sakura_

_Estaba algo enojado pro no importa, ya qde para salr_

_Cn Hannah, da igual_

A Sakura le dieron ganas de estrellar el celular contra el piso, de enterrar su cabeza en el suelo. Gracias a su primito, Haku estaba saliendo con Hannah, la que era una chica preciosa, de ojos celestes, piel de porcelana, cuerpo de modelo. Era hermosa, según Sakura y montones de chicos de la escuela.

"_Va a terminar conmigo, lo sé"_ pensó la castaña.

_De: Sakura_

_Para: Haku(L)_

_Cn hannah? Y dics q ya no imxta?_

_Qiers trminar cnmigo..:S?_

Bien, quizás no fue lo mejor hacer esa pregunta, llevaban tan solo una mísera semana de novios y sería fatal que gracias a su… "directa" preguntita el rompiera con ella.

Sakura miraba el celular esperando la respuesta del chico, que por cierto no llegaba.

Pasaron 30 segundos y ella comenzaba a desesperarse.

"_Porque no me responde…"_ sí, era nerviosa y estaba desesperada por escuchar la respuesta.

Y BEEP, al fin llegaba. Su lindo celular le indicaba con ese muy leve sonidito que le llegaba un mensaje de Haku pero, Sakura dudaba si realmente quería leerlo. Al fin se dignó a hacerlo.

_De: Haku(L)_

_Para: Sakura_

_No loc Sak.. mira hagams algo_

_Para compensar lo que hiciste vale?_

_Necesito q vngas a mi apartamnto mñn sin falta!_

_No tdo el mndo sale conmigo Sak, aprovechalo ok?_

_Yo salgo hoy con Hannah y tu cn tu primo todo bn_

_Odio los celos. Tngo q studiar xau!_

"No lo sé", esa frasecita daba vueltas en la cabeza de Sakura, se sentía mareada, ¿no lo sé? Porque no mejor decir algo como "No amor para nada" pero ¿un no lo sé?

No sabía si estaba medio paranoica pero ese no lo se significaba "no estoy seguro si quiero seguir contigo". Bien, mala suerte. Prefería no haber hecho esa pregunta.

La castaña miró a Tomoyo, esta que tenía rato observándola alzó una ceja como tratando de preguntarle que sucedía.

Sakura se limitó a pasarle el celular con cuidado de que no la vieran.

La peliazul no tardó mucho en leer los mensajes y negó con la cabeza, estaba en total desacuerdo con lo que acababa de decir Haku. Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, sabía que a Tomoyo no le caía nada bien su novio.

La castaña pensaba que era su culpa, bueno, no tanto su culpa. Ese extraño y desconocido primo que llegaría a las 7:30 hora en la que se suponía que debía salir con Haku era quien tenía la verdadera y completa culpa.

Sakura desde el mismo momento en que se enteró de que el llegaría a esa hora incorrecta le había agarrado el odio. Si, aunque sonara patético y sin motivos aparentes Sakura Kinomoto odiaba a Shaoran Li.

-Bueno chicos, es todo. No hay tareas, espero que lean la novela. No me defrauden – dijo la profesora de Literatura, desde hacía una semana que les había mandado a leer "Crepúsculo" de Estephanie Meyer. Bastante buena según Sakura que lo llevaba por la mitad.

Su última clase acababa de terminar, al fin. Tenía que hablar con Haku antes de que se fuera. Se acercó a Tomoyo y a los pocos segundos Eriol se les unió.

-Sakura, es un idiota – dijo Tomoyo antes de que su amiga dijera algo – Va a salir con Hannah y aparte no está seguro de si seguir contigo. Disculpa si te duele amiga pero ese hombre no vale la pena

-Si vale Tom – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa triste adornando su cara – es mi culpa, nuestra primera salida y se cancela por culpa de un extraño

-pero eso no le da motivos para salir con otras chicas – dijo Tomoyo. Sakura estaba dispuesta a replicar pero fue Eriol quien habló primero.

-Chicas no se peleen ¿Qué pasó ahora? – dijo Eriol pasando la mirada de Sakura a Tomoyo – no te estreses linda – dijo mientras le daba un beso a Sakura en la mejilla.

-Dile a Tomoyo que te cuente, me tengo que ir – dijo Sakura devolviéndole el beso y dedicándole una sonrisa vacía, a Tomoyo también la despidió con un beso en la mejilla y le picó el ojo.

Sakura salió lo antes posible del aula, necesitaba hablar con Haku, tenía que hablar con Haku. El no se imaginaba lo mucho que a ella le dolía que el saliera con Hannah.

Sakura lo pudo ver caminando hasta un auto negro BMW, lo buscaba su chofer, tenía que apurarse.

-Haku – dijo Sakura cuando llegó hasta el, quien la miraba con cierta indiferencia.

-¿Qué? Estoy algo apurado –Tenía que decirle lo que pensaba, que no estaba de acuerdo con que saliera con Hannah, que le dijera de una vez si quería o no seguir con ella, que tenían que aclarar las cosas.

-y-yo… mañana voy a tu casa – ok, no dijo nada de lo que tenía pensado. Haku sonrió.

-Ok, como es sábados mis padres no estarán, yo te llamo – dijo él, que se despidió con un bastante fugaz beso en los labios y se fue. Ninguna mirada cariñosa, ninguna palabra linda. Nada.

Sakura respiró profundo, contuvo el aire en sus pulmones y luego de un rato lo soltó de golpe, de dedicó a caminar hasta su casa evitando pensar en su novio.

Cuando llegó a la casa, saludó a su madre con un beso en la mejilla, no estaba de ánimo para comer. Se fue directo a su habitación, tenía tantas ganas de descargarse.

Su habitación era un cuadrado color lila, la cama matrimonial con un acolchado morado de lunares negros, tenía su closet de madera en una esquina. Una peinadora de madera con un montón de cofres de plata encima, peines y cepillos a un lado, sobre este un espejo inmenso. Detrás de la puerta estaban colgadas una variedad de bufandas de colores. En la pared había una cartelera llena fotos y cartas que le habían regalado de San Valentín, envolturas de chocolates de edición limitada que hacía tiempo que habían dejado de salir. Había solo dos fotos que estaban colocadas en medio, llenas de corazones rojos de cartulina alrededor. La primera y más grande era la de un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos verdes iguales a los de ella, piel morena, con gafas, que se encontraba abrazando a una pequeña niña de alrededor 6 años, nariz redonda parecida a un botón, ojos verdes, grandes y curiosos, cabello castaño recogido en dos colitas y que con una mano abrazaba a el hombre y con la otra saludaba a la cámara. Bajo la foto había un pedacito alargadito de cartulina color lila que decía en letras negras y corridas _**Papá y yo**_.

Luego, estaba otra foto, más pequeña y llena de estrellas doradas de foami echas por ella misma. La foto mostraba a tres niños de más o menos 13 años. La primera era Sakura, con sus mejillas llenas de chocolate, luego estaba Eriol con dos ponquecitos en las manos y de tercero estaba Tomoyo con una barra de chocolate más grande que su mano derecha.

Sakura sonrió, pasó su mirada por el resto de las fotos, de su madre y ella, de sus amigos, de su padre. Fotos en el cine, la plaza pingüino, la piscina, la playa, museo, escuela, parque, mall, McDonald, Burguer King, dulcerías, fotos en todas partes.

En la parte superior derecha de la cartelera había un globo pegado, tenía dibujado unos lentes grandes y redondos, una sonrisa feliz, una cicatriz en forma de rayo y un montón de rayas negras que intentaban parecer cabello. Eriol, Tomoyo y ella habían intentado hacer a Harry Potter versión globo. Sakura estaba obsesionada con él así que ella se lo había quedado, Tomoyo tenía a Hermione. Un globo color blanco, con montones de garabatos marrones que intentaban parecer el cabello desmarañado de esta y luego unos ojos pequeños, una mueca mandona y listo. Eriol se había quedado con el globo naranja, que intentaba parecer Ron Weasley, con los ojos grandes como mostrando sorpresa, la boca tratando de parecer asustada y una pequeña arañita dibujada a un lado.

Sakura rió, era tan tonto pero divertido, le hacía sentir bien hacer todas esas locuras y estupideces con sus amigos, estaba segura de que siempre iba a contar con ellos.

"Haku", lo volvió a recordar. El era tan… diferente a lo que ella había pensado, se sentía un poco desilusionada pero aún así ella lo quería. Desde que tenía 11 años le venía gustando, lo tenía que querer.

Sakura tenía esas molestas ganas de descargarse con algo. Sobre su escritorio estaba su laptop. La prendió, abrió el Word y no dudó en comenzar a escribir.

"_Sabado, 3 de abril._

_No sé porque, pero estoy confundida. Tanto tiempo había pasado esperando a que Haku se dignara a mirarme y cuando lo hace no me siento como pensé que me sentiría._

_Es que su personalidad es tan… diferente. No es para nada como había pensado que sería._

_No existen las palabras lindas, los retos por los que esperé que tendríamos que pasar para luego terminar juntos, etc._

_Quizá suene un poco tonto. Claro._

_Pero es la verdad, ¿para que ocultarla? Si lo sé, tengo 17 años no soy una niña para estar pensando en historia de chiquillas pero es así, y aunque tratase de esconderlo no serviría de nada. _

_Soy la adolescente de 17 años más inmadura del mundo. Se por un lado que no existen los cuentos de hadas, sé que no voy a encontrar el amor, sé que no existe el "vivieron felices para siempre" ni nada de esas cosas pero, aún así por otra parte tengo una pequeña esperanza de que algún día encontraré a mi amor verdadero, si es que existe._

_Tampoco estoy muy segura de encontrarlo, no soy la chica más bonita. Tengo cabello castaño hasta los hombros ondulado pero incapaz de controlarse, mis ojos verdes son… bueno no hay quejas sobre ellos. Mi cuerpo, por Dios mi cuerpo es tan… no lo sé, soy delgada y podría considerarse que alta. Cualquiera creería con esa descripción que tengo el gran cuerpo pero no, soy delgada sin cuerpo, delgada aguada, delgada sin nada lindo que mostrar._

_Tomoyo se la pasa diciendo que soy bella, que mi cuerpo es fabuloso, mi cabello es suave y bla, bla, bla pero claro, lo dice ella, que es todo lo contrario a mí. Su cabello es espectacular, sus ojos, sus curvas. Todo, su personalidad. Ella es increíble._

_Bien, finalmente espero poder encontrar a mi pareja ideal, sé que no es Haku, lo sé. Pero ¿y si mi pareja ideal no existe? Tengo que conformarme con Haku, sin importar lo que digan Eriol o Tomoyo._

Sakura finalizó con un suspiro, guardó el documento en una carpeta de "No tocar". Apagó la PC y caminó hasta su cama, sin pensarlo dos veces decidió dormir. Descansar, soñar y olvidar todo los problemas con Haku y con su extraño primo.

X.X.X.X.X

-Sakura despiértate – una voz la llamaba ¿Quién era? –Sakura levántate… ya tu primo llegó –la castaña hundió su cabeza aún más en la almohada y acurrucó su cuerpo a las sabanas.

Nadeshiko respiró profundo, era imposible despertar a su hija. Con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro buscó el control del aire que estaba sobre el escritorio y sin dudar lo apagó, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Sakura se despertara.

-Mamá ¿Qué hiciste? – Sakura se despertó de golpe. Bien, el plan "despertemos a Sak" había servido.

-Amor necesito que te arregles tu primo estará acá en un rato – Sakura etuvo a punto de replicar pero su madre salió del cuarto antes de que ella pudiese hablar.

-Imbécil, ¡también me despiertan por tu culpa! –la castaña cerró sus ojos y trató de controlar su estrés.

Primero caminó hasta el escritorio y prendió de nuevo el aire. Después fue hasta el baño, no tardó mucho en desvestirse y comenzar a ducharse.

-Sakura apúrate tu primo llega en cualquier momento – escuchó el grito de su madre y una sonrisita malvada se asomó en su rostro.

"_Lo siento… no estaré lista para cuando llegues!"_ sí, su plan era tardarse mucho, mucho, mucho en el baño para no tener que verle la cara a su primito. Bueno, no era la mejor idea del mundo pero bastaría para sentirse bien con ella misma.

"_Ya me lo imagino, debe ser el típico primito necio que todavía juega con carritos, ¡por Dios no quiero a un bobo como el detrás de mí! Además debe ser menor que yo, debe ser un primito chiquito de esos que te hacen perder el tiempo y que quieren que cumplas los mil caprichos del mundo._

_Nadeshiko no me dijo la edad, no quiere que me espante por el hecho de que me convertiré en una niñera en poco tiempo… a parte debe ser un hablador de primera, estoy segura de que cualquier cosa que haga o diga que vayan contra Nadeshiko el las dirá, porque estoy segura de que es esa clase de primos que no tardas mucho en odiar" _

Luego de una media hora dentro del baño, Sakura que ya tenía todos los dedos de las manos y de los pies bastante arrugados se decidió a salir. Buscó la toalla colgada en la pared, color blanco que a un lado decía Sakura en letras corridas negras y se envolvió con ella.

Su cabello que goteaba lo dejó suelto de modo que mojaba todo, cuando estuvo dispuesta a salir…

x.x.x.x

**YUJUU..:D BUENOO ESPERO Q LES GUSTEE MI FICC..  
PORFAA DEJEN REVIEWS, DIGANME SU OPINIOON BUENA, MALA..SI LES GUSTO SI LE FALTO ALGO.. HAGANMELO SABER!:p  
SI KIEREN Q PASE ALGO.. HEHE!:D  
VOY A TRATAR DE ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE...**

CARLITA.:P 


	2. Capitulo 2

**CAP 2.**

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH –un gritó agudo por parte de la castaña se escuchó en toda la casa –ACOSADOR, MAMAA ME QUIEREN VIOLAR, AUXILIOO –Bien, un poco exagerado pero así era ella. _"Un acosador bastante guapo"_ miró al chico, de profundos ojos ámbar, tez trigueña, cabello castaño imposible de controlar que le daba un toque despreocupado y sexy, su cuerpo atlético y musculoso pero sin exagerar. Llevaba puesta una chemise amarilla y una bermuda de cuadros amarillos y negros.

-¿ah? Disculpa – dijo el bastante sexy chico y cerró la puerta. Sakura había quedado en su estado más penoso. Estaba roja, ni el cabello de Ron Weasley se le compararía en ese momento.

"_¿Ese… e-era mi primo?"_ No era nada parecido a como se lo imaginaba, no físicamente por lo menos. ¿y la había visto en toalla? Bien, tampoco era como se imaginaba que lo conocería.

Sakura salió del baño con cuidado, no quería que la volviera a ver así. Cuando se aseguró de que "no habían monos en la costa" se fue caminando de puntitas hasta su habitación, pero cuando abrió la puerta…

-¡AHHHH! Acosador! ¿Qué haces acá? – bien, estaba ahí de nuevo. Viéndola en toallas como si la conociera de toda la vida.

-¿es tu habitación? Tía me dijo que viniera para acá – dijo el con un tono de voz frío.

-Me vale gorro lo que te haya dicho Nadeshiko, lárgate – Sakura apuntaba con su mano la salida pero Shaoran que estaba acostado en la cama no se movía ni un centímetro.

-No, ya te dije que tía dijo que me tengo que quedar acá – volvió a repetir sin mirarla.

-¿no ves que me tengo que cambiar? –la castaña estaba totalmente desesperada, enojada.

-Tienes razón, no quiero traumarme de por vida por tu culpa –dicho esto sin dejar tiempo a que Sakura se defendiera le sonrió y le pico el ojo y se encaminó hasta la puerta que hacía un rato la castaña estaba señalando.

Ya sola, Sakura se tomó sus segundos para repetir mentalmente lo que el recién llegado le acababa de decir _"No quiero traumarme de por vida por tu culpa"_ ¿Qué le sucedía? Ni siquiera intentaba ser amistoso y eso que acababa de llegar. Parecía que Shaoran Li no tenía intenciones de llevarse bien con ella, bueno, por lo menos en eso estaban de acuerdo.

Si el quería guerra, guerra tendría.

xXx…

**Hace un rato…**

Un bastante lindo castaño iba saliendo del aeropuerto mientras cargaba sus maletas.

No estaba de más decir que a pesar de su cara de obstinación y estrés las miradas de todas las chicas no dudaron en posarse sobre él.

-Eh..hola ¿me dices donde está la salida? – preguntó Shaoran a una de las chicas que tanto lo miraban. La chica lo miraba con una sonrisa que se supondría que lo "seduciría" pero fue intento fallido. La paciencia del chico se terminaba y la chica lo único que hacía era enviarle esa estúpida sonrisita más la típica miradita "sexy" pero claro, eso funcionaría con los demás pero no con él que ya estaba tan acostumbrado a recibirlas – ¿me vas a decir o no? –preguntó de una vez con un tono de voz bastante odioso pero que aparentemente a la chica le pareció todo lo contrario.

-Si, claro que sí lindo… ¿quieres que te acompañe? – ¿es que acaso nadie entendía el desprecio?

Shaoran bufó molesto y se alejó de la chica sin decir nada, esta por su parte puso cara de drama y lo comenzó a llamar pero el chico optó por ignorarla.

"_¿todos son tan inútiles?" _ detestaba la inutilidad de esa chica, detestaba tener que vivir en Tomoeda por una temporada, por más corta que fuera. Era un pequeño pueblecito sin diversión. No encontraría el mismo tipo de chicas, claro con eso no quería decir que no encontraría chicas porque estaba seguro de que se le tirarían encima, cunado se refería a "tipo" de chicas hablaba sobre chicas que tuvieran la misma experiencia que él pero, ¿Quién tendría experiencia en ese pequeño pueblito donde lo que les faltaba era ordeñar vacas y vestirse como en el siglo XVIII? Bueno, estaba exagerando, pero no estaba tan lejos de la realidad.

Además tendría que aguantarse los caprichitos molestos de su "primita", ya se la imaginaba. Su madre le había dicho que tenía la misma edad que él pero, debía ser una niñita malcriada, delicada, tonta, obediente, dócil y nada divertida.

-Disculpe, ¿Dónde puedo encontrar un taxi? – preguntó Shaoran a un hombre de cabello negro que cuidaba la puerta. Al fin había logrado salir sin ayuda de nadie.

-Allá – dijo el hombre señalando una larga línea de carros amarillos.

Shaoran se acercó a uno de los autos y dio la dirección de la casa de la amiga de su madre, el hombre sonrió y le dijo que se metiera.

Bien, comenzando su historia. Su madre y Nadeshiko no eran realmente hermanas es decir, el no era sobrino de su "tía", pero según contó su madre eran muy buenas amigas de preparatoria y pues eran como hermanas y ya se saben el final. Ella se casó se fue a vivir a Hong Kong mientras que su "hermana" se quedó en Tomoeda y vivieron felices por siempre.

Él, que ahora se encontraba en esa incómoda situación de tener que vivir en Tomoeda era porque pues, según su madre ya era hora de que conociera a su mejor amiga de la infancia, y que luego sería ella quien mandara a Sakura. En fin, un motivo estúpido según Shaoran pero estaba seguro que hiciera lo que hiciera sería imposible oponerse.

-Llegamos

-Gracias, tome – dijo el chico entregándole el dinero al taxista – quédese con el cambio – dijo viéndole que le había dado de más.

Suspiró, bajó sus maletas y sin emoción alguna caminó hasta la casa de su "tía".

Era un lugar mediano, de dos pisos. Color amarilla con una cerca blanca y un pequeño jardín. Bien, era todo lo opuesto a su casa, que era de 5 pisos y muchísimo más grande, tenía un jardín mucho más grande y tenía sus mayordomos. Si, S muchos.

Tocó el timbre, no duró mucho tiempo para que una mujer bastante hermosa le abriera la puerta. Shaoran la reconoció de inmediato.

-Hola Nadeshiko, soy Shaoran – dijo él con una sonrisa amable

-Me hubieses llamado para pasarte a buscar – dijo de inmediato Nadeshiko- venga pasa, llámame tía – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si… tía

-Bueno, y cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó ella, Shaoran fue un poco simple con sus respuestas. "bien, normal, no hay mucho que contar" pero fue suficiente para que a Nadeshiko le cayera fantástico.

Al rato llamaron a la mujer, que contestó con la misma amabilidad con la que le había hablado a él. Le caía bien.

-Shaoran, ¿me disculpas? Me llaman del trabajo y tengo que salir… ve al cuarto que dice "Sak" arriba. Allá esta Sakura, vuelvo en un rato – dijo con una sonrisa y Shaoran se la devolvió.

-No hay problema – dijo él con un tono agradable y Nadeshiko algo apurada salió.

Shaoran dio un suspiro largo y subió las escaleras, dejando claro, las maletas en la sala.

Arriba se encontró con 5 puertas y la primera decía claramente "SAK" en un cartelito negro metálico y el chico no dudó en entrar.

Pero la encontró completamente vacía.

"_Bah… tenía ganas de molestarla un poquito"_ dijo él mientras se disponía a salir de la habitación, pero justo antes de salir se encontró con una cartelera llena de fotos y recuerdos.

Olvidó que iba a salir de la habitación y caminó hasta la cartelera, miró todas las fotos, entradas al cine, envolturas de chocolate, etc.

"_Quien lo hubiese imaginado, es bastante linda"_ dijo mientras miraba una foto en lo que parecía ser una fiesta. Sakura estaba con el cabello suelto, dejando caer sus perfectas ondas castañas sobre sus hombros, sus brillantes y curiosos ojos verdes estaban delineados con negro y estaban levemente maquillados y sus labios con un poco de brillo cremoso. Llevaba puesta una blusa color verde ceñida al cuerpo con corte en V, y un jeans negro acompañado de unas sandalias negras.

A Shaoran le pareció bastante linda, no podría negarlo pero no estaba seguro si debía o no intentar algo con ella, después de todo eran como primos…

Pensó en buscar a la chica, en algún ligar de la casa debía estar. Empezó revisando la habitación del lado derecho del cuarto de Sakura, sin dudarlo abrió la puerta y ya saben con que se encontró…

No te encuentras a Sakura Kinomoto en toallas todos los días… Shaoran definitivamente lo comprobó, la chica era bastante linda, más de lo que mostraba la foto.

Shaoran volteó la cara de inmediato no quería que pensara nada malo, pero claro. Dentro de su cabecita tenía la imagen de la chica.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH –La castañita gritó lo más fuerte que pudo– ACOSADOR, MAMAA ME QUIEREN VIOLAR, AUXILIOO

-Ah? Disculpa –Shaoran salió de la habitación, un poco apenado claro pero al ser el Shaoran Li no lo dio a demostrar.

Volvió hacia la habitación de la chica lo más rápido que pudo y se acostó en la cama, sonrió. Tenía el leve presentimiento de que Sakura no sería lo que pensaba, dócil, aburrida o delicada. Rió, tal vez Tomoeda no sería tan aburrida.

En eso entró la chica,

-¡AHHHH! Acosador! ¿Qué haces acá? –lo miraba como si lo quisiera matar. No lo entendía, cualquier otra chica aprovecharía el momento y se le lanzaría encima

-¿es tu habitación? Tía me dijo que viniera para acá – dijo el con un tono de voz frío.

-Me vale gorro lo que te haya dicho Nadeshiko, lárgate –Shaoran reía dentro de su cabeza, no se iba a mover. Por su lado Sakura señalaba la salida.

-No, ya te dije que tía dijo que me tengo que quedar acá – volvió a repetir sin mirarla.

-¿no ves que me tengo que cambiar? –presentía que la castaña perdería la paciencia dentro de muy poco tiempo y dentro de su cabeza una sonrisa se ensanchó más.

-Tienes razón, no quiero traumarme de por vida por tu culpa – Salió rápido sin dar tiempo a que Sakura le respondiera, o lo intentara matar. Pero antes le sonrió y le picó el ojo lo que supuso que molestaría más a la chica y bueno, estuvo en lo cierto. Luego de encontrarse fuera del cuarto escucho un grito agudo por parte de la chica.

xXxXx

-Estúpido, no se que le pasa – no le faltaba mucho para comenzar a botar humo por las orejas, a la castaña realmente le molestaba el chico –No he hablado casi nada con él y ya no lo soporto, me estresa, no lo aguanto – se decía para ella misma mientras iba al closet y sacaba la ropa- por ese inútil deje de salir con Haku, que sí vale la pena… pero esto no se queda así.

La castaña sacó del closet un polo abercrombie (amo esa marca no lo pude resistir :) de franjas celestes y azul marino y un jean desgastado celeste, luego sacó unas zapatillas negras y se fue hasta la peinadora, buscó un peine y se desenredó el cabello. Un poco de perfume y listo. Salió de la habitación.

-Al fin saliste – Su molesto primo estaba afuera del cuarto esperándola, aparentemente.

-Cállate – Sakura roló los ojos – tu te quedas con Nadeshiko y mientras yo tengo que salir – no aguantaba ni un segundo más con ese extraño ser cerca de ella.

-¿Qué tal si no? –Shaoran le agarró gusto a molestar a Sakura inmediatamente, le parecía tan divertido ver la cara de la castaña sonrojarse de la rabia.

-Qu…

-Tía salió – "tía", se sintió "extraño" al llamar tía a alguien que no era su tía realmente, pero no viene al caso – así que tienes dos opciones – Si iba a pasar esa temporada en Tomoeda, tendría que pasarla bien y hasta ese momento Sakura era la única capaz de mejorar ese día. Molestarla no era tan difícil - Si vas a salir me llevas a mi o… te quedas acá conmigo

-¿disculpa? – Estaba a punto de rebasar los límites de confianza que Sakura permitía, ese chico por más bonito que fuera tenía una grandiosa capacidad de hacerla enojar – Si quiero te quedas acá solo, aburrido, sin nada que hacer mientras yo salgo y me divierto de lo más lindo.

-Claro, ve. Yo le digo a tía Nadeshiko que mi linda "primita" – dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra – me dejó solo, en este lugar desconocido.

-Ok, ok. – dio un suspiro profundo – ¿te vas a bañar o algo? – si intentaba ser o aparentar ser "amable" quizás no sería tanto problema.

-Si, ¿me esperarás? – Sakura asintió - ¿no te irás directo hacia la diversión mientras me dejas acá? – no estaba muy seguro de que esa niñita fuese de fiar.

-Mmm, me acabas de dar una idea pero no, Nadeshiko se enojaría – Si, hubiese sido una buena idea – pero apúrate, voy a estar abajo, te cambias en mi habitación.

Nadie más dijo nada, Sakura buscó antes en su habitación su bolso de lado y bajó.

Fue hasta la nevera y se encontró con una torta de chocolate bastante grande que decía "Bienvenido S".

"_Ridículo, ¿también te tienen que hacer torta de bienvenida?"_ Bien, a Sakura realmente la caía mal Shaoran, bueno, cualquiera que le hubiese interrumpido su salida con Haku le hubiese caído mal y en este caso fue Shaoran.

Sonrió, no iba a esperar a que el fuera el primero en comer de su torta, no, no y no. Buscó un envase de porcelana donde su madre siempre servía las tortas, pudines, etc. Y sacó un trozo de torta y quitó el cartelito de chocolate endurecido que decía "Bienvenido S" y se dispuso a comerlo.

Se sentó en la mesita junto a una cuchara y comenzó a devorarse poco a poco el algo grande trozo de torta mientras esperaba a su desconocido primito.

Bien, pensó que quizá Shaoran no tenía la culpa de llegar de Hong Kong ese mismo día que iba a salir con Haku, aparte parecía que el tampoco tenía muchas ganas de pasar la temporada ahí en Tomoeda que se dijera. Quizá ella había actuado un poco odiosa y todo eso.

Mientras pensaba eso llegó el final del trozo de torta, y se encontró con que lo único que quedaba en su plato era el trozo de chocolate blanco endurecido que le daba la Bienvenida a Shaoran.

Dudo si comérselo, tal vez debía dárselo a su primo, después de todo era de él ¿no?

-¿pensabas comerte esto? – Sakura volteó y se encontró con un limpio Shaoran que tenía en sus manos el cartelito de chocolate blanco endurecido - ¿no verdad?

-Suéltalo – dijo Sakura con tono mandón. Si antes pensaba que debía dárselo, ya no.

-No – y esa fue la última vez que vio el lindo cartelito de chocolate. Si, Shaoran se lo había devorado.

-Respira profundo Sak, respira profundo – bien, podía matarlo allí mismo, pero si Nadeshiko entraba y se encontraba con la cocina llena de sangre seguro que la castigaría – Vamos saliendo, ¿no se te queda nada?

-No primita – El chico de ojos ámbar y la castaña se quedaron mirando a los ojos durante un momento. Mientras que Sakura expresaba enojo, los de Shaoran mostraban una obvia diversión, lo que enojaba más a la castaña.

Sakura bufó mientras fruncía el ceño, puso el envase donde hacía un rato se había comido la torta y lo metió en el lavadero. Luego buscó sus llaves dentro del bolso y abrió la puerta, indicó con una señal con la mano a su primo, para que saliera primero y este así lo hizo, después lo hizo ella.

Sakura sacó el celular dispuesta a marcar a Tomoyo, la necesitaba en ese momento.

_Para:Tom l_

_De: Saku(L)_

_Tom Ayudame, stoi cn mi "primo" _

_Vent porfa, puedes? Stoi segura q lo matare en _

_Cualqier momnto! :_

-¿A dónde quieres ir? – preguntó Sakura a su primo mientras caminaban sin rumbo.

-¿A dónde me quieres llevar? – preguntó el con un tono "amable".

-Mmm… ¿te llevo a mi lugar favorito? – Shaoran asintió –Bueno…

No decían nada, Sakura iba rogando a Dios que Tomoyo le respondiera diciéndole que los acompañaría o algo, no le agradaba ni un poquito tener que estar a solas con su "primito"

Shaoran por su parte, quería encontrar una nueva forma de molestar a su prima, aunque si encontraba primero una forma de volver a Hong Kong todo sería mejor, pero esa la veía difícil.

BEEP, el celular de Sakura comenzó a sonar y la castaña tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja esperando a que Tomoyo la quisiera acompañar, salvar de ese incomodo momento por el que estaba pasando.

_Para: Saku(L)_

_De: Tom l_

_Sak, lo siento no puedo, estoy con mi madre,_

_Ya sabs q casi no la veo_

_ademas no puede ser tan malo._

_Trata de llevarte bien con el, no seas tan odiosa… _

_Nos vemos amiga. Suerte._

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Ahora tenía que pasar mucho tiempo indeseable a solas con su primo y detestaba esa idea.

-¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó el ambarino

-¿Qué paso de que? –Sakura no mostraba mucho amabilidad por su parte.

-Tienes una cara… pero olvídalo. ¿Qué tan lejos está eso? – Shaoran acababa de llegar de un vuelo largísimo y ella lo mandaba a caminar cuadras y cuadras para llegar a un lugar desconocido y probablemente muy aburrido. Ok, estaba exagerando. No eran cuadra y cuadras pero era algo lejos.

-Ya llegamos – dijo Sakura mientras señalaba un parque algo grande con un tobogán en forma de pingüino inmenso.

-¿este es tu lugar favorito prima? – preguntó el con una ceja alzada.

-Si, primo. ¿Algún problema? – Sakura estaba muy a la defensiva.

-No, para nada princesa -¿princesa? Estaba seguro que pronto empezaría una pelea y no podía negar que le divertía.

-¿Princesa? Repites eso de nuevo y te quedas sin ese lindo rostro primito – Sakura estaba a punto de matar a cualquiera que se le atravesara y Shaoran estaba con una sonrisota que se ensanchaba más cada vez que Sakura se enojaba.

-¿te parece lindo mi rostro? Siempre me lo dicen – Sakura lo miraba con el ceño fruncido – y por supuesto… también tengo otras cosas lindas… primita- Ahora sí, iba a arder Troya.

-Moríras – fue lo único que salió de la boca de Sakura antes de que comenzara a correr detrás de Shaoran, quien iba delante de ella no por mucho.

Sakura era muy buena atleta, participaba en las carreras que promocionaba su escuela y podría decirse que siempre contaban con ella para ganar, y este era un buen momento para demostrar sus características de buena deportista.

Shaoran que tampoco se quedaba atrás iba sonriendo y aumentando la velocidad poco a poco pero atrás, Sakura también lo hacía, estaba realmente dispuesta a "noquear" a su primo.

Shaoran dio un par de vueltas con el fin de perderse y bueno, lo había logrado. Sakura se encontraba en ese momento en medio del parque tratando de encontrar con la mirada a la desgracia de primo que tenía.

"_Que te hiciste imbécil, aggg no lo soporto, no lo aguanto, no lo paso, no, no, no._

_Mejor forma de morir, ¿apuñalado, ahorcado, ahogado, decapitado, desangrado, envenenado? Podría decirle a Nadeshiko que fue un ladrón y así no me castiga…" _la un poco sádica mente de la castaña estaba ideando planes de asesinato contra el recién llego.

XxX.

Shaoran estaba detrás de un árbol, había descubierto cual sería su nuevo hobby en Tomoeda: Molestar a Sakura. Era divertido verla enojada y persiguiéndolo por un parque tratándolo de asesinar.

"_Sakurita, Sakurita… me servirás de diversión mientras estoy aquí"_ dijo él sonriendo. (NT: no lo tomen de mala manera… cuando dice de "diversión" se refiere a diversión de molestarla y hacer que se enoje :P)

-Buuh – Sakura volteó y se encontró con que Shaoran estaba detrás. De la sorpresa de tambaleó un poco y se cayó, al tratar de sostenerte se había aferrado a la franela de su primo que pues, se había caído con ella. Mejor dicho, sobre ella.

-Levántate- dijo Sakura con tono mandón.

-Voy prima – respondió el ambarino sonriendo. Shaoran se levantó y mientras Sakura trataba de hacer lo mismo el pasó sus fuertes brazos bajo ella y la cargo como a un saco de papas sin esfuerzo alguno.

-¡Bájame idiota!

-Vamos prima, relájate. Así no vas a tener que caminar hasta la casa – lo matária. Sakura estaba segura de que en cualquier momento lo mataría. Quería eliminarlo de la manera más sádica posible, con mucha sangre y mientras pensaba eso en su cara se formaba una sonrisita malvada –Sakura…si te ríes así vas a asustar a los niños – dijo señalando a unos niños pequeños que iban caminando. Para ser sinceros a quien iba a asustar era a él.

-¿Me bajas? – preguntó Sakura.

-Si me lo pides así tan cariñosamente… - dijo mientras la colocaba de nuevo en el suelo.

-Gracias – susurró ella - ¿volvemos a casa? Ya se está haciendo tarde – el cielo ya se oscurecía, Sakura miró en el reloj de su celular y eran las 8:30. Su lindo y ambarino primo había llegado a las 7:30, llevaban un poco menos de una hora en el parque.

-Vamos – dijo él con una sonrisa.

El camino a la casa había pasado rápido. Podría decirse que ya se tenían un poco más de confianza y no había pena al insultarse o amenazarse de muerte (por parte de la castaña).

Shaoran admitió dentro de su mente que se esperaba a una prima más aburrida; era fácil divertirse a costa de Sakura, aunque tenía la pequeña sensación de que a ella también le divertía, aunque fuera solo un poco.

Cuando llegaron Sakura vio el carro de su madre y sonrió, ya no tendría que aguantarse a su primo, se lo dejaría a Nadeshiko, ¿después de todo ella lo había invitado, no?

-Hola chicos, que bien ya se conocieron y salieron – dijo Nadeshiko que acababa de abrir la puerta y se los encontró.

-Si… - dijo Sakura desganada y con una sonrisa falsa. Mientras Shaoran se quedaba en silencio y con una sonrisa juguetona.

-¿Cómo les fue? Sak ¿no es Shaoran un chico guapo y divertido? A que sí- ¿su madre se le ponía en contra? Bien, de verdad tendría que asesinarlo.

-Claro que sí. Es tan amable. Me cae tan bien- decía con tono sarcástico alargando los "tan".

-Tu también prima – dijo él riendo.

-Bueno, pasen ya esta lista la cena – dijo Nadeshiko.

Cuando entraron todo estaba listo, fueron directo al comedor donde tenían dos pizzas grandes. Ambas de borde de queso, jamón y peperoni.

Sakura adoraba la pizza con borde de queso, jamón y peperoni. Amaba a Nadeshiko por comprarla y odiaba a Shaoran por tener que comerla junto a ella.

En la cena Nadeshiko se la pasó hablando de cosas triviales. Pronto llegaron al tema de la escuela, los instintos homicidas de Sakura pasaron de Shaoran a Nadeshiko cuando esta dijo que "comenzará la escuela el lunes". No merecían hacerle eso, no a ella.

¡Shaoran Li era su carma!

-Bueno chicos, creo que es hora de acostarse – dijo Nadeshiko – Shaoran debe estar cansado de su viaje – el ambarino asintió – Tu habitación está al lado que la de Sakura, cualquier cosa me avisas – y esas fueron las últimas palabras de la bella mujer que subió las escaleras y se fue a su cuarto.

-Bueno primita, nos vemos –el sexy primito de la castaña subió las escaleras y detrás de él iba Sakura. Shaoran entró en la que sería su habitación y Sakura se iba dirigiendo a la suya.

"_¿y si lo ahogo con la almohada…?"_ Pensó Sakura con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

La castaña salió de su habitación a punto de realizar su plan y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta del cuarto de su primo.

-¿No intentarías asesinarme, verdad? – dijo el amabrino que en ese momento iba saliendo del baño y la vio con las manos en la masa.

-Ohh ¿yo? No, ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Sakura con tonito nervioso. Bueno, no lo iba a eliminar enserio ¿o si?

-No nada, supongo que solo ibas a desearme las buenas noches – dijo Shaoran con tono divertido – igual para ti.

-Si claro, como digas – dijo la castaña – Plan fallido – esto lo dijo más para ella que para su acompañante pero este de igual manera la escuchó.

Shaoran sonrió divertido pero no dijo nada, parecía que no le caía muy bien a su prima.

Shaoran entró en su cuarto, era un cuadrado mediano de color azul marino con una cama matrimonial que tenía un acolchado celeste y dos almohadas del mismo color. Un escritorio, estante, equipo de sonido. Entre otras cosas. Ese cuarto era de Touya el hermano de Sakura que se había ido a estudiar medicina en España junto a su novia.

Shaoran colocó sus maletas a un lado de la cama, no tenía intensiones de desempacar en ese momento. Esperaría al otro día.

"_Sakura, Sakura. Va a ser una temporada divertida. Quien lo hubiese imaginado, en realidad intentaba matarme._

_Solo hay una cosa que no entiendo, ¿Cómo es que aún con todo el tiempo que pase contigo, no te me has lanzado encima? Normalmente todas las demás lo hacen"_

Luego de pensar esto el chico cerró los ojos y en poco tiempo el sueño se apoderó de él.

XxXx

"_Va a ser la peor temporada de mi vida. ¡Es insoportable! Y descubrió mi plan de eliminarlo…_

_Mañana al fin. Mi primera salida de novios con Haku. Todo tiene que ser perfecto" _

Sakura suspiró y sin esperar mucho tiempo se quedó dormida.

XXXXX

**¡Yujuuuuu...! ****Bueno acá esta el segundo capitulo :). Espero que les guste tanto o más que el primero.  
Por cierto me preguntaron si habra un TomxEriol:D si! habra un poco jeje.. aunque nuestra pareja principal  
ya saben quienes seran jejeje.  
**

**Muchas, muuuchas gracias**** por todos los reviews!! me animan a seguir con el fic hehehe  
**

**Selina  
**

**Nenea92  
**

**Luna  
**

**Angel Zafiro  
**

**Amatista  
**

**Goddess Aeris  
**

**Amatista 1986**

**Johanna-Ikari**

**Rosh bernal**

**Mei Fanel**

**Kept**

**Actualizare en cuanto pueda!**

**CARLITA.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Aca está el cap, espero que lo disfruten:)**

**CAPITULO III**

Sakura se acurrucó en las sabanas mientras que a la vez se estiraba lentamente preparándose para levantarse. Un rayo de luz que atravesaba la ventana del lado derecho la obligó a abrir los ojos.

"_Tengo hambre"_ ese fue el primer pensamiento de la castaña al despertar.

Casi por inercia miró el celular que se encontraba sobre su mesita de noche, cuando se aseguró que no tenía mensajes o llamadas perdidas decidió que era hora de irse al baño.

Cuando Sakura estiró su mano dispuesta a rodar la manilla y abrir la puerta se llevó una sorpresita, estaba ocupado. Casi nunca le pasaba eso puesto a que su madre tenía su baño propio dentro de su habitación y las veces que tuvo que compartir el baño fue cuando su hermano vivía junto a ella, le parecía un poco incómodo tener que volver a eso.

"_Olvidaba que existías…" _pensó refiriéndose al chico mientras rolaba los ojos.

Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras y ver que se encontraría haciendo Nadeshiko de desayuno pero con lo único que se encontró fue con una nota pegada a la nevera.

"_**Sakura, estoy un poco apurada amor.**_

_**Te ruego que prepares el desayuno por favor, por favor **_

_**No me dio tiempo.**_

_**Volveré a eso de las 5. Disculpame con Shao"**_

"_Shao, Shaorancito, Shaito. Idiota, ¡ahora también te tengo que hacer el desayuno! Perfecto". _Su madre no se imaginaba lo mucho que le costaba el mantenerse cerca con ese primito extraño.

Al poco rato Sakura escuchó un chillido proveniente del baño, con una sonrisa de satisfacción subió dispuesta a realizar sus necesidades humanas.

-Hola prima – saludó Li. Sakura se sonrojó instantáneamente cuando lo vio y eso fue algo que Shaoran no pasó desapercibido. Sakura tuvo que aceptar que no todos los días te visita un primo tan… apuesto como él, que por cierto llevaba de pijama una franelilla blanca que se pegaba a su cuerpo y un short.

-Eh… este… - decía mientras volteba su cara tratando de no mirarlo y señalaba con su mano el short.

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo haciéndose el desentendido pero bien que sabía a lo que se refería Sakura.

-Tu pues… - no sabía como decirlo - ¡mírate, no andes así por toda la casa por Dios! – dijo soltándolo todo de una vez.

-Usualmente duermo sin la franelilla pero como no quiero que te enamores – dijo el sonriendo y haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara más cuando unas cuantas imágenes de él sin la franelilla aparecieron dentro de su cabeza.

-Cámbiate y déjame pasar – dijo ella empujándolo. Shaoran sonrió y le susurró "¿quieres que me la quite para ti? Y bueno, acabó con su paciencia y se encerró en el baño.

"_Lo mataré, estoy segura que lo mataré. Podría envenenar la comida si quisiera pero no, soy demasiado buena como para hacer eso" _ la castaña respiró profundo y comenzó por lavarse la cara.

XxXx.

Shaoran salió del baño con una sonrisa. Le encantaba hacer enojar a Sakura y ya había encontrado una nueva manera. El castaño dejo salir una corta risita y entró a su habitación.

En su maleta aún sin desempacar buscó una chemise celeste y unos jeans. Cuando salió de su cuarto se topó con Sakura que recién salía del baño y aún se encontraba algo sonrojada.

Shaoran no dijo nada puesto a que Sakura se encerró rápidamente en su habitación antes de que al ambarino le diera tiempo de seguirla molestando.

Shaoran bajó a la cocina a esperar a Sakura abajo.

"_Sakura, Sakura. No eres lo que me esperaba…" _

XxXx.

"_Shaoran, no eres para nada lo que pensaba. En lo único que acerté es en que nos llevaríamos mal…"_

La castaña se vistió con unos jeans sueltos y una blusa rosada ceñida al cuerpo con corte en V y un poco más abajo del ombligo. Su cabello lo peinó y lo dejó suelto.

Sakura suspiró, tendría que bajar y hacerle el desayuno a ese descarado que tenía como primo. Tendría que alimentar a ese tonto que no paraba de molestarla. Sería un reto.

La castaña bajó a la cocina y ahí estaba él, esperándola para molestarla pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo Sakura se adelanto.

-Yo hago el desayuno, tú me molestas y yo no te alimento.

-Bueno princesa – dijo Shaoran riendo.

-¿no entendiste?-

-Si prima, pero eso no es molestar – Sakura roló los ojos y comenzó a hacer unas tostadas y unos bollos.

Shaoran mientras se le quedó mirando, no pudo evitar pensar en lo bien que le quedaba esa blusa, podía notar que su vientre era plano y delgado, y que sus atributos no eran para nada escasos. Sacudió su cabeza, no podía andar pensando de esa manera de su prima.

"_¡Ni siquiera es mi prima!"_ No, no lo era pero según su madre sí.

Al poco rato, Sakura murmuró un "listo" mientras buscaba unos platos y los colocaba en la mesa. Shaoran se levantó de su silla y la ayudó a ponerlos sin que se les cayeran y buscó los platos de comida y los colocó.

-Gracias – dijo la ojiverde sin mucha emoción,

-De nada. La próxima algo yo el desayuno… ¿si?

-¿No te gusta lo que hice? – dijo Sakura a punto de ahorcarlo.

-No, para nada. Tengo miedo de que intentes envenenarme – Sakura gruñó y el sonrió - ¿a dónde me llevas hoy? – preguntó el castaño.

-¿yo? A ninguna parte. Yo voy a salir con mi novio – la castaña se alegró de no tener que salir junto a su primo.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó el ambarino.

-A su casa idiota – dijo la castaña -¿no le dirás a Nadeshiko, verdad? –era medio súplica.

-No – dijo él mientras comía. Bien, no era para nada como pensaba, no era un hablador y le guardaría el secreto. Tenía que compensarlo de alguna manera ¿no?

- Bueno… cerca de su casa queda una disco, le puedo decir a mi mejor amiga que te acompañe... si quieres

-Imaginé que dirías algo así – dijo el ambarino con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-¿vas o no vas? – siempre dañaba todo.

-Claro, claro. ¿La que está en la cartelera contigo es tu mejor amiga? – estaba casi seguro que era ella.

-Si ¿Por qué? – preguntó Sakura.

-Es bastante linda… no querías a ninguna fea con tu primo ¿verdad?

-Cállate y come- Sakura roló los ojos pero una sonrisita se formó en sus labios.

Luego de que terminaran de desayunar Sakura se fue a su habitación y Shaoran a la de él. Ambos esperaban a la noche, Sakura por fin vería a Haku fuera del colegio y Shaoran saldría a una disco con la linda Tomoyo.

XxXx

Sakura estaba en su habitación sentada en su cama esperando a que su célular sonara, emitiera cualquier tipo de sonido.

Tenía tantas ganas de ver a Haku, por fin se verían en otro lugar que no fuera la escuela. Estaba segura de que el estaba igual de emocionado que ella.

Mientras esperaba decidió ir hasta su computadora. Necesitaba alguien con quien hablar y ¿Quién mejor que ella misma?-

Prendió su laptop dispuesta a escribir:

_Al fin, hoy será el día más feliz de mi vida. Salgo con Haku._

_Estaré feliz de escucharle decir cuanto me quiere y yo decirle lo mismo, confesarle que me muero por el desde el día en que lo conocí. ¿Amor a primera vista? Quizás._

_Tengo la piel de gallina, ¡cuando me llame seré la persona más feliz del mundo!_

_Aunque no me parece muy correcto que me haya invitado a su casa mientras no están sus padres. ¿Qué malo podría pasar? Estoy segura de que el requiere y yo a él. _

_Bueno, he pensado que quizás el tendría la idea de ¿Cómo llamarlo? "profundizar nuestra relación" aun no estoy segura si el estará pensando en eso pero igual ya estoy preparada, le diré que no estoy segura y sé que el lo aceptará y me dirá que esperará por mi. Pienso que él de verdad me quiere._

_Por otro lado está el imbécil de Shaoran, por Dios que no lo soporto. Sin querer le dije que tendría que ir a casa de Haku y estoy segura de que si Nadeshiko se entera me dará una charla que durará horas!! A ella también le cae un poco mal._

_Pero claro, yo si tengo que aguantarme al pedacito de primo que tengo que ni me interesaba conocer pero ella no me deja ir a casa de mi novio. Perfecto. Pero bueno, le tengo que agradecer al Li que no me haya pensado delatar aunque bueno… espero que a Tomoyo le caiga bien._

Terminó de escribir con una sonrisa luego guardó lo que acababa de escribir en la misma carpeta "No tocar" de siempre y la apagó.

_En una noche especial para enamorarse_

_No se si te iba a encontrar pero fui a buscarte,_

_Y cuando te mire no lo pude resistir_

_Y cuando me acerque ya no supe que decir._

_Y en esa noche de ti yo quede hechizado_

_No se si es amor lo que siento hoy_

_Late mas fuerte el corazón,_

_Será que el amor ha llegado a ti_

_Me encanta la idea de que seas tu quien me lo va a enseñar._

Adoraba esa canción y sí, era su celular. Sakura corrió hasta su mesita de noche donde lo había dejado y contestó.

-Habla Sakura

-_Amor es Haku_ – ¡bien! La había llamado. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-¿Si? Me hace feliz que me llames

_-Si claro, igual. Bueno ¿será que vienes? _

-Si… ¿Cuándo?

-_A la hora que quieras_

- ¿A las 8:00 está bien?

_-Sí, perfecto. Entonces te espero amor. Sin excusas. Besos_

-Igual a ti. Te…-bien no pudo terminar porque le trancó. Bueno quizás no la había escuchado ¿no?

Puso su celular en el bolsillo del jeans y salió de la habitación, fue hasta el cuarto de su primo y después de tocar un par de veces escuchó un "pase" y abrió la puerta.

-Primo a las 8:00 tienes que estar listo. ¿Ok? – le informó la castaña.

-Ok Sakura – le dijo él con una sonrisa-

-Si claro, bueno le aviso entonces a Tomoyo –él asintió y ella iba a cerrar la puerta tras ella pero se volteó – gracias por no decirle nada a Nadeshiko, a ella no le cae muy bien – dijo.

-No es nada, además tu me presentarás a tu amiga – dijo el con su sonrisa conquista chicas.

-Idiota – ella roló los ojos y sonrió.

Bien, Sakura volvió a su cuarto y sacó de una gaveta de su peinadora su IPod turquesa y se dispuso a escuchar música. No tardó mucho en dejarse llevar y comenzar a cantar, solo que se le olvidaba algo. Estaba cantando lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su primo la escuchara.

-Hoy es el día en que yo me voy a olvidar de ti, pero antes pásame otro tequila que no aguanto me ahogo en llanto –la castaña cantaba inspirada mientras hacía un intento de baile sobre su cama –esta, esta es la perfecta ocasión para yo olvidarme de ella y sanar este dolor. Lalalala.

XxXx

"_¿Es Sakura la que está cantando? __Dios mío, imposible quedarse tranquila aunque sea un segundo."_

Shaoran seguía escuchando las canciones de Sakura, cantaba un pedazo de una y ahí mismo cambiaba para otra.

-I'm like a bird, I only fly away, i don't know where my soul is, i don't know where my home is – No cantaba mal pero ¿no podia cantar un poco mas bajo?. No parecía.

Entonces, no lo soportó más. El ambarino salió de su habitación para entrar a la de su prima sin siquiera tocar. Abrió la puerta de golpe lo que hizo que Sakura se quitara los audífonos.

-¿eres tú la que llora? – preguntó el castaño riendo.

- Idiota, estoy cantando – dijo ella.

- si te metes a cantante te mueres de hambre Sakura, sigue estudiando – dijo el riendo para después cerrar la puerta. Apenas la cerro sintió el golpe de un almohada golpearla y sonrió. La había hecho enojar y seguramente también callar.

Entró nuevamente a su habitación y como se lo imaginaba Sakura había dejado de cantar y el podía seguir leyendo en paz.

XxXx

-Es un tonto… yo canto bien – dijo la castaña tratando de consolarse. En eso volvió a sonar su celular y ella lo contestó.

-_Hola amiga_

-Tomoyo, justo te iba a llamar, necesito un favor

_-Si claro,_ que pasa?

-Bueno, tu sabes que hoy tengo que salir con Haku y también sabes que tengo un primo al que no puedo dejar solo y que por cierto no soporto.

_-Jajaja si lo sabía pero ¿Qué hay con ello?_

_-_ Por favor necesito que vayas con él a la disco que está cerca de su casa, con Eriol si quieres ¿si?

_- Si, no hay problema, yo le aviso a Eriol. Dime a que hora_

- A las 8:00 te parece bien?

_-Si amiga, estaré lista. Nos vemos entonces_

-Si Tom, ¿sabías que te amo?

_- jajaja me lo imaginaba._

-jajaja Chao –escuchó un "nos vemos" por parte de su amiga y trancó. Todo resuelto.

XxXx

**En la noche…**

-Mamá voy a salir con Li – dijo Sakura a su bella madre – también van a estar Tomoyo y Eriol

-¿A dónde van amor? – preguntó la mujer

-A una disco cerca de acá – Sakura puso su cara de niña buena y su madre que no se pudo resistir asintió.

-Bueno, lleguen temprano –Sakura asentía – por cierto es tu primo llámalo por su nombre…

-Si, claro… como sea – sonrió a su madre y subió corriendo a la habitación de su primo.

-Hey Shoran – dijo Sakura mientras abría la puerta de golpe

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó algo sobresaltado.

-Mmm nada, decirte que todo está arreglado – Sakura tenía una sonrisa –siempre y cuando no le digas nada a Nadeshiko de a donde voy a ir yo

-No te preocupes. Me voy a bañar entonces – el chico se levantó de su casa y se encaminó hasta la puerta pero Sakura no le permitió pasar.

-No, yo voy primero – dijo sonriendo segura de que su primo asentiría y volvería a acostarse en su cama.

-Ehh no prima, yo primero. Soy más importante ya sabes – dijo el con una muy atractiva sonrisa que era capaz de enfurecer a Sakura como nada.

-Me imagino – nótese sarcasmo – lo siento pero no creo que llegues antes que yo – Sakura se alejó de la puerta y caminó hasta el baño lo más rápido que pudo con Shaoran detrás de ella.

"_Es un tonto, le gané"_ pensó la castaña mientras daba vuelta a la manilla.

-Sakura sé mi novia – soltó de sopetón Shaoran. Sakura se volteó y olvido todo lo que estaba haciendo antes. Nunca se lo hubiese imaginado, era su primo…

Sakura y Shaoran, Shaoran y Sakura. No sonaba nada mal y por supuesto, el tampoco estaba nada mal.

"_¡¿Qué estás pensando Sakura!? Claro que está mal… todo eso está muy mal"._

Shaoran la miraba a los ojos completamente serio y bueno, la castaña no sabía que hacer, si reirse, llorar, gritar o hasta lanzarse en sus brazos.

-¿Q-que? – preguntó bastante sonrojada por supuesto. Shaoran se acercó a ella bastante firme y colocando sus manos en su fina cintura la atrajo hasta él, acercándola lo suficiente como para que sus labios quedaran a centímetros. Las mejillas de Sakura estaban completamente sonrojadas y ella completamente inmóvil, sin saber que decir o que hacer y es que bueno, tener a un hombre como el ambarino a esa distancia de ti no sería para menos.

-Lo que escuchaste – susurró Shaoran a su oído. Con una rápida maniobra se las arregló para cambiar de lugar con la castaña quien no se había dado cuenta y que todavía no podía ni hablar - ¿y entonces? –preguntó aún en un susurro.

"_Sakura di algo, coherente por favor"._pensaba la castaña –Este… bueno, yo –_ "Tengo novio, no puedo. Tengo un muy sexy novio esperándome así que no, no se puede. Lo siento"_ –Yo… Shaoran. Somos primos – es lo único que pudo decir la castaña.

Sakura que miraba al castaño esperando una respuesta lo único que pudo escuchar fue como el ambarino se desarmaba de la risa.

-Eres una tonta primita – Si, el se destornillaba de la risa mientras ella no sabía ni que decir o hacer – me voy a bañar jajajaja – cerró la puerta y la dejó ahí.

Era un inútil, un estúpido aprovechador, desgraciado. ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacerle eso? Era un primo descarado!! Es que por eso es que los matan, por eso aparecen en el periódico que mueren envenenados, asesinados, apuñalados! Eso es lo que ella haría con él. La única persona que parecía impedir que lo hiciera era Nadeshiko pero aparentemente no le importaría mucho que la castigara.

"_Por Dios caí redondita en lo que me dijo, es un desgraciado. ¡Lo odio!! No lo soporto, quiero que se largue, que desaparezca de mi vida. Estúpido Shaoran Li. No tiene ni una semana y tiene esa grandiosa facilidad de desesperarme…_

_Tengo que contar hasta diez porque sino entro al baño y lo mato aggg _

_1,2,3… relájate Sakura 4,5,6,7… acá no ha pasado nada 8,9,10,11,12… necesito más números 13,14,15… ¿mejor? sí, mejor."_

Ese estúpido le haría necesitar un psicólogo si la seguía molestando de esa manera.

XxXx

Mientras se bañaba el ambarino aún se encontraba riendose.

-Es una tonta – decía entre risas – es como una niñita chiquita, es tan fácil aprovecharse de ella – sí, seguía riéndose y así continuó un rato hasta que lo superó.

Cuando al fin terminó de ducharse, el ambarino salió del baño con una toalla que rodeaba de su cintura para abajo y se encontró con una castaña esperándolo fuera de la puerta.

-Todo tuyo – dijo con una sonrisa pero Sakura ni se inmutó. Caminó hasta la ducha y cerró la puerta tras ella sin decir una palabra.

XxXx

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Sakura saliera del baño, y es que le quedaba solamente media hora y pues, para vestirse no era suficiente. Bufó a la vez que fruncía el ceño, ese desconsiderado de primo que tenía le había quitado un montón de tiempo.

Entró apurada a su habitación y sacó de su closet un short negro y un top largo blanco que se ceñía al cuerpo y unas hermosas sandalias negras con un poco de tacón.

No tardó mucho en ponerse la ropa y después se roció de 212 sexy de Carolina Herrera (NT: no lo pude resistir amo ese perfume jejeje (L)). Su cabello aún medio mojado lo terminó de secar con ayuda del secador y un cepillo redondo.

Suspiró, ahora le faltaba maquillarse…

"_Espero no tardarme mucho"_

XxXx

Shaoran tenía rato listo, llevaba puesto un jean negro junto a una franela color beige que decía Hollister en letras rojas. Por otra parte el se hecho perfume de marca Tommy, como lo adoraba

Shaoran tenía rato de haber salido de su habitación puesto a que estaba listo, esperaba a su linda primita en la sala.

"_¿será que todavía está brava?"_ una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Shaoran prendió la televisión de la sala mientras esperaba a Sakura, automáticamente apareció "Friends" y volvió a sonreir. Vaya, había visto esa serie cientos de veces pero era imposible cansarse.

XxXx

-¿Quién se ríe tanto? – se preguntó la castaña a sí misma. Pensó en Nadeshiko pero era imposible, su risa era más melodiosa y fina en cambio esa era mucho más gruesa, claro, con eso no quería decir que fea porque no era nada fea pero no era la de Nadeshiko tenía que ser Shaoran definitivamente – ¿y que hago yo pensando si es o no es bonita? – bufó.

Sakura se miraba un montón de ves al espejo, no estaba segura si ir así o cambiarse, tenía que estar impactante para Haku.

Según Sakura no era muy bonita como Tomoyo pero tampoco era tan fea… es decir, habían más feas.

Salió de su cuarto sin hacer mucho ruido en busca de una opinión, se encaminó hasta la habitación de su madre pro luego se arrepintió.

"_Es mi madre, jamás me diría si estoy fea"_ roló los ojos, solo le quedaba una persona y esa era Shaoran. Claro, el era perfecto. Estaba segura de que el sería totalmente sincero. Primero porque lo acababa de conocer y segundo porque el era bastante directo de por sí.

Sakura bajó hasta la cocina esperando encontrarlo allí pero nada, siguió caminando hasta la sala y lo vio, sentado viendo Friends que al parecer estaba terminando. Lástima, amaba esa serie, nunca se aburriría de ella. ¡Adoraba a Phoebe!

La castaña se acercó algo dudosa hasta Shaoran que todavía no la había visto y tosió. El todavía no se daba cuenta de que estaba ahí por lo que volvió a toser un poco más fuerte y bingo, Shaoran se volteaba.

-Ehhh primo, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? – Shaoran asintió sin decir nada mientras se levantaba del sofá y caminaba hasta ella.

"_Dios mio, es demasiado…. ¿sexy? ¿Bello? ¿Tentador? ¿Atractivo?!_

_Sakura no puedes seguir pensando así de tu primo, tu tienes un novio que es bellisisísimo y listo. Shaoran es feo, Shaoran es feo, Shaoran es feo…_

_Sí es horrible"_ Sakura tenía una sonrisa bastante extraña y notablemente falsa a la que el chico respondió levantando una ceja _"Imposible, se ve tan ¿lindo? Más que eso, pero no puedo pensar eso de mi primo, ¿Por qué es mi primo, no? _

_Tengo que admitir que no tenía idea de que existía gente como él, se ve increíble pero basta Sakura, eres una chica grande que sabe controlarse"_

-quería preguntarte que como me veo. La verdad no me tienes que mentir porque soy tu prima o algo parecido ¿ok? – Sakura hablaba rápido con las mejillas algo sonrosadas.

-Así que te importa lo que opine yo – Shaoran soltó una leve risita.

-¡Ay eres un idiota! Claro que no me importa! – Las mejillas de Sakura pasaron a un color más fuerte pero por supuesto de puro enojo y mientras Shaoran reía - ¿sabes que? Olvídalo le voy a preguntar a alguien que sí me importe –Sakura dio media vuelta y se encaminó hasta su cuarto.

- No escondas que te importa Sak, de cualquier manera te ves bien – Shaoran escuchó un bufido por parte de Sakura después de decir eso, lo había escuchado.

XxXx

Shaoran se sentó de nuevo en la silla y siguió viendo su serie pero le fue imposible quitarse la imagen de cierta castaña de la cabeza.

"_Shaoran ¿Cuántas chicas mejores no has visto? Muchas, muchas. Así que olvídalo, además es "como" tu prima._

_-Pero no lo es_

_-¿ah? ¿Quién habló?_

_-Yo_

_-Me estoy volviendo loco…_

_-Para nada. Por cierto ¿Sakura estaba linda no?_

_-Oooh si! Pero no es algo en lo que yo quisiera pensar_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_-Porque es casi mi prima_

_-Pero no lo es_

_-Buen punto pero igual, he estado con chicas mejores_

_-Claro que sí, pero ella tiene algo diferente_

_-MM no, no lo tiene_

_-Si, por supuesto que sí. ¡Vete ya! "_

Shaoran se levantó de la silla y se fue hasta la cocina.

"_Mierda… me estoy volviendo loco"_

Shaoran miró el reloj y era un poco más de las 8:00 por el no había problema claro pero ¿y Sakura?

Subió ala habitación de la chica donde se suponía debía y estar y ahí la encontró.

-¿Sakura a que hora tienes que ir? –preguntó el castaño

-Sí, ya sé pero tengo que ponerme esto – dijo la castaña mientras buscaba algo entre todas las cajitas que estaban sobre la peinadora - ¿Dónde está?

Mientras Sakura hablaba sobre encontrar eso que el no sabía que era, el ambarino estaba más ocupado mirando las largas y torneadas piernas que se le veían a la chica con ese short, su mirada subía y el quedaba embobado mirando a Sakura, la blusa le quedaba ceñida al cuerpo y Shaoran podía notar la pequeña cintura de la chica y también sus bien formados "atributos".

Sakura tenía el cabello suelto entre liso y ondulado y estaba poco peinado así que podría decirse que tenía un toque "salvaje" pero, al ver su rostro que a pesar de tener sus ojos delineados, sus labios pintados, sus mejillas con blusa, etc. Tenía un toque inocente que era imposible de quitarse… y eso la hacía ver aún más linda de lo que ya era, ese toque ingenuo y malicioso al mismo tiempo.

"_Shaoran deja de pensar en esas cosas, ¿Qué te pasa?"_ el castaño negó con su cabeza y dejó de mirar a su prima

-¡Lo encontré! –Sakura sacó un collar de oro con un corazón también de oro al final. Sakura se encargó de ponerselo ella misma sin pensar en Shaoran que se enojó un poco por eso.

Sakura por su parte no podía evitar ver el trasero del ambarino cada vez que se volteaba

"_Vaya, me estoy convirtiendo en un a pervetida"_ sonrió ante ese pensamiento y miró a su primo, esta vez a la cara.

-¿nos vamos? – dijo algo sonrosada por lo que estuvo haciendo hacía un rato.

-Sí – fue algo cortante con su respuesta pero el tampoco quería seguir ahí, mirando a su "prima" de esa manera.

**XxXx**

**Yuju! Gracias por los reviews... este cap est aun poco mas largo!:D ojala les gusteeeee!!:P  
Disculpen si me tarde es que estuve algo enferma y no pude escribir pero bueno aca esta:)  
Agradecimientos a: **

amatista1986

Goddess Aeris

Johanna-Ikari

Angel Zafiro

amatista

sayukira

Princesa-Tessa-Love15

**GRACIAS:d**

**CARLITA:p**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hola chicas!! Aqui esta el cap! espero que les guste!!**

CAPITULO IV:

Cap 4.

-A Praga – dijo la castaña mientras entraba en el taxi, el hombre asintió y Sakura le sonrió, estaba muy emocionada saldría al fin con Haku.

Shaoran por su parte se sentó en el puesto del copiloto.

-¿Por qué no te sientas atrás? – Sakura miró a Shaoran que tenía una ceja alzada.

-Porque las niñas van atrás – dijo el sonriendo. Su "prima" bufó y prefirió no contestar.

El resto de viaje pasó en silencio primero tendría que dejar a Shaoran y luego ella se iría a que Haku, todo sería _perfecto._ Tomoyo y Shaoran junto a Eriol.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par _"Eriol no cumple ningún papel… ¿le digo que va o no?"_ miró a Shaoran que iba serio y en silencio_ "mejor no… que se de cuenta allá"_

-¿pasa algo Sakura? – preguntó Shaoran mientras se volteaba a mirarla.

-Oh no para nada – _"Como supo…?_ - ¿Por qué lo dices primo?

-Mmmm no por nada

-Llegamos – dijo el taxista, Sakura abrió su cartera para sacar su monedero pero Shaoran se adelantó y pago y dijo su típico…

-Quédese con el cambio – Sakura alzó una ceja e iba a protestar, ella pagaría el de vuelta –Bájate – La castaña roló los ojos, como le gustaba ordenar a ese niñito.

Shaoran miró el lugar era grande, paredes negras con un letrero brillante que decía Praga, no estaba mal, afuera frente a la entrada dos guardias de seguridad.

-Entremos – dijo Sakura, el ambarino asintió y caminó hasta la entrada con Sakura detrás, los guardias miraron a Shaoran pero este ni pendiente entró.

-¡Hola Said! – Saludó Sakura a uno de los de seguridad, moreno de ojos cafés, bastante fornido este por su parte le picó el ojo y ella pasó. Llevaba tanto tiempo yendo a esa disco que ya conocía a los que trabajaban en esta.

-Mira allá esta – dijo Sakura que corrió hasta una mesa, Shaoran la siguió con su misma expresión fría de hacía un rato. La castaña no tardó en encontrarse abrazando a otra chica, Tomoyo.

XxXx

_"No está nada mal, pero no es mi tipo" _pensó el castaño mientras veía a la bella Tomoyo, al rato vio llegar a otro chico, de cabello negro-azulado y ojos azul eléctrico.

-Shaoran te presento a mi mejor amigo Eriol – dijo la castaña sonriendo, el peliazul extendió la mano en modo de presentación y Shaoran hizo lo mismo – y ella es mi mejor amiga Tomoyo – ambos hicieron lo mismo.

-El famoso Shaoran – Tomoyo emitió una risita – Sakura me ha hablado mucho de ti – dijo la ojiazul sonriendo.

-No lo dudo… - dijo Shaoran

-Bueno Shaoran, parece que tu te quedas con nosotros – dijo Eriol al castaño – Sakura vas a llegar tarde – Sakura lo había olvidado por completo, abrió los ojos de par en par y se despidió levantando la mano.

-Sí… Nos vemos – dijo la castaña y se fue corriendo hasta la salida.

_"Agg, no me dijo donde queda la casa de su estúpido novio. ¿Qué le verá? Es tan infantil"_

-La casa de Haku queda a una cuadra de acá – dijo Tomoyo

-¿ah? – _"¿Psíquica?"_

-Es lo que estabas pensando ¿no? Es solo que…

-Tiene una extraña capacidad para leer la mente de las personas – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.

-Cállate-dijo Tomoyo algo sonrojada por el comentario de Eriol – No lo sé, supuse que pensabas eso

-Ya… - finalizó Shaoran - y ¿ustedes estudian con Sakura?

-Si – dijo Eriol – desde primaria

-Lo imaginé, vi unas fotos en el cuarto de Sak de cuando eran chiquitos – los tres rieron.

-Hey mira quien está ahí – dijo Tomoyo y Eriol volteó.

-Hannah – completó Eriol. Shaoran sonrió perversamente de manera automática cuando la vio. Su cabello negro azabache hasta la cintura, ojos celestes, tez blanca y algo sonrosada en las mejillas, MUY buenos atributos.

_"Perfecta para mí, belleza y nada santa, se ve salvajemente sexy y capaz de tener sexo conmigo en esta mesa con todo el mundo mirando"_ pensó mientras miraba la mesa donde estaban ellos.

-¿La conocen? – preguntó el ambarino a Eriol y Tomoyo.

-Si, es la _abeja reina_ – dijo Tomoyo riendo.

-Perfecto – dijo Shaoran – Bueno, vengo en un rato les dejo más intimidad – terminó picándole el ojo a Tomoyo que miró a Eriol y se sonrojó.

-Está como le da la gana – dijo Eriol con su sonrisita de siempre.

-Si que lo está

-Cierren sus bocas – Tomoyo jaló a Eriol hasta donde estaba ella y miró a Shaoran que le sonrió, también sabía su secreto.

XxXx

-Bueno, estamos solos – informó Tomoyo con sus mejillas algo sonrosadas, Eriol por su lado actuaba normal con su sonrisa de tranquila de siempre.

-Si, eso parece ¿quieres algo de tomar? – Tomoyo asintió. Los chicos se dirigieron a la barra y los atendió un hombre de cabello oscuro.

-¿Qué desean? – preguntó con la voz algo ronca.

-Un vodka con mandarina para mí – dijo Tomoyo – deberías probarlo

-Lo mismo para mí – el hombre no tardó más de 2 minutos en entregárselo.

Los chicos se encaminaron hasta la mesa, buscaron a Shaoran con la mirada pero no lo encontraron.

Tomoyo jugaba con sus manos y mientras Eriol miraba al techo tratando de buscar un tema de conversación algo interesante.

_"Estoy sola con él, sin nadie que nos interrumpa creo que es el momento apropiado para contarle lo que siento, no creo que pueda seguir con esto. Yo... necesito que lo sepa" _–pensó la peliazul a la vez que tomaba su bebida.

-Tengo que decirte algo – dijo Tomoyo seria mirando a su acompañante a los ojos – pero no se como empezar.

-Vaya, no creo que sea tan complicado – dijo él sonriendo – empieza por el principio supongo.

-Si, bueno… - Tomoyo comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más nerviosa, algo que nunca le pasaba con nadie, solo con él – y-yo bueno, desde que nos conocimos desde que éramos unos niños pues siempre he ¿Cómo decirlo? Sentido mucho afecto hacia ti – bien, lo había dicho – eres muy especial para mí.

-Tomoyo siento lo mismo - ¿Qué? ¿y había esperado tanto para decirlo? Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron – eres como una hermana para mí, eres increíblemente especial al igual que Sakura. Ambas son mis mejores amigas de siempre y nunca va a cambiar – La chica dejó de escuchar desde que dijo "hermana". Su corazón dejó de latir por un momento y se olvidó que tenía que respirar, en ese momento Tomoyo Daudoji (NT: Espero que se escriba así jeje) deseaba desaparecer por completo. ¿Cómo una hermana? No era eso lo que necesitaba, ella quería que la quisiera como algo más.

-Si, claro. Voy al tocador – Eriol asintió y ella se levantó de la mesa y fue casi corriendo hasta que se topó con una puerta que indicaba que era el tocador de damas. Entró y estaba vacío, menos mal.

Sin dudarlo la peliazul se metió dentro de un cubículo y comenzó a llorar, a derramar toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento, la desilusión, por un momento pensó que él le diría que sí pero no, dijo que la quería como una "hermana".

_"A que hombre en su santo juicio se le ocurre decir que te quiere como a una "hermana" mientras te estás declarando, por Dios es tan doloroso. _

_Todos se la pasan diciendo lo hermosa que soy pero ¿no soy lo suficiente para ti Eriol?, no me quieres tanto…_

_Sakura, perdóname Sakura pero siento tantas ganas de ser tú, de que Eriol me quiera tanto como a ti, estoy segura que si tú hubieses estado en mi lugar nunca habría dicho que te quiere como a una hermana" – _Al cabo de unos minutos la linda chica salió del cubículo y se miró al espejo, lavó su cara con agua y sacó su estuche de maquillajes del bolso que llevaba. Como pudo trató de ocultar que había estado llorando y finalmente salió.

XxXx

_"Soy un idiota incapaz de decirle cuanto me gusta. Pero no quiero escuchar cuando ella me rechace. Ella iba a decirme que me quería como a su hermano! Por Dios creo que dio cuenta y no podía decir otra cosa. Me encantas pero no me arriesgaré a perder tu amistad"._

-Hola lindo – Una chica de cabello castaño claro y grandes ojos celestes interrumpió sus pensamientos - ¿Puedo sentarme? – Eriol miró a todos lados esperando ver a Tomoyo.

-Sí claro – dijo el con una sonrisa - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Brianna Tú Eriol ¿no?

-Si ¿Cómo sabes?

-Bueno, me informo sobre lo que quiero – dijo ella pasando una lengua sobre su labio superior y Eriol sonrió aún más. ¡Era hombre! Que le gustara alguien no impediría que saliera con otras.

-Interesante, supongo que me quieres a mí ¿no? – la chica asintió – perfecto – el (NT: descarado) ojiazul se acercó a la chica y la besó de _manera_ algo violenta, lo que parecía agradarle a ella que pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y respondió al beso del chico.

-Besas bien – dijo el peliazul cuando cortaron el beso.

-Tu besas excelente – y pues, ahora fue ella quien se acercó a él y lo beso intentando dominar los labios del chico algo que falló por completo ya que fue Eriol quien terminó llevando el beso.

-Disculpen por la interrupción ¿tú quien eres? – Tomoyo acababa de llegar ala mesa y con lo primero que se encuentra es con que Eriol le está limpiando el estómago con la lengua (NT: eso sonó asqueroso Jajajaja) a una chica que aparentemente acababa de conocer.

-Ella es Brianna – dijo el sonriendo – siéntate con nosotros – Tomoyo rió de la forma más hipócrita y falsa que pudo y se sentó al lado de Eriol.

XxXx

_"Que nervios, mejor lo llamo" _

Sakura sacó el celular y marcó el número de Haku.

-Haku estoy afuera – dijo sakura en cuanto sine tió que alguien contesto.

_- Voy linda –_ dijo él y luego trancó.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que las puertas de la hermosa casa se abrieran y ahí estaba Haku invitándola a pasar.

-Hola amor – dijo él _"¿Por qué de pronto tan amable?_"

-Hola – el chico besó a Sakura en los labios de forma de saludo y con sus manos entrelazadas la llevó a dentro de la casa.

-¿quieres algo de tomar? – preguntó él sonriendo.

-No gracias – Haku le indicó que se sentara en los muebles de la sala mientras que el buscaba una bebida para él. La ojiverde se sintió algo incómoda estando dentro de esa casa tan grande y hermosa solamente junto a él.

-Al fin nos vemos a solas – apareció bajo la puerta que unía la cocina y la sala, fue caminando despacio hasta sentarse junto a Sakura – tenía tantas ganas de verte – Sus palabras parecían ensayadas o algo parecido, nada de emoción o de sentimiento algo que no pasó desapercibido para la castaña.

-Si… igual yo – cunado dijo esto, Haku se acercó peligrosamente a ella y la besó, un beso salvaje y lujurioso, Sakura respondía al beso con dificultad nunca la habían besado de esa forma tan ruda como el lo hacía.

Sakura se sentía atrapada entre los brazos de Haku y el sofá, no sabía si debía decirle que se separara ya que no le convencía mucho esa manera en la que la besaba pero la castaña pensó que quizás podría ser "deseo comprimido" que acababa de salir de sopetón.

Las manos de Haku subieron por las largas piernas de la chica hasta que se toparon con el short que no le permitía subir más – con una falda hubiese sido más fácil – dijo mientras sonreía. Sakura no podía ni hablar ni moverse, no estaba segura que tenía que hacer, no lo quería perder pero tampoco quería seguir con lo que el pretendía.

-Haku - el chico la miró con una sonrisa – para, no quiero seguir – esperaba a que la comprendiera.

-Preciosa es necesario, ¿Cómo pretendes fortalecer nuestra relación con un par de besos y listo? – Haku lo tenía todo muy bien pensado, estaba esperando ese día desde el momento en que le pidió a Sakura que fuera su novia. Él sabía que le gustaba a la pequeña castaña desde hacía mucho tiempo y a el también, no como ella, claro pero podría decirse que le atraía infinitamente, su cuerpo había crecido y cambiado bastante ahora estaba lleno de curvas y eso es lo que había estado esperando, luego intimidaría con ella y listo, se acabaría.

El problema era que estaba seguro de que Sakura diría algo como lo que acababa de decir y bueno, el ya lo tenía planeado –Amor yo te quiero, no es más que una prueba de amor – dijo él al ver que ella no respondía.

Sakura asintió levemente y el chico se acercó a ella nuevamente hasta apoderarse de sus labios, los besaba con ferocidad y rapidez sin importarle en absoluto el que Sakura se encontraba inmóvil sin responder a ninguno de sus gestos, después de todo lo único que necesitaba era el cuerpo de Sakura, no a Sakura.

Sus labios dejaron de besar su boca y bajaron a su cuello, lo mordía y besaba con brutalidad lo que hacía sacar algunos gemidos de dolor de la boca de la chica, cosa que excitaba aún más a su novio y lo hacía continuar con más rudeza.

Sus manos subían y bajan recorriendo las piernas de la chica, mientras que ella se quedaba sin hacer nada repitiéndose llena de miedo que lo haría porque la quería y ella lo quería, porque era una prueba de cariño, pero por más que intentaba que su mente lo aceptara era imposible, le daba asco la manera en que la besaba, le daba repugnancia la manera en que sus manos tocaban sus piernas de la manera más lasciva y le daba temor la manera en que mordisqueaba su cuello, tenía miedo de hasta donde podía llegar, no quería seguir pero pensaba que debía.

-Al fin – decía entre beso y beso que propinaba al cuello de la ojiverde, sus manos que antes se encontraban en sus piernas ahora subían hasta llegar a su vientre, intentó abrir el botón pero Sakura quitaba sus manos, no quería seguir pero el chico ya fuera de sus cabales agarró con fuerza sus manos para alejarla. Cuando al fin logró abrir el botón y luego bajó el cierre. La tenía para él, como había deseado – no dolerá mucho – pero sus ojos le decían lo contrario, con la ferocidad en la que se movía sabía que le importaría un comino si a ella le dolía o no le dolía.

-Suéltame – dijo cuando al fin soltó sus manos del agarré de él – Me quiero ir – Sakura se levantó del sofá y se alejó de él a la vez que se acomodaba el short – no estoy lista para tus pruebas de amor, no creo estar segura de que te ame después de esto – ella le dio la espalda y caminó hasta la puerta por la que había entrado, necesitaba salir de ahí como fuera.

- Tú te quedas – dijo él mientras corría detrás de ella y la tomaba por el brazo – Sakura no me importa si quieres o no, he estado mucho tiempo esperando por esto, lo quiero – la besó sin importarle los golpes que ella le daba, la besaba con fuerza y la mordía hasta romperle el labio. En un movimiento extraño con el pie, Sakura logró darle en la entrepierna al chico, lo que le dio tiempo a zafarse de sus brazos y salir huyendo de ahí.

Cuando al fin salió de la inmensa casa cientos de lágrimas se apresuraron en salir, no esperaba nada de eso. Se le partía el corazón saber que Haku la quería obligar a hacer algo que ella no quería, le dolía tanto que el no fuera capaz de esperar a que ella estuviera segura de lo que tenía que hacer.

La castaña intentó limpiar las lágrimas que salían sin parar de sus ojos, cuando lo logró comenzó a caminar hasta la disco, no podía volver a casa le preguntarían porque no estaba con los demás y otro montón de cosas, no se encontraba dispuesta a responder preguntar que serían incómodas.

Por lo que tendría que ir donde Tomoyo y Shaoran y les diría que la velada había terminado, que era muy tarde y Haku pensó que pasar tanto tiempo ahí con sus padres afuera sería inapropiado, listo.

XxXx

Shaoran caminaba con sus aires de arrogancia hasta un grupo de amigas que se encontraba en un rincón. Mientras caminaba sentía todas las miradas de las chicas que lo veían, sabía que era irresistible, también sentía la rabia que daba a los novios de esas chicas incapaces de sacarle el ojo de encima. (NT. Hahaha pobree tiene el autoestima por el suelo xd)

Shaoran se acercó a las chicas y sin saludar o presentarse, simplemente se limitó a tomar la mano de la chica de ojos celestes que había visto pasar hacía un rato y la jaló hasta él.

-Hannah y ¿tú? – saludó la chica cuando se alejaron del grupo.

-Shaoran – el castaño llevaba una sonrisa altiva y atractiva que aunque llena de arrogancia era capaz de atraer a todas las mujeres que el deseara, incluyendo a Hannah – y dime ¿tienes novio o algo por el estilo?

-No para nada, espero que tu tampoco – dijo ella alzando una ceja y sonriendo.

-No, no uso de eso –Listo, con eso ya le había dicho todo, nada de compromisos y por la forma en que ella sonreía de lado lo había entendido - ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Una margarita – dijo ella.

-Una margarita y un brandy – dijo al cantinero que asintió y al cabo de un poco tiempo se las dio.

-Eres nuevo supongo, no te había visto nunca por acá – ella se acercaba a ello más que podía.

-Si, por el contrario pienso que tú llevas un buen tiempo dominando esto.

-¿Quién más lo haría si no soy yo? – ella dejó su margarita de un lado y pasó sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico – soy la que tiene más capacidad y belleza – Shaoran bebió de un sorbo el resto de su bebida y coloco su vaso a un lado, sus manos pasaron a rodear la cintura de la chica presionándola contra él.

_"Esta personita tan sexy tiene que ser solo mía" _Hannah acercó sus labios a los de él y esperó a que Shaoran diera el último paso que no tardó mucho en aparecer.

El beso era rápido y lujurioso, Shaoran fue caminando poco a poco hasta el baño de servicio que estaba vacío y lo cerró con llave. Shaoran comenzó a besar su cuello mientras sus manos pasaban de su cintura hasta su cadera y finalizaron en su trasero, que finalmente apretó y alzó hasta dejar a la chica a la altura de su cintura con las piernas entrelazadas a él.

La ojiazul le sacó la chemise a el castaño con fiereza, y comenzó a besar su cuello y su bien formado pecho. El castaño por su lado desabotonaba la camisa que ella llevaba puesta y lamía el comienzo de sus pechos aún tapados por el encaje.

Shaoran formó una sonrisa perversa y con sus manos intentó soltarle el encaje para facilitarle su entrada a los no tan pequeños pechos de la chica pero su celular comenzó a sonar.

_"¡Maldición! ¿A quien se le ocurre llamarme en este momento?"_ Shaoran sacó su celular del bolsillo y Hannah bufó.

-Espérate – dijo el con un tono frío – ¿Quién es?

-Tomoyo, ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó la amatista.

-¿Qué necesitas? Estoy algo ocupado – dijo Shaoran mirando lascivamente a Hannah que besaba su cuello mientras el hablaba – ¿de donde sacaste mi número?

-lo escuché cuando se lo diste a Avery, tengo un problemita y es que Sakura vino llorando y no me quiere decir nada, aparte no trajo su bolso… - Shaoran roló los ojos _"ustedes lloran por todo"_

-¿Dónde estás?

-Donde nos dejaste – Shaoran trancó sin decir nada más.

-Me tengo que ir, tengo algo que atender – dijo a Hannah y por último la besó con furia y salió del baño, dejando a la chica allí.

El castaño bufó, lo interrumpían cuando al fin conseguía un momento para des-estresarse con una linda y salvaje rubia todo por la infantil e ingenua Sakura Kinomoto, prima falsa, necia y linda con la que tendría que vivir un tiempo, pequeño esperaba él.

En realidad no es que le interesara mucho lo que le había pasado, quizás su noviecito había cortado con ella ¿y que? Siempre sucedían esas cosas pero claro, todas las mujeres del mundo siempre exagerando, un problema chiquito lo vuelven grande y él, tenía mucha experiencia en esas cosas; por eso nunca se comprometía y buscaba chicas que tampoco quisieran hacerlo.

Empujó a los que tenía enfrente, tenía que llegar rápido a la mesa a ver cual era el problema, en realidad si le preocupaba un poco lo que le podía llegar a pasar a esa niña de ojos verdes, era fácil tomarle cariño.

El castaño suspiró al fin llegaba a la mesa, vio como Sakura trataba de controlar su llano, retenía abundantes lágrimas en sus ojos y Tomoyo trataba de consolarla y de carale el problema, que la ojiverde se negaba a decirle.

-¿Cuál es el problema? – dijo Shaoran con tono calculador mirando a Tomoyo.

-Nada, me sentí un poquito mal – Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa triste y apagada que se suponía que debía lucir alegre, epro esos eran detalles que no pasaban desapercibidos para el castaño.

-sé que te pasa algo Sakura, dímelo – Ella negó – no nos llevamos muy bien pero te defendería si alguien se metiera contigo – ella negó nuevamente. Se veía tan frágil, tan delicada. Seguía igual de hermosa que al comienzo pero en vez de brillar se encontraba opaca, tratando de esconder el dolor. Shaoran miró el rostro de la chica con cuidado, detallándola. Su rostro era fino, su nariz pequeña y respingada, tenía unos hermosos ojos grandes y verdes que hasta hacía unas horas brillaban curiosos, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas pero no a causa del blusa, era un rosado natural que solo ella parecía tener, sus labios no tan gruesos pero tampoco finos parecían tener un sabor a fresas. Shaoran los miró con cuidado y notó un poco de sangre derramándose.

-Sakura ¿Qué te pasó en los labios? – dijo el con el ceño fruncido, notó como Sakura se ponía nerviosa.

-No es nada, me abre mordido. Siempre pasa – miró a Tomoyo que alzaba una ceja.

-Voy por algo de tomar para ti – dijo la amatista y se fue dejando a Sakura y a Shaoran solos. Sakura pasó su mano derecha a su boca para tratar de limpiarse el poco de sangre que derramaba.

-¿Qué te pasó en el brazo? – dijo Shaoran que ya se veía algo furioso.

-No es n…

-no me digas que no es nada! ¿Qué te pasó? Fue ese tal noviecito tuyo que te hizo eso? ¿y tu bolso? – Sakura se rompió en llanto, ¿para que seguirlo negando? Sí fue él. Ella que tanto había esperado para verlo, para cumplir ese lindo sueño de amor que siempre había tenido pero no, ella era una estúpida por pensar que eso pasaría… era una niñita inmadura que pensar que los lindos cuentos románticos que leía se cumplían. ¿Amor? ¿Existía en verdad? No. Solo había gente que se aprovechaba, ¡que quería tener sexo! Y no le importa con quien, ni los sentimientos de las personas.

Shaoran la abrazó, no sabía que decir o que hacer pero la abrazó para que ella supiera que el estaba allí para apoyarla, y que aunque no llevara una vida conociéndola podía confiar en él.

-No llores Sak – odiaba ver a las chicas llorar - ¿te salen arrugas sabías?

-no m-me importa – decía hipando la castaña.

-¿no te importa ponerte más fea? – Sakura lo empujó y le susurró algo como "estúpido, vete" – es broma Sak, pero no puedes seguir llorando – dijo el sonriendo, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas - ¿Dónde vive?

-Derecho, a la primera entrada. La casa blanca inmensa – dijo ella tratando de no llorar.

-Quédate acá, ahora vuelvo

-No, ¿A dónde vas? – dijo ella tomándola de un brazo, el silencio de él le dio a entender que era a casa de Haku a donde iba – no vas a ir, ya pasó.

-Sí, si voy a ir

-¡no te hablaré nunca! – gritó la castaña.

-No me importa…

XxXx

Shaoran miró la casa, sí grande, más que la que estaban por allí cerca lo era. Sin pensárselo mucho tocó el timbre y escuchó a alguien acercarse.

-Sabía que vendrías por tu bolso, ahora dame lo que quiero – la puerta se abrió y se mostró un chico de cabello rubio y lacio hasta los hombros y dos pares de ojos negros pequeños bajo dos cejas pobladas. Llevaba puesto un jeans desgastado y una camisa de rayas verticales rojas y blancas abierta hasta el tercer botón. Su complexión era musculosa y cuadrada, su altura era de algunos pocos centímetros menos que la de Shaoran y la mueca que mostraba se debatía entre aburrimiento y desilusión. Después de todo a quien esperaba era a Sakura no a Shaoran.

- Creo que me confundes – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa amable.

-Si, pensé que eras una sensual castañita que se acababa de ir – dijo Haku mientras ponía una impúdica mueca en su rostro.

-Creo que la vi hace poco rato, ¿traía short? – El rubio asintió con una sonrisa pervertida – si que la vi, bastante… atractiva ¿no?

-Bastante – seguía el rubio sintiéndose más en confianza – yo quería algo de sexo pero ella se negó ¿te imaginas? La quise obligar pero se fue, dejó la cartera así que tiene que volver a venir y bueno, no me importaría tener que desmayarla. Tengo cierta atracción por el _sadismo_. En fin ¿a que vienes? – Shaoran sonrió.

-A decirte que la próxima vez que te le acerques a Sakura no tendré compasión – Shaoran golpeó al rubio con un puño en la nariz, haciéndola sangrar de inmediato.

El rubio que casi caía al suelo se terminó de levantar e intentó golpear a Shaoran pero este esquivó con facilidad su puño, el cual tomó con la mano derecha y lo dobló hasta el punto que podría partirlo con un poco más de esfuerzo. El rubio cayó instantáneamente al suelo y Shaoran se lleno de ganas de patearlo pero se abstuvo. El rubio se sobaba el brazo intentando calmar el dolor y Shaoran se dio la vuelta para volver.

-A la próxima no seré tan amigable – dijo antes de alejarse de ahí.

XxXx

Shaoran entró a la disco y vio a Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol en la mesa de antes. El castaño se acercó a ellos y levantó a Sakura de la silla.

-Nos vamos – dijo serio – un placer conocerlos – dijo a Eriol y a Tomoyo.

-Yo me voy con ustedes – se apresuró a decir Tomoyo, aún se encontraba muy enojada con Eriol como para pasar tanto rato con él.

-Sí, yo me voy ahora –dijo el peliazul.

-Claro, quédate con tu… - Tomoyo prefirió no decir lo que pensaba – amiga – Eriol alzó una ceja y no dijo nada pero sonrió como siempre.

-Si supongo, Sakura a la próxima que vea a ese tipo lo mataré – dijo Eriol mirándo a la ojiverde que sonrió.

-No te preocupes, ya le di lo que se merecía

-Si, eso imaginé – dijo mirando a Shaoran – nos vemos.

Shaoran se despidió de Eriol con un apretón de manos y Sakura con un beso en la mejilla. Tomoyo por su lado aún se encontraba enojada a pesar de que Eriol no sabía y se limitó a despedirse con un "Nos vemos".

Los tres chicos salieron del local y un taxi los esperaba afuera, Tomoyo ya se había encargado de llamarlo antes de que Shaoran hubiese vuelto.

En el taxi había un silencio agradable. Sakura agradecía lo que Shaoran había hecho por ella, supuso que a partir de allí en adelante se llevarían mejor. Shaoran se alegraba de que ella hubiese dejado de llorar, no le gustaba ver a las chicas llorando, ni las chicas lloronas. Lamentablemente se había topado con la número uno, por otra parte se encontraba algo enojado con Sakura, no había podido des-estresarse con la tal Hannah por su culpa, era una tonta llorona. Finalmente Tomoyo iba triste por la patética sacudida que había recibido de Eriol y alegre porque su amiga había descubierto como era en realidad Haku, no lo descubrió de la mejor manera pero lo hizo.

XxXx

-Hasta que llegamos, no ha sido mi mejor día – dijo Sakura con tono triste y bajo, más para ella que para Shaoran.

-¿ha habido peores? – preguntó él. Sakura roló los ojos.

-No, este ha sido el peor – fue hasta la cocina y sacó dos vasos de agua, uno se lo dio a Shaoran – gracias, yo… no esperaba que el solo me quisiera para… - sus ojos se volvían brillantes, las lágrimas se acercaban.

-No llores, no fue nada es solo no me gustan las lágrimas, fue todo no esperes que cambie mi trato a ti por hoy – dijo con tono aburrido.

-No… yo… no lo esperaba – Sakura sonrió triste, sí que lo esperaba. Era un estúpido, quería paz y el se la negaba. Imbécil, le sacó la lengua, dejó el vaso vacío en la mesa y subió a su habitación dejando a Shaoran atrás.

_"Que ni se le acerque"_ pensó el castaño refiriéndose a Haku, y luego subió a su habitación también.

XxXxX

**Ahora si que me he tardado...! notengo excusa:( disculpen!! pero mi imaginación se esfumó... gracias a Dios ya volvio y estoy escribiendo el siguiente capitulo. De cualquier manera estoy enrolladisima con los examenes! hoy me tocó física T.T no quiero ni saber mi nota, haganse una idea de lo mala que soy jeje, bueno en fin, gracias los exámenes creo que se me hará un poquito mas dificil actualizar, pero lo haré! puede que un poquito tarde pero lo haré!! jejeje...  
Otra cosita, gracias por los reviews, no esperaba recibir tantos, de verdad:) me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo¡! Muchas, muchas gracias! Y ojala que este capítulo también les guste :).**

**CARLITA **


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hola a todos de nuevo, sé que probablemente no tengo perdón por todo lo que me tarde, les ruego que me disculpen!. Acá tienen el otro capitulo. Felices Vacaciones :)...**

CAPITULO 5

Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe y de la misma manera los volvió a cerrar, la luz que entraba por la ventana le dificultaba la vista.

Cuando al fin logró acostumbrarse a la iluminación se levantó de la cama y se encaminó hasta la cocina, pasó de largo el baño el cual estaría obviamente ocupado por Shaoran, ya se había acostumbrado.

-Hola mamá ¿Cómo amaneciste? – saludó Sakura a la hermosa mujer de ojos grises que tenía enfrente.

-Bien amor ¿y tú? – Sakura asintió dando a entender que también había amanecido bien.

Sakura abrió la nevera y sacó un cartón de leche que colocó a un borde de la mesa, luego sacó dos envases de porcelana profundos y medianos, ambos blancos con margaritas celestes plasmadas en el borde. La castaña sacó de uno de los estantes una caja de cereal "_Chocochips"_ , las adoraba. Sin darse cuenta de tener una sonrisa en su rostro echó un poco de cereal en ambos envases y luego los llenó de leche. Luego sacó un poco de jugo de naranja de la nevera y sirvió dos vasos. Automáticamente luego que terminó de servir el desayuno, bajó Shaoran con su cara algo adormilada aún.

-Ahí tienes el desayuno, lo único que pude hacer – dijo Sakura a su primo aún con la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si, gracias – Shaoran miró los lindos ojos verdes de su prima. Aún estaba deprimida por lo de ayer, a pesar de su sonrisa, sus ojos no mostraban esa chispa brillante que siempre tenían -¿chocolate Shakura? No puedes poner algo más sano –dijo deseando molestarla

-Eres un idiota, te lo hago y me dices que no te gusta, eres un desconsiderado – dijo Sakura que se colocó al lado de él con una mano en la cintura – pues te lo comes – agarró la cuchara que tenía al lado del plato con cereal y se la metió en la boca a su primo – y cuidadito con que lo dejes – Sakura conrrió al cuarto de baño y lo dejó a Shaoran con la cuchara en la boca.

XxX

Luego del desayuno no había sucedido nada interesante, Sakura y Shaoran se dedicaron a pasar el resto del día en sus habitaciones.

Sakura viendo televisión, terminando tareas y por supuesto escribiendo en su lindo diario computarizado, mientras que Shaoran por otro lado estaba extremadamente aburrido en su habitación tratando de adelantar algunas cosas para su nueva escuela (por una corta temporada… o eso esperaba).

Sakura se sentó frente a su _notebook_ dispuesta a escribir sobre lo que había sucedido, era su única manera de descargarse para lograr evitar tener que sentarse a derramar lágrimas.

"_No sé porque me ha sucedido esto a mí, no es que sea un ángel o algo parecido pero no creo que merezca que mi novio, bueno ex-novio haya intentado propasarse conmigo. No creo que hubiese hecho algo lo suficientemente malo para merecer eso._

_E intentado no llorar pero me ha costado tanto, el pensar que lo consideré alguien sincero, o por lo menos alguien capaz de tener mi corazón y no dañarlo, pero fue todo lo contrario. Se comportó como un patán._

_Debo admitir que soy muy cerrada, normalmente hablo con todas las personas e intento llevarme igual de bien con ellas pero cuesta tanto que le abra mi corazón a alguien, solo Eriol y Tomoyo han podido realmente conocerme, lo frágil que puedo llegar a ser. Me duele tanto que cuando pensé abrirme a Haku el me haya salido con eso, es que me cuesta tanto tener que volver a recordarlo. Tener que recordar la forma en que me miraba, sin importarle si quería o no, tan solo querer tenerme, me dan nauseas y ganas de llorar el volver a pensar en eso y, es que aunque ya no lo quiera como novio, que me haya desilusionado, no significa que aún no me duela, porque como duele el que te hayan visto la cara de esa forma._

_Shaoran, pensé que a el no le interesaría en absoluto por lo que no me interesé ni un poquito en decirle nada pero fue él, quien estuvo ahí para defenderme. Fue hasta la casa de ese desgraciado y le prohibió acercarse a mí, me da tanta felicidad saber lo que hizo por mí. Aunque claro hoy se comportó como siempre, le hice el desayuno (no fue mi mejor creación) y resulta que no le gustan los "chocochips" si es un cereal divino, ¿Cómo no le iba a gustar? Todo el mundo adora esas deliciosas galletas con chispas de chocolate menos él, que me pidió algo más natural. ¿¡Más natural!? Está enfermo, completamente enfermo. Por lo de ayer decidí que cambiaríamos nuestra relación y que seriamos… no amigos, pero por lo menos un poco más sociables entre nosotros pero no, es el mismo tonto asquerosamente odioso de siempre, me cae tan mal y lo peor de todo es que mañana tendré que aguantármelo en clases. Tonto, aunque lindo, pero tonto."_

Sakura dio un suspiro largo y profundo, ¿Por qué siempre terminaba hablando de Shaoran? Era algo fijo, desde que había llegado a esa casa lo único que le causaba eran problemas y enojos, ella siempre intentaba evitarlo pero terminaba hablando de él, ya fuera con Eriol o con Tomoyo, en algún momento del día o la noche pero hablaba de él o quizá lo pensaba… ó ambas.

Suspiró de nuevo, ahí la tenían pensando en Shaoran como hacía por lo menos un minuto al día. La castaña roló los ojos y se acostó en la cama, pero no sin antes guardar el documento, estuvo un rato pensando en si apagar o no la pc y al final decidió dejarla prendida.

Caminó hasta su cama y se acostó, no tardó mucho para que sus párpados se cerraran y la dejaran caer en un sueño largo.

XxXx

Shaoran por su parte estaba buscando alguna manera de molestar a su prima, estaba bastante aburrido de tener que quedarse en su cuarto viendo televisión, por lo que pensó en ir a la habitación de Sakura y divertirse con ella. Pensó en ponerse primero una franela puesto que estaba con el torso descubierto pero lo olvidó y se encaminó hasta el cuarto de su prima.

Cuando se encontró frente a la puerta la abrió despacio con el fin de asustarla pero con lo único que se encontró fue con una castaña de ojos verdes dormida, dio media vuelta para volver a su habitación pero notó que el_ notebook_ de Sakura estaba prendido, así que con una sonrisa perversa se adentró hasta sentarse en la escritorio.

Con los ojos iluminados dispuesto a encontrar algo vergonzoso sobre la chica, comenzó a revisar todas sus carpetas y lo único interesante que encontró fue la carpeta: "NO TOCAR".

Shaoran rió malignamente para el mismo, ¿a quien se le ocurría poner "No Tocar" a la carpeta?, era obvio que alguien curioso ignoraría la advertencia y leería lo que sea que estuviese ahí guardado, y claro Shaoran Li, era nuestro curioso.

Rió nuevamente al notar que siquiera tampoco tenía clave, era una niñita tonta e ingenua al pensar que nadie tocaría sus cosas por poner "NO TOCAR", roló los ojos, solo a ella se le ocurría.

Sin dudarlo un segundo entró en el documento y para gratitud y sorpresa de él se encontró con un diario personal, volvió a reír nuevamente. ¿Quién guardaba su diario en una computadora donde cualquiera lo podría ver? Nunca se había reído por tantas estupideces, bueno, solo a ella se le ocurrían tantas.

Shaoran tardó muy poco tiempo en leer todo lo que ella escribía, se sintió un poco mal al meterse en la vida de su pequeña prima pero bah, quería saber que pensaba dde él, y la única manera de conseguirlo era leyéndolo.

Encontró varias frases que le subieron el ego; _"condenadamente sexy"; "estúpido atractivo"; "ojos encantadores"_…

Por lo menos sabía que le parecía atractivo a su primita. Con cuidado salió de la habitación, con una de sus perversas sonrisas.

XxXx

Sakura abrió los ojos con lentitud, se acurrucó a las sabanas y luego con cuidado se comenzó a estirar.

Se levantó de la cama con rapidez por lo que se mareó un poco, caminó hasta su _notebook_ la tenía que apagar. Sin pensar en la posibilidad de que alguien la pudiese haber revisado la apagó y se encaminó hasta el baño.

Luego de salir bajó hasta la cocina, su estómago le gruñía, necesitaba comida urgente.

Le extrañó encontrarse con Shaoran sentado junto a su madre, puesto a que ella siempre se encontraba trabajando para la revista, "Fashion'S" era una modelo muy solicitada y reconocida, por lo que era normal pasar un día completo en la empresa.

-Hola Nadeshiko ¿hay algo de comer? – preguntó mirando de reojo la hamburguesa que se comían los dos.

-Si amor, te traje una hamburguesa – Sakura abrió la boca para protestar pero su madre se le adelantó – sin vegetales, queso amarillo, de pollo como a ti te gusta – Sakura sonrió complacida.

-Si, gracias – Sakura fue hasta el microondas donde su madre le indicó que se encontraba su comida y lo sacó, se llenó un vaso de Pepsi-cola, se sentó al lado de su madre y se dedicó a comer.

-Has dormido bastante Sak – dijo Shaoran sonriendo de manera que Sakura definió como "extraña".

-Si… claro- dijo ella con una ceja alzada. _"y a este que le dio"_

Shaoran acercaba su silla a la de Sakura y esta alejaba la suya, Shaoran estaba muy extraño y su comportamiento iba aparentemente por algo nada bueno.

XxXx

Asi habían pasado todo el día, ella veía algo de televisión y el se acercaba a ella sin decir siquiera alguna pequeña palabra molesta, solo se acercaba y la miraba de manera extraña, y entonces ella salía de donde fuera que estuviera tratando se alejarse y mantenerse lejos de Shaoran.

En una de esas Sakura bajó sola a la cocina y se sirvió un poco de helado de fresa con vainilla, como lo adoraba, y al cabo de unos segundos apareció junto a ella Shaoran.

-¡Suficiente, no lo soporto! – gritó ella con su paciencia superando el límite.

-¿Qué no soportas? – Shaoran usaba un tono inocente que Sakura recién conocía.

-Tú me sigues a todas partes y ya no lo aguanto, aléjate, vete a jugar carritos, lo que sea…

-¿Te parezco molesto? – preguntó haciendo una falsa cara de asombro. Sakura roló los ojos.

-Demasiado molesto – respondió de una. Shaoran sonrió y caminó alrededor de ella hasta que llegó al otro lado.

-Molesto y sexy, muy sexy – Sakura abrió los ojos, esa frase estaba escrita en su diario… el no pudo…

-Shaoran tu leiste….¿?

-¿Qué? – dijo el haciéndose el desentendido

-No, nada olvídalo – dijo ella pensando que comenzaba a delirar, era imposible que el entrara en su habitación a leer su diario, imposible.

Sakura subió a su habitación con el helado y dejó a Shaoran solo, necesitaba dejar de pensar en Shaoran y en su diario.

El castaño que estaba aún en la cocina sonreía muy satisfactoriamente, era cierto, ella pensaba que era sexy. Sin saber porque, quizá por su ego, se sintió alegre por eso, Sakura pensaba que el era sexy… aunque molesto.

XxXx

horab

Sakura escuchó la alarma de su celular sonar, los primeros segundos fueron fáciles de ignorar puesto que sonaba realmente pasito pero después de un corto rato Sakura tuvo, de cualquier forma, que abrir los ojos.

-Aaaahhhhhh – lanzó un grito de fastidio seguido por un gruñido. Miró la hora 7:30 a.m _Mierda_ solo tenía media hora para cambiarse, rogaba porque Shaoran aún no estuviese listo, así podría irse y dejarlo solo con la excusa de que WOW te tardaste mucho y diría que ella nunca llega tarde. No, no podría hacer eso tarde o temprano se enteraría de que ella siempre llega tarde, siempre.

Sakura salió corriendo de la habitación, por suerte, no había nadie en el baño sonrió. Shaoran aún dormía, entró bastante apurada y como pudo se cepilló los dientes.

A los 15 minutos, sí a los 15 minutos Sakrua salió del baño lista, bañada, limpia; tenía bastante experiencia con tener que apurarse así que para ella era normal poderse bañar en tan poco tiempo.

Luego entró al cuarto corriendo y se puso su uniforme, _"Voy a llegar tarde_" Sakura estaba a punto de llorar, tenía clases a primera hora con Naraku de química, y el era el peor, definitivamente.

XxXx

-Hola mamá, Shaoran no se ha….

-Sakura, te llevo esperando bastante, no me voy porque no se me el camino sino ya lo hubiera hecho – dijo él con su típico tonito arrogante que Sakura tanto detestaba. Sakura roló los ojos y se mordió el labio tenía tantas ganas de gritarle y decirle que se callara y que dejara de ser tan arrogante, estúpido y tonto!

-A comer – dijo Nadeshiko que le entregó a Sakura unas tostadas con mermelada y un vaso de jugo.

-Gracias ¿y tú no vas a comer? – preguntó la castaña con desinterés.

-Ya comí.

Estaba segura de que no soportaría mucho y lo mataría, eso deseaba. Era tan arrogante, tan odioso… Sakura Se atragantó con la tostada y se tuvo que tomar el jugo, no tenía más hambre, en realidad sí pero esperaría hasta el receso en el colegio.

-Lista – Los chicos salieron de la casa, Shaoran delante de Sakura. Cuando al fin se alejaron de esta, y lejos de que Nadeshiko los pudiera escuchar.

-Ni se te ocurra decir que somos primos – dijo Sakura mirando de reojo a Shaoran.

- No tenía pensado hacerlo – dijo él serio.

-Ni que me conoces…

-¿Cómo explicarías el que llegamos juntos?

-Bueno, dices que vivimos cerca y listo – El chico asintió, la verdad no le importaba mucho si decía que eran primos o no, solamente deseaba por primera vez en su vida, pasar desapercibido y no es que pensara que ella era muy popular pero, de igual manera.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, el colegio no era tan lejos. Era un lugar grande y sólido, no era como su escuela de Hong Kong pero, tampoco estaba mal. Sakura entró y de inmediato sonrió a una chica. Shaoran recordó que ella era Tomoyo, la mejor amiga de la castaña. El siguió de largo, iría a la oficina del director buscaría su horario y listo.

-Hola – un chico con gafas lo saludaba, con un apretón de manos.

-¿Qué hay Eriol?

- Nada interesante, no hay mucha diversión ¿y tú?

-Tengo que ir a buscar mi horario, así que nos vemos luego – el moreno sonrió de medio lado y se encaminó hasta dentro del lugar. De inmediato se encontró con la dirección, no hubo mucho escándalo, y le entregaron su horario.

Shaoran lo miró, le tocaba cálculo a primera hora. Aburrido. No le gustaba la materia, en realidad, odiaba la materia pero bueno, no podía hacer nada.

La campana tenía rato de haber sonado, así que todos los alumnos corrían de un lado para otro buscando su salón. Shaoran suspiró. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba el suyo, le tocaba pedirle a Sakura que lo llevara.

-Hola, ¿te ayudo? – una chica rubia se le acercó. Shaoran sonrió, ya no necesitaba a su primita.

-Sí claro, el aula 133, cálculo.

-Me toca literatura, sino te llevara pero sigue derecho y cruzas en el segundo pasillo – Shaoran sonrió de forma de agradecimiento. Sabía el efecto que tenía en las chicas, le gustaba. No siempre, pero en casos como ese le agradaba.

XxXx

-Le dije que no le mencionara a nadie que somos primos – le contaba una ojiverde a su amiga.

-¿y eso como por qué?

-Porque no, cuando tenga a su propio club de fans no quiero que me acosen a mí por su prima, ya sabes como son.

-Jajaja sí claro, aunque no creo que sea lo único.

-Claro que es lo único.

-Esta bien, vamos a clases – dijo la ambarina a su amiga.

-Ok, psicología – dijo Sakura.

Ambas chicas se fueron a su clase, se sabían el camino de memoria, no tardarían mucho en llegar.

-Hey Sakura, Tomoyo – dijo Chitana, una chica de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color – a que no saben.

-¿Qué paso? – Tomoyo ya se imaginaba lo que dirían pero…

-Cuenta! – Sakura realmente quería escucharlo.

-Hay un chico nuevo tan hermoso!, ¿ya lo vieron?, es un moreno precioso. Todas estamos dispuestas a conquistarlo – la chica rió como tonta – hay que conocerlo. ¿Se apuntan?

-Je, Je- Sakura sonrió lo más hipócritamente que pudo, ¿Shaoran era ese moreno? Probable – No, no lo conozco y no, no tenemos intenciones de conquistarlo.

-Eso lo dices porque no lo has visto… - siguió la chica. Sakura tenía un su mochila, y dentro de ella lápices y no dudaría en usarlos.

-Si, claro que lo vimos entrar pero, en este preciso momento no estamos interesadas.

-Es horrible – dijo Sakura.

-Como digan – dijo la chica algo confundida, según ella y miles más. Shaoran era hermoso.

**XXXX  
Yujuu, ojala les guste!! porfaa dejenme reviews:D los reviews hacen feliz a un fic, les agradezco a los que me han enviado, la verdad no esperaba recibir demasiados!. Les agradezco a todos los que me leen, siento no poderlos mencionar, es que estoy algo apurada jeje, tengo que salir.  
Me despido, feliz día a todos.  
Besos.  
Carlita.**


	6. Note de autora:

**Nota de Autora: **

**¡Holaa a todos!, bueno les quiero decir que ya tengo el capitulo que sigue casi terminado. Tengo es una pequeña pregunta que les agradecería que me dijeran, para poder continuar con el fic, claro. **

**Necesito saber que quieren, que siga por el camino que va humor, risas o que cambie un poco a algo de drama, volviendo siempre claro a el trama de siempre. **

**Bueno, explico mejor porque yo misma me confundí un poquito.**

**¿Quieren que siga como voy? ¿O les gustaría mas adelante algo de drama?**

**Pregunto porque habrá algunos a los que no les guste. **

**Bueno, me despido. Hoy es mi cumple, ando súper feliz y pues, preparándome para la noche.**

**En fin, se les quiere mucho, gracias por leerme. Y espero sus respuestas.**

**Cuidense, Besos.**

**Carla**


	7. Capitulo 6

CAPITULO VI

Lo detestaba, no era normal como una persona podía hacer que la odiaran en tan poco tiempo, era un arrogante estúpido. Le daba tanta rabia como todas esas infantiles niñitas que estudiaban con ellas eran capaces de que el les "gustara" Por Dios si ni siquiera lo conocían. Claro, pasa un chico que te parece lindo y listo te gusta, te encanta. Y con eso NO estaba diciendo que le parecía lindo, solo hablaba por las demás. Por suerte, ella era la única que no parecía haber perdido la cabeza… aún.

-Míralo, el muy ridículo anda con Eriol, ¿Qué se cree? – le preguntó Sakura a su mejor amiga.

-Supongo que intenta hacer un amigo que no intente besarlo o que no le tenga celos – respondió Tomoyo. Eriol no intentaría robarle un beso como el resto de las muchachas, y tampoco le tenía celos porque a su novia le gustaba.

-Es un tonto, es un traidor. ¿Por qué tiene que ser mi primo? ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué Dios me hace esto? Yo no he hecho nada tan malo como para que me tuvieran que enviar a ese abominable ser – Sakura lo decía en un susurro, más para ella que para Tomoyo.

-Sak ¿hablas en serio?

-¿Cómo?

-¿De verdad te cae tan mal? ¿Qué te ha hecho?

-Muchas cosas, es un estúpido, arrogante, imbécil, testarudo y t…

-Suficiente! Sakura soy tu mejor amiga, te amo pero no creo poder soportar que sigas hablando de él todo el santo día, pensaré que te gusta.

Los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron y su pupila se redujo. Fue extraño para Tomoyo ver la reacción de su amiga, primero puso su cara más seria, después a sus ojos llegó un brillo maquiavélico que asustó a la amatista. Luego una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en el rostro de Sakura y comenzó a reír sin percatarse de que llegaba a molestar a los demás.

-Sakura, ya

-Ok, ok – dijo terminando de reirse- pero NO vuelvas a repetir eso, lo odio. Odio no de gustar, odio de detestar, aborrecer, desear matar, ese odio.

Tomoyo sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga y roló los ojos, eso solo se le ocurría a ella.

XxXx

-Dime Shaoran ¿Qué se siente tener a Sakura como prima? – preguntó Eriol.

-Divertido. Me divierte molestarla. Pero suele ser molestosa, infantil, inmadura tu debes saberlo, la conoces de más tiempo.

Eriol rió con su típica sonrisita a lo Hiragizawa. Shaoran sonrió de medio lado. Ambos chicos se habían empezado a considerar amigos. Por parte de Shaoran, Eriol no lo acosaba, no lo celaba y estaba seguro de que si no lo conociera por Sakura no le hubiese importado hablarle o no, por lo que le agradaba su compañía. Por parte de Eriol, pues el chico de ojos miel era agradable, y no tenía celos de él o intentaba besarlo. Ambos tenían la misma razón.

Eriol, que tenía mayor tiempo en la escuela que Shaoran, sabía que tenía a la mayoría de las chicas muertas por él, los chicos celosos. Y le gustaba el hecho de que el había llegado y pues, compartiría su peso con él. Ambos eran guapos, pero de manera diferente.

XxXx

-Bueno chicos, siento que sea algo apurado pero les tengo una sorpresa – dijo la profesora de arte a todos los alumnos.

Todos estaban imaginándose que podría ser. Tomoyo y Sakura estaban en una esquina esperando que sea algo divertido, la profesora siempre hacia algo emocionante. Eriol y Shaoran por su parte estaban esperando que fuera algo descansador y relajante.

-Chicos, hoy vamos a conocer a un famoso actor, si se podría llamar así – Sakura empezó a imaginarse junto a George Clooney – Es el pequeño Mochy – la profesora tenía una sonrisa y los ojos brillando como estrellas.

-¿y ese es…? – Sakura se levantó con la ceja alzada.

-Es un lindo monito que hace películas, es tan inteligente. Cuando lo conocí quedé tan impresionada – la profesora hablaba con tanta felicidad que por un momento llegó a emocionar a la castaña.

Sakura se sintió algo emocionada, la profesora le había contagiado su alegría. Adoraba los animales, le parecían tan chiquititos y bonitos. Adoraba a los monitos, tan peluditos y cómicos.

Sobre le resto del aula, pues simplemente se escuchó una oleada de bufidos, que no lograron aplacar la felicidad de Sakura y de la profesora de cinemática.

Shaoran estuvo incluido, ¿un monito? Era patético, y realmente lo era. Claro, no suponía que conocerían a alguien muy famoso pero, supuso que sería algún pequeño actor pero, ¿un monito? No es que odiara a los animales pero realmente no le parecían muy divertidos o interesantes.

El castaño roló los ojos, le parecía lo más estúpido que pudo haber inventado esa mujer. Aparte tendría todas esas niñitas tratando de hablarle. Desde que había llegado tenía niñitas por todas partes. ¡Por Dios! Era su primer día, ¿Qué no tenían consideración? O por lo menos un poquito de autovaloración con ellas mismas…

Eso era lo que le gustaba de Sakura, que ella no andaba detrás de él como esas. Y con eso NO estaba diciendo que le "gustaba" Sakura, es decir, solamente le agradaba. Le parecía algo menos estúpida que el resto.

-Bah, ¿un monito? – dijo Shaoran mirando al oji-azul que estaba a su lado.

-Presiento que será divertido – dijo él. Shaoran se limitó a bufar, nuevamente.

_A dos filas de allí…_

-Los animales son tan lindos, un monito peludito y chiquitito, quiero ir – dijo Sakura a Tomoyo.

-Claaaro – dijo ella rolando los ojos.

xXxXx

Todos los alumnos salieron del autobús, era un lugar grande y lleno de árboles. Había más animales que según la señorita Mónica, la profesora de arte y cinemática, eran famosos. Habían estado en películas y estaban perfectamente entrenados.

A Sakura le agradó esa idea, ella adoraba a los animales después de todo pero, tenía unas ganas especiales de conocer a ese monito, suponía que sería divertido.

-Vamos Tomoyo, vamos a buscar a Mochy

-Sakura la profesora nos hará ir en un segundo, espérate – Tomoyo miró a la profesora y no, no parecía ir en un segundo. Estaba enseñándoles al resto de los chicos a todos los animales y sus trucos. – Mira a ese hipopótamo de allá.

-Tomoyo – Sakura roló los ojos – eso es un elefante – ambas chicas comenzaron a reír ante eso – Vamos a ver al monito, anda – la amatista asintió y Sakura se fue con una sonrisa hasta la jaula de Mochy.

_Bastante cerca de allí…_

-Huele horrible acá – dijo Shaoran mirando con una mueca de asco a la jaula de los animales.

-Si, un poco – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa, de esas que solo el podía colocar.

-¿Un poco? – Eriol no respondió.

Ambos chicos caminaron hasta el resto de los alumnos, Shaoran miraba curioso a todas partes. Sakura no estaba, lo que le extrañó ¿A dónde había ido?

-Hola Shao – saludó una chica que a Shaoran se le hacía muy parecida.

-Ehh ¿te conozco? – preguntó el chico.

-Obvio, soy Hannah

-Mmmm

-El bar, en el baño ¿recuerdas? – preguntó la chica con una ceja alzada. Era una barbaridad que no se acordara de ella!. Todos los chicos estaban locos por ella, por que siquiera los mirara y el ¿Qué hacía? Nada, simplemente se olvidaba de ella. Pero claro, ella no pelearía, no con él. Ese chico era todo un adonis y ella no lo iba a perder, al revés haría que el rogara por sus labios como el resto.

-Ah si claro – Shaoran lo recordó. Sabía que esas piernas las había visto en otro lado, pensó mirando la falda del uniforme -Nos vemos – el castaño no tenía gana de tratar con admiradoras en ese momento, así que la dejó con las palabras en la boca y maldiciéndolo por lo bajo mientras el se iba a otra parte.

Shaoran miró hacía donde estaba la maestra, todas las alumnas miraban a todas partes buscándolo. No es que fuera arrogante o algo, aunque si lo era pero, tenían un cartelito que decía "Shaoran ¿Dónde estas?" era para él.

Decidió ir por otro camino, la verdad es que no le apetecía ni un porquito tratar con esas chiquillas.

-Eriol, vamos a otra parte – Shaoran miró a Eriol con cara de frustración y Eriol sonrió, sabía lo que era tener que aguantárselas así que aceptó.

-Vamos a que Sakura y Tomoyo

-¿Sabes donde están?

-Claro, fueron a ver a Mochy

-¿Al mono? – Eriol asintió. Shaoran roló los ojos y caminó siguiendo a su amigo. Por lo menos podría molestar a su prima.

XxXxX

-Allí está – dijo Sakura con un brillo en los ojos, señalando a una jaula con un lindo y pequeño monito dentro que brincaba e intentaba salir – ¿no es lindo?

-Claro – dijo Tomoyo intentando seguirle el juego a su amiga.

-Vamos a mirarlo más de cerca – las dos amigas se acercaron a la jaula y Sakura se quedó mirando embelezada al animal mientras Tomoyo reía por lo bajito por lo infantil que se veía su amiga.

-Hola Tomoyo – la amatista se volteó y se encontró con Eriol acompañado por Shaoran – no quería quedarse con Hannah acosándolo.

-Bueno, acá tampoco hay mucho que hacer, Sakura está muy entretenida con el monito – cuando Tomyo se volteó para señalar a Sakura se encontró con que ya no estaba mirando a Mochy sino, peleando con su primito.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que tu primita

-¡Lárgate!

-Es un lugar público, no habría porque hacerlo

-Eres un imbécil – Sakura roló los ojos y Shaoran sonrió. Adoraba cuando su prima se enojaba.

-Eres una estúpida

-Reprimido sexual

-¿lo quieres comprobar? – Shaoran se acercó a Sakura de tal modo que quedaba a centímetros de sus labios.

-No, gracias – Sakura tembló un poco al tenerlo así de cerca y evitando mirarle a la cara lo alejó.

Por otra parte, Eriol y Tomoyo los miraban sonriendo.

-Vamos a caminar ¿quieres? – le preguntó Eriol a la amatista que asintió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-si, espera le digo a Sakura

-¿le quieres arruinar la diversión? – dijo picándole el ojo a la vez que los señalaba. Los dos primos no dejaban de insultarse.

-Vamos – Tomoyo dejó escapar una armoniosa risa que sin que ella supiera, dejaba embelezado al ojiazul a su lado.

XxXx

-Es un mono tonto – dijo Shaoran mientras Sakura le lanzaba una mirada mortal.

-Claro que no, ¿sabes que? Voy a entrar para mostrarte lo que ese monito puede hacer – Sakura muy decidida intentó abrir la jaula que sorprendentemente estaba abierta. Shaoran por su parte tenía una ceja alzada esperando que tontería se le ocurriría a su prima.

Sakura entró y miró al monito que estaba a una corta distancia de ella, la castaña extendió sus brazos como señal al monito de que fuera hacia ella, cosa que hizo el monito y en cuestión de segundos ya lo tenía guindando de su cuello.

-¿lo ves? Necesita solo una pequeña señal para entender que quiero que venga – Sakura miraba a Shaoran olvidándose por un momento de que tenía a Mochy en su cuello.

-Si, tienes razón. Ahora creo que deberías soltarlo

-Claro que no -Shaoran roló los ojos – y dime Mochy ¿en que tipo de películas sales ah? – la castaña se dirigía al monito pero Shaoran respondió por él.

- del tipo XXX

-Déjalo, no le digas esas cosas. ¿No es cómico?

- Sakura bájalo – dijo Shaoran que veía como el monito subía hasta el nivel del pecho de su prima y comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de la camisa.

-¿Cómo es que eres tan lindo?- su prima no lo escuchaba. _"Que tonta…"_ pensó Shaoran y siguió mirando lo que hacía el animal.

Mientras Sakura se quedaba mirándolo con los ojos brillantes y halagándolo el pervertido animal abría los botones de su camisa. Cuando abrió el tercero el encaje de Sakura quedaba completamente a la vista, mostrando el comienzo de sus senos.

-Me gusta tu encaje "eat me" ¿puedo hacerlo? – dijo señalando su pecho. Sakura se miró y así era, tenía su encaje naranja que decía "eat me". Miró más abajo al mono que continuaba abriendo los botones de su camisa y de un empujón lo lanzó al suelo, se salió de la jaula y cerró la puerta.

-Mono pervertido – dijo miráno con rabia al mono, mientras que se abotonaba la camisa – y tú – dijo señalando a Shaoran – no le cuentes a nadie.

-Oh no, ¿yo? jamás – dijo Shaoran sarcásticamente, sonrió de lado mientras se alejaba de ella y dejaba a Sakura extrañada.

_No muy cerca de allí…_

-Parece que te has hecho muy amigo de Shaoran – dijo la amatista a su acompañante.

-Si, eso creo.

-De cualquier manera, sigo pensando que no fue lo mejor dejarlos solos ya sabes como son.

-Se tienen que aguantar en su casa, no les hace daño tratar de conocerse más, ¿verdad? – Tomoyo sonrió.

El ambiente estaba tenso, a pesar de que se conocían desde hace bastante, de un tiempo para acá se comenzaron a comportar como dos extraños. Ya no pasaban tiempo juntos, solo, si no era con Sakura.

A pesar de que no conocían los sentimientos del otro, ambos habían dejado de verse de la misma manera. La palabra "amigos" ya no iba con ellos, su relación no era la misma.

Eriol había dejado de contarle sobre sus novias, Tomoyo sobre sus novios y pues, la única normal, que parecía no haber cambiado era Sakura que seguía igual de alegre que siempre.

-Tengo que decirte algo – hablaron los dos al unísono. Ambos sonrieron –Tú primero – volvieron a hablar a la vez lo que los hizo reír.

-Primero las damas – dijo Eriol y Tomoyo dejó de reírse y se sonrojó.

-Bueno, puede que no sea muy bueno –dijo la chica, Eriol cambió su sonrisa por una mueca de preocupación.

-¿Tan malo es?

-Podría ser.

-Bueno, es que verás – La amatista, que siempre contaba con la palabras para todo se quedaba trabada, sin saber que decir. Los ojos de su acompañante la volvían loca, tenía que decírselo, no soportaba callárselo más. Después de todo su relación ya había cambiado. Ya no podían llamarse "mejores amigos" como se supone que debían ser –Eriol puede ser que nuestra relación cambie, y que probablemente ya no quieras ser mi amigo…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te quiero

-Yo también, Tommy – Tomoyo rió por lo bajo, decía "Tommy" de manera tan tierna, aunque probablemente fuera su imaginación.

-No ese tipo de querer de amigos, es que…- Eriol frunció el ceño inconscientemente – Me gustas.

Silencio, eso era lo que abundaba en ese momento, solo el ruido del viento golpear con los árboles se podía escuchar.

La pálida piel de la amatista dejó de ser pálida, un fuerte sonrojo cubrió todo su rostro y Eriol pues, se había quedado sin palabras.

-Creo que mejor me voy –la amatista dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, no podía evitarlo, por más que sabía en el fondo que su respuesta sería un rotundo "no" le dolía, pero tenía que decírselo, no se arrepentía.

-Espera – Eriol la tomó del brazo y le dio la vuelta. Tomoyo lo miró y no aguató más, dos de sus lágrimas recorrieron su rostro hasta llegar al suelo –No llores –Eriol se acercó cuidadosamente a ella, cuando por fin pudo sentir el aliento de la chica sobre su rostro la besó, la besó de la manera más tierna y dulce que pudo.

Tomoyo no dudó en responderle, ambos entrelazaron sus lenguas de manera dulce, saboreándose le uno al otro, asegurándose de guardar ese momento dentro de su mente.

Cuando al fin se separaron, no fue porque eso querían, si no por la falta de aire por parte de ambos.

-Era lo mismo que yo pensaba decirte – Tomoyo se sonrojó excesivamente y Eriol rió para luego besarla fugazmente –Tomoyo ¿quieres ser mi n…

-Eriol, amor, vente porfa – saludó una rubia que interrumpió ese "mágico" momento, según Tomoyo –la profe nos está llamando. Por cierto ¿supieron que un monito estuvo desnudando a Sakura? Que triste – dijo en tono de burla la chica.

Eriol y Tomoyo se miraron, ¿Qué había pasado?

-¿Quién dijo eso? – preguntó Tomoyo

-Shao

-Lo imaginé- dijo Eriol con una sonrisita, lo que sea para molestar a su prima.

Los chicos rieron y se fueron, dejando a la chica rubia sola y algo confundida.

XxXx

Sakura por su lado, estaba a punto de volver con el grupo pero cuando comenzó a acercarse notó que todos la miraban con burla y comenzaban a reírse.

-¿y ustedes que? – dijo con tono de molestia, ¿Por qué se reían? A menos que…

-Me enteré que la pasaste de lo lindo con Mochy – dijo un chico de cabello castaño y lindos ojos celestes.

-¿Quién te dijo eso? –Los ojos de Sakura se tornaron oscuros. _"Si es él lo mato, Si es él lo mato, Si es él lo mato" _Sakura comenzó a contar hasta diez esperando la respuesta del chico, que no llegaba – Responde imbécil! – el grito asustó algo al chico que no dudó en responder.

-Shaoran

-Lo sabía!, maldito desgraciado. Voy por ti – Sakura se alejó del chico y fue buscando a la causa de su burla.

Todos los que la veían se reían y le preguntaban por Mochy, _"Por lo menos no dijo nada sobre mi encaje"_

-Y entonces, ¿puedo comerte? – Shaoran estaba frente a ella, por un momento no supo a que se refería con eso pero recordó su encaje naranja que decía _eat me_ y decidió que era momento de matarlo.

-Prepara tu muerte, estúpido – Sakura intentó golpear a su primo pero este esquivó su golpe y comenzó a correr, y bueno, ella detrás de él. Y así estuvieron, Sakura corría detrás de él y el huía riéndose de ella, revelándole a todos sobre su encaje naranja.

-¿Qué pasa? – Tomoyo le gritó a Sakura que iba corriendo.

-Que hoy se muere…- fue lo único que respondió, la chica rió junto a Eriol y vieron como Sakura seguía detrás de su primo. Mientras ellos se dedicaban a lanzarse unas cuantas miradas enamoradas y unos cuantos besos rápidos.

XxXx

**Hola a todos, primero que todo gracias por las felicitaciones :). **

**Bueno, estuve tratando de subir el capitulo ayer pero mi Internet apesta, jejeje, es una reverenda porquería. No me dejaba abrir las páginas :( pero al fin, acá lo tengo y espero que les guste.**

**También les quería dar las gracias a todos por leer mi fic, no esperaba tener tantos reviews así que GRACIAS. **

**Hey SakurayShaoran (tocaya) , no sé si habrás llegado hasta acá pero este capitulo es para ti, por tu cumple! Bueno, está adelantado pero no creo que vaya a poder actualizar el 28!, así que tienes unas felicitaciones adelantadas y el cap. Jejeje.**

Nos vemos, besos.

**Carla.**


	8. Capitulo 7

CAPITULO VII

Sakura se levantó con bastante pereza, el día anterior estuvo bastante agotador. Intentar matar a Shaoran no era sencillo, no lo había podido agarrar pero lo tenía pendiente, buscaría la forma de destrozarlo.

Ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír con malicia, lo que le dio las fuerzas para levantarse, se dirigió a paso rápido para la cocina directamente, su primito estaba en el baño.

-Hola mamá – Sakura comenzó a preparar unos bollos con tocineta.

-Hola cielo, amor les tengo una noticia – la castaña alzó una ceja – estoy segura de que les encantará, espera a que baje Shaoran para contarles.

-El no importa, dime ¿Qué pasó?

-Oh mira querida, ya está bajando, ve a cambiarte y luego les cuento – Sakura suspiró resignada y comenzó a caminar hacia el baño. Shaoran le sonrió y ella lo miró con maldad, lo que ensanchó su sonrisa.

XxxX

-Estoy lista, ¿Qué pasó? – Sakura bajó vestida con su uniforme y lista para escuchar lo que su madre le diría.

-Bueno queridos – empezó a hablar la mujer mientras le servía algunos bollos a los dos chicos que escuchaban muy atentos a Nadeshiko – pasa que me tendré que ir durante tres días a una campaña de trabajo, ¿Quién dijo que ser modelo no era agotador? – Siguió la mujer con gracia – lo que sucede es que se quedaran ustedes acá, me voy en la noche y pasaremos la tarde con Martha – todo iba bien hasta que la mujer mencionó a Martha. El rostro de Sakura se puso realmente pálido y sus ojos se agrandaron de tamaño nada normal, Shaoran no sabía a que se referían pero al ver la expresión en el rostro de Sakura supo que no era nada bueno.

-Mamá, ella es… lo peor – dijo con pequeñas lágrimas en su rostro, intentando que su madre tomara consciencia de lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Quién es Martha? – Dijo por primera vez Shaoran -¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Sakura siempre exagerando, no le hagas caso amor – dijo la mujer con una gotita cayendo de su frente – tía Martha tiene un ligero fanatismo obsesivo hacia la religión pero no es nada fuera de lo normal – dijo la mujer con una de sus sonrisas más grandes.

-¿Ligero?

-Si Sakura ligero – dijo su madre – y no se hable más, se les hace tarde para ir a clases.

Los dos castaños comieron algo rápido y en cuando pudieron salir de la casa Shaoran comenzó a hacer preguntas a su prima.

-¿Quién es "tía Martha? – preguntó Shaoran con el ceño fruncido.

-Es la hermana de mi papá, ella está…-_"loca"_ fue lo primero que pasó por su mente, pero dudo en decirlo, esa sería una forma perfecta de vengarse de su primito.

-¿está realmente que?

-Alegre de que estés acá – comenzó a decir la ojiverde con una sonrisa amable –está muy feliz de que estés acá – siguió diciendo ella riendo por lo bajo – vamos, apúrate. Acuérdate que no nos pueden ver juntos.

Shaoran alzó una ceja y le restó importancia al hecho de que tendrían que ir a visitar a esa tal "Martha" y se preocupó más en ir camino a la escuela. Sakura prefería quedarse atrás, el llegaba antes y así nadie los veía juntos.

Shaoran iba caminando hasta que empezó a escuchar a su celular, era obvio que alguien lo llamaba pero ¿Quién?

Dudo en contestar pero tenía que hacerlo, el problema estaba en que desde que había llegado a la escuela como por arte de magia todas la "niñitas revoltosas" como el las llamaba habían descubierto su número y no paraban de enviarle mensajes y de llamarlo, era normal que eso pasara, no era solamente en Tomoeda pero, era algo que detestaba. Pareciera que nunca hubiesen visto a un hombre en su vida. Roló los ojos, el celular seguía sonando así que por fin se dignó a contestar pero antes claro, vio el número que lo llamaba, una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro, gloria a el cielo que su madre al fin lo llamaba.

-Madre, ¿recuerdas que tienes un hijo?

_-Querido, claro que lo recuerdo, por eso te llamo ¿no?_

-¿Cuándo dejarás que me vaya?

-_No lo sé, dejaré que termines tu año escolar allá, ¿no te parece perfecto? Es un lugar bastante tranquilo, todo lo contrario a Hong Kong _– la cara que puso Shaoran era indescriptible, ¿el año escolar? Aún faltaban dos meses y podría morir en el intento.

-¡Este lugar es patético! Es un pueblito chiquito donde todo el mundo se conoce y aparte hay m…

_-Es perfecto, querido tengo que trancar, te llamaré en cuanto pueda. Mis saludos a Nadeshiko, aunque hablo con ella diariamente – su madre rió con gracia – nos vemos amor, te quiero._

"_¡Perfecto!, nada mejor para comenzar el día, con tu madre llamándote y diciéndote que te tienes que quedar toda una temporada en un pueblecito patético" _ Shaoran masajeó sus sienes, esa noticia le había producido un leve dolor de cabeza.

-Shao, lindo – una chica de cabello negro y ojos celestes lo besó en la mejilla de modo de saludo.

-Hannah – dijo él. Shaoran se encontraba algo estresado en ese momento así que, ¿que mejor manera de des-estresarse que con una chica con tan buen cuerpo como el de ella? Shaoran tomó con sus manos la cara de la chica y la besó de manera furiosa, mordiendo y lamiendo sus labios sin parar - ¿quieres entrar a clases?

-Para nada – dijo la chica con una mirada lujuriosa.

XxXx

-¡Tia Martha!, esa mujer está loca, con todo mi respeto papá, pero es la verdad –decía Sakura mirando al cielo.

Sakura llegó al fin a su escuela, pudo visualizar a Eriol y a Tomoyo juntos, Vaya, siempre supo que a Tomoyo le gustaba Eriol pero no tenía ni idea de que a él le gustara Tomoyo. De cualquier forma, se alegraba por ellos, se veían felices y a pesar de tener a muchas otras chicas detrás de Eriol, porque ni ella misma podía negar de que no era nada feo, el solo podía mirar y sonreírle a Tomoyo de forma especial.

Sakura sonrió de una manera rara recordando, que hace un tiempo le hubiese gustado estar así con Haku.

Una mueca de repugnancia se apoderó de su rostro.

"_Ja! Me imagino a Shaoran con novia, lástima por ella, tendría que estar con un pesado. No niego que es un poquitín atractivo pero imposible aguantarlo con esa actitud de "Soy el más sexy del mundo" Puajj_" –Sakura hizo una mueca de asco –_ "Es un arrogante, baboso, tonto… no lo soporto!"_

Cuando la castaña al fin llegó hasta sus amigos decidió saludarlos.

-¿Qué hay chicos?

-Aquí, bien ¿y tú? – respondieron tanto Eriol como Tomoyo al mismo tiempo, lo que los hizo reír por largo rato.

-Bien, pero me parece que ustedes están mejor, hasta sincronizados – dijo ella sonriendo lo que hizo reír a sus amigos un poco más.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes algo para hoy?- le preguntó Eriol mientras pasaba un brazo por detrás de la amatista - ¿Quieres salir con nosotros?

-Lamento decirles que no, tengo que ir con la desequilibrada de mi tía en la tarde.

-¿Martha? – preguntó Tomoyo con burla

-La misma y en persona

-Lo siento Sakura pero tu tía está algo…

-¿chiflada, demente, maniática? –los tres chicos comenzaron a reír mientras Tomoyo asentía. Esa era la cruda realidad, su era bastante extraña, por decirlo así.

Sakura estuvo a punto de decir algo pero sus amigos se fundieron en un dulce beso, lo que la hizo rolar los ojos sin querer, decidió callarse y caminar hasta otra parte, después de todo no estaba cumpliendo ningún papel ahí, en medio de ellos dos.

La castaña escuchó como sonaba la campana, y de inmediato todos los alumnos corrían para llegar rápido hasta el salón pero ella, estaba lo suficientemente estresada como para no querer entrar a escuchar ninguna clase.

-Biología- Sakura suspiró estresada – para después – la castaña decidió ir al baño de las chicas pero cuando entró se encontró con un montón de niñitas de primer año arreglándose, por lo que decidió irse -¿Algún lugar tranquilo por acá? – una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, un salón de laboratorio que ya no se usaba en la otra torre de la escuela.

XxXx

Shaoran había dejado de besar a la chica, no le parecía lo mejor con todos los profesores viéndolos.

-¿Conoces alguna escondite en este lugar? –preguntó el chico a su acompañante.

-Claro, un viejo laboratorio olvidado.

-Perfecto.

Cuando ambos lujuriosos chicos lograron llegar hasta el aula, Shaoran trató de asegurarse si realmente estaba olvidada pero lo hizo inmediatamente, las mesas y sillas estaban llenas de polvo y los lavaderos e instrumentos de igual manera.

El castaño se apuró de inmediatamente de sentar a la pelinegra sin esfuerzo alguno sobre una de las mesar y de inmediato comenzó a besarla.

Las manos de la chica se introdujeron dentro de la camisa de Shaoran brindándole caricias que lograban agrandar las ganas del chico de pasar un rato sin estrés con ella.

Shaoran llenó de su atención a su cuello, lo mordisqueaba y lo besaba de tal forma que dejaba algunos morados en él. Sus manos estaban situados en el comienzo de las piernas de la chica lo que la hacía emitir algunos gemidos.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, después de todo no tenían nada que decir. Lo único que querían era tener sexo, por lo menos de parte de Shaoran y pues, la chica solo quería probar un poco del guapo chico.

De pronto las caricias dejaron de sentirse y la chica alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo con la voz algo ronca.

-Esperaba que supieras que no hay compromiso

-Lo sé – dijo la chica mirándolo con concupiscencia.

Shaoran dijo un leve "perfecto" y continuó acariciándola. El chico la despojó de su camisa de manera rápida y le sacó el encaje negro que ella llevaba para tener fácil acceso a sus pechos, la chica le sacaba la camisa con profesionalidad. Shaoran pensó en que lo había hecho varias veces, no tenía ni una pizca de inocencia pero, era algo que realmente no le importaba en ese momento. La "inocencia" no era algo que requería.

Mientras el chico intentaba bajar la falda de la pelinegra la puerta se abrió, lo que lo hizo pararse en seco.

Cierta castaña, bien conocida por Shaoran miraba la escena con los ojos abiertos de par en par y sin saber que decir.

-¡¿TU¡? –Sakura casi gritó – Eres un descarado, ¡son las 7:30!, ¿no pueden esperar hasta la noche?

-Cállate mojigata, vete ¿no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes?- dijo Hannah mientras tapaba sus pechos desnudos con el torso de su acompañante.

-Suéltate y vístete – dijo Shaoran a su acompañante.

-¡sí!, vístete, ¿Qué si no hubiese sido yo? Que asco! ¿En la escuela? ¿No tienen pudor?

-Mira niñita tu te…

-Seguimos después –Shaoran le lanzó la blusa a la chica que de inmediato se la colocó y se dirigió a la puerta con la frente en alto –Evita interrumpir mis únicos momentos de felicidad en este lugar ¿si?

-¿Tienes sida? – preguntó Sakura, lo que hizo sonreír a Shaoran que la jaló del brazo y lanzó hacia él.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres probar? – Sakura pudo sentir el aliento del chico sobre ella, lo que la puso algo nerviosa pero con una fuerza excelente de voluntad, logró rolar los ojos y se separo.

-No gracias –La castaña se dio media vuelta para irse y dejarlo allí pero Shaoran volvió a jalarla y atraerla hacia el.

-¿Celosa por lo que viste?

-Demasiado – dijo con sarcasmo. La castaña sonrió de lado y se acercó a el hasta rozar sus labios – promiscuo – dijo para luego separarse e irse, dejando a su primo con una sonrisita.

"_Con que de eso va tu juego no? Ya vemos quien gana"_ pensó el castaño riendo y sin más volvió a clases.

Si fuera otro seguramente no lo dejaran pasar pero por alguna extraña razón la profesora de matemáticas (en ese momento le tocaba) tenía cierta debilidad hacia él, la cual el chico no podía despreciar.

XxXx

"_Pedazo de promiscuo es lo que tienes como "primo". ¿Eso es lo que me buscó Nadeshiko? No tenía otra mejor amiga cuyo hijo se pudiera quedar acá? No, me tocó este"_

Sakura suspiró resignada, pensando aún en el revoltoso primo que tenía. Lamentablemente no la dejaron entrar a su clase pero le dio igual, realmente no tenía muchas ganas de pasar por lo que prefirió quedarse afuera, esperando la clase que le seguía.

XxXx

El resto de la clase pasó con normalidad, nada en especial. Las chicas detrás de Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo juntos, Sakura escuchando aburrida sus clases, un día aburrido.

XxXx

Ambos chicos volvieron juntos a la casa, como se lo habían arreglado, Shaoran iba primero y esperaba a Sakura media cuadra más adelante, luego ella lo alcanzaba y caminaban juntos hasta la casa.

Cuando llegaron Nadeshiko los esperaba con una sonrisa y el almuerzo listo.

-¿Preparados? – dijo la mujer

-¿Para? – preguntó el castaño antes de subir las escaleras

-para ir a que Martha por supuesto, vamos chicos apúrense, comen y se cambian – los chicos asintieron y se turnaron para ir al baño.

-Voy primero – dijo Sakura con seriedad.

-No lo creo – Shaoran caminaba las escaleras luego de decir esto pero Sakura comenzó a correr pero terminó llegando Shaoran y cerrándole la puerta en las narices a la castaña.

-Estúpido

-Inmadura – gritó el chico desde adentro. Sakura roló los ojos y esperó a que terminara.

XxXx

-Entren rápido – dijo Nadeshiko mientras prendía el carro. Los dos adolescentes obedecieron y entraron –Sakura sabes como es la tía, no le des muchos problemas – Sakura asintió rolando los ojos. ¡Claro que sabía como era!

Hacía dos años que la había visto comer del mismo helado que Eriol y la hizo salir de la heladería para ir al templo y rezarle al buda sobre su pecado.

La castaña rió de mala gana al recordar eso, por lo menos le serviría para molestar a Shaoran.

XxXx

-Llegamos –Nadeshiko salió del carro seguida por los dos chicos, se encontraron con una casa blanca de dos pisos a la que no dudo en tocar el timbre. Casi inmediatamente salió una señora – Martha, ¿Cómo estás?

-Rezaba querida – lo primero que Shaoran notó fue que se encontraba con un vestido de mangas largas y cuello hasta arriba color plomo, unas medias grises y unas zapatillas del mismo color. Para completar llevaba un velo del mismo color del vestido lo que le daba un aspecto extraño, parecía llegar de un funeral –Pasen queridos – dijo la mujer, que de inmediato miró con malos ojos a Sakura, que llevaba una franelilla naranja y un pantalón de mezclilla.

-Lo siento Martha pero sabes que yo tengo trabajo – dijo la madre de la castaña.

-Lo sé, hablaba con los chicos – las dos mujeres se despidieron y con pequeños empujoncitos la tía había hecho pasar a los castaños.

La casa por dentro estaba llena de velas, y de pequeñas imágenes y esculturillas de buda que llegaron a asustar a Shaoran.

La mujer les indicó que la siguieran y así llegaron hasta la cocina y dentro los ubicó en unas sillas alrededor de una mesa redonda.

-Conocí a tu madre, lamentablemente tengo tiempo sin verla –_"para suerte de ella"_ pensó el castaño que sonrió por educación.

-Disculpe, ¿me dice donde está el baño?

-sigue derecho, cruzas a la izquierda, a la segunda puerta –indicó la mujer, de inmediato Shaoran se levantó de su silla y se fue hasta donde le indicó.

Mientras Sakura sonreía, era el momento perfecto para su plan.

La castaña miró a su tía con cara de decepción y esta de inmediato le preguntó.

-¿Qué te sucede, querida?

-Tía, no te lo quería decir pero… -el rostro de Sakura se ensombreció – no se si continuar.

-¿Qué te pasa linda? ¿Te sientes alejada del paraíso?

-Yo no, es Shaoran, me dijo que había dejado de creer y no sé que hacer para convencerlo

-¿Hay un motivo? –Sakura tenía toda la atención de la mujer, y mientras ella seguía con su drama.

-El ha –la castaña hizo una pausa – intimado con una mujer, sin ser novios ni nada, el cree en la libertad del cuerpo, ya sabes, los hippies y sus falsos pensamientos de la "liberación"

La mujer de gris abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y se levantó para caminar de un lado a otro, sin saber que, su sobrinita sonreía con malicia por dentro.

-Pobre muchacho, hay que encarrilarlo – dijo la mujer. La dos parientes notaron como Shaoran se acercaba para volver a sentarse –Muchacho, has cometido pecado, el pecado más grande, que ha llevado a nuestros ancestros al mal, al dolor, esa malicia, ese pecado podría consumirte y volverte un crío diabólico, necesitas volver –Shaoran levantó una ceja asustado por lo que decía la señora y de inmediato miró a Sakura que le sonreía.

Martha abrió una gaveta y de ahí sacó unas ramas. ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio tenía ramas en una de las gavetas de la cocina? Nadie. Pero esa mujer no estaba en su sano juicio.

Del mismo lugar sacó un frasquito lleno de un líquido que destapó.

-Sacaré al demonio que llevas dentro y rogaré por tu perdón…

-Señora ¿de qué habla?

-Calla muchacho, déjame actuar a mí. Sé que te arrepientes – La mujer lanzó el líquido hacía Shaoran y empezó a pasar las ramas sobre él, el chico por su lado comenzó a correr por todas partes de la casa intentando alejarse pero la mujer lo seguía mientras iba gritando – Por el poder que me encomienda mi Dios, el Santo Buda y junto a estas aguas que el santo templo me ha otorgado, obligo a todos los seres malignos que habitan en ti a desaparecer. Es el demonio quien habla por ti hijo, por eso cometes esos actos maliciosos de intimar con personas desconocidas y de pensar que el liberalismo es un acto del bien – Shaoran paró en secó, miró a Sakura que estaba partiéndose de la risa sentada muy cómodamente mientras él estaba sufriendo la desgracia de aguantarse a esa mujer maniática lanzándole agua y golpeándolo con ramas. Eso era obra de su prima.

"_Me las pagas"_

-Tía, he entrado en razón – la mujer lo dejó en paz y sonrió – gracias pero, tengo que confesarte algo, tiene que ser en privado – la mujer asintió mientras lo llevaba a la sala y dejaba a Sakura en la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quédate allí hija, volveremos –Sakura asintió y volvió a reírse mientras recordaba a su primo siento atacada por su tía.

Cuando Martha y Shaoran llegaron a la sala, el castaño con su buena capacidad de actuación se puso melodramático y cara de sufrimiento.

-No sé como empezar… - dijo poniendo su mano en la cara como tapándose el rostro.

-Confía en mí – _"Pobre mujer" _ pensó el castaño. Se aprovechaban de ella. Sonrió dentro de su mente.

-Yo, con quien he intimado es con Sakura – la mujer abrió los ojos de par en par y abrió la boca para decir algo pero Shaoran continuó – ella me lo pidió, era de noche y yo estaba a punto de dormir pero entró a mi cuarto y cerró con seguro – la mujer parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque pero Shaoran continuaba –caminaba de manera seductora hasta mí y yo le decía que se fuera pero se negó. Luego comenzó a desabotonarse la parte de arriba de la pijama mientras ondeaba su cabello y bueno, soy hombre, la carne es débil – la mujer asintió como comprendiéndolo y pidiéndole que siga – ella se acercó a mi y se apoderó de mis labios, no lo pude negar y la manera en que me tocaba y gritaba mi nombre. No quiero hablar de eso – decía mientras tapaba su rostro con ambas manos.

-Querido, no importa, te entiendo. Desde que vi a mi sobrina compartiendo helado con ese amiguito suyo supe que pecaría – Shaoran rió por dentro, no sabía cuanto duraría sin reírse –Debo hablar con ambos – la mujer se levantó y le indicó a Shaoran que hiciera lo mismo.

Ambos volvieron y se encontraron con Sakura algo aburrida. La mirada que le lanzó su tía la hizo fruncir el ceño. _"¿Qué le habrá dicho?"_ No le importó tanto pero cuando la mujer le indicó al castaño sentarse a su lado mientras ella se subía el velo supo que ahí pasaba algo.

-En mi vida me había relacionado con algún hombre, cuando lo hice estaba casada, fue cuando lo besé por primera vez –los castaños no sabían como no se habían carcajeado en ese momento – cuando murió hace cinco años, le juré que estaría de luto por siempre. Jamás se me ocurriría intimar con cualquier otro ser, la belleza y la seducción provienen del mal, mis queridos – Ellos asentían con seriedad falsa – si se han casado no deben hacerlo con más nadie, porque aunque ese haya dejado este espacio terrenal, a los ojos del Señor Buda sigue siendo su esposo, por eso siempre visto de negro, queridos y a las cinco sirvo té a mi querido Antonio que se halle en paz en el paraíso.

-¿A que viene esto tía? – preguntó Sakura usando un tono que no la llegaría a ofender.

-Que Shaoran me lo ha contado todo, dijo que eran ustedes quienes habían intimado, que tú te dejaste llevar por las fuerzas malignas que hay dentro de ti y lo sedujiste.

"_Desgraciado"_ Sakura lo miró con el ceño fruncido y el le sonrió con malicia.

-Tía eso no es a… -pero Shaoran interrumpió.

-Sakura, no lo ocultes, ya le he contado todo – dijo el castaño haciendo enojar a Sakura

"_Imbécil" _Sakura se acercó a él y rodeó su cuello.

-Pues sí, es que el siempre diciéndome que era tan hermosa. Cuando entró a la ducha mientras me bañaba, ahí comenzó todo – Shaoran puso cara de no entender pero Sakura estaba sumida en su actuación.

-Hija, pero como permites que entre mientras te bañas – dijo Martha con un hilo de voz.

-No paraba de decir que era tan sexy, le gustaba mi caminar, que era una Diosa ante sus ojos. Yo me sentía tan sola tía – Sakura preparó sus lágrimas para continuar hablando pero Shaoran interrumpió.

-Es que nos amamos, me ama la amo, su cuerpo ha sido tocado por mí y el mío por ella, pero tenemos miedo de vivir en pecado… -Sakura comenzó a derramar falsas lágrimas y Shaoran para seguirle el juego siguió – Amor, no llores, sabes que te quiero –Shaoran limpió las falsas lágrimas y acercó sus labios a los de ella para besarla, beso que ella correspondió.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? – La mujer se levantó y salió de la cocina, no pasó más de un segundo para que volviera con cuatro librillos con una imagen de un Buda inmenso en la portada.

-Son fruto del Satán, vienen de cometer un pecado, el peor de todos. No tocaran el paraíso si no cumplen su penitencia, algo que los salve. Llevan al diablo dentro de ustedes, deben sacarlo, al Buda negro que los consume – la mujer les entregaba con desesperación dos libritos a cada uno, cosa que les hizo mucha gracia –Tienen que ir mañana mismo al templo, y prometer que apenas cumplan la mayoría de edad se casaran y no, por nada del mundo intimidaran con nadie más

-Así será – dijeron los dos con seriedad.

-Llamaré a tu madre, debo limpiar la casa de estás malas influencias, lo siento mis hijos, están llenos de pecados – la mujer salió de la cocina dejándolos solos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más que reírse, reírse como nunca. La mujer ahora los miraba como hijos del satanás y les daba gracia. ¿Cómo se les pudo ocurrir eso? Fue divertido, se vengó de Shaoran y el de ella y finalmente los dos quedaron mal.

-Es-está… loca… - dijo Shaoran entre risas, Sakura por su parte no podía ni hablar, tenía una mano en su panza que ya le dolía de tanto reírse.

Así pasaron alrededor de media hora, diciendo cosas entre-risas, y cuando paraban repetían alguna cosa ridícula que habían dicho o que la mujer había dicho y volvían a reír.

-Ahí –Sakura se rió con fuerza – viene – ambos se controlaron e inmediatamente se abrazaron para fundirse en un beso.

-¡HIJOS PECAMINOSOS! –Gritó la mujer – ya llegó tu madre, necesito que lleven ese pecado lejos de acá, con mucho esfuerzo mantengo mi hogar lleno de pureza, debo limpiarlo – la mujer los separó.

-Esto fruto de nuestro amor – dijo Sakura, su tía puso cara de dolor y estuvo a punto de decir algo pero las palabras se terminaron en su garganta.

Como pudo se encaminó hasta la puerta y abrió, los chicos salieron inmediatamente y fueron hasta el carro, susurrando a lo bajo "Gracias por tu comprensión".

Nadeshiko se quedó un rato allá y puso cara de no entender pero asintió en todo, luego volvió al carro y les abrió las puertas a los dos que se encontraban con una sonrisita.

-Sakura, Shaoran –dijo Nadeshiko con una sonrisa, ambos castaños dijeron "¿Qué?" al unísono - ¿Por qué me pidió casarlos en cuanto antes? – ambos chicos rieron y la modelo prefirió no preguntar pero estaba segura que alguna maldad habían hecho pero de igual manera sonrió, no debía ser tan malo ¿o si?

XxXx

Cuando volvieron a casa, pidieron una pizza y la cenaron, nada en especial. Nadeshiko terminó de comer y fue a buscar sus maletas, se tenía que ir esa misma noche. Tres días para ellos.

Los chicos se quedaron viendo televisión en la sala mientras comían, una película cómica que se encontraron.

Cuando Nadeshiko bajó junto a sus maletas, los castaños se levantaron de sus lugares y se acercaron a despedirse, fue una despedida sencilla puesto que, se iba solo por tres días pero, de cualquier manera les dio un número para localizarla. Luego llamó a un taxi y cuando esté al fin llegó se fue, lanzándoles besos desde la ventanilla del amarillo carro.

-Al fin – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras volvía a sentarse en el sillón.

-Así es – el castaño llevaba se sentó junto a ella y siguieron viendo su divertida película sin decir mucho – por cierto, no besas tan mal – dijo mirando a Sakura de reojo.

-Tu tampoco – La castaña se volteó y le picó el ojo lo que lo hizo reír y de igual manera así hizo ella, mientras siguieron viendo la película.

**XxXx**

**Hola a todos!, aquí les traigo otro capítulo, espero que les guste :. **

**Gracias por todos los reviews, me dan ganas de continuar con la historia jeje. **

**Saludos, besos.**

**Carla.**

PD: Tocaya! jeje te falto dejarme tu msn... xD :)


	9. Capitulo 8

**CAPITULO VIII**

Un castaño se revolcaba en su cama incómodo. Tenía tanto sueño pero, también tenía clases y, contando las cosas que habían pasado el día anterior. No tenía nada de ganas de estudiar.

¿Cuándo se le hubiese ocurrido besar a su prima? Nunca, pero por andar jugando y dejándose llevar por el momento terminó haciéndolo. Y no lo decía porque besara mal, porque la verdad es que lo hacía bastante bien, sino porque era su PRIMA.

"_En algún momento me lo creeré yo mismo" _pensó mientras pensaba en su "prima".

Shaoran se levantó de la cama con los ojos entre abiertos, salió de su habitación y en segundos se encontró desvestido dentro de la ducha.

"_¿Cómo coño se te ocurre besarte con Sakura? Aunque no sea tu prima, sea lo que sea, ella es tan tonta, estúpida, inmadura, es Sakura. Tu sabes que a ti te gustan las chicas con más cuerpo, más experiencia; estoy seguro que se comportaría igual que su tía si le llegara a besar el cuello. _

_¿Y si Nadeshiko se hubiera enterado? ¡O que llegara a oídos de mi madre! Necesito volver a casa._

_Ja' quien hubiese imaginado que tendría que aguantarme lo de ayer, esa mujer está enferma. Aunque no puedo negar que un poquito divertido y que Sakura provoca algo cuando besa pero… ¡¿QUE TE PASA SHAORAN!?_

El castaño salió del baño de mal humor, y para completarlo la causa de este acababa de tropezarse con él.

-Fíjate por donde vas – la castaña puso una mueca de disgusto ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué la trataba así? Ni que le hubiese hecho algo.

-Vete a la mierda

-Ya estoy contigo ¿no? – Sakura se paró de golpe y enrojeció de la furia pero prefirió no responder nada, así que simplemente se limitó a entrar al baño y dejar a su "adorable" primito afuera.

Shaoran entró de nuevo al cuarto y se puso su uniforme. _"patético"_ pensó mientras lo veía. En su escuela era de particular por lo que el pantalón y la camisa le parecían simplemente patéticos.

XxX

"_¿Qué le pasa a ese imbécil? No le he hecho nada para que me trate así, y aunque hubiese sido por otra cosa ¿Por qué se descarga conmigo?_

_Es tan arrogante y enojoso. Es un imbécil, la arrogancia y molestia en persona. ¡LO ODIO! ¿Cómo es que lo pude besar ayer? ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué Sakura? Por favor necesito una buena razón, pero no, solamente porque quería andar de jueguitos para calmar mi aburrimiento. _

_¿Para completar? El muy imbécil me hace sentir murciélagos en el estómago, SI, murciélagos, con alas grandes, huesudas y asquerosas, me hace sentir enferma, ¿pero no es lo mismo que mariposas verdad? No, no lo es, porque lo murciélagos son asquerosos y las mariposas no, y todo lo que el me haga sentir es asqueroso, es… ¡como un murciélago!_

Sakura salió del baño molesta y limpia, entró de nuevo a su habitación y se comenzó a cambiar. _"Horrible"_ pensó cuando vio su uniforme, miró la falda hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas y su camisa. _"Parezco una mojigata"_ La castaña se hizo una cola rápida y salió de su habitación para entrar en la cocina.

-Shaoran me voy ya, ¿te vas más tarde? – preguntó con la voz alta mientras bajaba las escaleras, la castaña llegó a la cocina y no encontró a nadie – el muy desgraciado se fue y me dejó – bastante molesta Sakura salió de la casa y se fue camino a la escuela -¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó refiriéndose al chico.

XxXx

Shaoran sacó su celular y con rabia marcó un número.

-_¿Shao? ¿Qué pasa?_

-Madre, ¿Cuándo me voy?

_-Ya te lo dije querido c…_

-¡No puedo esperar dos meses!

_-Tendrás que hacerlo, bueno amor me tengo que ir, te quiero. ¡Besitos!_

-Mama no…-su madre le había trancado lo que por mala suerte había aumentado considerablemente su grado de obstinación de noventa y nueve por ciento a cien.

El castaño logró llegar a la escuela, unas chicas de su reciente club de "fans" estuvieron a punto de acercársele pero gracias a la mirada asesina que el ambarino llevaba estas prefirieron no acercárseles.

Shaoran miró a Eriol hablando con unos chicos del equipo de futbol y decidió acompañarlos, bueno en realidad necesitaba hablar con alguien y ese alguien responde al nombre de Eriol y pues lo sacaría de ahí y lo haría escucharlo.

-¿Qué hay? – preguntó un chico rubio del equipo en cuanto lo vio acercarse. El castaño ni se inmutó, simplemente se acercó a Eriol y con una mirada le indicó que necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-Bueno chicos, seguimos hablando – dijo el peliazul mientras se alejaba del equipo con Shaoran siguiéndole a un lado - ¿y a ti que te pasa? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¡Me besé con Sakura! – dijo acompañando su alto tonito con un montón de gruñidos. Shaoran miró a Eriol aún con su sonrisita de "no le veo problema" y alzó una ceja – ¿no le ves al problema?

-¿La verdad? No

-¿Cómo que no? ¿No entiendes? Es mi prima –El castaño estuvo a punto de gritar algunas obscenidades pero Eriol lo interrumpió.

-No, no es tu prima, es hija de la mejor amiga de tu madre y te recuerdo que por mejores amigas que sean ella no es tu prima, ni lo será. Porque simplemente no comparte tu sangre, así que no besaste a tu prima, solo a otra chica más – Esto calmó un poco el temperamento del castaño, por lo menos ya no gritaba – claro, que esto puede causar algunos problemas si quieres algo con ella, porque ya sabes como son las madres cuando son amigas y por otra parte, te recuerdo que es mi amiga y no me gustaría qu…

-No pienso nada con ella – dijo Shaoran mientras miraba a su amigo de reojo – no la lastimaría, le he tomado un poco de cariño – esto hizo que Eriol sonriera de manera extraña – Además no es mi tipo, no me gusta – Eriol seguía sonriendo – y es una inmadura – el castaño miraba a su amigo con la misma sonrisita y siguió insistiendo – y no es tan bonita, no se que le ven es…

-Ya entendí, no te estreses tanto. Pensaré que te gusta – Shaoran bufó y miró de mal manera.

XxXx

Sakura iba caminando con mala cara hasta a escuela. Pensando claro, en Shaoran y en el ser invisible que le dio permiso de tratarla así. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Estaba en sus días o que?

La castaña rió por sus pensamientos y se imaginó a Shaoran caminando con un pantalón blanco y preguntándole a Eriol cada cinco minutos ¿estás seguro de que no estoy manchado? con cara de preocupación.

-Sería divertido – se dijo a sí misma pero rápidamente rechazó la idea –no, no creo que sea eso…

-Hola Sak – Tomoyo la sacó de sus pensamientos, ambas sonrieron -¿Qué hay?

-Acá, mal humor

-¿y eso?- antes de que Sakura pudiera contestar su amiga ya tenía la respuesta -¿Peleaste con Shaoran?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo sé todo –dijo riendo, en modo de juego -¿Por qué?

-Me besó – Nadie dijo nada, pero pronto floreció una sonrisita de las que eran típicas en su amiga, lo que aumentó su malhumor -¿Por qué te ríes? ¿No ves que es de lo peor? ¡Es asqueroso! Y para más, hoy me trata de lo peor

-así que hay está el problema, no es el beso, es el trato

-¡claro que no! Es el beso, obviamente. ¿El trato? ¿De cuando acá me importa como me traté el imbécil mal nacido ese?

-No lo sé, dime tú –Sakura roló los ojos, sería mejor cambiar de tema antes de que explotara.

-¿Y Eriol?

-Está con Shaoran, aparentemente también de malhumor

-¡Que raro! – dijo con ironía la castaña – no hablemos de él, ese estúpido da mala suerte ¿sabías?

-No, la verdad no, ¿de que quieres hablar?

-No lo sé, de ti. ¿Qué ha pasado con Eriol?

-Sí, ayer pero claro como ya me has olvidado, ya no te importo ya no sabes nada de mi… -dijo Tomoyo imitando a una chica a la que su amiga dejaba de querer.

-Lo siento amiga, es que como te dije Shaoran da mala suerte y pues, me trae mal con todas sus boberías, ¿Qué pasó? – Sakura, miró a Tomoyo con una sonrisa, quería que le contara TODO sobre Eriol, al fin y al cabo los dos eran sus amigos, por más olvidada que la tuvieran, quería lo mejor para ellos.

-Bueno, ahí te va…

**Flash Back**

En un mall bastante grande de Tomoeda, Tomoyo estaba esperando a Eriol sentada en una cafetería dentro del centro comercial. A la amatista se le estaba acabando el buen humor, cosa que raramente sucedía pero, si tu novio se retrasa por media hora ¿no estarías enojada? Sí, Tomoyo lo estaba, y mucho.

"_Juro que te mato"_ mientras pensaba en como destrozar a su novio la amatista pagó su refresco y mientras salía de malhumor del local aparecía u lindo peliazul con una caja de regalos que tenían amarrados dos globos en forma de corazón que decían, el primero Tommy y el segundo Erio y en la otra mano llevaba una rosa roja y otra blanca. Acompañado de una tierna sonrisita por parte del chico.

-¿Me disculpas?- por la tardanza claro, Tomoyo estaba segura que descuartizarlo sería lo mejor pero lo había dicho de una manera tan dulce que lo olvidó, lo miró de mala manera mientras asentía – Te amo mi amor – dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a su novia y le rosaba los labios en un beso fugaz – Para ti – dijo mientras le entregaba los globos, el regalo y las rosas.

-También te amo, y dime tonto ¿Por qué?

-Porque me encanta la cara que pones cuando hago algo así, linda – le dijo haciendo que su novia se sonrojara –Vamos al cine ¿si? – Tomoyo roló los ojos y asintió.

Amarró los globos a su bolso y guardó la caja de chocolates dentro y las rosas pues, las llevaba en su mano, no quería soltarlas y con la otra mano agarraba claro, la de Eriol.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del cine, decidieron juntos ver una de suspenso, a Tomoyo le encantaban y a Eriol también así que todo perfecto. Lamentablemente solo hubo un pequeño problemita, y no se trataba de ellos, sino del recién llegado.

Un chico de cabello negro y ojos de un extraño color lila, robaba la atención de todas las chicas, era notablemente bello pero, a la persona a la que se dirigía no era ninguna de las otras chicas que lo miraban no, era precisamente a Tomoyo, la que notó claro el deforme en el rostro de Eriol.

-Hola querida Tomoyo, tiempo sin vernos – dijo el chico mientras tomaba la mano con la que la chica agarraba a Eriol y la besaba con suma delicadeza -¿Cómo te encuentras linda? –Eriol estuvo a punto de explotar, ¡solo el le podía decir linda! ¿Quién era el para hacerlo? Nadie, por supuesto que no era nadie ¿entonces? ¿Qué hacía Tomoyo aceptándolo?

-Bien Chitsu – en el rostro de la amatista apareció una sonrisa torcida, Tomoyo omitió el "¿y tu?" pero aparentemente el chico se lo preguntó solo.

-Yo bien, pero mejor ahora que te veo.

-¿Quién es él? – dijo Eriol con tono frío.

-Chitsu, un viejo conocido ¿me das mi mano? – dijo la chica mientras retiraba su mano de la del chico para apaciguar aunque sea un poco el mal humor de su novio.

-Bien, Tomoyo, se nos hace tarde ¿entramos? – la chica asintió. Ya habían comprado lo que necesitaban, cotufas, refresco, gomitas, etcétera. Por lo que ya se podían largar de ahí y alejarse de Chitsu que ponía en peligro a su novia, según Eriol.

-¿Qué van a ver? – preguntó el chico. Eriol le dio el nombre a regañadientes si una pizca de ganas – los acompaño ¿no hay problema verdad? -¡La gota que derramó el vaso! ¿Los acompaño? ¿no entienden el desprecio?

-¡NO! –gritó el peliazul, que de inmediato se cayó por la mirada que le dedicó Tomoyo –Es que queremos estar solos, mi novia y yo –dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "novia"

-¿y cual es el problema de que los acompañe? ¿Temes que te la quite? – Eriol tuvo un impulso de golpearlo pero Tomoyo agarró con fuerza su mano. ¿Ella lo defendía? ¡Que lindo!

-Haz lo que quieras –dijo Eriol que se llevó a Tomoyo hasta dentro de la sala de cine, seguidos claro por el estúpido ser que le quería quitar a su novia.

Y bien, todo fue triste, patético, tonto, fúnebre y simple terrícola que los seguía, su linda velada ser terminó. Por lo menos dentro del cine, Eriol se encargó de que su novia quedara a su lado derecho y Chitsu a su izquierdo. La película fue buena, según su novia pero el no le hizo caso, estaba más ocupado vigilando al "metiche".

Luego del cine, comieron algo, el imbécil aún estaba con ellos y pues, fue hasta que Eriol decidió llevar a su novia a su casa que se pudo deshacer de él.

-No te enojes –dijo Tomoyo a Eriol que estaba manejando con una mueca de rabia nada normal.

-¿No debería estarlo? Después de que ese imbécil se hubiese pasado toda la noche haciendo estupideces y que tú no me dejaras golpearlo o deshacerme de él – se descargó, bien, ahora esperaba a que su novia no se hubiese enojado. La miró de reojo y por suerte no lo hizo.

-Te entiendo, es un estúpido. Pero es muy amigo de mi madre, estoy segura que ella lo envió para ver como reaccionabas – Eso relajó un poco más a su novio.

-Por lo menos no intenta alejarte de mí y bueno, esperemos que tu madre no me odie

-No lo hará – dijo Tomoyo mientras se acercaba a él mientras frenaba en un semáforo y le daba un beso en los labios – nadie te alejará de mi y es imposible odiarte.

-Te amo Tom – dijo el chico mientras la besaba -¡Mierda! ¿Un poco de tranquilidad? – dijo cuando escuchó las cornetas de todo y no le dejaron continuar con su beso porque el semáforo estaba en verde. Tomoyo rió y le contagió la risa a su novio.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la casa de la amatista, pudieron al fin regalarse un delicado y tierno beso y en susurros un Te amo.

**Fin de Flash Back **

-¡Que bello! – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras le daba muchos abrazos a su mejor amiga – hacen una pareja increíble, la mejor. Bah pero me dan ganas de tener un novio así – dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Tienes a Shaoran ¿para que más? – Sakura hizo una mueca de asco.

-Nunca – las chicas volvieron a reír y al momento llegó Eriol junto a Shaoran que tenía una cara de enojo que hizo sonreír a Sakura.

Eriol y Tomoyo se saludaron con un beso fugaz en los labios y mientras los dos primos se quedaban mirándose de reojo con incomodidad.

-Tenemos que ir a clases, les toca a los dos física, juntos. Nos vemos -se despidieron Tomoyo y Eriol, pareja que causaba envidia. A los chicos por la bella Tomoyo, que era incapaz de pasar desapercibida y pues, lo mismo pasaba con Eriol, que tenía a gran parte del sector femenino suspirando por él.

Ni Shaoran ni Sakura dijeron algo, simplemente fueron hasta su clase. Para más colmo era en grupos y les tocó trabajar juntos. Mala suerte para ambos.

Incapaces de dirigirse la palabra, cada quien trabajó por su lado y después lo unieron.

-¡Que extraños! – dijo la profesora cuando vio como trabajaban, cada quien por su parte. Pero como si supieran que iba a hacer el otro, y que le tocaba a ellos cuando lo unían quedaba perfecto – Tienen "A" – ambos asintieron y salieron del aula. Tenían hambre.

Los dos chicos caminaron hasta el frente y bueno, cuando la castañita ya no pudo más comenzó a explotar.

-¡Dime de una vez por todas que te pasa desgraciado! Me dejaste en la casa sola y después ya ni me hablas ¡Soy yo la que no debería hablarte! ¡Pero mira, te estoy hablando! – Shaoran volteó la cara, no tenía ganas de responder pero aumentó la furia de la castaña -¡¿Qué puta mierda te pasa!? – sí, estaba siendo grosera ¿y qué? Por suerte, eso hizo que el castaño se volteara.

-¿¡Que te importa lo que me pase!? Si tu madre se da cuenta de que te bese probablemente me destroce, y si lo hace me gano un castigo por mi madre y ¿!Sabes que es lo peor!? Que pretenden que me aguante las ganas de besarte hasta que se acaben las clases en esta mierda de colegio! – bien, eso dejó algo impactada a Sakura.

-¡Pues, ven, acá no está Nadeshiko así que ven y bésame! - ¿lo estaba retando? Bueno, de cualquier manera no tardó mucho para que los labios de Shaoran se unieran a los de ella.

Fue un beso lleno de rabia, sin llegar a ser salvaje, del mismo modo en que se besaban con enojo, había otro sentimiento que comenzaba a crecer sin que los dos se dieran cuenta. Shaoran presionó su boca a la de Sakura profundizando el beso y con su cintura rodeó la pequeña cintura de la chica.

Sakura por su lado, rodeó el cuello del chico. Allí no habían excusas, no había una Tia Martha, ni nada que aparentar. Si se estaban besando no era precisamente para hacer una broma, era porque ambos deseaban hacerlo desde hacía mucho tiempo, solo que era justo en ese momento que lo iban aceptando.

Cuando el aire les faltó, al fin se separaron. Sakura tenía sus labios hinchados y sus mejillas sonrojadas, y para aumentar su pena, todo su año y los que no eran también habían visto la pelea y el beso. Extraño, pero cierto.

-Y-yo… -Sakura no sabía que decir, no esperaba a que eso pasara.

-No sé que decirte

-Yo t-tampoco - ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no podía seguir enojada? No lo sabía.

-Tengo que ir con Eriol, yo…

-Sí, yo con Tomoyo…

Los dos chicos se alejaron de donde estaban, tenían que hablar con alguien y esos eran sus amigos, pero, de cualquier forma ellos ya lo sabían. Entra toda la gente, ahí estaban, sabiendo que eso tenía que pasar, en un momento u otro.

**XxXx**

**Buenaaas a todos, siento no haber actualizado antes pero tenia problemas subiendo el capitulo :(  
Primeroo que todo gracias por los reviews :), me haceeen feliiiiiiiiiiiz! jejejeje y bueno, si les gusta la pareja Sessh-Rin de Inuyasha les invito a leerla, mi otra hstoria:).  
Se les quiere!  
Saludos, besos.**

**CarlaM**


	10. Capitulo 9

Capitulo IX

**Capitulo IX**

Shaoran y Sakura pasaron el resto de la mañana sin tocarse, hablarse, mirarse o cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el otro. Simplemente trataban de evitarse.

¿El problema? El beso, ese GRAN beso. Ninguno se lo esperaba y menos claro, delante de todo el mundo, después tenerse que aguantar a todas las niñitas del recién comenzado club de fans de Shaoran preguntarle que tal se sentía que el la besara. ¿Por qué no mejor se callaban y dejaban de fastidiarle su día? Y lo peor de todo era el que Shaoran seguía sin hablarle aunque por lo menos hubo un progreso… ya no la insultaba, aunque no ayudaba mucho la verdad.

Peor que, que te insulten es que te ignoren. Porque si te insulto por lo menos pienso en ti o te tomo en cuenta pero si te ignoro, es porque no existes, no estas, no importas, no te tomo en cuenta, no significas nada y muchos "no" parecidos. Y bueno, eso es lo que pensaba la castaña, que para Shaoran eso fue simplemente un "nada".

"_¿Qué puede significar un patético beso de Sakura si tienes a miles de chicas bellísimas que te podrían besar? Nada, eso es lo que significó para él…_

_¿¡Pero que tanto piensas en él si a ti no te interesa!?  
Porque sí, me importa y mucho, aunque me cueste aceptarlo, es la realidad. Cruel realidad"_

La castaña entró a su habitación dando un portazo, quería que su primo la escuchara, se diera cuenta de que estaba enfadada y todo por su culpa. Por ese desinterés hacia su persona.

Sakura buscó su ipod, sobre le escritorio, apagó la luz de su cuarto y se acostó en su cama, escuchando a todo volumen _Basshunter_, le subía algo el ánimo escuchar a ese grupo… y pensar en el sexy cantante que dedicaba su letra a los patéticos juegos de computadora que tanto detestaba.

Suspiró, se volvería loca si Shaoran no le hablaba después de besarla de esa forma.

XxXx

En la habitación siguiente estaba Shaoran estudiando, o por lo menos intentándolo.

"_No puedo…"_ pensó antes de cerrar el libro sin cuidado. ¿Por qué esas cosas le pasaban a él?

Se sentía extraño, cuando besó a su prima no había sido como siempre, no era solo deseo o excitación, era otra cosa… le gustaba cuando se sonrojaba y cuando rodeaba su cuello con sus manos para acercarlo a ella, le gustaba como lo besaba, como lo miraba aunque fuera odio lo que destilara, le gustaba todo. Simplemente todo, pero no, no era nada bueno porque nunca se había sentido así. Y no le parecía nada emocionante tener imparables deseos de besarla cuando la casa estaba completamente sola.

"_Y seguirá así por dos días más"_ roló los ojos.

El castaño caminó hasta su cama donde se lanzó y cerró los ojos, ¿Por qué no con otra persona? ¿Por qué no en Hong Kong? ¿Por qué con su prima?

"_¡NO ES MI PRIMA!" _exacto. No lo era y nadie le decía lo contrario, el solito se empeñaba en hacerse creer que así era.

"_Shaoran, esto que sientes es solo un extraño y bastante grande deseo por tenerla, eso es todo. El único problema es que es tu prima pero, como en realidad no lo es no hay problema, así que ¿Por qué no mejor eliminar tus grandes deseos de estar con ella para que luego se acabe y la dejes y ella te deje en paz?"_

El castaño abrió los ojos, sí, esa era una buena idea. Sacaría ese deseo que lo estaba destrozando por la chica y listo, después de todo "todas eran iguales" así que una más a su lista no era problema, ella lo olvidaría y el también, todos felices.

El castaño sonrió, mejor ahora que no estaba Nadeshiko. El chico salió de su cuarto y abrió lentamente la puerta de al lado. Las luces estaban apagadas y el silencio era inmenso, el castaño entró a la habitación a buscar a su prima. ¿Por qué tan callada? Ella era la persona más chillona que podría llegar a conocer o quizás a existir.

Mira hasta la cama y la encontró, acostada boca abajo escuchando música lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el la escuchara desde afuera.

Shaoran se acercó hasta la cama y la miró con detenimiento. Suspiró, no, ella no era igual al resto, era bastante diferente y lo había reconocido desde el principio, ella no se moría por el como el resto pero de alguna forma u otra se fueron agarrando cariño, o por lo menos el lo había hecho aunque estaba seguro que por nada en el mundo se atrevería a decírselo a nadie y menos que menos, a ella.

-Eres un desgraciado Shaoran… - el castaño alzó una ceja – imbécil, te odio, te odio, te odio – _"Creo que no me tiene mucho cariño…"_ el castaño caminó hasta la cama de su prima y se sentó a un lado. Roló los ojos, ¿Aparte de tonta también sufría de algún problema con sus aparatos sensitivos? Si, eso parecía, se había sentado a un lado y no se había dado cuenta.

Por Dios que una persona normal, con sus aparatos sensitivos en el orden y funcionamiento correcto hubiese sentido que alguien se sienta a tu lado en la cama pero no, como ya lo había dicho, Sakura no era igual al resto de las personas.

Shaoran estuvo tentado a responder lo que decía pero, al verla allí tranquila, pensando en él. Aunque claro, no es la mejor forma de pensar en alguien diciéndolo que lo odias pero estaba pensando en el por lo menos.

-¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ!? – la castaña se volteó y se encontró con que Shaoran estaba sentado a su lado mirándola ¿Qué le pasaba? La besaba, la ignoraba y después volvía cuando le daba la gana.

-Sakura yo…

-Salte de mi habitación – dijo la castaña seria, señalando la puerta. Shaoran asintió y caminó hasta la puerta, tampoco es que iba a seguirle rogando que le diera una oportunidad para hablar para que su orgullo terminara en el sub-suelo.

-Disculpa – dijo antes de irse. La castaña buscó una almohada y se tapó la cara para gritar los más estruendosamente fuerte que pudo.

Sakura se quitó la almohada de la cara y se levantó para comenzar a dar círculos alrededor de toda la habitación. Definitivamente no lo comprendía, después de la súper ignoradísima, que ni la miraba, ni se le acercaba y tampoco hacia un minúsculo intento por hacerlo venía y entraba a su habitación, para comenzar no le hablaba ni le avisaba que estaba ahí, no, el muy tonto se sentaba y la miraba.

No es que estuviese haciendo algo malo ¿pero y que si ella no quería que la vieran? El le tenía que pedir permiso para entrar, tocar la puerta como una persona decente y educada que se supone que debería ser.

"_TE DETESTO, quiero que te quedes trancado en tu cuarto y no puedas salir ni comer, ni tomar agua, ni nada y a ver a quien le vas a pedir ayuda, porque que ni piense que yo voy a hacer algo por él. ¡Que ni lo piense!_

_Aunque claro, que se quede encerrado no creo que sea probable, ¿y si le da un derrame cerebral mientras estudia? Aunque también me gustaría no sé, ¿contratar a un sicario quizás?" _

Los "lindos" pensamientos de la castañita fueron interrumpidos por… ¿A que no adivinan? Sí, por Shaoran. Que venía con una cara de perrito regañado, lo que confundió un poco a Sakura que no pudo más que alzar una ceja.

-Y tu ¿Qué?

-Sakura… - el castaño caminó de la puerta hasta Sakura, esta por su parte retrocedía.

-¿No ves que estoy brava?

-Lo siento yo…

-Shaoran, no es un lo siento y ya – bien, por lo menos ya hablaban – es que me tratas horrible, después me besas y no es solo un beso, por lo menos no para mí porque por si no lo sabías yo no ando dándole besitos a todo el mundo, lo que me diferencia de ti.

-¿Disculpa? –no, el no iba a permitir que su primita estúpida lo llamara promiscuo.

-Shaoran Li, ¿me vas a negar que estabas intentando algo con Hannah? No creo que ella haya sido la primera – Shaoran roló los ojos, bueno, si a lo mejor tenía razón y era un poquitín prostituto. Era más bien un… prostitutito –Sigamos, aparte de que me tratas mal y me besas, te das el lujo de ignorarme y para más colmo después llegas a mi cuarto como si nada.

-¡Esta bien Sakura, disculpa! Yo no quise hacerlo y es que aunque me anda con todas las chicas del universo si lo quieres ver de esa manera, me siento algo confundido contigo porque no siento que seas como ellas… - Silencio, mucho silencio. Tensión, también había mucha.

Shaoran prefirió no decir nada, como en la mañana había hablado de más y por eso terminaron como estaban. Sakura por su parte no sabía que decir ¿Shaoran había dicho que no era como ellas? Aunque también tenía la opción de tomarlo como rara o extraña prefirió el lado romántico, ¿También acababa de decir que lo confundía? Porque fue eso lo que le entendió.

Sakura exhaló el aire que estaba reteniendo sin darse cuenta en sus pulmones, no sabía que hacer y su primo se estaba yendo de su cuarto. Tenía que hacer algo. _"piensa Sakura, piensa, piensa" _ Muy tarde, Shaoran ya había cerrado la puerta tras el.

Eso no podía quedarse así, porque volverían a ignorarse estaba segura y… ella no quería.

Sakura salió de la habitación y se fue hasta la de su vecino, sin tocar ni nada entró.

-Shaoran – el chico se volteó y la miro alzando una ceja. La castaña abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces pero las palabras no salían.

-¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó el castaño. Sakura entre-cerro los ojos, era un verdadero insensible, ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir "te pasa algo" en un momento tan delicado como ese? ¡Típico de Shaoran! -¿Sakura?

La castaña sonrió de manera extraña y es que bueno, la situación era extraña. Shaoran hacía más que mirar a la chica y pues Sakura por su parte se limitaba a sonreír de una forma que asustaba un poco al chico.

La ojiverde miró al escritorio de su primo y vio un exacto. _"Perfecto"_ pensó la chica mientras que con cuidado se acercaba hasta agarrarlo.

-¿Qué haces con eso? Sueltalo Sakura – bien, ya había asustado al chico por la cara que tenía. Solo le quedaba el resto.

-No quiero – dijo ella – Pienso cortarte el cuello poco a poco hasta que mueras desangrado –bueno, si antes estaba asustado ahora estaba verdaderamente asustado. Shaoran se alejó un poco de la chica, no dudaba de que la chica lo decapitara – si no quieres morir tienes que hacer algo por mi.

-¿A que te refieres?- el castaño frunció el ceño.

-Bésame

-¿Ah?

-¿Quieres morir?

-Sakura ¿me lo repites?

-Me besas o mueres, por lo menos tendrás una excusa – ambos sonrieron a la vez que la castaña se dirigía con el exacto hasta el chico y este la recibía con los brazos abiertos.

Cuando al fin se acercaron lo suficiente, Shaoran decidió que quería seguir viviendo y junto a una sonrisita arrogante unió sus labios con los de la chica.

Comenzaron con un roce de labios que fue profundizándose a medida que los dos aumentaban la velocidad. Los brazos de la chica terminaron alrededor del cuello del castaño, las manos del chico terminaron en la cintura de la castaña y pues, el exacto terminó en el suelo.

Ambos sonreían a medida que se besaban.

Para Shaoran era diferente, el sabor a fresas que tenían los labios de Sakura no le permitían separarse. Por otro lado Sakura tampoco tenía intensiones de hacerlo, los besos del chico sabían a menta y chocolate. _"Le regalaré una caja de chocolates" _ pensó la castaña cuando recordó que vivía comiendo chocolates con menta.

Ambos sabían que no estaba bien pero, era imposible evitarlo porque a pesar que aunque intentaban evitarse seguían olvidando que se caían mal.

El castaño dejó de besar los labios de la chica y fue bajando hasta su cuello que hizo temblar un poco a su prima.

-Y-yo…- dijo la castaña

-Disculpa, es mi culpa es que…

-No, soy yo – dijo ella mientras se soltaba del chico – estás acostumbrado a esto y pues, yo tengo miedo, lo siento – dijo cabizbaja. Lo que provocó que el chico la abrazara.

-No es tu culpa Sakura para nada, no eres una fácil como las demás ¿entiendes? – dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos, la castaña se limitó a abrazarlo y darle un fugaz beso en los labios.

-¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? – Bien, eso si eso había asustado al chico

-¿Con nosotros?

-Claro – susurro la castaña para ella misma pero eso no evitó que Shaoran la escuchara – olvídalo – dijo con una sonrisa

Sakura salió del cuarto de su primo y lo dejo solo, Shaoran no quería nada serio y ella sí. Ella siempre había pensado en que podría conocer a alguien que la hiciera feliz, que le gustara estar con ella sin querer algo más pero, Shaoran era como el resto, no podía compararlo con Haku porque estaba segura de que el nunca la obligaría pero, tampoco quería nada serio, lo que quiere decir que la usaría si ella aceptaba tener algo. Y es que daba igual si aceptaba o no, de cualquier forma estaba segura de que se sentiría de la misma manera "usada".

El aire que estuvo reteniendo desde hacía unos minutos fue soltado de golpe cuando entró a su cuarto, Cerró la puerta con seguro y se acostó.

Levantó su cabeza cuando sintió algo punzándola y vio que tenía el ipod ahí. _"Nada de música por ahora" _pensó mientras lo colocaba en el suelo. _"¿Lo peor? Que creo que me empiezas a gustar"_ Fue lo último que pasó por su mente antes de quedarse dormida.

XxXx

-Y ahora ¿Por qué se fue? – El castaño se lanzó boca arriba a su cama, mientras intentaba pensar en porque se había largado su linda primita -¡Necesito hablar con alguien! – Shaoran salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras corriendo hasta llegar a la sala donde estaba el teléfono inalámbrico que después subió hasta su cuarto y marcó a su siempre leal amigo "Eriol"

-_¿Sakura?_

-Es Shaoran, ¿Qué tal?

-_Bien, llegando de la casa de mi linda novia. Pensé que eras Sak, por el número ¿y tú? ¿Qué hay?_

-No tan bien como tú, tengo un problema –la voz del chico era seria pero al mismo tiempo desesperada, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el chico ojiazul

_-¿De Sakura?_

-¿Cómo adivinaste?

-_¿Por qué otra persona me llamarías tan desesperado?_ –un gruñido por parte de Shaoran lo hizo callar y reír - _¿Qué pasó?_

-Que hablamos y cuando hablamos me beso y después de que me beso, ¡me dejó!

_-Detalles, esos son los que necesito…_

-Hablamos, intenté disculparme y ella no me respondió, cuando llegue a mi cuarto…

_-¿Tu disculparte?_

-Calla y escucha –se escuchó una risa –Ella entró y pues, nos besamos, nada intenso… hasta que me pregunto por "Nosotros" que no le supe que responde y luego se fue.

_-¿Quieres algo serio con ella?_

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

_-Responde si quieres mi ayuda_

_-_Pues, no lo sé. Empiezo a sentirla de manera diferente al resto pero no estoy seguro solo, quiero estar con ella

_-Bien, era lo que quería saber. Hablamos!_

-Hey, hey ¿y la ayuda?

_-Ah verdad, pues es solo que ella quería saber si ibas serio con ella, novios o algo parecido. Una r-e-l-a-c-i-o-n, relación y fue suficiente con que no hablaras para hacerle pensar que no quieres nada con ella aparte de un día o una noche, o como prefieras decirle. ¿Hacerlo de día o de noche?_

-¡QUE TONTA! Yo… no quería hacerle pensar eso yo…

_-Bien, sería perfecto que se lo dijeras a ella ¿va? Es que Tomoyo me está llamando, la adoro y detesto a Chitsu ¿Quién se cree para estar llamándola? Es mí novia, no suya, imbécil hijo de…_

_-_Empiezo a pensar que eres ahora tu quien necesita una consulta

_-Oh no, para nada_ –ambos rieron_ –Nos vemos. Habla con Sakura_

-Si claro –y trancó.

El castaño suspiró, ¿su prima quería algo con el? Eso parecía, ¿el quería algo con ella? No lo sabía. Ahora la pregunta era ¿Qué haría? Y pues, no lo sabía.

XxXx

-Sakura – la castaña se removía en las sabanas, ¿era ese elfo verde y verrugoso con el que soñaba el que la llamaba?

-Voy, voy no intentes comerme ¿si? – lo decía con un hilo de voz mientras se acurrucaba

-Despiértate – cuando la castaña sintió un aliento a chocolate y menta cerca de su rostro abrió los ojos de inmediato. Definitivamente no era el elfo, ese verde ser tenía verrugas y era arrugado y feo y ese otro ser que tenía en frente era todo lo contrario. Sexy y adorable –al fin te levantas. Debería preguntarte con que soñabas pero prefiero no hacerlo. No me gusta enterarme de los sueños mojados que debes tener por mi culpa

-¡estúpido! –gritó la castaña mientras se levantaba de la cama de un salto y se tiraba sobre él.

-Vamos a comer

-¿Cocinas?

-No, pero ordeno hamburguesas, la tuya con pollo sin verduras y poca salsa ¿no?

-Hey – dijo con una sonrisa la castaña -¿Cómo sabes?

-No lo sé, ¿será porque siempre pides lo mismo? –la chica roló los ojos y el castaña sonrió –te espero

Ella asintió y el salió del cuarto. _"¿y a este que le pasa?"_ pensaba mientras caminaba al baño.

XxXx

-¡Lista! Dame mi comida – gritó mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

-Aja –Cuando la castaña llegó a la mesa vio su hamburguesa y sonrió y junto a esa una caja grande de regalo envuelta -¿eso que es?

-Ábrelo –la voz de Shaoran se puso seria y mientras Sakura se decidía en que hacer el se sentaba a comer sin esperarla.

-Voy… ¿es para mi?

-Si te dije que lo abrieras es porque así es ¿no?-la castaña roló los ojos.

-¿de tu parte?

-¿Quién más pensaría siquiera en darte algo? – _"respira Sakura, respira"_

_-_Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa ignorando lo que decía su primo, mientras se dirigía a abrir su lindo regalo envuelto en papel con adorno de animalitos –Shaoran esto se mueve – dijo mientras sentía como en la caja había algo que se movía.

-Tú ábrelo – la chica asintió y le quitó el lazo al regalo y así con mucho cuidado hasta que lo abrió. Apenas lo hizo un lindo perrito dorado salió y le brincó encima -¡Hermoso! ¿Quién esh eshte pedito pdeciosho? ¿Quién esh? – decía mientras comenzaba a hablar con el perrito con caritas extrañas y este se la quedaba mirando sin entender –que bello Shaoran, ¿de verdad es para mí?

-¿te lo dejará quedar Nadeshiko?

-Por supuesto, te adoro primo, gracias – dijo mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un beso en la mejilla que lo hubiese hecho sonrojar si no fuese por su gran capacidad de concentración.

-Eh sí, de nada – sonrió

-¿Qué raza es esta preciosura? – decía mientras lo cargaba

-Golden Retriever – dijo el con una sonrisa – me encanta esa raza ¿Qué nombre piensas ponerle?

-Shaorancito – dijo mientras notaba como el fruncía el ceño – jajaja no, mi perrito merece un nombre que no le haga burla – resultado, Shaoran fruncía aún más el ceño -¡Kero! ¿Te quieresh llamar Kero pedito?- el perro movía su cola como en el principio y obviamente no dijo nada –Si, si quiere. ¿no es lindo?

-Sakura, no sabes si quiere o no porq…- el castaño prefirió callarse y solo sonreír cuando notó que su prima estaba feliz con el nombre, prefería no molestarla – ahora come y dale comida a él.

-Si, si – dijo mientras le hacía monadas al perrito –Gracias – dijo mirando al castaño a los ojos pero este evitó su mirada y asintió con una sonrisa de lado.

-No es nada…

**XxXx**

**¿Les gustó? ¡Eso espero! Es que tengo un bloqueo mental nada normal, umm "Bloqueo mental" suena muy profundo xd, una escasez de ideas nada normales, falta de inspiración, sin ideas, mente en blanco, nada que pensar. Si, eso. Por eso es que me tarde… me costó escribir este cap, gracias al cielo que me regalaron a un perrito que me dio ese pequeño rato de inspiración para poder terminar el fic, jejeje.**

**Bueno chicos/chicas gracias por los reviews, ¡muchas gracias! Me hacen imposible dejar de escribir capítulos, ahora tengo una dudita, ¿quieren que sea corto o largo? Quiero complacerlos , y bueno, para ayudar a mi escasez de ideas si ustedes tienen alguna; ¡Bienvenida sea!**

**Por cierto, y disculpen mi ignorancia pero ¿si elimino uno de los capítulos que tengo guardado en "documentos" ya saben para poderlo bajar, dentro de la pág, se borra del capitulo?**

**Ahora si me tengo que ir, se les quiere, saludos, besos y cuídense. **

_**CarlaM**_


	11. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo X**

Sakura abrió los ojos con pereza, tenía tanto sueño. Había pasado toda la noche cuidando a su nuevo perrito, por cierto, ¿Dónde estaba? La castaña abrió los ojos instantáneamente y alzó la cabeza para mirar a todas partes.

Oh, oh el perrito no estaba en ningún lugar cercano a la vista.

"_No se puede perder, no, no, no…_" la castaña intentó levantarse pero sintió un algo calentito entre sus piernas, cuando levantó la vista se encontró con el peludo perrito acostado sobre ella y sonrió. _"Con que ahí estabas…."_

Sakura se levantó con cuidado, evitando despertar a Kero. ¡SUERTE! Lo había conseguido, el nuevo peludo amiguito no se había movido siquiera.

Sakura salió de cuarto, primer bostezo, segundo, tercero…. Tenía mucho sueño. La castaña dio media vuelta para mirar la puerta de la habitación _"Lo que diera por volver a mi cama…" _

De pronto una sonrisita se asomó en su rostro, ¿y que tal si no iba? Bien, eso estaba perfecto, diría que se enfermó cualquier cosa, no era para tanto ¿no?

Sakura entró al cuarto su primo sin tocar ni nada parecido y pues… la linda visión que tuvo del duro y aplanado abdomen de su primo la sonrojó lo suficiente como para olvidar lo que diría.

Su primo por su lado sonrió petulante.

-¿Pasa algo? –dijo casi mientras bostezaba.

-Eh…s-si – Shaoran alzó una ceja –Yo… pues, Shaoran no vayamos a clases ¿si? –dijo olvidando el "abdomen" de su primo y concentrando su atención el todo el cansancio que tenía.

-Sakura, sabes que no se puede…. – antes de poder seguir hablando Sakura se encontraba saltando sobre la cama del chico

-Vamos, vamos ¿Qué es un día? –cada vez saltaba más fuerte y mientras Shaoran bufó. La ahorcaría.

-¡Sakura! Ya estás como que bastante grandecita para eso ¿no crees? Bájate – díjole chico señalando el piso y la castaña obedientemente se bajó mientras rolaba los ojos.

-Bueno, me voy a dormir – la chica bostezó y antes de salir el chico la detuvo

-Vamos a clases…

-No, tengo sueeño ¿si? – el castaño la miró serio, si, se veía cansada. Con el cabello enredado y lleno de frizz, con los ojos casi sin poderlos abrir, sin ganas de hablar y siendo sinceros, el también tenía sueño.

-Bueno, anda – bufó y Sakura se dio media vuelta le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue –De vuelta a la cama – el castaño se quitó el pantalón del colegio a medio poner y se quedó en boxers, y así, casi como Dios lo trajo al mundo se durmió.

XxXx

-Dios. ¡Tengo tanta hambre! – la castaña abrió los ojos perezosa y sonrió, había conseguido su objetivo. Convencer a Shaoran de no ir a clases y eso era, no la gran cosa pero era algo ¿no? Considerando que era el mejor estudiante de prácticamente toda la escuela desde que había llegado -¡oh si! Todo el mundo me ama, soy el súper sexy Shaoran Li – Sakura rolaba los ojos y reía irónicamente - ¿No me adoras? Moriré, no por favor. ¡Todos me adoran! Soy un Dios ¡Noooo! –Sakura comenzó a hacer muecas de estar llorando hasta que una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Así que soy un Dios ¿no? –problemas, su lindo primito estaba a un lado de la puerta.

-¿Por qué osas de interrumpir a la princesa Sakura? –dijo riendo la castaña

-No lo sé plebeya –la castaña colocó sus manos en el pecho y abrió la boca con asombro, imitando a una chica ofendida –Vamos a comer, el Dios Griego Shaoran te lo ordena –dijo mientras se despeinaba el cabello con la mano.

-Si claro, pero antes vístete ¿No? –el castaño llevaba un jean desgastado y ancho, con el torso desnudo.

-¿Te asombra mi perfección?

-Claro, eres tan hermoso – la castaña usó su tono sarcástico mientras se levantaba de la cama y pasaba a Shaoran hasta llegar al baño.

-Lo sé prima, lo sé. Todas me lo dicen – Sakura roló los ojos y Shaoran sonrió de lado – anda, intenta parecer alguien normal y arréglate para que bajes a comer.

-¡¿Hiciste comida!? –Sakura salió del baño y acorraló a su primo contra la pared.

-Algo así

-Eres lo mejor, enserio – Sakura se alejó de el y entró al baño.

Por otro lado Shaoran entrño a su habitación y sacó una franela gris del closet. No podía negar que fue buena idea la de su prima, un día de descanso para los dos. Bueno, último día porque Nadeshiko llegaba en la noche.

El castaño bufó y salió de la habitación y bajó a la cocina. Sacó dos platos y los sirvió e hizo lo mismo con las bebidas.

-Espero que no me vayas a envenenar – dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras la castaña.

-Pensaba apuñalarte – dijo el con una sonrisita

-Que delicado – ambos rieron y Sakrua se sentó y de inmediato comenzó a comer – no está mal – dijo ella.

-Lo hice yo ¿no? Por cierto, ¿Cuánto tardaste en el baño? ¿Dos minutos?

-Es que no me duché. Después de comer, tengo sueño todavía ¿Sabes?

-Cochina – Sakura frunció el ceño y lo miró mal.

-Eres un tonto, calla y haz algo útil ¿No?

-Claro, no te seguiré diciendo la verdad, que eres una cochina. Pero olvídalo, no te lo seguiré diciendo, solo intentaré no acercarme mucho a ti. Estas llenas de gérmenes –Sakura intentó ignorarlo y seguir comiendo. ¡La iba a volver loca! Estaba segura, nunca nadie había sido capaz de destruir su paciencia como él.

-¡Bueno suficiente! Ya me voy a duchar, solo espera a que termine de comer!

-Sakura, hace como diez minutos que no te digo nada… - dijo el castaño que estaba terminando de comer -¿te importa mucho lo que digo? – el tono seductor con el que hablaba enojaba a la chica y de igual forma la hacía sonrojar, se estaba descubriendo solita – No, no me respondas se que así es pero, lamento decirte que no puedo Sakura. Soy un chico muy ocupado, espero que lo comprendas – Bien, era un poquito arrogante, pero solo un poco – Tengo muchas situaciones inesperadas en mi vida, cuando salgo a la calle las chicas acorralándome. Espero que no intentes ser como ellas.

-Tu ego es aún más grande que tú – dijo la castaña que ya había terminado, se levantó y comenzó a lavar su plato.

-Si, tal vez – Sakura se sonrojo, Shaoran se había levantado y ahora le susurraba esas cosas al oído, que por más que negara la ponían nerviosa.

-Sí, como digas ahora aléjate. Me incomodas –dijo mientras intentaba alejarlo.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa?

-Comprobado, tu ego es más grande que tú.

-¿Soy grande? ¿En que sentido? -¿¡Que acaso no sabía cuando callarse!? No, la verdad era que no.

-Shaoran ya – antes de que la castaña pudiera seguir hablando el chico le había dado un beso rápido en la mejilla -¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Hice algo malo? –dijo sonriendo. Listo. La iba a volver loca, a destrozar, pulverizar, y todo con un simple, patético, triste, pequeño, estúpido y mísero beso en la mejilla.

-Has algo útil – la castaña se alejó de él y subió las escaleras –Voy a salir más tarde. Espero que no te importe ¿va?

-Saldré con un este… -silencio – amigo o algo así –Shaoran frunció el ceño, gruñó, maldijo mentalmente y levantó una ceja.

-Disculpa, no te escuché ¿dijiste?

-Que saldré con un amigo, ahora si me lo permites, esta cochina que tienes acá se va a duchar.

Shaoran escuchó cuando Sakura cerró la puerta del baño y, ese fue el momento perfecto para comenzar a maldecir, insultar y cualquier cosa parecida al ser con el que SU prima iba a salir.

-¡Que no es mi prima! – dijo Shaoran casi gritando.

-¿Dijiste algo? – Shaoran escuchó a Sakura desde el baño.

-No, nada – dijo él y entró en su cuarto.

¿Cómo iba su prima a salir sin decirle antes? Bueno, ya le había dicho, pero ¿así, sin más? No había dicho nada como "Shaoran ¿no te molesta que salga con un amigo? ¡No, por supuesto que no! Porque no le hubiese permitido que saliera con ningún amigo. ¿Y que si era algún acosador, violador, asesino, ladrón, psicópata o con personalidad bipolar? ¿Qué tal con pérdida de memoria momentánea? ¿Y si la violaba y luego lo olvidaba?

No, el no lo podía permitir. Era su prima y su deber como primo era acompañarla y no dejar que ningún chico malvado se le acercara a ella con intensiones raras.

El castaño se miró en el espejo, no estaba nada mal. Bueno, el nunca estaba mal. La franela le quedaba bien, el jean igual pero de cualquier forma, Sakura iba a salir con un chico y dejando claro, ¡EL NO ESTABA CELOSO! Solo quería proteger a su prima ¿algún problema con eso? El castaño roló los ojos y sacó del closet otro jean ancho y oscuro y una camisa de rayas. Bien, estaba hermoso "como siempre". Miró su peinado y frunció el ceño. Buscó un peine y lo comenzó a peinar. Cuando terminó, con su mano derecha lo desordenó. Listo, estaba bello, sexy, hermoso y de más. Lo necesario para salir con Sakura y con su "amigo":

Shaoran salió de su habitación y vio la puerta del baño abierta. Sakura acababa de salir, ahora le tocaba avisarle que el también iba con ellos.

-Sakura – dijo mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto y ¡ups! La castaña estaba con la toalla, lo que por más extraño que fuera, lo hizo sonrosar un poco.

-¡Shaoran! ¿Podrías entrar cuando no me esté cambiando? -El chico rió. Y salió.

-Lo siento, solo quería decirte que tendré que acompañarte. Necesito salir, ya sabes. ¿No me querrás dejar solo o si?

-Ese era mi plan pero aja. Ahora nos vamos –Shaoran bajó a la sala y sonrió. Su primita estaría segura con él.

-¡No es mi prima! – volvió a gritar.

-¿Dijiste algo? – roló los ojos, Sakura lo había vuelto a escuchar. Sonrió.

-No, vístete.

XxXx

Sakura roló los ojos, ¿Qué tanto decía que nunca lo escuchaba? En fin, no importaba. Ahora tenía que estar con Shaoran y con Dan.

-¡Que lío! – susurró la castaña. Sakura abrió el closet y sacó una blusa blanca y larga con corte en U y con lunares negros que permitía ver el comienzo de su pecho, cosa que acompaño con una bermuda de jean. Su maquillaje típico, delineó sus ojos y utilizó rimel, rubor y un gloss. Perfecto.

La castaña salió de su habitación algo estresada y con marcando el celular.

-¿A quien llamas?

-¡Mierda Shaoran me asustaste! – Sakura dio un saltito y emitió un leve ruidito cuando lo vio.

-Ese era mi plan –el chico sonrió- Ahora si, dime ¿a quien llamas?

-No te interesa – dijo ella mientras le sacaba la lengua y se alejaba.

Shaoran roló los ojos, el nunca le rogaría a nadie. ¡Jamás! El castaño se acercó hasta la sala, donde estaba su prima hablando por celular. ¿Quién era? Ya lo descubriría y no tardaría mucho.

Con una maniobra flexible logró quitarle el aparato que de inmediato colocó en su oído.

-¡Shaoran dámelo!

-Calla –dijo mirándola – Alo, ¿Quién es? –dijo con tono serio.

-Dan ¿y tu? – la voz del otro lado del celular era seria, casi tanto como la de él. Oh no. No le ganaría su voz podía sonar más seria si era posible

-Shaoran y dime ¿tu que eres de Sakura? – lo ultimo que el castaño logro esuchar fue un "no te importa" pero antes de que lograra responder Sakura le había quitado el celular.

-El es del que te hablé –Bien, eso aumentaba la curiosidad del chico ¿Qué había hablado su prima de él? No lo sabía – Si lo es, no te lo puedo negar – seguía diciendo en susurros. ¡¿Qué hablaba de él con tanto drama?! –Si, nos vemos. Chao lindo, un beso.

-¿Lindo? ¿Lindo? – Sakura alzó una ceja - ¿es acaso algún tipo de inepto que trata de subir su autoestima con comentarios ridículos y homosexuales de mi prima? – Sakura bufó y se alejó de el hasta la cocina -¡Sakura Kinomoto! ¡no me has respondido! ¿Es de la escuela?

-No lo es – decía tranquila mientras sacaba una manzana de la nevera y con un cuchillo la partía en cuatro.

-Ya, entonces ¿de donde lo conociste?

-No es tu problema –dijo mientras metía un trozo dentro de su boca con cuidado. ¿Sabía ella lo que realmente le daba a pensar ese pedacito de manzana en su boca? No, si lo supiera no lo hiciera, era muy inocente como para intentar algo. ¡Dios! Se estaba volviendo un enfermo, un enfermo pervertido, sádico. NO le costaba pero ni un poquito imaginarse a Sakura en toalla, mojada saliendo de la ducha diciendo con tono seductor "Shaoran" o ¿Qué tal también dentro de una bañera llena de espuma, con una pierna afuera y el cabello desordenado mientras lo llamaba con ojos furiosos diciendo con voz ronca su nombre de nuevo?

-¿En que piensas? – la voz de su prima lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo hizo reaccionar. Era un pervertido.

-No lo quieres saber – dijo el serio.

-Supongo, ¿nos vamos? – dijo ella mientras le intentaba comerse el último trozo de manzana pero, lamentablemente fue un intento fallido puesto que con la agilidad que tenía el chico y los patéticos reflejos de Sakura el se lo quitó y se lo llevó a la boca antes que ella -¡Hey! ¡Búscate tu propia manzana! - dijo ella entre molesta y divertida –Anda, vamos.

El chico sintió y ambos salieron de la casa, Sakura comenzó a caminar delante a él pero Shaoran no tardó en alcanzarla. Quería que ese amiguito de ella la viera llegar con él. ¡Le agarraría la mano si pudiera! Pero para decepción de él no podía, no sin una razón.

El camino fue silencioso, cuando se dirigían la palabra era para decir cosas sencillas y hasta incluso estúpidas. Bastante estúpidas.

Cuando al fin llegaron a una cafetería pequeña, ubicada en una esquina de la calle, decorada de manera sencilla ambos entraron, sin decir nada. Shaoran simplemente deseaba conocer al "muchachito" y listo. Por otra parte Sakura iba sonriendo de lado.

"_¿Qué le pasa? ¿Tantas ganas de ver al niñito ese?"_ El castaño bufó y siguió a su prima con el ceño fruncido.

Se dirigieron directamente a una mesa para cuatro; la más alejada de todas cerca de una ventana, donde un chico los estaba esperando. Lo primero que notó Shaoran es que Sakura alzó una mano para saludarlo, antes de llegar a la mesa y este le sonreía emocionado. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Qué no comprendía que iba con el?

-¡Hola Dan, ¿Cómo estas?- dijo Sakura al chico cuando llegó a la mesa.

-Bien preciosa, aunque creo que tu estas mejor – dijo el sonriendo, mientras la abrazaba y la besaba varias veces en las mejillas.

-¿Tu quien eres? – preguntó Shaoran antes de que siguieran hablando. ¿Qué le ocurría a ese tonto? ¿Con que derecho la llamaba "preciosa" y decía cosas como "creo que tu estas mejor? Era un ridículo.

-Dan, un placer. Tú debes ser Shaoran ¿no? – El castaño asintió con el ceño fruncido mientras se sentaba al lado de su prima.

Dan Madamour, hijo de un empresario francés exportador de finos y reconocidos perfumes. Era un chico de tez asombrosamente pálida y atractiva, sus ojos de un extraño color gris transparente, su cabello era azabache y brillante, sus labios rosados y del grueso perfecto. Llevaba puesta una camisa negra con los dos primeros botones abiertos, un jean oscuro y unos zapatos negros. Con el aroma claro, a un elegante perfume francés, al igual que su acento.

A ojos de cualquier chica, un ángel, un ángel negro gracias a la cautivadora mirada que el chico dedicaba. Llena de picardía y atractivo.

Para molestia de Shaoran, su primita hablaba muy animadamente con él, y el otro claro, se dedicaba a ignorarlo olímpicamente. ¡Que bonito! ¿Qué acaso no sabían que era de mala educación? Eran unos maleducados… y el era patético, ¿no tenía acaso otro insulto más ingenioso? No, se estaba quedando atrás.

-Y dime Shaoran, ¿eres alguna clase de modelo o algo? –preguntó el chico de ojos grises al castaño.

-No – respondió cortante- y díganme, ¿de donde se conocen? –dijo sacando tema, en eso llego la mesera.

-¿Desean algo? – dijo con una sonrisa, dedicándole a los dos chicos unas cuantas miradas lascivas y claro, una mirada llena de envidia a la castaña, por estar rodeada de esas dos hermosuras de hombres.

-Una porción de marquesa de chocolate – dijo Sakura sonriente – y una coca-cola por favor – la mujer asintió ignorándola.

-Una coca-cola – dijo Shaoran, respondiendo a la mirada de la chica.

-¿y tú? – preguntó la mujer a el pelinegro, acompañando su tonito claro, con las miradas seductoras que le había lanzado a Shaoran.

-Primero una Pepsi-cola Light y segundo que tengas un poco de pudor y que dejes de mirarme así – dijo Dan sin siquiera mirarla. La mujer puso cara de pocos amigos y sin saber que más responderles fue por su orden.

-Hey – dijo Sakura golpeando el hombro del chico.

-Preciosa, eso fue totalmente necesario, es tan _out_ de su parte mirarnos así. Nos desnudaba con la mirada, amor –dijo el pelinegro hablaba rolando los ojos y riéndole a la castaña.

-Oh si, el más deseado – dijo riendo.

-Pero si tu primo no se queda atrás – dijo el con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Qué tratas de decir?

-Nada chico, no estés tan a la defensiva, ¿te parece? –Shaoran roló los ojos, estaba seguro de que lo golpearía. ¿Y que con el _out_? Un poco "homosexual" eso. Rió. ¿Y si era gay? Ese pensamiento quedó olvidado con la mirada deseosa que lanzó el chico al trasero de una chica que iba entrando.

Bueno, malos gustos no tenía. La chica era una morena alta, de cabello negro ondulado, sus ojos color verdes, mas oscuros que los de Sakura y pues, con las medidas perfectamente distribuidas en su cuerpo. Vestida con una blusa rosa con escote en V, que dejaba ver parte de los bien formados pechos, una falda negra, abombada con capas y bastante corta. Muy extraña según Shaoran, pero de igual manera lo ignoró. Por lo menos dejaba ver las piernas largas y duras de la morena, acompañada de unas botas de cuero.

-Ustedes dos, ¿Qué tal si dejan de mirarla y me hacen caso a mí? – dijo divertida Sakura.

-Primita, ¿mueres de envidia porque no te mire a ti? –dijo Shaoran sonriendo –aunque no hay mucho que mirar – Mentira, si había. Pero no lo aceptaría.

-No, para nada – dijo Dan, antes de que Sakura pudiera defenderse – créeme, hay mucho- ¡¿El desgraciado, hijo de perra ese había visto a Sakura, a SU Sakura desnuda acaso?! ¡Porque eso es lo que parecía!

-¿Qué tratas de decir?

-Ya, ya. Dejen de jueguitos –Sakura interrumpió la respuesta de Dan y le dio otro "golpecito" en el hombro. Sin tener la mas minima idea de que esos "golpecitos" que le daba al pelinegro, hacían que el castaño frunciera más el ceño. ¿Qué le daba a pensar eso? ¿Qué su prima era una fácil? Si, eso pensaría si no le aclaraban de una vez las miraditas juguetonas. Porque el entendía por "juego" otra cosa, los juegos que el leía en sus ojos eran, el doctor, la mamá y el papá, el gusanito y la manzana… y otros miles de jueguitos que no eran dignos de una niña inocente como su prima.

Aunque comenzaba a pensar que no la conocía. Claro, si ves que primero se sonroja, la inocencia, la ingenuidad y esas cosas, para terminar riéndose cuando el otro le dice prácticamente que ya le ha visto todo, y que la conoce de arriba abajo y otro montón de cosas estúpidas. Bien, terminas pensando que no conoces a esa persona. ¿O eso pensaba el solo? No. Era opinión general.

-Bueno, y no me han respondido – dijo Shaoran forzando una sonrisa, y mirando a los ojos al chico.

-¿Qué deseas que te responda? –dijo Dan, Sakura por su parte se mantenía excluida de la conversación.

-Acá tienen – los tres se voltearon, y vieron a la misma mujer-lanza-miradas-tentadoras-a-los-chicos traer las cosas que pidieron.

Pero de nuevo ¿Qué onda con la Pepsi Light? No, no lo podía superar, se burlaría de eso hasta la muerte. Aunque no tenía mucha gracia la verdad.

-Gracias – dijo el chico cuando la mujer se fue –Volvamos a lo nuestro – dijo mientras ponía un pitillo dentro de la lata, con suma delicadeza - ¿Qué querías saber?

-Me entró curiosidad por saber de donde se conocen…

-Bueno, Tomoyo nos presentó hace tres años, y desde ese momento Sakura me parece la niña más hermosa, linda, amorosa, sexy y de más. ¿No es así my dear? – dijo con tono francés, mientras dedicaba una sonrisita a Sakura.

-¿Sexy? No lo creo, pero gracias de todas maneras, mon amour –dijo Sakura tratando de imitar a Dan.

-Es extraño ¿no? – ambos miraron al castaño, sin saber a que se refería – Sakura siempre tan… cerrada – turno de la castaña para fruncir el ceño.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno querida prima, que es extraño la manera tan… confiada con la que el te trata – dijo con una sonrisa arrogante mientras señalaba a Dan – y cada vez que te digo algo meramente parecido, te sonrojas, me esquivas, te vas… ya sabes. Lo normal – dijo torciendo su sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué tratas de decir Shaoran Li?! – Sakura estaba sonrojándose pero de la furia. ¿Qué trataba de decir ese… ese…

-Don't fight – dijo Dan parando la discusión que se aventuraba. Sakura sonrió, era francés y hablaba inglés.

-Dan – comenzaba Sakura mientras miraba la hora por el celular – me tengo que ir, mi mamá llega dentro de dos horas a la casa y tengo que prepararlo todo.

-Vale linda, nos vemos ¿si? – dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a Sakura y le daba un beso fugaz en los labios y la hacía reír. Cosa que por otra parte hizo enojar a Shaoran. ¿También la besaba? Claro, ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? La ha visto de arriba abajo obvio que la ha besado, y pues sigue haciendolo ahora. ¡Estúpidos! Eso eran.

-Sí, creo que nos tenemos que ir – dijo el castaño mientras se levantaba y alejaba a la castaña lo más que podía del pelinegro que sonreía – un placer, espero que nos veamos pronto. Adiós – pero antes de salir Sakura se soltó del agarre de su primo.

-Nos vemos Dan. Cuidate ¿va?

-Claro mon amour. Tu igual – dijo mientras la abrazaba –Por cierto Shaoran –¿Quién le había dado la confianza para llamarlo por su nombre? Por que el no –Un gusto conocerte también. Te cuidas y espero que nos veamos pronto – antes de salir el chico se le acercó y lo abrazó después de darle dos besos en las dos mejilla. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese enfermo? ¿Qué no veía que no le gustaban las muestras de afecto de parte de los hombres – costumbres francesas – dijo Dan y Shaoran sonrió de su manera más falsa.

-Igual, como digas – ahora miró a Sakura – nos tenemos que ir – esta saintió con una sonrisa e hizo una señal con la mano de forma de despedida.

Cuando salieron del local, Shaoran no se atrevía a mirar a la castaña. Claro, después de todo por lo que tuvo que pasar, el pensando que su prima era una niñita inocente, con la que no se podía meter, diferente al resto y ¿Qué hacía? Besarse y mandarse miles de indirectas obscenas con el gafo ese. ¡Era un gafo afeminado! "Una Pepsi Light" Ay por Dios, ¿Qué hombre pedía Pepsi Light? ¡Pepsi Light! ¿y que había con el _out_? ¡Era un afeminado!...

-Shaoran ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Sakura mirándolo de reojo. Claro, ahora que no estaba con el otro lo quería a él. ¡Era una fácil!

-Nada – dijo con voz cortante.

-¿Y por que esa cara?

-Es la misma de siempre – dijo el castaño sin mirarla – anda, camina más rápido. Al menos de que estés esperando a que tu amiguito de media vuelta y venga nalguearte también – la castaña alzó una ceja y comenzó a reírse.

-No, eso ya no lo hacemos – dijo ella con una risita – antes, si. Pero ya se nos pasó la fiebre - ¿!QUE LE PASABA?! OSEA QUE SI LO HACÏA! ERA UNA MENTIROSA, M-E-N-T-I-R-O-S-A! UNA ZORRA! Si, a el le costaba creerlo, pero ya que, con todo lo que había visto hoy le quedaba claro.

-Ah claro, como no lo imaginé – dijo el castaño en tono irónico que la castaña no entendió.

Así pasaron todo el camino, Sakura tratando de sacar plática y Shaoran ignorándola, evitando mirarla de más y hasta caminar muy cerca.

-¡Habla de una vez moreno malcriado! – dijo Sakura cuando llegaron a la casa. Shaoran roló los ojos, la ignoró y camino hasta dentro de la casa, cosa que molestó a su prima. ¿Y ahora que le pasaba? ¡Todo era un lío con el! Pero que se podía hacer… así le gustaba.

-Bueno, Shaoran ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? – dijo ella mientras servía dos envases llenso de torta-helado.

-¿Qué me va a pasar?

-Anda primito, suéltalo ¿Es Dan, verdad?

-Ajá – dijo el refunfuñando.

-¿Te cayó mal? ¡Pero si no te dijo nada!

-No precisamente a mi, pero claro si omitimos la parte en la que te besa, me insinúa que se ha acostado contigo y aparte me decías que te nalgueaba. ¿Para que? Para que después intentes hacerte la santita conmigo ¿no? La que se sonroja de nada, ingenua, inocente, tranquila. ¡¿Y que hay con él? – Shaoran iba a explotar, o bueno… ya lo había hecho pero si que podía empeorar. Con el todo podía empeorar pero, para amenizar un poco el ambiente Sakura comenzó a reírse, a carcajada pareja. Así tipo que duele el estómago.

-Me orino, calla que me orino – empezaba a decir mientras se reía y con las manos en el estómago.

-¿Qué te da gracia? – dijo Shaoran serio. Le molestaba no saber que pasaba, y que le hacía tanta gracia a Sakura, porque el no le veía nada cómico a la situación. ¡Tenía una prima loca!

-Dan… - comenzó a decir entre risas –Dan es.. ¿Cómo decirlo? –dijo cuando al fin paró – su lado femenino muy desarrollado, pero tu no lo entiendes ¿no? – dijo ella entre risas.

-¿ah?

-Shaoran ¡Dan es gay! – dijo ella mientras comenzaba reírse en la cara del chico. Y este pues, bufó.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Es un desviado sexual! – dijo el mientras golpeaba con su puño la mesa y sonreía de lado. Como un niñito que acababa de armar su primer rompecabezas. Tonto.

-Déjalo, es mi amigo – dijo ella mientras le daba un golpe en la frente y le entregaba la torta.

-Bueno, ya lo siento…

-Aparte, el que le gustabas eras tú – dijo ella comiendo.

-¡AH!

-Claro, siempre vives feliz de que todo ser en la bolita del mundo admire tu belleza, ándale siéntete feliz, a mi amigo le gustas. ¿Te hago la segunda? – dijo ella sonriendo, sabía cuanto le empezaba a molestar eso.

-Solo para mujeres

-Ya no importa, pero ¿no notaste como miraba tu trasero? –Bueno, ya podía parar, el castaño se empezaba a sentir "acosado" y bueno, de cierta manera alivianado de que no tenía nada con su prima – Me dijo que era "abultadito" y "redondito". Alégrate, tienes un nuevo pretendiente a la lista.

-Déjame – dijo el rolando los ojos y ella rió. Bien, eso le empezaba a gustar. Por otro lado, Shaoran pensaba que en algún momento lo tenía que superar ¿no? No podía quedarse estancada con el mismo tema, aunque había descubierto que su prima no era normal, seguramente guardaba algún problema psicológico en su cerebro aún no descubierto y comenzaba a salir a la luz.

Antes de que la castaña pudiera seguir burlándose, el teléfono comenzó a sonar y Sakura con una sonrisita fue a contestar.

-¿Alo? – dijo ella.

-_Amor, es tu mami. ¿Cómo están?_

-Bien má ¿Pasó algo? ¿Cuándo vienes? Te estoy esperando.

-_Ahora voy linda, es para pedirte que no prepares nada, ya se como eres. Es que le tengo una sorpresita a ambos –_ la castaña hizo una mueca de asco. Su madre siempre tenía sorpresitas de mal gusto. ¿Un ejemplo? El mismo Shaoran. ¡Su sorpresita!

_-_Mamá, ¿Qué es? –dijo sin muchos ánimos_._

_-Sorpresa… bueno nos vemos, los adoro._ –antes de que la castaña pudiera replicar ya había trancado. Bien, eso siempre pasaba.

El castaño la miró confundido, ¿ahora qué? Por la cara de su prima no era nada bueno, tenía que saberlo.

-¿Qué paso? – dijo él, sin poderlo negar algo nervioso.

-¡Mi madre nos tiene una "sorpresa"! – dijo ella mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué hay con eso?

-Bueno queridito, las sorpresitas de mi madre no son nada normales. ¡Son bastantes desarrolladas, como deberás saber! –El castaño bufó.

-No puede ser tan malo, morena. Relájate – dijo el mientras se tiraba en un sofá.

-Primito, un ejemplo de eso eres tu – dijo ella mordaz mientras se sentaba a un lado.

-Y no salí tan malo – le susurró al oído, mientras la apresaba con los brazos.

-Aléjate moreno – dijo imitando su léxico.

-Por lo menos para algo sirves- dijo mientras lo separaba y ambos reían.

-Lo mismo digo por ti, linda – ella sonrió. Ambos habían comenzado a jugarse así. Nada malo ¿verdad?

-Bueno, nos queda esperar. Como tu dices, no puede ser tan malo, después de todo es mi madre… - dijo ella con una sonrisa de lado, mientras ambos esperaban hasta que la extraña progenitora de la castaña llegara.

**XxXx**

**¡Holas!**

**Hola a todos!, Acá esta el cap ¿Cómo quedó? :) Comentarios acá porfa!.**

**Bueeno, algo que no dije en el capitulo pasado pero, bueno lo digo ahora.**

**¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Ya tengo más de cien, ¿se imaginan cuanto me emocionan? Jajaja, me ponen nerviosa. Wooee…. Jeje.**

**Graaacias, gracias, gracias, gracias.**

**Ahora, no sigo hablando y quitándoles tiempo. Dejen reviews ) poorfa! Y pues, actualizaré pronto.**

**CarlaM.**


	12. Capitulo 11

Capitulo XI

**Capitulo XI**

Era extraño, se sentía extraño, le parecía extraño y era en definitiva extraño. No de mal modo, aunque se podía dudar. No sabía que pasaba con él, porque ya no podía controlarse. Las cosas simplemente cambiaban y el problema era que el no lo quería aceptar.

Hacía un mes que el era un chico feliz, arrogante, interesante, popular, hermoso, adinerado y sí "prostituto" como le decía Sakura, pero por sobre todo con el perfecto control de su cuerpo, sensaciones y hasta sentimientos.

Pero resultaba que una simple llamada lo había llevado a Tomoeda, el lugar más aburrido jamás visto, algo fuera de lo normal que parecía encontrarse en el siglo IXX, gente sin sentido de la diversión.

¿Cómo pudo haber cambiado tan rápido en tan poco tiempo? Quien sabe, cosas de la vida. Quizá tenía razón su prima Mei, al decirle que las cosas que más extrañas suceden cuando menos te lo esperas. Supuso que se refería a que en algún momento de su vida se enamoraría pero, también se podía aplicar en su situación, ¿verdad? Porque no era amor, ¿no es cierto? No, no lo era. Era un bastante grande sentimiento de atracción. Solo tenía que buscar la manera de satisfacerse.

El problema iba en como había llegado a ese punto, en casi un mes. ¡Solo un mes!, se había vuelto, sin poderlo negar, algo dependiente de la chica. Bien, le costó decir eso pero era la realidad.

Necesitaba estar con Sakura, debía estar con ella, le agradaba fastidiarla, le parecía linda cuando se enojaba, atractiva cuando sonreía y bastante adictiva cuando la besaba. Pero… era solo atracción ¿no? Pronto se terminaría.

XxXx

El castaño miró con una cara extraña a la chica que tenía al lado. Durmiendo, recostada en su pecho, sobre el sofá. Duermiendo plácidamente mientras el intentaba soportar las ganas que tenía de lanzársele encima y destruir su inocencia. Y es que por más que lo negaba eso deseaba, no de manera cruel pero de alguna u otra manera ése era el punto, eso quería.

-Sakura despierta –dijo Shaoran cuando notó que la hora de la llegada del vuelo de Nadeshiko había sido sobrepasada por cinco minutos. Alrededor de media hora se encontraría ahí –Sakura… - dijo el mientras la tambaleaba, esperando respuesta de ella -¡Sakura! – gritó cerca de su oído pero esta ni se movió. Shaoran algo preocupado, pesando que si por alguna razón su prima había muerto, iba a intentar despertarla con almohadazos. Por suerte, ella dio señal de vida antes.

-Mnj…noh quiero... v-vente- decía ella entre bostezos – bésame otra vez… un poquito…… - ¿y ahora? ¿La tendría que besar? Shaoran la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Sakura si no abres los ojos de tiro al suelo – dijo algo amenazador pero, por le contrario la chica sonrió con los ojos cerrados y rodeó con sus manos su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Shaoran levantó una ceja, bueno, costaba descubrir si en verdad estaba dormida o era una bromita de ella. –Sakura y… - antes de regañarla, vio algo que llamó su atención. Sus labios, rosados, suaves y simplemente deliciosos. Bueno, tendría que soportarlo, si Nadeshiko llegaba no tendría una buena bienvenida con ellos dos besándose.

El castaño volvió a abrir su boca para continuar pero segunda cosa que llamó su atención. El escote de prima, mostraba el comienzo de sus pechos y, al estar ella recostada en su pecho no podía negar que tenía una perfecta visión. Muy buena, en realidad.

Y no es que no hubiese visto muchos cuerpos, porque la verdad es que sí, había tocado, probado y saboreado por completo muchos cuerpos femeninos, el problema radicaba en que un solo cuerpo, solo un cuerpo, más específicamente, el cuerpo de su prima lo estaba volviendo loco. Lo quería para él, al igual que sus labios, sus pensamientos y todo lo que tuviese que ver con ella.

Ok, ok, estaba superando el límite de lo permitido. Tenía que despertarla.

-Sakura, levántate – cuando el dijo estas palabras su prima lo atrajo más hacia ella, lo que no pudo negar, lo puso algo nervioso.

El castaño se quedó mirando sus labios, no podía soportarlo más. Después de todo era hombre ¿no?

Con cuidado se fue acercando a Sakura, a pesar de sentirse algo mal por estar aprovechándose de ella, de su sueño, no lo pudo evitar. Se acercó a ella con cuidado y con una sonrisa, rozó sus labios.

En otra ocasión y con otra persona, ese roce de labios no hubiese significado nada pero, Sakura, todo con ella cambiaba y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar eso podría ser más que atracción. El castaño borró esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se concentró en el tacto de sus labios con los de ella. El calor que desprendían y la suavidad que se sentía.

XxXx

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espalda, haciéndola temblar ligeramente. ¿Qué pasaba? La castaña se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía cuando sintió cierta presión sobre sus labios, y cuando vio que su primo la estaba mirando fijamente mientras presionaba sus labios contra los suyos.

-Eh, disculpa – dijo el mientra se alejaba de los labios de su prima y hacía un ademán para levantarse pero, Sakura atrajo su rostro hacia el de ella.

-No hay nada que disculpar – dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa –N-no te vayas – dijo ella entrecortadamente. El castaño sonrió de lado, con arrogancia, como siempre. Esa sonrisa que de la misma manera que ella odiaba, le gustaba.

-No lo haré.

Shaoran fue el primero en acercarse, cerró sus ojos y unió sus labios con los de su prima, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior. Sakura por su lado sonrió y rodeó el cuello de su primo y este, en señal de aceptación la acercó a el tomando su cintura.

El beso se profundizaba poco a poco, los labios experimentados del chico manejaban con destreza los de la castaña, que con torpeza intentaba acostumbrarse a los de él.

Shaoran sonrió ante lo que pensaba, le parecía tan infantil, inmadura, necia aunque bueno, aún le seguía pareciendo así pero, ciertas cosas cambiaban, ya no la veía como una primita tonta. Ya no le parecía tan mala la idea de quedarse en Tomoeda un tiempo, no mientras tuviese esos labios con él. Besándolo de esa manera adictiva.

Sakura fue la primera en romper el beso, más por falta de aire que por otra cosa. El castaño sonrió, pero esta vez sin rastro de arrogancia, sonrió lo más real y dulce que pudo al ver a la castaña tan inocente, algo despeinada, con las mejillas sonrojadas y con los labios hinchados, tratando de evitar mirarlo fijamente.

Aunque estuvo tentado a llevar esos besos a algo más allá, se limitó a sonreír y a tomar la cara de su prima entre sus manos para llenarla de dulces besos por todas partes, lo que la hizo sonrojar aún más. En algunas ocasiones podía dejar de parecer arrogante y se volvía tan… lindo.

-Shaoran, yo… - antes de seguir Sakura sintió algo peludo entre sus piernas. Cuando bajó la mirada se encontró con Kero mirándolos con los ojos brillosos y meneando la cola -¡Kero! Me había olvidado de ti – dijo mientras cargaba al cachorrito y comenzaba a acariciarlo como si fuera un peluche.

-Sakura, es un animal de verdad – dijo Shaoran con la ceja alzada – no lo maltrates –Bien, volvía a ser el mismo.

-No estoy haciéndole daño.

-Sí que le estas haciendo.

-Calla – dijo ella mientras le sacaba la lengua y volteaba la cara, entre enojada y divertida. Siempre era lo mismo. Shaoran por su parte, sonrió de lado y volteó la cara de la chica para robarle un beso y dejarla completamente sonrojada -¡Shaoran! Kero no puede ver estas cosas.

-¡Es un perro! – la castaña ignoró las palabras de su primo y agarró al perrito entre sus brazos mientras lo llevaba hasta la cocina.

-Shaoran es tan desconsiderado – dijo mientras rolaba los ojos y hacía como si Kero de verdad la escuchara, aunque en realidad eso parecía. Ya que el perrito movía la cola y ladraba de forma que pareciera estar de acuerdo.

La castaña fue hasta la nevera con una sonrisa y sacó algo de torta, ¿no le haría daño verdad? No a un lindo perrito como el suyo.

Sonrió al recordar que había sido Shaoran quien se lo había dado. Tan lindo y tierno como podía llegar a ser a veces. Pero solo a veces.

-Sakura, ya llego Nadeshiko – dijo Shaoran mientras se asomaba a la cocina.

-Voy – Sakura miró al perrito entusiasmada – Ya conocerás a tu abuela Kero, es tan linda – le regaló una sonrisa alegre al perrito que por más que negara causó cierto celos en Shaoran.

-Vamos, apura… - la castaña roló los ojos y prefirió no responder, dio una última palmadita al lindo perrito y siguió a Shaoran hasta la sala.

Inmediatamente se sintió algo nerviosa, ¿Qué es lo que quería decirles Nadeshiko con tanta felicidad? Se sentía nerviosa al saber que su madre, y bueno, lo sentía pero era la verdad, su madre era el ser más inventor jamás visto. Para ella era tan normal cosas que para ellos no. Como por ejemplo, ¿Cómo se le ocurría traer a Shaoran así? Aunque no podía negar que se había acostumbrado y bueno, agradado.

-¿Chicos? – Nadeshiko los llamó mientras empujaba la puerta de la entrada, llena de maletas y una sonrisa que ocupaba su rostro -¿¡Como están!? Los he extrañado chicos… - Sakura se acercó a su madre y la abrazó y Shaoran se ocupó de llevar su equipaje hasta dentro de la sala.

La mujer sonrió.

-También te extrañé pero ahora, ¿Cuál es la sorpresa? – dijo Sakura con la ceja alzada, cuando al fin se habían sentado –Te conozco

-Primero que nada, Shaoran hablé con tu madre – Shaoran sonrió de lado, ¿a que venía eso? ¿ya sería el glorioso momento de irse? –Bueno, siempre hablamos pero ahora hay una noticia…

-¿Cuál es? –dijo el castaño.

-Volverás a Hong Kong dentro de dos días – dijo ella con una risita entusiasmada - ¿Qué te parece? –Shaoran sonrió, y sus ojos brillaron. Lo que tanto había querido, se iba de ese lugarcito extraño y aburrido. Aunque ya no le parecía tan aburrido, seguía con ganas de irse.

-¡Perfecto! Me iré a empacar, enserio fue un placer estar acá con ustedes, son de lo mejor – dijo Shaoran sonriendo – El instituto fue divertido y todo pues, los que conocí –el castaño iba a subir las escaleras pero la voz de Nadeshiko lo detuvo.

Sakura por su lado no sabía que hacer o que decir, aunque considerándolo bien no había nada que decir. Después de todo ellos no eran nada y Shaoran no quería nada con ella, y ella era la única estúpida que había querido algo más. Sin poderlo evitar sintió ganas de llorar pero retuvo las lágrimas, no frente a Nadeshiko y no frente a Shaoran.

-Hay otra cosita – dijo ella –Sakura, tu también te tendrás que ir en dos días -¡Bien, ahora si se habían pasado! ¿Cómo que ella también?

-¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo Sakura sin mucho ánimo pero con un deje de asombro en su voz. Ahora era el turno de Shaoran de asombrarse y no saber que decir. No sabía como debía sentirse. Le había tomado cariño y todo pero, de ahí a seguir viviendo con ella era bastante.

-Lo que escuchaste linda, Ieran y yo hemos decidido que es momento de voltear las cosas, lo habíamos planeado desde el comienzo –dijo ella sonriendo, sin entrar en cuenta de que los dos chicos estaban sin saber que decir o hacer.

-Falta un mes para que acaben las clases, tengo que esperar – dijo Sakura sin ánimo.

-Si claro… -la siguió Shaoran.

-Eso está listo, es solo un mes y se basaran en sus notas anteriores. ¿Qué les parece?

-No sé que decir – dijo Sakura seria –Voy a mi habitación.

-Sí, sí vayan los dos – siguió la bella mujer – Vamos a cenar, ya saben, por la noticia. ¡Me parece de lo más perfecto! – los dos chicos asintieron sin hablar y subieron por las escaleras –Espero que todo salga bien – dijo Nadeshiko en un suspiro, después de que los dos chicos subieron.

La mujer sacó de su bolso su celular y marcó a Ieran, sabiendo de memoria el número.

-_Nadeshiko, ¿Cómo llegaste? Iba a llamarte en este momento _

-Si, me fue de lo mejor. Fue bastante tranquilo pero de lo que te voy a hablar es de otra cosa…

_-¿Ya les dijiste? ¿Cómo se lo tomaron –_La voz de Ieran denotaba entusiasmo, ella estaba segura que eso era lo mejor.

-Si, pero no se lo tomaron de lo mejor. Llevo sospechando que ha pasado algo entre ellos pero, no sé si es lo mejor… Ya sabes, prácticamente los estamos obligando a estar juntos

-_No te preocupes amiga, necesitan presión. Estoy segura que es lo mejor. Te habla la voz de la experiencia, recuerda aunque parezca una quinceañera, soy mayor que tu por un año…_

-Claro, y un año es un año – ambas mujeres rieron – Bueno Ieran, tengo que trancar. Tengo una cena con los chicos. Nos vemos, saludos.

_-Anda, ya sabes usa tu poder de convencimiento para hacerles pensar que es lo mejor. Cuidate, un beso. Hablamos_ –ambas trancaron al mismo tiempo. Eran mejores amiga de toda la vida, y pues, siempre con las mismas ideas locas. Aunque claro, lo que estaba ahora en juego era más grande. Tenían que unir a Sakura y a Shaorna, no los obligaban, simplemente dejaban que unos días de convivencia lo hicieran solo, ellas solo daban un pequeñito empujoncito. Casi ni se notaba.

Rió. Ni ella misma lo creía.

XxXx

Sakura se encerró en su habitación y trancó con seguro la puerta, necesitaba estar sola. No deseaba ver a su madre y mucho menos a Shaoran.

El se iba, el al fin se largaba de Tomoeda como quería pero claro, como siempre nadie pensaba en ella. Como Haku, porque podía darse el lujo de comparar, el la estaba usando. Y le dolía porque no podía resistirse.

Aunque era obvio que eso iba a pasar, siempre sucedían esas cosas y supuso que Shaoran sabía pero, quizá estaba tan acostumbrado que no le importó, que tal vez ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

La castaña comenzó a llorar, a derramar gotas de agua salada por lo que no era realmente su primo. Como siempre, ella terminaba llorando. No era la primera vez, antes estaba Haku y pues, aunque pareciera ridículo le molestaba. Y no sabía porque, no sabía porque sentía ganas de llorar y de gritarle a Shaoran que era un idiota, que no se podía ir.

De cualquier modo, ella no se iba a ir de ahí, porque eso parecería que ella estaría detrás del muy idiota cuando a el no le interesa, y a lo más que haría sería seguir usándola. Claro, como todo hombre mimado y con experiencia, arrogante, petulante y lleno de hormonas en acción buscaría la forma de hacerla caer de nuevo.

Sakura sintió que tocaban la puerta y se aproximo a abrir, debía ser Nadeshiko con sus noticias, de cómo le fue y a comenzar a hablar del tema del viaje como si ella fuera.

La castaña suspiró, ese sería el mejor momento para decirle que no iba a irse a Hong Kong.

-Sakura – la castaña iba a volver a cerrar la puerta, ese no era Nadeshiko, era Shaoran, con la misma odiosidad y arrogancia de siempre, para decir chao como si no hubiese pasado nada –No me cierres – dijo Shaoran mientras trancaba el paso de la puerta con el pie y sin mucho esfuerzo entrar a la habitación.

-¿Qué haces acá?

-Quiero saber porque estás brava – dijo tranquilo mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro, nuevamente.

-No es tu problema, además no estoy nada brava – dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos, una guerra de miradas, como siempre. Nadie estaba dispuesto a bajar la mirada pero, cuando Shaoran se acercó a ella lo tuvo que hacer.

-Tienes los ojos rojos – dijo mirándola.

-No es nada… - la castaña intentó voltear la cara pero el la detuvo.

-¿Por qué llorabas? No me digas que es mentira porque te conozco

-Shaoran –dijo ella mientras se sentaba en la cama – pasar un mes viviendo conmigo no hace que me conozcas… De cualquier forma, ya no es importante, ya te vas.

-¿Ese es el problema? – dijo el mientras la miraba fijo y ella esquivaba su mirada fija y profunda. Esos ojos color ámbar, casi dorados… que intentaban descubrir lo que le pasaba.

-No hay ningún problema Shaoran, no sabes ni lo que dices…

-Claro que se. El problema es que me voy – dijo más para sí que para ella – Pero tú te vas conmigo

-No

-¿Cómo que no? Nadeshiko dijo que…

-Mi madre no sería capaz de obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero – dijo ella enojada mientras señalaba la puerta de su cuarto, dándole a entender que se fuera.

-Así que tu no quieres ir – dijo sin irse, más bien se sentó como si la castaña en vez de botarlo le estuviese ofreciendo café, té, galletas o lo que sea.

-¿Cómo supiste? Que inteligente – dijo sin ánimo – Ahora quiero que te vayas…

-¿Por qué no quieres irte conmigo? – dijo ignorando el comentario anterior.

-Porque no

-¿Qué razón? La verdad, la descubriré como sea – la castaña dudó, bien, quería descargarse acá lo tenía. Y el estaba dispuesto a escucharla, bien, era el momento. Pero claro, como cualquier chica que se acobarda a último momento, no quería decirle nada de lo que se sentía, ahora que lo tenía en frente. Pero era el momento y, Sakura Kinomoto hablaría.

-Pues es sencillo Shaora, quizá para ti. Tu no quieres tener nada serio conmigo y yo si. Supuse que no importaría pero resulta que al final sí, si me importa y no me parece justo que te vayas y me dejes aquí…

-¡Pero tu irás conmigo!

-¡no quiero ir contigo! No después de que cuando Nadeshiko dijo que te irías tu, pusiste la sonrisa más grande que te haya visto y ya ibas directo a recoger tus cosas – dijo ella mientras se acercaba a él – No te importa que vaya o no, es la verdad. Simplemente te molesta ver a una chica llorando y claro, ya te diste cuenta que estaba haciendo lo mismo pero olvídalo, no tiene importancia porque esas cosas pasan ¿no? Según tu, muchas veces. Estas tan acostumbrado a que todas lloren por ti, y te rueguen, pues lo siento, no te voy a rogar – dijo ella ahora roja por el enojo – Por favor vete – dijo ella señalándole la puerta –Hay que cenar – fue lo último que dijo y cerró.

Cuando la castaña se encontró rojo retuvo las lágrimas, ella no iba a llorar por ningún tonto.

Sakura salió de su cuarto después de asegurarse de que Shaoran no estaba allí y entró a la habitación de su madre.

-Mamá… -dijo ella con una sonrisa pequeña.

-Sakura, se que puedo llegar a ser algo molesta con mis cosa – dijo la bella mujer mientras buscaba un vestido en el closet – pero, lo hago por tu bien.

-¿Piensas que ir a vivir en Hong Kong me hará un bien?

-Si

-¿Cómo qué? –dijo la castaña.

-Ya lo verás, ahora necesito que te pongas algo semi-formal. Es una cena de despedida. No sabes cuanto me alegra que vayas – la castaña bajó la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Su madre estaba ilusionada porque iba, no quería decirle que no.

XxXx

Shaoran entró a su habitación algo desesperado, lo que le acababa de decir Sakura lo había dejado extrañado, en parte tenía razón.

Cuando Nadeshiko le dijo que era momento de irse se alegró, se alegró de que al fin podría salir de ahí, de ese lugar que no encajaba, no era su estilo y no pensó ni un poquito en la castaña.

Es que claro, como en cualquier otra situación normal, era solo una temporada, ella sería como su pareja de "vaca" (vacaciones). Bueno, quizá eso no se aplicara en ella pero era tan común en las otras.

De cualquier manera, el castaño estaba confundido, no tenía ni idea de que pensar. Quería a Sakura, le gustaba. Pero por nada en el mundo compararía eso con estar "enamorado". Esa era una palabra prohibida para él. Aunque tampoco era de negarse que le agradó que su prima tuviera que ir con él.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? – El castaño se despeinó el cabello, como siempre y sacó la ropa que necesitaría.

Un pantalón negro algo ajustado y una camisa blanca de rayas horizontales celestes y negras con los dos primeros botones desabrochados. Unos zapatos negros algo formales y listo.

Intentó peinarse pero le fue imposible, siempre había sido imposible. Pensó en que si tuviese que decir una sola cosa que lo diferenciara del resto del mundo eso sería su cabello. Imposible de peinar, tratar o lo que fuera.

Sacó su perfume Calvin Klein y se llenó de él. Supuso que era una cena de despedida, así que no podría andar con tanta informalidad. Se miró en el espejo y se volvió a despeinar, era mejor estar así que entre peinado y entre no.

El castaño salió de su habitación. _"Solo dos días"._ Sonrió, solo dos días y saldría de ahí.

Shaoran bajó las escaleras a esperar a las dos mujeres en la sala. Como era de esperarse ni Sakura ni su madre estaban abajo. _"Mujeres…"_ bufó mientras se sentaba en el sofá. ¿Por qué tardaban tanto para arreglarse? No lo sabía. Se daban cuenta del más mínimo detalle cuando el, ni pendiente. Y no era solo él, eran todos los hombres. Se preocupaban tanto y ellos no iban a estar pendiente de su ropa, o la marca, o los accesorios, o si combinaban o lo que fuera.

Otra cosa que siempre llamó su atención fue, ¿Qué tanto hacían en el baño? No era normal, podían pasar horas ahí adentro y nada, no saldrían.

Si no fuera porque no podían pasar toda su vida ahí no salieran. Para él, el baño solo era un lugar cualquiera donde el podía hacer lo que todo ser humano debía pero, para ellas o por lo menos en su opinión sobre ellas eso era como un santuario. Un santuario lleno de sanitarios, espejos y paredes de colores normalmente pálidos.

Los pasos de alguien bajando las escaleras lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Seguramente era Sakura.

Shaoran se levantó del sofá con intención de ver quien bajaba y vio a Nadeshiko, desfilando un vestido negro debajo de las rodillas, ceñido al cuerpo. Mostrando unas sandalias negras bastante altas, según el chico y con el cabello suelto, lacio y con las puntas onduladas. Notó que estaba llena de accesorios plateados, ¿su forma o algún otro dato? No lo supo, después de todo. ¡Era hombre! No se fijaba en eso.

Cuando la vio bajar supo porque era modelo, tenía que serlo. Aunque fuera madre de Sakura o la mejor amiga de su madre, o casi su tía no podía negar que era una mujer bastante hermosa. En ese momento se preguntó ¿Qué edad tendría?

Su respuesta quedó olvidada cuando notó que otra persona bajaba, esta vez era Sakura. La castaña llevaba puesto un vestido arriba de las rodillas. Blanco con lunares pequeños negros. De tirantes y ceñido hasta debajo del pecho, y luego suelto hasta el final. Sakura tenía el cabello suelto y no totalmente liso. Lo llevaba ondulado pero sin frizz, con un cintillo negro que tenía un lacito al lado, color gris. Notó que parecía tener alguno que otro tono más claro en su cabello. Sus ojos iban delineados con color negro y levemente maquillados con gris. Tenía accesorios negros que prefirió no detallar y unas zapatillas negras.

Sonrió al pensar que era la primera vez que la detallaba tanto. Nunca había estado pendiente de nada pero, le gustaba darse cuenta de cada cosa que tuviese que ver con Sakura.

Y, a pesar de que no tenía el cuerpo de su madre, que era perfectamente proporcionado y trabajado, Sakura era hermosa. Era bella a su estilo y eso es lo que el veía. Se dio cuenta desde el momento en que la vio que Sakura no iba a gimnasio como la mayoría de las chicas que conocía. Lo más que hacía era pertenecer al equipo de porristas de su instituto que tampoco es que hiciera mucho pero, lucía hermosa.

Intentó esquivar la mirada y decir algo pero le fue imposible, ¿Cómo dejar de mirar a la chica que por más que se negara a aceptar podía desesperarlo?

-¿Chicos? – la voz de Nadeshiko llamó la atención de ambos.

-¿Si? – habló el castaño.

-Shaoran, esperamos a que nos halagues – dijo la mujer sonriendo –Vamos, sin pena.

El castaño rió y las miró, sí, supuso que debía hacerles algún cumplido.

-Bueno, Sakura y Nadeshiko – dijo mientras hacía una cómica reverencia – están hermosas – Nadeshiko comenzó a reír y Sakura se sonrojó.

-Lo que digas – la ojiverde se acercó a la puerta - ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro, claro…

Los dos chicos iban sin decir nada, Shaoran mriaba de vez en cuando a Sakura de reojo pero ella hacía todo lo posible por ignorarlo, no tenía nada de ganas de hablar con él, no tenía ganas de estar en ese carro, ni de ir a una cena, ni de nada. Solamente quería estar en su cuarto, encerrada y poder dedicarse felizmente a insultar al castaño. Nadeshiko por su lado iba pendiente de cada movimiento de ellos, no estaba segura si era lo correcto lo que estaba haciendo, es decir; posiblemente Sakura no la estaba pasando muy bien pero, de cualquier manera sentía que estaba bien. Que al final de todo, estaría feliz y quizá, solo quizá se lo agradecería.

Nadeshiko roló sus ojos, posiblemente Sakura nunca se lo agradecería. La conocía, así que lo mejor sería no decir nada.

-Llegamos – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, mientras miraba a los dos chicos –es hora de bajarse.

Ambos sin decir contestar salieron del carro y miraron el restaurante. Se veía lujoso. La primera en pasar fue Sakura, atrás de su madre y por último Shaoran, que estaba con su típica expresión de seriedad.

-Buenas noches – saludó Nadeshiko, a un hombre, al recepcionista del restaurante – reserve una mesa para tres

-Oh por supuesto, ¿su nombre?

-Nadeshiko Kinomoto.

-Claro, pase por acá – el hombre los llevó hasta una mesa para cuatro. Lamentablemente quedaría un puesto vacío pero, en una gran ubicación.

Los tres se sentaron y el hombre volvió con el menú. Luego de que los tres eligieran el hombre volvió.

Los tres se decidieron por pasta y pues, comenzaron a comer. Nadie decía nada, más que Nadeshiko intentando armonizar el ambiente.

-Hong Kong es un lugar precioso – decía la madre de la castaña – tiene tantas cosas y pues, Ieran es lo mejor. Oh chicos, nosotras dos éramos inseparables cuando estábamos en el instituto –decía ella pero antes de poder continuar Sakura habló.

-Madre, ¿segura que tengo que ir a Hong Kong? –dijo Sakura mirando fijo a Shaoran.

-Bueno… - bien, la mujer pensó en su hija, si no quería ir no la podía obligar – yo quería que fueras pero si tu no quieres…

-Claro, supuse que no querrías ir – dijo Shaoran que comenzaba a hablar serio, ya se estaba cansando de los jueguitos de Sakura. Está bien, fue algo odioso lo que hizo y que no pensó en ella pero ya bastaba ¿no? Eso no lo convertía en la peor persona del mundo – no aguantarías mucho tiempo lejos – seguía diciendo. Nadeshiko se limitó a levantarse e irse al tocador sin avisar a ninguno de los chicos y Sakura simplemente miraba al castaño con rabia – no te gustan los cambios, eres caprichosa y pues, una niñita…

-Claro, pero por lo menos respeto los sentimientos de los demás, no juego con ellos…

-Un error no convierte en lo peor pero ¿sabes que? – dijo el mirándola fijo –no tienes que ir, no creo que vayas a hacer mucho – cuando dijo eso dejó de mirarla para posar la vista en una guapa morena que no lo dejaba de mirar. Cosa que obviamente molestó a la castaña, tanto como para llevarle la contraria.

-Voy a Hong Kong – dijo Sakura, en eso llegó la madre de la chica y sonrió. Aparentemente el castañito lo había conseguido.

-¿Vas?

-Claro que voy, no voy a dejar que un… - Shaoran volteó a mirarla. ¿Un qué? – una tontería estropee todo – fin de la discusión, no más palabras.

Todos terminaron hablando de cosa triviales, o mejor dicho, Nadeshiko terminó hablando de cosas triviales ya que los chicos se limitaban a mirarse fríamente y a asentir ante todo lo que decía la mujer.

Cuando llegaron a la casa esperaron a despedirse de la madre de la castaña para irse cada quien a su habitación, no querían seguir viéndose. ¿Para qué? ¿Para estresarse más? ¿Para insultarse más? Era preferible simplemente no verse. Ir a sus cuartos y pensar que dentro de no mucho estarían en Hong Kong. Algo feliz y normal para Shaoran pero bastante incómodo para la castaña pero, como ya lo había dicho. "No dejaría que tonterías estropearan su viaje". Y pues, como era de darse cuenta, era un mensaje subliminal que tenía como verdadero contenido "No dejaré que el tonto de ojos avellanas y cabello castaño que tengo enfrente me deje mal".

XxXx

-¡Es un estúpido! ¿Cómo se le ocurrió eso? ¿Cómo se me ocurrió a mi decidir que si iba? – Sakura se lanzó a su cama, como hacía siempre que tenía cosas en su cabeza que pensar o de que arrepentirse – ¿y ahora? – la castaña se quedó con los ojos cerrados acostada boca abajo – Tienes que ir y pues, veremos que pasa…

XxXx

Shaoran entró en la habitación y pues, como hombre que era lo único que hizo fue sacarse la camisa y quitarse el pantalón y listo. Se metió debajo de las sabanas, curiosamente no precisamente a dormir sino, a pensar en la chica de la habitación de al lado.

-Bien Sakurita, ya no te puedes echar para atrás – dijo con una sonrisa de lado, de esas que tanto lo definían –Te vas a Hong Kong conmigo…

XxXx

A diferencia de los dos chicos, que estaban desesperados, confundidos y entusiasmados, Nadeshiko Kinomoto estaba sonriendo con su celular en la mano y hablando con su mejor amiga.

-Sakura y Shaoran estarán allá muy pronto – decía Nadeshiko sonriendo alegre.

-_Todo sale a la perfección_ – ambas mujeres rieron melodiosamente.

**XxXx**

**Hola a todos! Acá esta el nuevo capítulo y por favor… disculpen la tardanza sip? ).**

**De nuevo, gracias por los reviews! Muchas gracias, me encantan )!**

**Buenoo, no hay mucho que decir jeje. Nos vemos. **

**PD: dejen un review D**

_**CarlaM.**_


	13. Capitulo 12

Capitulo XII

**Capitulo XII**

Nadeshiko se acababa de levantar con una sonrisa en el rostro, no podía evitarlo, todo lo que planeaban ella y su mejor amiga salía bien. Siempre salía bien. Pero claro, como no salir bien si lo estaban arreglando ¿desde hace cuanto? Mucho. Desde que eran unas niñitas, desde el día en el que se comenzaron a sentir como mejores amigas decidieron que sus hijos iban a quedar juntos.

¿Algún problema? No había ningún problema, eso lo habían decidido y así tenía que ser, nada más.

La mujer entró al baño dentro de su habitación y se lavó la cara, luego los dientes, se duchó y así hasta cumplir todas sus necesidades. Cuando terminó aún dentro de su cómoda bata para dormir salió del cuarto y bajó hasta la cocina, necesitaba café, aún no había terminado de darles la noticia y pues, daba igual, ya su hija había decidido ir y no se podía echar para atrás.

Cuando la mujer entró a la cocina sacó de la nevera una envase de vidrio que decía "Colcafé" y debajo "café instantáneo" y es que era obvio, ella no se iba a poner a hacer café a esas horas de la mañana.

Sacó su taza y le echó agua hirviendo y después una cucharadita y media de café, dos de azúcar y listo. Se sentó en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa a tomar su bebida pero, en ese momento sintió algo peludo a través de sus piernas. Lo que no ayudo mucho fue el que estuviera medio dormida, que a opinión de Sakura era como estar medio drogada, su madre apenas y encajaba en sus sentidos de orientación.

Nadeshiko pasó sus pies sobre la "cosa" peluda.

-Que cómodo y suave – dijo con una sonrisita, hasta que sintió una punzada que en vez de dolor le causó cosquillas y ahí comenzó el ataque de risa de la madre de Sakura, mientras aún pasaba sus pies cómodamente sobre la "cosa" peluda. En fin, la mujer se calló cuando comenzó a escuchar unos ladriditos que venían del piso y entonces subió los pies a la silla y miró abajo.

Un lindo perrito dorado, chiquito y peludito estaba ladrándole. Nadeshiko dejó la taza al lado. "_¿Que hace un perrito en mi casa?" _ Nadeshiko se levantó de la silla y cargó al perrito y lo comenzó a examinar, miró al perrito como si fuese algún objeto extraño y después gritó.

XxXx

Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe, ¿Quién gritaba? Era un grito de su madre, sí, estaba segura de que era de su madre. ¿Le había pasado algo? No tenía idea.

La castaña salió de su cama y salió descalza hasta fuera del cuarto, donde se encontró con Shaoran saliendo de su cuarto, que la miraba con la ceja alzada.

-¿Qué pasó? – dijo él mirando las escaleras, dudando si tenían que bajarlas o no.

-No sé, hay que averiguarlo – la castaña jaló a su primo hasta donde provenía el ruido, es decir, la cocina.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Nadeshiko cargando al perrito y mirándolo extrañado.

-¿Qué es esto? – dijo ella mirando a los dos chicos con el ceño fruncido.

-Ehh… yo puedo explicarlo – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa torcida – se lo traje de regalo a Sakura pero, si no le gusta…

-¡COMO NO ME VA A GUSTAR ESTA COSITA PRECIOSA! – dijo en medio de grititos. _"Igual a su hija"_ pensó el castaño mirando a Sakura – es tan bonito, y tan suavecito, y tan perfecto ¿Por qué no me dijeron? ¿Saben que podríamos hacer? Meterlo en un concurso de belleza canina, a esta preciosidad – Nadeshiko miraba al perrito algo embobada y comenzaba a dar vueltas con el perrito en sus brazos.

-No, no, no y no –dijo Sakura mientras le quitaba al perrito de las manos – no vas a meter a mi perro en un concurso de belleza – Sakura miró al perrito y le sonrió –tu abuela está loca, ¿tu no quieres verdad, Kero? –el perrito comenzó a ladrar y a moverse, de forma que la castaña lo tuvo que dejar en el suelo, y este, apenas tocó tierra corrió hasta la madre de la castaña.

-Mira que si quiere – dijo la madre de Sakura mientras le sacaba la lengua a su hija.

-¡Es un perro! No sabe que quiere – dijo Sakura pero, el perrito se puso de frente de ella y le dio uno de sus mordisquitos que daban cosquilla -¿mi perro prefiere a su abuela?

-No soy tan vieja como para ser su abuela – dijo su madre – sería una especie de hermana.

-¿De hermana? – dijo Sakura mientras alzaba una ceja – lo siento madre, pero no eres su hermana, eres la abuela de Kero – dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡He dicho que no soy tan vieja Sakura!... además da igual, el perrito quiere venir a un concurso de belleza conmigo.

-Imposible, me lo llevaré a Hong Kong –silencio, nadie hablaba. Shaoran estaba mirando a las dos chicas en una esquina, empezaba a tener miedo. Las dos parecían unas niñitas. Ni sus hermanas podían llegar a ser tan infantiles. El castaño comenzó a subir las escaleras para librarse de ellas, que pelearan solas.

-No, tu no te vas – dijo Nadeshiko desde donde estaba, lo suficientemente firme como para que el castaño bajara. _"Por todos los santos que no me metan en su pelea"_ El castaño se volteó y la miró – Tu madre es alérgica a los perros… - dijo Nadeshiko.

-¿Mi madre? – bien, en su casa habían dos perros, ¿de cuando acá su madre era alérgica? Entonces el castaño miró a Sakura, bien, era una sucia trampa y sonrió. Ahora miró de nuevo a Nadeshiko para aclarar las cosas pero, con la mirada asesina que le dedicaba, no pudo llevarle la contraria – Si, claro, lo olvidaba – dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-Bien, está todo listo. Me quedo con el perrito y ya no puedes decir que no vas, porque ya le dije a Ieran que si ibas y ¿sabes cuan mal gusto tiene cambiar los planes? Mucho hija, lo siento.

-Eres una… manipuladora – dijo Sakura que miraba a su madre y al perrito –y tú –ahora miró a Shaoran. Claro, siempre lo metían a él en esas cosas –Nada, olvídalo –la castaña iba a subir pero Nadeshiko sonrió y la llamó -¿ahora que?

-Es mejor que vayan arreglando el equipaje lindos, es que se van hoy ¿si? – ambos se miraron.

-¿Cómo?

-sí, es que cambié los pasajes, ya saben, para que se vayan en la noche y lleguen temprano – la mujer miró a Sakura –dúchate, tienes que ir linda a conocer a mi casi hermana. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras Shao – dijo la mujer sonriendo, Shaoran asintió y subió a su habitación a seguir durmiendo, luego empacaría y listo, sin problemas. Por otra parte para Sakura era lo contrario, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y su expresión aún no estaba definida del todo, se encontraba en un estado entre fastidio y miedo.

-¿C-contigo? – dijo Sakura con la voz temblando, su madre asintió -¿C-como en p-primaria?

-Claro amor, cuando ganaste el concurso de belleza fue la última vez que fuimos juntas al salón, ya después te ibas con Tomoyo. Pero, ¡a recordar buenos momentos! – Sakura la miró con miedo. ¡Un día en el "salón" con ella era un día de dolor y tortura.

La castaña sabía que no podía negarse, conocía a su madre cuando se trataba del "salón", así que fue a darse una ducha sin hablarle en lo absoluto, ni siquiera un intento de convencerla de que prefería estar como estaba funcionaría, la conocía tanto.

Mientras se sacaba la ropa y entraba en la ducha recordó el "salón", no era un lugar normal porque no era como el resto de los salones de belleza para gente normal, no. Era el "salón", el lugar más tenebroso y doloroso, ahí era donde su madre iba antes de alguna sesión de fotos, era unas estilistas que se dedicaban a embellecer solo a las modelos de la compañía pero, su madre siempre lograba lo que quería y como fuera, estaba segura que la utilizarían a ella como muñeca de trapo.

Aunque bueno, también tenía su lado "amable", que era el que te trataran como una princesa.

Sakura salió de la ducha y se enrolló una toalla en la cabeza y con otra cubrió su cuerpo, salió y de inmediato fue hasta su habitación, es decir, la puerta de al lado.

Sacó un conjunto simple, después de todo, seguro seguiría ir de "Shopping" como hacía siempre su madre.

Uno jean pre-lavado y una blusa de tirantes violeta, junto a unas argollas plateadas y unas cholas negras.

Cuando la castaña bajó, su madre ya se había cambiado, llevaba un jean desgastado y ancho, una camisa beige ceñida al cuerpo con los dos primeros botones abiertos, un collar marrón hasta debajo del pecho, y unas pulceras gruesas y grandes del mismo color, también claro, los zarcillos que le hacían conjunto.

-Vamos a quedar hermosas – dijo su madre cuando ya habían entrado en el carro y bien, eso fue lo último que había escuchado, estaba nerviosa. ¿Cómo la irían a dejar? No tenía idea. Es que era imposible negar que el trabajo que hacían era perfecto pero, a costa de ¡dolor e incomodidad!

No tardaron en llegar, o por lo menos la castaña no notó que se tardaron ya que iba bastante centrada en sus pensamientos de sufrimiento.

-¡Nadeshiko, princesa! – saludó un hombre gay, de cabello castaño con reflejos rubios, de piel tostada, con un pantalón negro pegado y una chemise verde igual.

-¡Freddy! – ambos seres se abrazaron y se dieron dos besos en cada mejilla – acá te tengo a mi hija, espero que no sea molestia…

-Para nada querida – dijo el hombre. Sakura se había limitado a mirar y sonreír cuando algunos pares de ojos se posaban en ella pero no pudo más que sonreía de manera torcida cuando el amigo de su madre se le quedó mirando como si fuese algún premio o algo parecido –Linda, tu hija podría sacar tanto potencial

-Lo sé, pero ella ni pendiente.

-Oh amor, cuando terminemos contigo ni te reconocerás – díjo él sonriendo.

-Te la dejo, vuelvo en un rato - Sakura iba a protestar pero su madre la remató con la mirada y no dijo nada. ¡Aparte estaría sin su madre! Aunque su ayuda tampoco era mucha.

Freddy le enseñó el lugar por dentro, parecía algún tipo de mansión de belleza, habían habitaciones con nombres extraños y varias mujeres y hombres pasaban con secadores, tintes, planchas, maquillajes y demás de un lado a otro. También habían hombres esperando a que les sacaran las cejas o los depilaran junto a varias mujeres también. Sin contar con todos los estilos que habían, rubias, morenas, pelirrojas… Sakura se sentía un poquitín desencajada _"Me quiero ir" _ pensó la castaña mirando extrañada a todos ellos.

XxXx

Bien lejos de Sakura, estaba Shaoran haciendo algo muy productivo. ¿Qué?

Durmiendo. ¿Productivo? Sí y mucho, claro, que era un trabajo difícil que cualquier persona no haría pero, era productivo por el simple hecho de imaginárselo durmiendo así como estaba en ese momento. En unos bóxers negros con caritas felices por todas partes.

El castaño estaba acostado boca abajo, con su cabello indomable esparramado en su cuello y sin arroparse mucho, más que las piernas.

Linda vista ¿no?

XxXx

-¿Está seguro? – preguntó Sakura con un hilo de voz.

-Claro linda, ¿no ves a tu madre? Es una hermosura y pues, hace eso mismito – dijo el tal "Freddy" señalando en una habitación aparte, una bañera con un líquido de colores extraños y opacos, de contextura gruesa. Sakura miró la bañera con asco y después volvió a la vista al chico-chica. Supo que no podía hacer nada, su madre le había permitido a Freddy hacer lo que quisiera con ella así que ¿para que resistirse si terminaría allí metida de todas formas?

-Bueno preciosa te dejo, tengo que hacer una cosilla mientras, vuelvo por ti en media hora – Freddy empujó a Sakura hasta dentro de la habitación con la bañera, más o menos un baño y ella se encargó de cerrar la puerta.

-¡En que me has metido Nadeshiko! – suspiró, no había nada que hacer. Ya había vuelto listo, no había salida. Se desvistió rápidamente y entró con una mueca de asco al grueso líquido.

Sintió frío al estar dentro, como pudo se acomodó y se quedó mirando al techo. ¿Qué podía hacer? Aparentemente nada, lo único que sabía es que Freddy iría por ella en media hora.

Sonrió. Era hasta gracioso y notó como miraba a su madre, como si fuera su obra maestra. Ella nunca se había parecido a madre, ni siquiera en ese momento, ella no tenía el cabello negro, suave y brillante que ella tenía, tampoco los ojos grisáceos, ni sus perfectas proporciones en el rostro y mucho menos, las perfectas medidas de su cuerpo pero, tampoco es que estuviera deprimida por eso, sí, le hacía sentir algo incómoda cuando alguno de sus compañeras se le quedaba mirando como si fuese una Diosa mientras a ella nada pero, de cierto modo estaba cómoda con ella. No tenía tan mal cuerpo, tenía cintura , no era gorda y pues, tampoco tan aguada, no era ni tan bajita ni tan alta, sus facciones algo infantil sí pero tampoco era tan malo, su cabello era de un castaño bonito y aceptable y pues, sus ojos eran lo que más le gustaba. Verdes esmeralda, con unas rayitas avellanas dentro.

Sakura cerró los ojos, la extraña bañera de líquido espeso y asqueroso no estaba tan mal, podía decir que era hasta relajante. Cerró los ojos y sonrió, aunque fuera por veinte minutos podría dormir.

XxXx

-Linda, despierta – Sakura abrió los ojos confundida y al cabo de unos segundos terminó de captar que estaba en el "salón" –Ten – dijo Freddy mientras le pasaba una toalla – ahora tienes que entrar a las regaderas, quítate eso y sales – el hombre salió y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas amables, Sakura obedeció tal y como el le decía, sin rechistar, después de todo no estaba tan mal.

Cuando la castaña había terminado de sacarse todo eso de encima suspiró.

"_Bien, bien, tampoco está tan mal…"_ Cuando salió vestida solo por su ropa interior y una toalla tipo bata se dio cuenta de que Freddy la estaba esperando afuera junto a un montón de chicas.

-¿Qué pasa acá? –dijo Sakura confundida.

-Tómale las medidas y me dicen que opinan – las tres mujeres comenzaron a rodear a Sakura y a sacar algunas cosas que ayudaban a saber las medidas de la chica. La castaña intentó hacer que se alejaran poniendo mala cara y bufando pero todos sus intentos fueron simplemente ignorados.

-No esta nada mal – dijo una de las mujeres, la rubia.

-Esta muy bien – dijo una de cabello negro.

-Me parece que tiene potencial – dijo una pelirroja.

-Lo sé, pero ella no tiene interés chicas, ahora quiero que busquen los modelos que crean correctos en la tienda, de los nuevos modelos y traigan lo que les parezca, yo les aviso pero, lo quiero ya, vayan, rapidito – dijo Freddy sonriendo y haciéndole señales para que se apuraran.

El chico le indicó a Sakura que lo siguiera y la llevó hasta una nueva habitación pero esta, estaba llena de aparatos que asustaron a Sakura.

_-_No intentaran hacerme cirugía ¿verdad? –dijo la castaña con la única fuerza que pudo sacar en su voz.

-No linda, para nada. Aunque – dijo mirando a la chica – tienes una buena talla pero, si aumentaras un pelo tu busto y quedarías…

-No pueden hacerlo

-No, estoy seguro de que Nadeshiko me envenenaría a base de tintes de cabello – Sakura rió un poco – ahora vamos a una limpieza de cutis.

Sakura siguió a Freddy hasta una camilla donde se acostó, al poco rato una señora de cabello castaño y ojos celestes a la habitación y Freddy salió. Estaba en manos de ella.

La mujer le sonrió.

-Soy Nadia, no te dolerá porque es algo leve y estarás perfecta para tu viaje – Sakura asintió y cerró los ojos. La señora le colocó un par de algodones remojados con un líquido sobre ellos y le pidió que no los abriera.

Pronto comenzó a sentir calor, mucho calor y cuando estaba a punto de gritar comenzaba a sentir frío, cada vez más frío…

XxXx

-¡¿Qué tanto se tardan?! –Shaoran comenzaba a caminar de lado a lado en su habitación, Sakura había desaparecido y el no sabía nada de ella. Ok, tampoco había desaparecido simplemente se la había llevado Nadeshiko pero, ¿y que iba a pasar con su prima en manos de su madre? –Mejor comienzo a empacar – sí, eso lo relajaría, el simple hecho de saber que se iría esa misma noche lo relajaba. Por fin su hogar, su cama, sus amigos, sus fiestas, su vida.

El castaño abrió una maleta y ahí comenzó a meter toda su ropa dejando solo, un jean y una chemise que se iba a poner después.

XxXx

Estaba segura que llevaba al menos dos horas en ese lugar, estaba completamente segura.

Habían trabajado su cuerpo, su cara, su cabello o sea todo. Ahora lo último su ropa y todavía le faltaba empacar ¿¡Que iba a hacer!?

-Freddy – el chico se volteó - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo acá?

-No te alteres linda, estarás lista antes del viaje, solo falta la ropa, llamé a tu madre.

-Si claro, ¿pero cuanto tiempo?

-Cuatro horas y media – y ella pensando en dos horas. ¡Llevaba cuatro! Cuatro horas y media malgastadas en el "salón" esperaba que por lo menos le gustara su estilo.

La castaña se alejó de Freddy mientras recorría el lugar con su bata, no era la única. Muchas otras mujeres y hasta hombres hacían lo mismo, aunque supuso que eran los modelos de la compañía.

-Disculpa – preguntó Sakura a uno de los chicos que vio pasando, el chico se volteó y se le quedó mirando. No era feo, era de cabello negro, tez blanca y ojos cafés pero, su único interés hacia él era el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca.

-¿Eres modelo? Nunca te había visto – dijo el mientras la miraba y le sonreía.

-Eh no pero, ¿me puedes decir la hora?

-A ti lo que quieras… - el miró su reloj – son un cuarto para las seis – Sakura sonrió y se fue susurrando un "gracias". ¡Su vuelo empezaba a las ocho y ella todavía no tenía nada!.

Caminó hasta donde estaba Freddy y el estiró los brazos cuando la miró.

-Te buscaba, vente ahora toca la ropa. Toque final – Sakura se dejó conducir por el chico y cuando llegaron a una nueva habitación vio dos puertas más. De ambas salieron dos chicas que dejaron la puerta abierta tras ellas donde, pudo notar que estaban ambas repletas de ropa.

-¿Q-que es esto?

-Freddy mira este – la rubia miró su conjunto ignorando nuevamente a Sakura. Era una mini-falda de jean junto a una blusa negra, de finos tirantes, con la tela algo arruchada pero que iba perfecta con la forma de su busto y algo escotada, dejando el cuello libre y mostrando el inicio de sus pechos. Luego venía la parte de la cintura que era parecida a un cinturón bastante grueso que marcaba a la perfección su cintura y luego seguía suelta hasta abajo.

-Perfecto – Freddy miró al conjunto como si fuese oro – pruébatelo.

-¡Yo no me pongo esa falda-cinturón!

-Pruébatelo linda, no saldrás de acá sin eso –Sakura bufó, tenía razón. Se acercó hasta la chica le sacó el conjunto de sus manos y entró en un probador dentro de la habitación.

"_Claro, como todos ellos son unos modelos exhibicionistas, la hija tiene que ser igual. Y se tiene que poner esta falda que parece un cinturón y esta blusa, aunque esta tan linda. ¡Pero ¿y la falda?!" _

Sakura salió, no tenía espejos bien.

Freddy la miró de arriba abajo y luego llamó a la otra chica de cabello negro, que trajo unas zapatillas negras patentes, imposible de negar. Bellas. Y un conjunto de zarcillos plateados en forma de triángulos, un collar largo hasta debajo de los pechos grueso en forma de triángulos y círculos y finalmente una pulsera gruesa, como la del estilo de su madre.

Luego llegó otra chica pelirroja y le sacó unas cuantas cosas que le habían colocado en el cabello luego de secárselo de modo que al fin se lo soltaban, ya estaba maquillada, ya estaba lista.

-Mírate linda – Sakura camino dudosa hasta donde la llevaba Freddy. Ok, mucho drama por eso pero era la verdad, un momento dramático con el hombre loco y las súbitas obsesionadas con los accesorios.

XxXx

Sakura iba en el carro con su madre, no había tardado en llegar y no paraba de hablarle de lo hermosa que estaba. No lo podía negar había quedado muy linda, la verdad bastante linda. Ok, sincerándose con ella misma había quedado bellísima, nunca se le había ocurrido usar esas cosas pero, no faltaba decir que no iba con su estilo. ¿Cuál? El de una chica relajada y sencilla, porque en ese momento lo que menos tenía era un estilo sencillo.

-Quedaste preciosa, recuerda que si en algún momento quieres trabajar de modelo, linda tienes una edad perfecta y eres perfecta – su madre iba de parlanchina por todo el camino sin parar de decirle lo linda que estaba. La castaña suspiró y miró el camino mientras sonreía.

Cuando llegaron su madre le advirtió que no permitiera que Shaoran la mirara. Así lo hizo subió a su habitación dispuesta a empacar pero, cuando entró se encontró con que le tocaba empacar el doble, habían montones de blusas, faldas, vestidos y pantalones que seguramente su madre le había comprado.

La castaña comenzó a guardar las cosas rápido, solamente tenía media hora para alistar todo.

XxXx

Shaoran salió de su habitación con dos maletas llenas y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a Nadeshiko, que estaba en la cocina jugando con Kero.

-¿Y Sakura? – preguntó, tenían que estar pronto en el aeropuerto.

-Ya baja, está haciendo su equipaje – Shaoran asintió y se sentó en una de las sillas cerca de la mesa mientras se quedaba escuchando a Nadeshiko hablar con Kero de ¿Quién sabe?

No tardó mucho para que se escucharan unos golpes provenientes de la habitación de la castaña, cosa que hizo exaltar a Shaoran que intentó subir la escalera, lamentablemente Nadeshiko se puso en medio y le pidió que volviera a su lugar.

-Vamos saliendo, Sakura puede con eso – dijo ella sonriendo mientras cargaba al perrito en una mano.

-Ok, aunque pienso que tiene problemas con el equipaje – el chico entró al carro, colocando antes las dos maletas en la parte trasera del carro.

-No hay problema, ya se las arreglará –ninguno dijo nada, y después de escuchar unos cuantos ruidos, aparentemente caídas y golpes que rogaban a Dios, que fueran de las maletas y no de ella, salió de la casa Sakura junto a tres maletas marrones y medianas llenas de ropa.

Shaoran no dijo nada y como pudo intentó quedarse tranquilo, aunque se le estaba haciendo bastante difícil, teniendo a su primita ahí delante.

Estaba vestida con una falda corta. _"Muy corta para ella ¿Qué le sucede? Eso es una invitación para cualquier hombre a que le abra las piernas"_ Shaoran puso una mueca extraña y siguió mirando, llevaba una blusa que aunque no mostrara tanto de su cuerpo más que apenas el comienzo de sus pechos, de cierta forma la hacía lucir sensual, ya que se le veía un cuerpo digno de admiración y luego seguía su cabello, le encantaba como lo tenía, se le veía tan salvaje, alborotado y liso. Estaba maquillada fuerte, con colores negros, plateados y blancos y llevaba accesorios grandes ero que no la hacían ver recargada en ningún momento.

-¿Y? ¿Me veo mal? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? – dijo Sakura cuando había logrado entrar en el carro y vio como Shaoran la miraba con el ceño fruncido junto a una expresión que no pudo descifrar.

-Es tu cuerpo no el mío, haz con el lo que quieras –dijo el castaño serio, aunque dentro de él, estaba loco por pedirle que se quitara eso ya, que volviera a su casa y se pusiera algo tapado y reservado, no esos escotes que la dejaban ir por ahí exhibiendo todo su cuerpo como si fuera ¡un maniquí! Por no decir otra cosa.

-Las peleas las dejan para después ¿si? Ahora… al aeropuerto – el carro arrancó a bastante velocidad, mientras que Shaoran iba serio mirando al lado contrario al de Sakura y pues, la castaña iba mirando al lado contrario al de su primo. Nadeshiko iba feliz, al fin su hijita conocería a lo que era su mejor amiga, hermana postiza, o Ieran lo mejor y además, su plan se haría realidad, su hija junto al hijo de su mejor amiga de toda la vida. Aunque claro, los planes iban un poco diferente, contando el hecho de que habían pensado en que el hijo lo tendría Nadeshiko y que la hija sería de Ieran, pero en fin, detalles mínimos.

**XxXx**

**HOLAAA CHICA/OS! ACÁ LES SIGUE OTRO CAP. ).**

**No tuve tiempo para revisar el capitulo, asi que luego lo leo y si le encuentro algun error o algo lo termino de arreglar.**

**Actualicé rápido pensando en lo mucho que me tardé bajando el otro, así que pues, acá tienen otro, ojala les guste aunque en mi opinión no me quedó tan bueno. Es que he estado medio romántica o dramática como prefieran y deje mi lado medio cómico por otra parte jeje. Bueno, espero que les guste y pues, las cosas irán mejorando cuando Sakura llegue a Hong Kong y ahí si ya tengo bastantes ideas planeadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas.**

**Ahora, espero que dejen un review, si quieren algo en especial, adelante dejen su opinión, crítica, idea, pensamiento, argumento o como quieran ).**

**Un beso a toda/os. GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, muchas gracias jeje y bueno, ya, no les quito más el tiempo jeje, las adoro. **

**Un beso, nos vemos.**


	14. Capitulo 13

Hola a todos

**Hola a todos!!.. Bueno, primero que todo disculpen la tardanza, no hay excusa, lo siento!.**

**Ojala les guste este cap y pues, gracias Tocaya por los nombres de la familia de Shaoran (:**

**Capitulo XIII**

Sakura y Shaoran habían llegado a tiempo al aeropuerto y pues, bien, tuvieron que esperar un rato hasta que al fin era hora de que el avión saliera, se despidieron de Nadeshiko y subieron.

Como era de esperarse le tocaron los asientos juntos. Lo que era felicidad para Shaoran que aunque le costara admitirlo así podría asegurar que nadie la mirara mucho y pues, mal para Sakura, que tenía que soportar que Shaoran estuviera mirando a las aeromozas.

-Bueno, me voy a cambiar – dijo Sakura mientras buscaba un bolso de mano Shaoran la miró alzando la ceja.

-¿A cambiar?

-Claro, no pienses que quiero llegar así… que diría tu madre – Sakura se alejó de Shaoran y caminó hasta el baño del avión.

"_Diría que pareces una modelo " _ pensó el castaño _"Pero no quiero que mis amigos te vean así"_ Se imaginó a todos sus conocidos, que eran muchos, yendo detrás de ella, mirándola como si fuese un premio, un carro o cualquier cosa y el no aceptaría eso, no, no y no.

El castaño se relajó un poco y se quedó mirando el camino que su prima acababa de atravesar, uno no sabe que puede pasar, tenía que vigilarla pero solo por seguridad, más nada.

XxX

Por su lado Sakura estaba esperando incómoda en la fila que había en el baño de las mujeres. Era larga considerando el hecho de que todas tenían cara de que iban a tardar mucho como por ejemplo, las dos que iban de primeras que le lanzaban miradas a los chicos. Estaba segura que entrarían juntos a… a… hacer cosas "malas".

Sonrió y roló los ojos, ella no era tan mal pensada como Shaoran que muy fácilmente le hubiese dicho que el de gorra se la iba a tirar.

También estaba una mujer embarazada y una señora que iba de la mano con dos niñitas, ella no podía esperar tanto. ¡Solo quería cambiarse!

Fue en ese momento que algo iluminó su mente, el baño de hombres estaba vacío y ¿Quién en su vida no había entrado por alguna emergencia al baño de hombres?

Por Dios, solo iba a cambiarse, no era tan malo, ni que fuese alguna especie de iglesia o algo así.

Sakura entró al baño sin mucha discreción, de cualquier manera, a el resto de los que estaban ahí no les interesaba mucho lo que ella fuera o no a hacer.

Se sacó la falda y la blusa y las cambió por un jean desgastado y suelto y una franelilla de tirantes con corte en V. Suplantó los accesorios por una pulseritas sencillas, dos argollas grandes de playa y una cadena fina que terminaba con un dije en forma de corazón que tenía una S en medio.

Se dejó las zapatillas y su peinado, de cualquier manera iba a dormir y por consiguiente a despelucarse ¿y qué? Esas eran una de las cosas que la diferenciaban de otras chicas, aunque tampoco podía decir que la hacían única.

La castaña miró el cartelito que cambias por un botón, ese en el que dices "ocupado" o "vacío" y decidió dejarlo en vacío, primero porque no quería que supieran que estaba metida ahí adentro y segundo pues, se le haría fácil saber si entraba o no alguien, al fin y al cabo escuchaba los pasos.

La castaña se lavó la cara y antes de salir notó que se le zafó la parte de atrás del sostén y ¡que lío ponérselo!

-Que porquería –susurró mientras se sacaba la blusa para ponérselo, en fin, aún no sabía como ponérselo sin tener que sacarlo primero.

Cuando se sacó la blusa, estuvo unos cinco minutos intentando colocárselo hasta que al fin, fueron los cinco minutos más desesperantes de toda su vida. Antes de ponerse la blusa sintió la puerta abrirse y así fue como Sakura Kinomoto sintió la pena más grande de su vida pues, frente a ella estaba un chico de cabello negro y lindos ojos celestes con un brillo pícaro, tez blanca. En esos momentos su cabeza no daba para notar que el chico no estaba nada mal, sino más bien, estaba trabajando mil veces por segundo intentando buscar la manera de decir algo.

-¡Lárgate! – gritó la castaña cuando vio que el chico ni se movía.

-¿Segura? – preguntó el ojiceleste y Sakura asintió mientras cubría sus pechos con la blusa.

-Bueno, nos vemos…- fue lo único que salió de los labios del chico antes de cerrar la puerta.

Sakura se colocó la blusa rápido y salió con antigua ropa dentro de un bolso. Para terminar de completar la pena del día, cuando salió había una fila de chicos, hombres y ancianos esperando afuera, sin contar que aún estaba la fila de mujeres a poca distancia.

-¿Eres transformista? – preguntó el chico que estaba de tercero, de cabello castaño. Sakura se sonrojó.

-No lo creo – dijo el primero de la fila, justo el chico que acababa de entrar y la vio semi-desnuda –Sino, que buen cambio… - dijo el sonriendo.

-¡No soy transformista! – la castaña intentó que la voz sonara firme pero en cambio sonó grueso, lo que aumentaba el hecho de que el resto pensara que era un transformista o travesti. ¡Que bien!.

-No lo ocultes chico, sal del closet – dijo una mujer de la fila de al lado, lo que hizo sonrojar a la castaña y reír al resto de la gente.

-Yo… aggg –Sakura gruñó y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

Cuando llegó a su asiento, vio como Shaoran estaba casi dormido pero sin mucho cuidado se sentó, haciendo algo de ruido a causa de sus bufidos.

-Hey, ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el a la castaña con el ceño fruncido. ¿!Que no tenía consideración por los que dormían?

-¡Que esto es lo peor! Es una mierda asquerosa – dijo Sakura enojada y mirando a los que pasaban.

-¿Ah? Cálmate morena…

-¡¿Cómo pretendes que me calme y si tu… fue por tu culpa que terminé acá!

-Hey, hey, no me eches tus problemas a mí, solamente dije que no serías capaz de venir y tu solita aceptaste, no te amenacé con una pistola ni mucho menos… - _"1…2…3…4…5… respira Sakura, respira y tranquilízate, piensa en que puedes sacar algo bueno de eso, piensa tranquila, relájate y…"_ Sakura sonrió, y como pensó, podía sacar algo bueno, muy bueno.

-Tienes razón primo, mucha razón – dijo ella sonriendo y se sentó. El castaño intentó volver a dormir y justo en ese momento apareció el chico de ojos celestes que la había visto en el baño, el chico aún no se había dado cuenta que ella estaba ahí así que con una sonrisita y algo de discreción halló una forma de que el jean, por ser ancho, se agrandara en su entrepierna, haciendo parecer que tenía un "amiguito" como el de Shaoran.

En ese momento el chico se volteó y la miró, por supuesto que también notó que tenía "amiguito" y sonrió torcido cuando pensó en que sí, era un muy lindo travesti.

Sakura le sonrió y se encogió de hombros, en ese momento se sacó algo de pudor y tomó la mano de Shaoran y la colocó en su pierna, no tan arriba, sino lo suficiente para parecer comprometedor.

Miró de reojo al chico y vio que se sentó pero aún así no apartaba la vista de ellos, los miraba con algo de asco pero, ella podría vivir con eso, de cualquier manera, ella no lo conocía. ¿Qué posibilidades habían de que lo volviera a ver?

Shaoran se sorprendió por eso y la miró con la ceja alzada.

-¿Sakura? – la castaña lo miró con una sonrisa que jamás había visto, era como un nuevo lado de ella, un lado pícaro, un brillo travieso y hasta malicioso.

Sakura se acercó a Shaoran y lo beso, un beso como el brillo de sus ojos traviesos, como si quisiera algo más.

Le mordió los labios y pasó su lengua por el borde de ellos, Shaoran sonrió y contestó, sin quitar la mano de su pierna, que en cambio intentaba subir.

La castaña no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío ante los besos del chico, y ya como Shaoran había descrito, los besos de Sakura se volvían adictivos, así que para el resto, era notable lo que producían, la atracción que irradiaban.

Cuando todo se volvía más comprometedor Sakura se separó del chico y, para sorpresa de ellos cuando se voltearon ya no era solo el chico de ojos celestes que los veía. No, eran muchos de los que estaban en la cola del baño, la mayoría hombres y pues, varías chicas también.

Sakura se sintió sonrojar pero no podía abortar el plan, así que sonrió y se acercó a ellos.

-Tenía pena por ustedes pero… espero que no sientan asco por mí – dijo mirando fino al chico de ojos celestes, intentando poner la voz gruesa.

-Para nada – se adelantó una chica.

-¿El es tu novio? – preguntó una chica.

-Eso parece ¿no? – dijo un chico.

-Sí, si… gracias a él fue que yo… - la castaña hizo una mueca con las manos y antes de intentar volver, se dio cuenta de que Shaoran ya estaba ahí, con ella.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el con el ceño fruncido mirando a los chicos.

-Nada niñita – dijo uno, pero al notar las señar que hacía la castaña se corrigió – disculpa, "niño" – dijo haciendo énfasis.

-¿Disculpa? – dijo el castaño pero, Sakura simplemente dijo un chao para todos y se lo llevó mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo devolvía a su asiento –

-¿Qué hacías allá? ¿Me podrías explicar?

-Unos amigos… los conocí en el baño

-¿Ah sí? – la chica asintió -¿Por qué nos miraban así? ¡¿Por qué me llamaron niña?!

-Equivocaciones de la vida primito pero, hay que aprenderlo a superar ¿no crees? – dijo ella que ya no soportaba la risa.

XxXx

Aparte del hecho de que la consideraran travesti, que consideraran a Shaoran su parejita y, que se les quedaran viendo raro durante todo el viaje no hubo nada extraño. ¿De resto? Todo perfecto.

-Pasajeros pueden ir desabrochándose los cinturones y preparándose para dejar el avión… -la voz de la aeromoza informando a todos que era hora de pararse y alejarse de ahí, que ya habían llegado a Hong Kong no pudo evitar en causar a Sakura un ligero nerviosismo.

En ese momento no estaba en Tomoeda, con sus amigos, su casa, su cuarto, su madre… sino más bien, en territorio Li, por así decirlo.

Los dos castaños pasaron por sus maletas, los revisaron y demás pero, de cierto modo fue incómodo para Shaoran ya que estaba siendo observado por los mismos del avión y no solo en ese momento, ¡sino en todo el viaje! ¿Qué les sucedía? ¿Sería por Sakura? Entonces el chico miró a la castaña y pensó que no.

Su prima no estaba nada mal pero, ¿tanto así como para captar la atención de todos?

Los dos chicos fueron por su equipaje, Shaoran sonriendo porque al fin había llegado a casa y pues, Sakura algo nerviosa y para que negarlo, también algo entusiasmada por estar con Shaoran.

Cuando salieron del aeropuerto, Sakura supuso que pronto llegaría la madre del castaño a buscarlos pero, al contrario de eso, se encontró con una linda limosina negra afuera del aeropuerto.

-¿De quien será? – dijo Sakura mientras miraba al castaño - ¿Habrá algún famoso por acá? Que suerte tendríamos con encontrarnos uno. El castaño miró a su prima con una sonrisita en los labios y, con cuidado pasó su brazo alrededor del cuello de la chica y la atrajo hacia él.

-Es tu día de suerte prima – Sakura alzó una ceja – nosotros somos los famosos.

-Shaoran… - dijo ella mientras lo miraba a los ojos – Sé que tu autoestima es alto y toda la cosa pero…- antes de continuar hablando, un señor alto y delgado, con facciones totalmente chinas y el cabello negro algo canoso, se acercó a Shaoran e hizo una reverencia, igualmente dirigida a ella.

-Señor Li, ya está todo listo, pueden pasar – el hombre les señaló a ambos la limosina, mientras que un hombre musculoso iba por el equipaje de ambos.

-¿Shaoran que es esto? – preguntó la castaña en un susurro, cuando ya se encontraban dentro de la limosina.

-Ya te lo dije, acá suelo ser uno de los famosos – El sonrió algo arrogante y ella roló los ojos.

En ese momento pensó que, a pesar de la "temporada" que pasaron juntos, no lo llegó a conocer. Más bien, podría decirse que el la conoció a ella pero, que mas daba, pues ahora era el turno de Sakura Kinomoto para conocer a Shaoran Li y pues, bastaba con decir que no le gustaba quedarse con dudas.

XxXx

Fue bastante rápido el llegar hasta la casa o, mejor dicho mansión. Es decir, ¿Quién que no fuera sumamente rico podría costearse una casa así? Que ella conociera ninguno.

Es que, el simple hecho de quedársela mirando por fuera la hacía sentirse como una princesa. Ok, sin exagerar pero, esa mansión era de cinco pisos, aparentemente pisos bastante grandes cada uno, y desde afuera se veía todo el terreno que ocupaba las afueras del lugar, todo lleno de grama perfectamente verde, un portón eléctrico negro y…

-Es como estar dentro de una película – dijo la castaña. Y ¿en que otro lugar recordaba haber visto ese tipo de mansiones? Solo en películas.

-Quizás lo sea – dijo el castaño mientras suspiraba.

El mayordomo les abrió la puerta de la limosina. Una vez que entraron, como era de suponerse, la castaña se impresionó más. Todo era tan elegante pero sin llegar a parecer ostentoso.

Shaoran roló los ojos, de cierta manera le incomodaba que Sakura mirara todo así, ni que fuera un castillo o algo parecido. De cualquier manera, simplemente quería que lo siguiera viendo como siempre.

-Ni sueñes que por esto voy a tratarte mejor – Shaoran sonrió y la castaña alzó la ceja.

-Espero – ambos sonrieron y terminaron de pasar.

Los dos chicos entraron a la sala, era un lugar perfectamente decorado, lo que causó una ligera onda de nerviosismo a la castaña, todo era vidrio o era simplemente caro, es que a leguas se notaba que todo era caro. Que la alfombra era cara, las ventanas, las mesas, los sofás. Por Dios que hasta los bombillos capaces y costaban más de lo que ella costaría alguna vez.

Cuando deseaba en ese momento estar en la sala de su casa, con todo muy fuera del alcance de poderse romper, caer, dañar o ensuciar.

-Siéntate – dijo Shaoran, que ya estaba cómodamente recostado al sofá, el cual, ¿para que negarlo? Parecía sumamente suave y reconfortante. La castaña asintió y se puso al lado del chico, claro, a una prudente distancia. Por nada en el mundo quería que la mamá y las hermanas de su primo pensaran que había algo entre ellos. Aunque en realidad si había pero en fin, no era el punto.

-¿Cómo es tu familia?

-No te irán a comer – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa de lado – pero desearás no estar acá -¡¿Por qué coño el ridículo este tenía que darle tantos ánimos de conocer a su familia?! (Nótese el sarcasmo) El muy tonto le decía "No te irán a comer" Obvio, no eran caníbales "Pero desearás no estar acá" Bien, le podían hacer algo peor que comerla, en eso entraba la vergüenza, humillación, entre más.

¡Shaoran Li podía llegar a ser el más pendejo de todos los pendejos existentes en el mundo! Era simplemente un PENDEJO.

-¿Y esa cara? – Sakura tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada más odiosa jamás vista - ¿no será por lo que te dije, no? – _"¿Y porque más pendejo?"_ ok, ok, ahora era un completo abuso de la palabra pendejo, pero es que el era así, era un grandísimo pendejo –Sakura, no son malos, son simplemente… - un segundo de silencio –ya lo verás tu misma – Oh claro, perfecto, ¿y se suponía que con eso la haría sentirse mejor?

Antes de que pudiera contestar o de que Shaoran pudiera decir algo, ya se comenzaban a escuchar unas voces desde el pasillo, supuso que eran de la hermanas y la madre de Shaoran así que, ¡Sakura! ¡Acción!.

La castaña cambió la posición zarrapastrosa y en cambio, se puso derecha, metió el estómago, levantó el pecho y sacó el trasero.

-Relájate – le escuchó decir al castaño, por lo que la hizo sentir por alguna razón más convencida de que no serían lo peor ¿verdad? Después de todo era la amiga de su madre.

De inmediato logró ver a una mujer que en pocas palabras se definiría como "hermosa", el cabello castaño y lacio hasta la mitad de su espalda, la tez trigueña, los ojos completamente negros y una sonrisa que, la hizo saber de donde Shaoran sacó la suya.

A la mujer le seguían dos chicas, más o menos de la edad de Shaoran. La primera de cabello negro y ondulado, sin llegar a ser completamente rizado, de tez blanca sonrosada, con ojos verdes oscuros, la que le seguía era de cabello castaño claro, muy claro, de tez tostada y pues, los mismos ojos de Shaoran y la misma sonrisa arrogante. Eso le causó un pequeño escalofrío a la castaña.

Luego, más atrás de ellos, estaba un señor bastante alto, de tez blanca pero al igual que el de la primera chica, sonrosada, los ojos ámbar, tal como los de Shaoran y la primera chica, el cabello perfectamente negro y una sonrisa amable, que venía siendo el de la primera chica también.

En fin, como resultado final, pensaba que Shaoran era el resultado de ellos dos, era idéntico a su madre, y los mismos ojos de su padre. Imposible de negar, lo que tenía por seguro que definitivamente no sería los cachos.

Rió, las dos chicas, que supuso que eran sus hermanas tampoco serían cachos. ¡Eran idénticas a sus padres!

-Sakurita, mi amor, cuanto tiempo esperando a conocerte linda, eres tan hermosa, más hermosa que Nadeshiko que es decir bastante, preciosura – la mujer que vio al comienzo, que sería Iera Li, la madre de Shaoran. La acosó, literalmente con todo lo que le dijo, aunque no podía negar que le hizo subir el ánimo, bastante bien. ¿Más que su madre? Si todos pensaran como ella…

-Yo… - dijo la castaña que no pudo decir más nada porque la chica de ojos negros y de sonrisa arrogante se acercó a ella.

-Yo soy Feimei – dijo ella con una sonrisa – un placer conocerte Sakura, mi madre nos tenía completamente locas hablando de ti – siguió diciendo, lo que la hizo sonrojar.

-Igual para mi, encantada de conocerte – dijo Sakura.

-Yo soy Shiefa, y pues, dios mío, que niña tan hermosa, ¿Shaoran como es que no le has puesto el ojo encima? Aunque con lo linda que es yo creo que ya lo hiciste – bien, si el comentario de la otra chica la sonrojó, este mucho, mucho más. Porque la respuesta era un simple si, si tenían algo, aunque la verdad es que no sabría como definir ese algo. Recordatorio mental, preguntarle a Shaoran al día siguiente sobre "que eran".

-No yo…

-¡Shiefa! Por favor… - dijo esta vez el hombre – Bueno, yo soy Hieran, el padre de Shaoran, es un placer tenerte en nuestra casa, no sabes cuantas ganas tenía mi esposa de tenerte acá.

-¡Ok! Suficiente de acosar a Sakura, ¿recuerdan que tienen un hijo… al que no le han dirigido la palabra?... – Ieran lo miró y alzó una ceja.

-Siempre estamos contigo, ¿tienes envidia de Sakura, amor? Sabes que siempre serás mi hijito hermoso, precioso, querido, amado y de todo – la mujer se acercó a Shaoran lo abrazó hasta casi asfixiarlo, bueno no tanto.

Al final del día, después de la llegada, tenían preparada una cena en su casa, que Sakura pensó que sería mejor que en cualquier restaurante, recordando toda la comida que había, y luego el delicioso postre… era como ser una princesa o algo parecido. Lamentablemente ella no era que le gustara mucho el papel de princesa, después de un tiempo le llegaría a incomodar, así que por más que sonara extraño, prefería formar parte de "la clase media".

Luego de la cena, y de que la hermana de Shaoran. Shiefa, no parara de lanzarles indirectas que entre ella y su "primo" intentaban esquivar, a ella le dieron su habitación, que quedaba en el segundo piso, al lado de la de Shaoran, por si necesitaba algo, alguna duda o lo que fuera, tenía al chico al lado.

Cuando todos se habían ido a acostar, Sakura salió de su cuarto, que parecía la sala de su casa, con el tamaño. Y estaba perfectamente decorado, con un mini balcón y, salió a tocarle la puerta a su primo.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó el cuando salió, le hizo espacio para que pasara y ella entró. Ambos se sentaron en la cama.

-Tu familia es simplemente divertida… - dijo ella en una sonrisa.

-Y molestosa

-Para nada – el castaño sonrió de lado e inconscientemente se llevó la mano al cabello y lo desordenaba, como siempre lo hacía. Sakura adoraba eso –Hey, creo que escuché a mi madre que tienes más hermanas…

-Si claro, Futtie y Fanren, pero ellas están casadas y viven fuera del país, también tengo una prima Mei que, realmente no quieres conocerla…

-Lo mismo dijiste con tu madre y tus hermanas y…

-Ella es diferente.

-¿Es de acá?

-No pero, casi siempre viene – el se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso en la frente de Sakura, lo que la hizo sonrojar – Prepárate, mañana conocerás a algunos de mis amigos, tengo que salir de noche y pues, no quiero dejarte en esta casa con ellos – dijo haciendo referencia a sus hermanas y su madre.

-No es para tanto – ella rió – bueno, ahora si me voy a acostar. Nos vemos mañana y… tengo algo que preguntarte.

-Lo haces mañana Sakura, tenemos mucho tiempo y estamos los dos, cansados – ella rió y asintió.

-Sí, nos vemos – Ella se levantó de la cama y antes de salir, Shaoran la jaló del brazo y la atrajo hacia él, rozó sus labios con los de ella y la dejó ir. Ella se sonrojó y entró a su habitación y se acostó. No tenía apuro con su pregunta, esperaba una buena respuesta del chico.

**XxXx**

**Chicos, espero que el capitulo haya compensado la espera, ok ok, no lo creo pero bueno.**

**Bueno, puede ser que todavía no se haya vuelto muy emocionante pero, a medida que Sakura se acomode en la mansión Li, pues, ya verán!... **

**Gracias por los reviews!!**

_**CarlaM.**_


	15. Capitulo 14

Capitulo XIV

**Capitulo XIV**

Casi por primera vez en su vida, Sakura no se levantó a causa de los rayos del sol, que se filtraban por la ventana hasta llegar a su rostro. Ehm no.

La cortina que cubría la ventana, era lo suficientemente gruesa como para no permitir que el sol, dañara su lindo despertar.

En fin, el hecho, es que de alguna u otra forma terminó despertándose, aparte de que no tenía idea de que hora era. Miró un reloj que tenía al lado de su cama y notó que eran las 10:40

Se levantó de la cama como naturalmente lo hacía, medio dormida- medio despierta, sin mucho uso de razón.

Con su pijama de un short fucsia y una blusa de tirantes blanca con una estrella fucsia en el centro y, su par de pantuflas en forma de conejitos. Salió de la habitación y revisando puerta por puerta, habitación por habitación, en todo el segundo piso, encontró al fin, el baño.

-Gracias a Dios – dijo en un suspiro – No mas Shaoran estorbando – rió por lo que dijo, mientras se lavaba los dientes y la cara. Después, dispuesta a ducharse como era normal, con la regadera, agua tibia, lo normal. Se encontró con una tina dentro del baño -¡En esta casa tienen todo! – dijo medio de mal humor – en fin – suspiró, y se sacó la ropa para entrar.

XxX

Shaoran se levantó a las 10:30, lo notó por el reloj que tenía al lado de su habitación, una habitación verdaderamente grande y amueblada.

Se relajó y sonrió, al fin en su casa, sus amigos, su popularidad, su todo y, claro, para mejorar todo, también "su" Sakura.

Se levantó con algo de pereza, y fue hasta el baño, sonrió, ahora no tendría porque molestar a Sakura, habían más de cuatro baños en el segundo piso y, muchas habitaciones, sería poco probable que coincidieran.

En fin, el castaño salió de la habitación y fue hasta el baño, no, no había Sakura por ninguna parte y, de seguro tampoco la habría. Ya no iba a poder cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero en fin, la tenía al lado de su habitación, ya buscaría algo más en que molestarla.

Se lavó los dientes y se metió a la tina, necesitaba relajarse, como toda persona estresada que acaba de llegar del trabajo de 24 horas y los 7 días del a semana aunque claro, sin el estrés y sin el trabajo.

No pasó más de media hora para que saliera, se puso unos jeans y una ramera beige, el cabello como siempre, imposible de peinar, así pasó una mano por el cabello y lo desordeno.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse salió de su habitación y entre abrió la puerta de la castaña, tenía que saber si estaba o no durmiendo, es decir, si estaba o no con Shiefa. No quería que se juntara mucho con ella, era tan necia.

No es que pudiera ver mucho pero notó la silueta de la chica bajo las sabanas así que se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta, bajó hasta la cocina donde como estaba suponiendo, sus dos hermanas lo estaban esperando.

-Shao, Shao – dijeron Shiefa y Feimei al unísono.

-¿Dónde está Sakura? – preguntó Feimei mientras se acercaba a su hermano y le daba un beso en la mejilla - ¿ya va a bajar, no?

-Ay si hermanito, ya queremos salir con ella, tan linda, es una niña preciosa – dijo Shiefa sonriendo mientras se acercaba a Shaoran y lo despelucaba… más.

-Shiefa y Feimei, por favor, dejen a Sakura tranquila, no creo que sea bueno que la molesten tanto – dijo el chico mientras iba a la cocina por algo de comer.

-Shao – dijo Shiefa – Feimei y yo no molestamos y aparte, somos mayores que tú…

-Solamente por dos años

-Dos años son dos años – dijo Feimei – así que escucha, nosotras somos chicas y sabemos como tratar con chicas

-Ella no es como ustedes

-¿No es una chica?

-¡Shiefa! Tu me entiendes

-Es mujer Shaoran, por Dios, a todas las mujeres les gustan las cosas de mujeres. Es lo último – la mirada que sus dos hermanas le lanzaron lo hicieron callar y rolar los ojos. El no era de dejarse doblegar pero era simplemente imposible tratar con ellas.

XxXx

Sakura salió del baño y fue a su habitación, ya eran las 11:15, había dormido toda la mañana, tenía que apurarse.

Se puso una polera color lila y un jean ancho, su cabello mojado lo dejó suelto y pues, lista.

Bajó hasta la cocina, o bueno, intentó bajar a la cocina. La casa era bastante grande, y pues, le era algo difícil saber en que lugarcito podía encontrar a la cocina.

Por suerte para ella, después de haber pasado alrededor de cinco minutos abriendo puertas sonrió al ver a una de las mujeres de servicio.

-¿Disculpe? – le preguntó Sakura, a la señora.

-Señorita Kinomoto – hizo una reverencia -¿desea algo?

-No tienes que hacer ninguna reverencia, no es que sea la gran cosa –dijo con una sonrisita – y pues, solo quiero saber donde está la cocina – la mujer sonrió.

-Acabo de hacer el desayuno, pase por acá – la mujer caminó delante de ella y bajaron al primer piso. _"Ya lo iba a encontrar…"_ pensó sarcásticamente mientras notaba que no había bajado al primer piso.

Cuando la castaña llegó a la cocina se encontró con Shaoran, Shiefa y Feimei desayunando, lo que le daba un poco de vergüenza, todos estaban tranquilos desayunando y de pronto llegaba ella, a la hora a la que le daba la gana y desayunar en el momento en el que le daba la gana. Eso pasa.

-Buenos Días – dijo ella en tono bajito, los tres hermanos se voltearon a verla, todos sonriendo excepto claro, Shaoran, que se limitaba a mirarla serio.

-Siéntate acá con nosotras Sak – dijo Feimei, Sakura sonrió y se fue a sentar al lado de ella y frente a Shaoran y Shiefa.

-¿Sak? –preguntó el castaño.

-Si Shao, es muestra de confianza, que nos cae bien, ya sabes… - Sakura asintió y sonrió – Himiko – dijo Shiefa, la mujer que se encargó de llevar a Sakura a la cocina miró a la hermana de Shaoran - ¿puedes traerle a Sakura algunos bollos?

-Enseguida señorita…

-¡No se preocupe! Yo misma puedo ir- dijo de inmediato Sakura, lo que extrañó a las dos hermanas e hizo sonreír a Shaoran.

-¡Mejor aún! – dijo Feimei – no eres como esas odiosas con las que siempre sale Shaoran, que tratan a Himiko como si fuese no sé – Ok, ok, atención y peligro para Sakura y Shaoran, ya la conversación se estaba volviendo incómoda.

-Señorita Sakura, llegó hace apenas un día, déjeme a mí traerle el desayuno – Sakura asintió no muy convencida y se sentó a esperar, no tardó mucho para que el plato de bollos llegara a la mesa junto a un vaso de jugo de fresa. Sonrió.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que las esperadas frases molestar, o por lo menos así lo eran para Shaoran y Sakura, comenzaran a llenar toda la conversación.

Feimei y Shiefa no paraban de hablar de lo linda pareja que harían, Shaoran rolaba los ojos y negaba y Sakura se sonrojaba y negaba, aunque por alguna razón suponía que sus hermanas ya habían notado la "conexión" que tenía con su hermanito.

Sentido de hermanas, no lo sabía, quizá alguna intuición de chicas, el problema era que Sakura sospechaba de que las hermanas pensaban que tenían algo, ¡Por Dios! Era tan obvio que ya lo sabían, como los miraban así como si estuvieran escondiendo algo, decían las frases recalcando las cosas importantes. El problema iba que a ellos no les quedaba más que negar hasta que… bueno, ambos se sintieran cómodos declarándolo públicamente, aunque ella no esperaba que eso fuera a pasar, porque debía ser sincera, a ella le gustaba Shaoran, le atraía y podía decir que lo quería pero hasta ahí, no es que lo amara o algo por le estilo pero, no era razón para que no le molestara como Shaoran la trataba en ocasiones.

-La comida estuvo bastante buena – dijo Sakura sonriendo, se iba a levantar a lavar su plato pero Himiko le quitó el plato y el vaso para lavarlos ella – No se tiene que molestar, yo lo puedo hacer.

-Ya te dije linda, estás cansada, luego en otra ocasión me ayudas ¿si? – Sakura se encogió de hombros y asintió con una sonrisita tímida.

-Bueno, yo tengo que salir – dijo Shaoran

-¿A dónde primito? – preguntó Shiefa.

-Voy con algunos amigos a una disco por acá cerca y me tengo que llevar a Sakura

-Para que conozca – dijo Feimei.

-Y para que no pase mucho tiempo con nosotras… - completo Shiefa.

-Así es

-¡Shaoran! – dijo Sakura que miró con el ceño fruncido al chico – chicas, ustedes son lo mejor… me caen demasiado bien

-Si, si tu igual – dijeron las dos al unísono, lo que las hizo reír – Bueno, en parte tiene razón, tienes que salir a conocer y a divertirte – Shaoran asintió – Pero – frunció el ceño y alzó una ceja, sabía que Shiefa no iba a dejar eso así, nunca lo hacía – Debería pasar todo el día con nosotras

-¡No!

-Shaoran – dijo esta vez Feimei – deja que ella decida – ahora momento de crisis nerviosa para la chica, era algo incómodo como los tres hermanos la miraban esperando una respuesta.

-Eh, bueno, creo que estaría bien pasar un tiempo con chicas – Feimei y Shiefa sonrieron y le sacaron la lengua a Shaoran.

-Mira como te rechaza – dijo Feimei haciendo burla mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-No me rechaza – dijo Shaoran algo molesto, Sakura sonrió por la manera en que se enojaba con sus hermanas.

-Si te rechaza – dijo Shiefa. Sakura intentaba aguantar las ganas de reírse.

-No me rechaza, solamente trata de parecer educada – Sakura terminó riéndose, Shiefa y Feimei se le unieron, el único ser con el ceño fruncido era Shaoran.

¿¡Porque no podían entender que Sakura NO lo rechazaba!? Las detestaba, no soportaba a sus hermanas pero ok, era normal, es normal para cualquier persona enojarse con su hermano, menor mayor, el hecho es que llegan a molestar y fastidiar, justo el caso de Shaoran.

-Bueno, bueno, ríanse o hagan lo que quieran – dijo Shaoran a sus hermanas a la vez que se levantaba – Yo voy a salir ahorita en este momento con los muchachos, no han dejado de llamarme y después voy a salir en la noche a una disco, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Yo… pues

-Shaoran está enojado, porque Sakura se queda con nosotras – empezó a cantar Feimei, mientras que Shiefa le hacía la melodía de fondo. _"¿Qué tan bobas pueden ser?_" Shaoran bufó y miró a Sakura.

-Yo me quedo ahora con tus hermanas, pero que ni se te ocurra dejarme botada en la noche Shaoran Li – Shaoran rió de lado y asintió para terminar de irse y quedaron las dos hermanas y Sakura.

-Bastante controlado que lo tienes – dijo Shiefa y Sakura se sonrojó.

-No, no es eso…

-Si yo le hubiese dicho eso, mínimo me tiraba un vaso de jugo encima – las tres rieron.

XxXx

Shaoran iba aún con su sonrisa de lado hasta su habitación. Podría decirse que era a Sakura y a su madre a las únicas personas que les aceptaba alguna queja, explicación o exigencia, a una de sus amigas, se les hubiese reído en la cara.

Podría decirse que era a su madre, a sus hermanas y ahora a Sakura, que eran uno de los únicos seres que podían exigirle, pedirle o criticarle algo, y que el lo aceptara claro. ¿Pero que se podía hacer? Sakura tenía esa capacidad.

En su habitación recogió su celular y se roció con su perfume Hugo Boss, un chico de la familia Li no podía andar oliendo a cualquier cosa.

Luego salió de la mansión hasta el estacionamiento donde le dieron las llaves de su "sencillito" Lambogini negro. El había sido rico desde pequeño, desde nacimiento o con "cuna de oro" como algunos decían, por lo que no se podía considerar como uno de esos que les gusta andar mostrando o haciendo lujo de las cosas que tenían o que le compraban, en pocas palabras, no era de los que la gente llamaba "Nuevos ricos".

Como normalmente lo hacía, manejó hasta una panadería, donde estacionó su auto y se bajo. Saludó con una sonrisa cariñosa a la señora que atendía. Una anciana de cabello canoso, tez blanca con algunas pecas y ojos celestes.

-Shaoran, hijo. Tiempo sin verte – dijo la mujer.

-Si señora Lin, bastante, es que estaba de viaje y pues, acá estoy de nuevo – la mujer sonrió y asintió.

-Lo mismo de siempre entonces – más que preguntarlo lo sentenció y a Shaoran no le quedó más que asentir, re-afirmando lo que dijo.

En un movimiento rápido, la mujer metió en una bolsa una trufa de chocolate con chispitas y otra trufa de chocolate blanco con chispitas. El castaño le susurró un "gracias" a la vez que le entregaba el dinero y emitía un "quédese con el cambio".

-Ve con cuidado – el chico asintió y casi grito "suerte".

Luego volvió a su carro y manejó hasta una plaza donde se encontraba en "tranquilidad", sin que nadie lo molestara o… quisiera quitarle alguna de sus deliciosas trufas.

Por eso es que nunca salía con nadie al momento en el que compraría de sus trufas, porque ni loco permitiría que nadie le quitara alguna, así fuera un trocito, del más pequeñito, chiquitito.

Aunque fuese extraño en Shaoran, su amor o mejor dicho "pasión" eran esas divinas trufas de chocolate y chocolate blanco que vendían en la panadería de la señora Lin.

Recordó la primera vez que las probó, cuando era pequeño, ¿8 o 9 años? Desde ese momento iba todos los fines de semana a comprar sus perfectamente creadas trufas. Nunca le había dicho a nadie, ¿Por qué? Eran de él, aparte de que nadie sabía que tenía cierta obsesión hacia el chocolate.

Cuando terminó de comerlas pasó su lengua alrededor de sus labios, no podía desperdiciar nada de esa perfección. Después volvió a su auto y manejó hasta la casa de uno de sus amigos.

Kazu, un chico de diecisiete años, al igual que el de clase alta, tez morena, ojos de un negro profundo, cabello castaño y pues, podría decirse que era uno de los mejores amigos de Shaoran, Tenía muchos conocidos pero solo Kazu, Ken y Hajime eran sus verdaderos amigos.

XxXx

Sakura había pasado todo el día con las hermanas de Shaoran, que le mostraron los centros comerciales y pues, la hicieron recorrer todas las tiendas de ropa.

Era divertido estar con ellas, eran algo eléctricas por así decirlo pero, era bien. Ya que Tomoyo había sido casi la única chica con la que se había tratado de esa manera, le parecía cómodo y divertido estar con las hermanas de Shaoran.

-¡Sak! Eso te queda p-e-r-f-e-c-t-o – dijo Feimei cuando Sakura por fin salió del probador.

-¿Segura?

-Claro que si – siguió la chica - ¡Shiefa! Tráele otras cosas ¿si? – se escuchó un leve "si" al otro lado de la tienda, proveniente de Shiefa, que venía caminando con montones de prendas encima que le lanzó a Sakura hasta dentro del vestidor.

Luego de varias muestras de ropa, ya la castaña se encontraba algo fastidiada ¿no se cansaban de terminar de probarse ropa nunca?

-¿Ya podemos irnos? – dijo Sakura a Feimei que negó.

-No, no y no. No hasta que encontremos el modelo perfecto para esta noche

-¿Esta noche?

-La salida con Shaoran Sakura – dijo Shiefa.

-Pero me puedo poner algún jean holgado o hasta un short y no lo sé, alguna camisa o una blusa – dejó de hablar cuando notó las miradas de horror de las dos chicas. ¿Estaba tan mal?

-Sakura, las amigas y amigos de Shaoran son todo menos sencillas, hablando de que la discoteca no es nada sencilla, es todo menos eso, por lo que tienes que…

-Sorprender – terminó Feimei.

-Claro – susurró. En cualquier otra ocasión no le hubiese importado un rábano lo que pensaran los amigos de Shaoran, las discotecas o cualquier cosa, ya que su lema siempre había sido ir por lo cómodo, no andar con sandalias de tacón agua altísimos, ni micro-faldas, ni nada de eso, pero, el que Shief ale mencionara lo de las "amigas" la ponía en alerta, así que como dijo Feimei, tenía que "Sorprender".

La castaña dio media vuelta y volvió al vestidor, algo cansada pero con unas ganas de encontrar algo que le pareciera perfecto.

Luego de algunos minutos la castaña salió del vestidor con una sonrisa.

-Feimei – dijo llamando la atención de la chica – me gusta esta, aunque está largo para ser blusa pero me gusta – dijo sonriendo, después de todo ese tiempo el haber encontrado algo que le gustara para esa noche era relajante.

-Perfecto – susurró la chica mientras la miraba "maravillada" – Shiefa, ven a ver esto – la otra hermana apareció con unas sandalias en la mano que terminaron casi en el suelo, los ojos se le iluminaron.

-Perfecto para esta noche…

-Claro, ¿con un jean o con un short? – preguntó Sakura mientras volvía al vestidor.

-Es un vestido Sakura, no una blusa – antes de terminar de cerrar salió la ojiverde con la boca abierta.

-Oh no, no voy a ir con esto, ¡sería una no sé! Es demasiado corto para ser un vestido, además es una discoteca no una boda o algo formal.

-¡Es perfecto! No es formal y déjame decirte que tus piernas merecen ser vistas…

-No, no yo no puedo usar esto

-De que puedes, puedes y también debes, no saldrás de acá sin ese vestido – dijo Shiefa.

Pasó bastante rato para que Sakura se decidiera por el vestido, sin contar con algunas otras blusas que se llevó también, a la fuerza claro, por las dos hermanitas de Shaoran, que hablaban bastante enserio cuando dijeron que "no saldría sin ese vestido"

No estaba segura de usarlo, era muy corto para ella, es decir, nunca había usado algo así. ¿Qué pensaría Shaoran sin llevaba eso?

-Que estas bella – dijo Feimei. ¿Le había leído los pensamientos?

-¿Disculpa? – dijo la castaña.

-No, nada – dijo Feimei con una sonrisa, la castaña prefirió no seguir diciendo nada.

-Esto me lo dejan a mí – Sakura suspiró algo temerosa ¿Cómo así? Feimei se limitó a sonreírle a su hermana y asentir, mientras se iba con ella hasta una famosa heladería dentro del mall.

XxXx

-¿Qué hay chicos? – Saludó el castaño una vez que entró al a casa-mansión de su amigo -¿Tiempo sin vernos, no?

-¡Hey Shao! ¿Y tu primita? ¿No la trajiste? – dijo Kazu mientras le picaba el ojo y le lanzaba una sonrisa pícara.

-No – dijo simplemente.

-¿Y ese humor? – le dijo ahora Ken, otro de sus amigos, este de tez blanca y ojos cafés, con cabello negro y con una sonrisa alegre en el rostro - ¿Qué pasó? ¿No pudiste con ella y tal?... –Shaoran alzó una ceja.

-No es eso, es que es mi prima, les recuerdo.

-¡Hey, hey! – dijo ahora Hajime, un chico alto y fortachón, mucho más que el resto, de tez morena, ojos y verdes con facciones bastante masculinas - ¿Sabías que entre primo y primo más me arrimo?

-Te recuerdo que no era tu prima – dijo Ken.

-¿Y ustedes qué? No, no… es solo que la veo como una hermanita menor o una primita pequeña, ya saben.

-¿Te salió tu lado sobre-protector ahora? – dijo Kazu riendo.

-Ya, ya – dijo Shaoran – ¿y ustedes que están tan graciositos? Están bastante ociosos ustedes hoy, porque no veo a ninguna mujer por acá.

-Amigo, tenemos que estar contigo no con ellas – dijo Hajime.

-En la noche creo que nos haría bien muchas de ellas – dijo Kazu -¿Cuándo conocemos a tu prima?

-Hoy, le dije que la llevaría a conocer la disco, ahora está con Shiefa y Feimei

-Bien, bien. ¿Carne nueva?

-Ni se te ocurra – dijo el mientras tomaba un poco de cerveza que le acababan de servir – es como una hermanita.

-Bueno hermanito, si tu dices que es nada, es nada.

Los chicos se sentaron en la sala tomando cervezas y riendo, contando lo que les pasó ese tiempo, hablando de cosas triviales, fumando un poco. Cosas de adolescentes, cosas normales.

XxXx

Ya cuando el tiempo había pasado, que eran las seis y media, Sakura había llegado a la casa del castaño. No faltó mucho para que llegara Shaoran y los cuatro comenzaron a hablar, Shaoran le recordó lo de la noche y ella asintió no muy convencida, después de todo aún le preocupaba el vestido.

Sakura pasó hasta el jardín, habían flores preciosas de todo tipo y de todos colores, por lo que el aroma que había le encantaba, a naturaleza y tranquilidad.

Se sentó en una banca que estaba frente al jardín y entonces vio pasar a dos perros Golden Retriever, con el pelaje brillante y suave, con la cola moviéndose y jugando entre ellos.

En ese momento la tranquilidad y el estado de paz que yacía dentro del cuerpo de la castaña se vio usurpado, dañado, arrebatado y estropeado por el sentimiento de rabia más grande jamás sentido.

-Shaoran eres un puto pendejo – dijo en un susurro. La castaña entró a la casa y vio a Shaoran acostado en el sofá de la sala mientras hablaba por celular –Shaoran – dijo la castaña en tono suave.

-¿Sakura? – dijo el mientras alzaba la ceja – Espera un momento – dijo a la persona con la que hablaba -¿Qué pasó?

-¡ERES UN PENDEJO, EL PENDEJO MAS PENDEJO DEL MUNDO, UN GRANDISIMO PENDEJO! –Sakura entrecerró los ojos - ¿Por qué coño me dijiste que tu madre era alérgica al pelaje de perro? – _"Mierda, me descubrió" _Shaoran asintió nervioso, no podía negar que Sakura enojada le daba algo de nervios, por suerte y por su capacidad de control no le permitía demostrar nada.

-Es que…

-¡Es que nada! Sin excusas, quiero la verdad – dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Nadeshiko me lo pidió, por lo del concurso

-¡Yo sabía! Si no fuera mi madre… la mato! – dijo mientras caminaba de vuelta –Disculpa los gritos – dijo por última vez y se fue hasta el jardín.

_-¿Esa es tu primita? ¿Tu hermanita menor? _–escuchó decir Shaoran a Kazu, al otro lado de la línea.

-Vete a la mierda Kazu – dijo en tono serio, lo que hizo reír a su amigo y volver a la conversación.

XxXx

Luego de que a Sakura se le hubiese pasado la rabia el castaño entró con cuidado hasta el jardín, donde la encontró mirando las flores tranquila, seguramente pensando en algo que de algún modo quería saber.

Se sentó en el puesto vacío que había en el banco, en ese momento se volteó y se dio cuanta de que estaba acompañada.

-Shaoran – dijo ella luego de un suspiro.

-Por lo de Kero…

-No digas nada, ya lo olvidé – No, no lo había olvidado pero el asunto era con Nadeshiko, torturar al pobre perrito para que fuera a un concurso de belleza. En fin, en ese instante le llegó a la cabeza su pregunta, ese era el momento perfecto para realizarla -¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – dijo en tono suave.

-Si, claro – dijo mirando distraído el jardín.

-¿Qué somos?

-¿Disculpa? – miró a la castaña.

-Si Shaoran, nosotros nos besamos y gustamos, quiero saber que somos.

-¿Casi primos? –Bien, se hubiese esperado cualquier tipo de respuesta pero ¿casi primos?

-¿Ah?

-No, bueno, no lo sé. Me gustas y lo sabes y te gusto y lo sé y bueno…

-No me amas –Shaoran negó lentamente – lo sé, no soy tonta pero, yo tampoco a ti, es solo que me gustas y pues, no puedo negar que te quiero – esas palabras aunque lo negara, le habían dolido aunque fuera un poco, el escucharla decir "yo tampoco" que solo le gustaba y hasta lo quería de algún modo era molesto. Es decir, él, por el que todas las chicas se morían, ya fueran lindas, feas, delgadas, gordas, voluptuosas o sin nada, de todas formas jamás le habían dicho "No te amo", más bien buscaban cualquier modo de decirle que lo adoraban y que no las dejara, a pesar de que no serviría.

-Podríamos dejarlo hasta aquí – dijo ella en tono neutro.

-¿Hasta aquí? ¿Eso quieres?

-No – dijo simplemente –No te pido que me quieras pero, no aceptaría que estés con otras aparte de mi, soy algo celosa, lo siento – dijo ella mientras torcía el labio – sé que ahora que estás acá, muchas de tus amigas te vendrían a buscar y creo que tu también querrás estar con ellas – lo único que quería escuchar Sakura era que el le dijera, no, quiero estar contigo, solo contigo. Pensar que le gustaba lo suficiente como para no necesitar a más nadie aparte de ella.

-Creo, que tienes razón – dijo el con la voz dura, no le podía mentir. El era hombre y como tal, le tenía necesidades, necesidades que incluían principalmente tirar con alguna chiquilla y eso haría, no podía decirle que no estaría con más nadie, por más que quisiera hacerlo.

-Bien – ella sonrió y lo abrazó, le dolía pero no lloraría ni le rogaría ni nada por el estilo, ella misma lo dijo, le quería y le gustaba tanto pero no hasta el punto en el que estaría detrás de él. Seguirían normal, de cualquier modo ya llegaría alguien que amaría y ella amaría, ¡solamente tenía diecisiete! No cincuenta y siete.

-Bueno primito, me voy a bañar, tus hermanas se van a encargar de mi – dijo Sakura, Shaoran asintió y sonrió de modo de burla.

-Sufrirás como no te imaginas

-Que graciosito – Shaoran rió –Ahora nos vemos.

XxXx

Sakura fue al baño, donde duró aproximadamente una hora duchándose, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho su primo, ¡Era un estúpido! ¿No estaría con ella por sus amiguitas? Lo había aceptado y bueno, hoy sería lo peor ¿Por qué? Porque resulta y acontece que ella NO se iba a quedar así, para nada.

Ella se iba a ir como toda una Barbie para la fiesta y lo iba a dejar con la boca abierta y el, el…!! No, a ella no le importaba la respuesta de Shaoran, simplemente quería que el se diera cuenta de que ella podía ser más linda que cualquiera de sus amigas.

"_Lo dudo, todas deben ser unas modelos preciosas, con el físico espectacular ¡Unas zorras!_

_Bueno, mal por mí, porque a Shaoran le gustan así, con sus cuerpos espectaculares, con sus ojos azules y el cabello rubio y sus buenos pechos…! Cosa que bastante falta me hacen, no tengo casi nada. ¡Parezco una niñita de primaria!!_ Sakura miró su escaso pecho y frunció el ceño.

Luego de un laaargo rato, se dignó a salir del baño y fue hasta su habitación con la toalla rodeada a su cuerpo y otra más en su cabello. Tenía que estar por lo menos linda, y es que según Sakura, ella no era la gran cosa, era normal.

Toc, Toc. La castaña escuchó golpes a su puerta y gritó "¿Quién es?" no bastó más que el "Sakura" para descubrir que eran las dos hermanas de Shaoran.

Sakura les abrió la puerta y ellas entraron con una sonrisa inmensa.

-Sak, ¿te vas a poner el vestido, no?

-No creo Shiefa, es muy corto para mi, no uso esas cosas…

-No, no y no, ¡claro que lo vas a usar! Vas a estar preciosa con eso, hazme caso – dijo Feimei, Sakura suspiró y asintió. No iba a perder nada.

XxXx

Shaoran no tardó mucho para alistarse, una camisa blanca de cuadros cafés con los tres primeros botones abiertos, un jean caído Calvin Klein, un reloj Dior y su perfume Hugo Boss, sus mechones de cabello castaño salvaje y exóticamente revueltos, sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa arrogante. Shaoran Li, era en pocas palabras "perfecto".

Era un chico sexy, popular y con dinero.

Shaoran salió de su habitación y bajo hasta el hall de la entrada, tenía que -esperara a su prima. ¿Qué tanto se tardaba?

-Shao, ¿les estás haciendo propaganda? – preguntó Ieran Li, que iba saliendo con su esposo.

-Si madre – dijo Shaoran asintiendo.

-Ya veo lindo, bueno, voy a cenar con tu padre, cuídense – la mujer se despidió y el padre de Shaoran se acercó a él y le desordenó el cabello para poder irse detrás de su esposa.

-Bueno Sakura, solo faltas tú – dijo en medio de un suspiro. El celular de Shaoran comenzó a sonar y el se apuro a contestar.

-¿Qué hay?

-_Hey hermano, voy a llevar a un primo, es nuevo, viene de Los Ángeles. ¿Te acuerdas de Edward?_

-Sí, nos dijiste que venía de viaje.

-_Si, por cierto, había pasado unos días en Tomoeda aunque, dudo que se hubiesen encontrado_

-Si claro, pero ¿Cuál es el problema?

_-Nada hermano, sino que hay que ponerlo en la onda, ya sabes. Me voy con Hajime y Kazo, vamos saliendo _

-Va, yo estoy esperando a Sakura, nos vemos – antes de esperar respuestas Shaoran ya había trancado el celular, siempre lo hacía.

El castaño se fue hasta la puerta a esperar a su prima en el carro pero, las voces de sus hermanas comenzaban a llegar, así que ya estaba lista.

Shaoran sintió su garganta secarse y una corriente de nervios recorriendo su cuerpo.

La castaña, SU castaña, llevaba un vestido marrón de nueve dedos sobre la rodilla, tenía un no muy profundo corte en V que de algún modo, resaltaba los pechos de la chica, sin llegar a mostrar más de lo necesario o llegar a parecer vulgar, tenía un corte bajo el busto y luego el vestido seguía listo hasta el final.

El que Sakura fuera delgada y que tuviese la cintura avispa, le hacía lucir el vestido a la perfección, se le veía un cuerpo bien formado y, aumentaba su poco pecho. El que fuera una de las mejores en el equipo de atletismo de su escuela hacía que sus piernas fueran largas y torneadas, lo que la hacía lucir bastante bien.

Tenía unas sandalias color bronce de tacón, no muy altas, unas pulceras gruesas color café en el brazo derecho y una cadena plateada, gruesa y lisa hasta el final del pecho.

Su cabello castaño suelto y completamente liso, y su maquillaje realizado por Shiefa la hacía ver a los ojos de Shaoran _"Extremadamente sexy"_.

-Sakura, me faltó esto – dijo Feimei mientras le entregaba un bolso bronce no muy grande y cuadrado "D&G". Por otro lado Shiefa le echó algo de perfume.

-¿Carolina Herrera? – dijo Feimei a Shiefa que asintió –Perfecto, perfecto – ambas sonrieron.

-¡Sakura NO va a salir así! – dijo Shaoran mientras señalaba el vestido.

-Querido hermanito, Sakura SI va a salir así – dijo Shiefa y Shaoran negó -¿A cuantas de tus amiguitas no has traído a la casa con vestidos mucho más cortos y escotes más profundos!? -

-No es lo mismo, ella es mi prima

-Por lo mismo, ella va a salir así.

-He dicho que…-comenzó a decir Shaoran

-Voy a salir así Shaoran, no creas que voy a devolverme y a cambiar de vestido por ti –dijo Sakura por fin, lo que le sacó una sonrisa a las dos hermanas y un bufido a Shaoran.

"_¡Que haga lo que quiera! Lo único que quiero es que no le pase nada… Estúpida Shiefa"_

XxXx

Cuando estaban en el auto de Shaoran, Sakura comenzó a quejarse por lo corto del vestido, por el perfume que la ahogaba, por el tacón de las sandalias, por el maquillaje que le picaba…

-Sakura – dijo Shaoran serio – te dije que no salieras así.

-Pero tus hermanas hicieron mucho esfuerzo

-No importa, les dices que no y ya

-No puedo, ellas lo hicieron para que me viera linda y encajara, no les iba a decir lo contrario – Shaoran estuvo a punto de responderle pero simplemente suspiró y se hundió en el asiento. Sakura era tan ¡buena! Ahora su misión era no permitir que ninguno de sus amigos se le acercara, ni sus amigos ni nadie.

XxXx

Cuando llegaron a la disco que, en opinión de Sakura era bastante lujosa, con dos gigantones de seguridad impidiendo el paso de cualquier persona y con adolescentes que de lejos se veía lo sofisticados, elegantes y riquillos que eran entrando en grupo, con sus parejas o con lo que fuera.

Shaoran tomó la mano de Sakura y la llevó hasta la entrada, donde había un grupo peleando o mejor dicho, rogando por que los dejaran pasar pero, el gigantón se limitaba a decir "NO" y, en el momento en el que se acercó Shaoran a golpearlos.

Cuando los castaños por fin entraron, Sakura se acercó al oído de Shaoran.

-Shaoran, ¿Por qué no los dejaron pasar? – le dijo en un susurro.

-Porque esta es una disco privada, ellos no pueden entrar

-¿Por qué a mi si?

-Porque estás conmigo, tonta – dijo él y luego le dio un leve golpecito en la cabeza y sonrió, al que Sakura le respondió con un "¡Auch!" y una sonrisita.

Sakura miró a todas partes, Feimei tenía razón con respecto a la ropa, es decir, ella quería ir con unos jeans desgastados y una polera cualquiera pero, al ver a todas las niñitas engreídas con vestidos tipo cocktail se alegró de no haber ido tan "cualquiera". Seguramente no la habrían dejado pasar.

Aunque tampoco podía decir que se sentía cómoda con ese vestidito, estaba muy corto para ella, el maquillaje parecía una máscara, aunque si comparaba con el resto estaba completamente natural y pues, no estaba acostumbrada a ir con todas esas cosas de marca tan lujosas, ¿¡porque no podía usar una blusa normal!?

-Kazu, Hajime y Ken, ella es Sakura – dijo Shaoran, la castaña miró a los chicos. En ese momento supo que Shaoran no era el único chico lindo, aunque para ella, era el más atractivo.

-Shaoran, se más educado – dijo el moreno de ojos negros – yo soy Kazu linda, Shaoran nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

-¿Si? –Sakura miro a su primo y sonrió – un placer.

-Yo soy Hajime – saludó el moreno ojiverde – y el placer es nuestro. Este es Ken – dijo señalando al chico de ojos cafés.

-Preferiría que no fueras su prima – dijo mientras reía levemente y Sakura lo miro confundida.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No, nada

-Bueno, bueno suficiente – dijo Shaoran mientras les lanzaba unas miradas de "Ni se les ocurra" El castaño atrajo a sus amigos y les susurró en el oído para que Sakura no los viera – no la sigan mirando así

-¿Y crees que el resto también va a dejar de hacerlo? – Shaoran se volteó y notó que no solo eran sus amigos, sino también varios de los chicos dentro de la disco.

A Sakura le presentaron a muchísimas más personas, de las que ni se acordaba de los nombres, Shaoran le ijo que ellos eran simplemente conocidos, amigos de rumba, etc.

"_Miles de amiguitos… de fiesta ¿no? Y me imagino que ella también es solo de fiesta"_ pensó Sakura mientras miraba a Shaoran hablando muy "acarameladito" con una rubia voluptuosa _"Creo que tengo una aguja por aquí, te las desinflo y listo.."_ pensó mientras rebuscaba algo en el bolso y sonreía.

En ese momento llegó Ken, el de ojos cafés y se sentó al lado de Sakura.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué no vas a bailar, linda?

-No es que conozca mucha gente en este lugar.

-¿No ves que todos te están mirando?

-Si, lo sé – dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello y lo miraba nerviosa - ¿tengo algo en el cabello o en la cara? ¿El vestido es muy corto, no? – Ken comenzó a reír y negó con la cabeza. Definitivamente, la inocencia la hacía más linda, en opinión del chico de ojos cafés.

-No es nada, es solo que estás linda, es eso – ella se sonrojó. En ese momento llegó una chica de cabello negro que se veía de veintitantos, con una blusa negra semi-transparente, que se le notaba el encaje negro y las grandes _lolas_ que tenía y una faldita de cuero negro pegadita y más corta que su vestido. En realidad la mayoría llevaba cosas más cortas que su vestido, excepto claro, las que iban de jeans que a cambio se iban con una blusa que ¿Por qué no simplemente se iban desnudas?

-Amor quiero bailar – dijo la chica y Ken asintió mientras atraía la boca de la chica a la de él y depositaba un beso rápido.

-Ya voy, ya voy – le dijo – Eh Sakura, para que no estés sola te dejo a mi primo ya que Shaoran está tan… entretenido – _"Sí, ya sé ¿Qué tal si no me lo repites?"_ Sakura intentó seguir sonriendo mientras miraba a Shaoran con la chica.

Ken se levantó e hizo unas señas, se fue y en eso sintió a alguien que se acercaba. Dios mío, ¿Qué les costaba dejarla sola? No entienden que no quería darse "latas" (como le escuchó decir a Kazu) con nadie.

-Hola – Sakura se volteó y en ese momento, lo único que notó fueron esos ojos celestes profundos que… en otra parte los había visto. ¿En el avión no fue el que… -¿El travesti? ¿Tú?

-¡Mierda, no!

**XxXx**

**¡Buenas, buenas! **

**Eh, sé que deben estar enojados, bravos, con ganas de matarme, etc, etc.**

**Si es que yo misma estoy a punto de hacerlo, creo que me tardé mucho para actualizar peeero, aunque no lo crean ni un poquito, he tenido ciertos problemas con la computadora que se me apaga sola a veces entonces, cuando comienzo a escribir algo y estoy toda inspirada escribiendo, con ideas y ustedes saben, con todo en mente, viene la mal… bañada computadora y se apaga! Y se me borró todo y así hasta que logré escribirlo.**

**De cualquier modo, lo siento. **

**Bueno, como siempre muchísimas gracias por los reviews, adoro leerlos.**

**Adoro cuando abro Hotmail y veo todos los mensajes de Wuuw…**

**Gracias, gracias. Ahora si les gusto o no les gusto el capitulo, o si quieren darme ideas o como sea, díganlo :D sin peena.. si me quieren criticar venga que lo acepto, aunque prefiero que sean constructivas ¿se? Jeje.**

**Bueno, ya no los molesto y acá esta el modelo más o menos del vestido que describí de Sakura ;D:**

http: /www. naiadomare. com/ naia –do –mare / images / naia- do- mare-vestido- corto- Madras .jpg


	16. Capitulo 15

Capitulo XV

**Capitulo XV**

-Hey, hey creo que hubo un malentendido – comenzó a explicarse la castaña, el chico se limitó a sonreírle de manera burlona – no tienes que burlarte –dijo Sakura mientras rolaba los ojos.

-Lástima de que eres hombre – dijo mientras sonreía de lado – aunque no es que lo parezcas…

-¡Hey! Ya te dije que no soy travesti, solamente quería hacerle una broma a mi primo – dijo mientras rolaba los ojos.

-¿El chico con el que estabas es tu primo?

-Si ¿algún problema? – dijo medio de malhumor. ¡Bien, el momento perfecto para encontrarse con el del avión! Tenía una suerte, Dios mio, tenían que darle un premio a la chica de la mejor suerte, era como un milagro encarnado.

-No te estreses, solo pregunto, es que me parece extraño que los primos se anden besando… aunque se han visto casos ¿no? –seguía con su sonrisa burlona.

-En realidad no es mi primo – se apuró a decir, no quería malos entendidos – nuestras madres son mejores amigas y somos como primos, entonces me obligaron a pasar un tiempo acá, con ese pendejo – dijo Sakura mientras miraba de reojo a Shaoran que ahora estaba bailando con la rubia.

"_Promiscuo y fácil… ¡pendejo!"_

El chico se comenzó a reír y Sakura lo siguió, si Shaoran estaba divirtiéndose ¿Por qué ella, no? De cualquier modo, según parecía el recién llegado estaba tan solo como ella, podían bailar y hablar. ¿Sobre Shaoran? _"Que se vaya a la…"_ El pelinegro la sacó de sus pensamientos sobre su "primito adorado"

-¿Cómo te llamas? - dijo el con una sonrisa

-Sakura ¿y tú?

-Edward, según me has dicho no eres de acá ¿verdad? – Sakura asintió - ¿Tomoeda?

-¿Cómo sabes?

-El avión de venida era desde Tomoeda Sakura – ella sonrió, tenía razón

-Si claro. Tú no eres de allá, no tienes muchos rasgos que se digan –el rió.

-Soy de Los Ángeles en California, Estados Unidos

-Sé donde queda y pues, escuché a Shaoran hablar algo así mientras veníamos – luego de eso los dos chicos se quedaron un rato sin decir nada y, es que no tenían nada que decir. ¿Seguirse burlando de la chica-travestí? No, mejor no.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? – Sakura asintió. ¿Qué más daba? Shaoran estaba con la rubia y pues, _"¡Deja de pensar en él!"_

-Si claro – El chico llamó a una de las meseras y le pidió el menú de las bebidas. En unos pocos segundos la chica volvió y le pasó el menú,

La castaña no pudo evitar mirar como la mesera, una pelirroja ya algo mayor, o bueno, ni tanto no paraba de mirar al chico de ojos celestes de arriba para abajo. La castaña roló los ojos y fijó su atención en él.

La verdad es que no era nada feo, no era feo. La verdad es que le parecía demasiado atractivo, los ojos celestes cielo cubiertos por una manta de pestañas negras y largas, su tez blanca y pálida pero lo que menos llegaba a parecer era enferma, su sonrisa era simplemente perfecta ¿algo más que decir?

Shaoran era hermoso y él también, de distinta forma pero también, la única diferencia es que lo único que llegaría a intercambiar con el chico serían algunas pocas palabras.

XxXx

Shaoran estaba en la pista de bailar con la "rubia voluptuosa", la chica movía las caderas lo mejor que podía y el se limitaba a mover solo un poco su cuerpo, la verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de estar ahí bailando pero, era mejor que estar con Sakura sin saber que hablar después de que quedaron en no ser nada, ser lo que siempre tuvieron que ser, "primos postizos" o algo así.

-Hey Shaoran – el moreno alto, Hajime se acercó a él.

-¿Qué pasó? – dijo mientras dejaba de bailar.

-Nah nada, vengo a reclamarte

-¿Sobre?

-Tu prima, estas mal amigo, no quieres juntarla con nosotros pero si con Edward ¿ah? – dijo mientras comenzaba a reír – no, no solamente venía a ver si te pedía algo de tomar

-¿Sakura con Edward? ¿Quién es Edward? – _"¿Edward? De cuando acá el dejaba que Sakura saliera con un Edward, nunca, NUNCA"_

-El primo de Ken, pero calma pueblo, que no pasa nada ¿vas a tomar algo?

-Pido algo después – miró a su pareja de baile – hazme la segunda – Hajime asintió.

¡Sakura, SU Sakura estaba con el primo de Ken! Ok, era el primo de Ken, como si no fuera hombre, y no tuviera ojos, lo más probable es que fuera como todos, ¡Lo más probable no! Era como todos, todos eran así, a todos les gusta tomar y después dejar, usar y botar pero NO a SU Sakura. Con ella NO.

Ja' ya se estaba portando como un tonto celoso y bueno ¡ESTABA CELOSO! Si, si, estaba muy celoso ¿y que? El era Shaoran Li, tenía todo el dinero del mundo y podía estar como le diera la gana, ¿algún problema? No, pues bien.

Solo que nunca se lo diría a ella… ni a nadie.

El castaño fue hasta la mesa dando zancadas, ignorando todas las miradas recibidas por la mayoría de las mujeres sin pareja y algunas con ellas.

Cuando se acercó pudo ver a Sakura riéndose de lo que él decía mientras miraba el menú, y… _"NO, Sakura no puede andar bebiendo, ¡La quiere emborrachar!"_

El castaño se acercó hasta la miró a la castaña que le roló los ojos.

-¿Qué haces? – dijo él a Sakura mientras miraba al pelinegro.

-Estoy hablando ¿no ves?

-Lo veo, claro, pero resulta que no deberías andar por ahí hablando con cualquier persona y…

-Páralo ahí Shaoran – dijo Sakura mientras hacía una mueca de disgusto con la cara – No hablo con cualquier persona, es el primo de tú amigo por si no te habías dado cuenta

-Si Sakura pero resulta que no lo conozco

-¿Y ahora no puedo hablar con nadie que no conozcas? Por favor, yo tampoco conozco a esa con la que estabas bailando, por si no te habías dado cuenta – dijo mientras señalaba la pista.

-¡Pero es diferente! – en ese momento, antes de que Sakura le respondiera con toda la furia que tenía guardada y Shaoran le respondiera aún peor, el pelinegro habló.

-Primero que nada, no le estoy haciendo nada – dijo mirando a Shaoran, habló de forma seria y mirándolo a los ojos.

-No estoy hablando contigo

-Yo sí, Sakura es solamente tu prima y pues, ¿puede hacer lo que quiera, no? Ya está bastante grandecita para decidir y de ti, creo que deberías darle libertad, no tratarla como si te perteneciera ¿no? – como… ¿si le perteneciera? El no la estaba tratando así, en ese momento Shaoran miró a Sakura y vio que estaba intentando contener las lágrimas, él siempre terminaba haciéndola llorar, nunca decía lo que ella esperaba que dijera, siempre pensaba en él y no ella, aunque le costara admitirlo no podía decidir con quien podía y con quien no hablar.

-Ahora vengo por ti, no bebas mucho – fue lo único que salió de la boca del castaño, que bajó todo su estrés y simplemente le lanzó una mirada seria y a su acompañante una mirada de "si le haces algo te juro que te asesino".

Salió de ahí sin decir nada, no tenía nada más que decir, ¿Qué podía hacer? Él primo de Ken tenía razón, no era de su propiedad ni mucho menos, antes de volver se habían dejado claro que no serían más que primos. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que hablara con otros que no fuera él?

-Mierda – bufó mientras buscaba a alguna con quien descargar su rabia, conocía a la mayoría de los que estaban en la disco, ahora tenía que buscar cualquier chica y listo.

XxXx

-Más, más, más – un grupo estaba gritando en la barra mientras Kazu, Ken y Shaoran hacían una apuesta de quien tomaba más vasos de whiskey, los que perdieran les tocaba desnudarse y bailar la conga en medio de todos. –Adentro, adentro, adentro.

El primero en rendirse fue Ken que negó con la cabeza mientras escupía el líquido que estaba tomando y se reía. Luego de dos vasos más paró Kazu que comenzó a vomitar y después comenzó a llorar mientras cantaba.

-Si las gotas de lluvia fueran de caramelo me encantaría estar ahí, abriendo la boca para saborear – y hacía un ruido cómico para comenzar a decir – Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha…

Todos se rieron y a la final Shaoran se sonrió victorioso, después hizo una seña de amor y paz con los dedos a sus amigos y le sonrió a una de las chicas que estaban entre el grupo que, inmediatamente se la llevó al baño.

XxXx

Sakura por su lado estaba en pocas palabras "a punto de matar" pero no a cualquier persona no, Shaoran no se daba el lujo de estresarla con todos, solo con él, el tenía esa gran capacidad de hacerla enojar de una, y solo, solo con él.

-Imbécil, pendejo… - susurraba mientras miraba al grupo desde la mesa – ojala termines ebrio y te atropelle un carro en el estacionamiento – seguía mirando con rabia al grupo. Dejó de mirar cuando notó que alguien se estaba riendo, probablemente de ella –Edward, no te burles – dijo mientras comenzaba a reír también.

-No te hacía capaz de decir "pendejo" – dijo él mientras seguía riendo y tomaba de su vaso de _Huracán._

-Bueno ya ves que sí – ambos rieron – este – dijo mientras se sonrojaba - ¿me muestras el menú, por favor? – el dijo "claro" mientras se lo daba y mientras ella lo miraba atenta, el sin que ella se diera cuenta se quedaba observando su rostro de concentración tratando de descubrir que era cada bebida.

-¿No reconoces ninguna? – ella negó y se sonrojó – No hay problema, por lo menos ya sé que no eres ninguna ebria

-No tomo mucho, pero anda dime una que no sea muy fuerte – dijo mientras señalaba el menú

-Señorita – llamó Edward a la mesera que, de inmediato se acercó – un Daiquiri de ¿durazno o fresa?

-Durazno – dijo Sakura y la chica se fue por la bebida.

-Buena elección –Sakura sonrió

–Bueno y dime, ¿estás acá por vacaciones o te quedas?

-Me quedaré un tiempo ¿y tú?

-Igual, espero que no sea mucho

-Entonces Sakura, ¿tu edad?

-Diecisiete ¿y tú? – El hizo un gesto cómico y dijo "adivina" - ¿Dieciocho, diecinueve?

-Diecisiete – Sakura iba a decir algo pero en ese momento llegó su bebida.

-Se ve divino –dijo ella antes de probarlo –y sabe igual, ¡esto es perfecto! ¿Cómo es que no lo había probado antes? ¿Qué tiene?

-Ron blanco, crema de fresas y concentrado de lima. Claro, claro que es divino, es que te lo recomendé yo.

-Oh por supuesto, si lo recomiendas tú tiene que ser perfecto – Edward negó sonriendo y pidió un _Manhattan _- ¿Este es el único perfecto o tienes más?

-Tengo más por supuesto pero, no quiero que llegues a tu casa ebria.

-Para nada, ¿después de este me "recomiendas" otro, chico alcohólico? – ambos se rieron por lo de "chico alcohólico"

-No, para nada alcohólico pero mi padre es dueño de unas discos y pues, trabajé las vacaciones pasadas ahí, así que lo aprendí casi todo – Unas cuantas conversaciones más sobre cualquier cosa y Sakura se terminó su _Daiquiri._

_-_¿Y a quienes conoces de acá? –Sakura respondió apurada que solo a Shaoran y pues, ahora a los amidos de este y a él y le recordó "su" bebida – Ah claro, pues un _sex on the Beach _para ti y es el último – dijo el mientras Sakura asentía.

-No soy una niñita pero es el último –dijo mientras se lo entregaban, estaba algo fuerte, comparado con el _Daiquiri_ pero nada que la dejara inconsciente.

Pasaron el resto de la noche hablando, bailando una o dos canciones y luego seguir hablando, nada fuera de lo normal para Sakura claro, pero para Shaoran que estaba totalmente ebrio, tirándose mujeres (porque era la única frase que iba a la perfección con lo que hacía en el baño), salía y se encontraba con ellos dos hablando y riéndose "_Quien sabe de qué"_ no hacía más que el que bebiera otros cuantos vasos de lo que fuera, lo que fuera que tuviese licor y fuera fuerte. ¡LO QUE FUERA!.

XxXx

-Sakujita, Saa-ku-jii-ta –Shaoran apareció al lado de Sakura sentado en la mesa y masajeando sus sienes – me nuele la babeza – decía o hacia lo posible por decir mientras se bostezaba. La primera reacción de la castaña fue lanzarle una mirada de enojo –no te pongas brava ¿si? No tú por favor – dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos, lo que ¿para que negarlo? Le causaba una puñetera ternura.

-Como no me voy a enojar si mira como estas – dijo mientras rolaba los ojos y hablaba suave –Es hora de irnos.

-¿Con quienes se van? – preguntó Edward preocupado por Sakura y hasta por el ebrio de Shaoran. ¿Iba a manejar él?

-Nos vamos solo los dos – dijo Sakura mientras recogía su bolso y se despedía del chico con un gesto con la mano – Nos vemos

-Un placer conocerte, tengan cuidado ¿vas a dejar que él maneje así?

-Igual para ti y pues, la que va a manejar soy yo.

-No, no y no, mi ¿verdosa? yo voy a manujar – dijo Shaoran

-¿Verdosa? Lo que digas, ahora sí, nos vemos y nos despides de sus amigos – dijo Sakura mientras le sonreía y se iba con Shaoran tomado de la mano.

Los dos chicos atravesaron la pista tomados de la mano, por la borrachera de Shaoran, no vaya a ser que se perdiera y pues, Sakura no se daba cuenta de las miradas de envidia que le estaban dedicando las chicas de ahí.

-¡Mi Shao! – dijo una chica de cabello castaño con reflejos más claros y ojos cafés a Shaoran cuando lo vio con Sakura – osea amor, ¿Qué haces con esta desconocida? ¿Quieres irte a casa conmigo mi amorcito?

-Yo… -dijo Shaoran

-No se va a ninguna parte si no es conmigo así que si me disculpas – dijo mientras la empujaba y caminaba hasta la salida con Shaoran de la mano.

-¡Cuchi! – dijo la chica a lo lejos y Sakura roló los ojos. _"¿Cuchi? Sin imaginación para inventarse una mejor"_ Sakura roló los ojos.

Cuando salieron de la disco y llegaron al estacionamiento Shaoran se atravesó cuando un carro iba pasando y se comenzó a reír de que casi fuera atropellado.

"_Unas dos horas antes y te aseguro que no me hubiese importado verte tirado en el piso sin un ojo y con tu traserito aplanado y tu rostro deformado"_

-Shaoran súbete – dijo ella mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto.

-Yo manjenjo – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¡Te bebes litros y litros de Whiskey, estás en un estado patético en el que no sabes ni hablar como es y piensas que te voy a dejar manejar para que pongas ¡no solo tu vida! Sino también la mía en peligro querido primito ¡Que bonito, no?! Que bonito…Así que en este mismo instante te metes en el puesto que YO te diga – dijo haciendo énfasis en YO y abría de nuevo la puerta.

-Lo que diga su majestad – dijo mientras hacía una reverencia, le sacaba la lengua y entraba.

-¡Trata de no matarlo Sakura que la naturaleza hará que muera de cirrosis o de sida por si solito! – dijo antes de subir al carro, lo prendió y suspiró. Shaoran estaba cantando cualquier cosa menos una canción. _"El bobo este quiere escuchar música y yo no estoy ni un poquito de ánimos" _pensó la castaña tras unos cuantos bufidos _"Tiene que tener algo por aquí"_ dijo mientras abría la guantera con el fin de encontrar algo que le quitara o por lo menos "alivianara" el estado de bobería de su primo. Encontró los papeles del carro, caramelos de menta, _chiclets_, algunas monedas y unos billetes y ¡Por un golpe grandísimo de suerte! Un Ipod celeste.

Sakura sacó el Ipod, y le puso los audífonos a Shaoran.

-Ahora moreno canta en tú mente – dijo mientras al fin logró concentrarse en manejar y sacar el carro del estacionamiento. No es que fuera la mejor conductora del mundo pero, podía defenderse, su madre viajaba mucho y pues, tuvo que aprender, algo tenía que hacer.

En ese momento, ver a Shaoran durmiéndose, escuchando música y cantando bajito, le pareció simplemente tierno, ver a ese pedazo de arrogancia como un niñito al que había que vigilar…_"No te confundas, es solo un tonto ebrio"_

-I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did – Shaoran comenzaba a cantar mientras se quedaba medio dormido y miraba a Sakura manejar – i didn't mean to fall in love but i did and you didn't mean to love me back but i know you did – cantó el mientras la miraba y sonreía se callaba y volvía a cantar – i'm sitting here trying to convice my self that you're not the one for meeeeeeeeeeee – y hasta ahí llego Shaoran Li que cayó casi muerto en el asiento mientras, Sakura paraba en un semáforo y le quitaba los audífonos y se los ponía ella _"A ver que estabas cantando"_

La castaña sonrió, tenía tiempo sin escuchar esa canción, estuvo obsesionada con ella y obligó a Eriol a que se la dedicara para poder decir "Aww me la dedicaron" cuando la escuchara pero, Bah no importaba pues no es que se la hubieran dedicado muy enserio.

"_Es algo parecida a nosotros _pensó mientras miraba a Shaoran y comenzaba a manejar _No es que me guste, es solo que me atrae ¿ya? Si, es solo eso ¡Concéntrate Sakura no andes pensando en boberías cuando el se la pasó metiendo en el baño como con miles de casi modelos" _La castaña se sacó el aparto de música y trató de no pensar más que en llegar a la casa de Shaoran.

XxXx

Cuando Sakura llegó a la mansión Li, abrió el portón y estacionó el auto con cuidado, trató de hacer silencio, lo que menos quería era que se enterara todo el mundo.

Se bajó y después fue hasta el puesto de Shaoran y con esfuerzo, mucho, mucho esfuerzo logró sacarlo del asiento y que siguiera caminando.

-Sakuriita, Sakuriita – comenzaba a cantar ¿Qué le sucedía? Nunca se hubiera imaginado encontrarse con un Shaoran tan necio, parecía un niñito chiquitito y hacía falta decir que ella no tenía mucha paciencia. No, si la tenía pero el no era ningún niñito, era un gran niñote, un bebote inmenso.

-Cállate y camina – dijo mientras lo ayudaba a subir los escalones de la entrada.

Shaoran dejó de hablar pero comenzó a hacer ruidos con la boca. ¡Quien se iba a imaginar que iba a terminar en ese estado tan…. Tonto!

¿Shaoran? El serio, la arrogancia personificada, la odiosidad encarnada, la perfección en una sola persona estaba de lo peor.

-¿Dónde esta tu perfección? – susurró la castaña con una sonrisa mientras entraba a la casa.

Ayudó a Shaoran a subir a su habitación a pasos lentos, por suerte nadie los vio. Ni mayordomos ni sirvientas ni nada. Solo ellos dos.

Bueno, ella sola, ¿el ebrio contaba? No, no estaba en sus cabales, ¡estaba en la luna! En otro planeta, fuera de la tierra… De la tierra a la luna, Shaoran responde. ¿Yuju?

Cuando entraron a la habitación de Shaoran, Sakura se encargó de quitarle los zapatos y la camisa.

"_Agg… ¡es condenadamente perfecto! Se ve hasta tierno así, ¡bobo, boboooooo! _

_Me das razones para odiarte pero es simplemente im-po-si-ble"_

Antes de que Sakura siguiera pensando, Shaoran la miró a los ojos y sonrió, no sonrió burlón, ni arrogante, no había rastro de odiosidad en esa sonrisa. Estaba sonriendo sinceramente, sin maldad, sin nada.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó ella mientras le devolvía la sonrisa. Era imposible evitarlo. Como no escuchó decir nada, cerró los ojos, suspiró y dio media vuelta para irse.

-Te wuero – le escuchó decir, por lo que se dio media vuelta y lo miró – te quiero, perdón ah, y gracias – dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido.

Bueno, si antes le parecía tierno ahora más, ¿Por qué le tenía que decir eso después de que hubiesen quedado en nada, en ser primos y listo…?

Quizá era para burlarse de ella y ya. _"¿Verdad Sakura? Él es así, le encanta burlarse de la gente"_ ahí fue cuando las sabias palabras de Tomoyo llegaron como un rayo a su cerebro _"Los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad"_

Bueno… tenía razón, ¿Qué borracho iba a mentirte en ese estado de inconsciencia? Ninguno, así de simple.

"_¡Deja de pensar en él!"_ sacudió su cabeza y entró a su cuarto. Sentía como estar robándole el puesto a la verdadera princesa del cuento, ella, grosera, gritona, sencilla, simple, cualquiera… El estar en esa habitación que no iba con ella.

Shaoran, el príncipe, el papel principal que encajaba a la perfección con él, "como anillo al dedo" como dicen. Ella, la normal, la del papel terciario, la chica del pueblo, la "cualquier cosa".

-Esas no son cosas tuyas Sakura – comenzó a decirse a sí misma mientras se ponía el pijama – Eres linda, inteligente y segura. ¿Este golpe de irracionalidad de donde salió? De ninguna parte, de tu imaginación – la castaña apagó la luz y se acostó en su cama – Ustedes no son más que primos, ni eso, conocidos a lo más, llegan a ser amigos y pues, duérmete ya – pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que la castaña se durmiera, con su mente claro, en el mundo Barbie, con el castillo de la princesita desconocida, el príncipe encantador, el dragón extraño y ella, la campesina que ordeña vacas en el pueblito.

XxXx

La castaña se levantó algo adormilada, al fin, otro día, nuevas cosas, mayor emoción. Sakura pasó sus manos por su cara tratando de despertarse, cuado al fin se levantó fue hasta el baño y cumplió con sus necesidades humanas.

Cuando terminó pensó en bajar a desayunar, ni siquiera sabía que hora era. Antes de bajar a la cocina decidió pasar por la habitación de Shaoran, no esperaba encontrarlo en las mejores condiciones, después de todo lo que se tomo…

Sakura abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y se coló dentro del cuarto, se acercó a la cama y ahí lo vio, masajeando sus sienes, pálido, acabado de levantar y como era normal, guapo.

-¿Shaoran? – preguntó mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.

-Mierda, me duele tanto – dijo mientras masajeaba sus sienes -¿Qué paso ayer? Vale decir que no recuerdo nada

-Está mejor si no lo haces – dijo con un tonito odioso.

-¿Disculpa? Se te agradece hablar un poco más bajo que me duele la CABEZA y explicarme que coño hice ayer

-Se te agradece que NO ME GRITES – dijo cerca de su oído, por lo que se gano una mala mirada por parte del chico – y pues, lo normal supongo… - antes de que hablara el abrió la boca.

-Recuerdo hasta después de la apuesta, entré al baño y…

-Tuviste un exceso de contacto físico con la rubia

-¿Celosa? – dijo mientras sonreía arrogante

-¿Yo? – Sakura rió sarcástica – para nada morenito, yo solo te imaginaba muriendo de sida y de cirrosis ¡nada más!

-Que detalle tan lindo – dijo aún con la sonrisa

-Ahora, que tu seas el que está celoso de Edward – dijo mientras rolaba los ojos y sonreía.

-Ni que fueras la última mujer del universo

-Eso no decías anoche cuando te traje a tu habitación – dijo ella con una sonrisota, ¿Cómo no estar feliz? Tenía a Shaoran en sus manos. JA, JA, JA.

-Me harás pensar mal – dijo el mientras ocultaba su nerviosismo, muy bien a decir verdad. _"Y ahora me toca averiguar que dije ayer…" _ -Así que cuando me trajiste anoche ¿no? Y veamos, ¿Qué más te dije? – Shaoran como siempre tomaba el control en la conversación. Sakura se sonrojó cuando notó la mirada llena de picardía que traía su primo.

-¡No seas mal pensado! ¡Morboso! – le dijo Sakura mientras tomaba una almohada y la ponía en su cara intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

-No soy malpensado, simplemente es lo único que se me ocurre –el rió y ella roló los ojos.

-No pasó nada – dijo después de un suspiro – dijiste lo que le dirías a todas, que mas dirías ¿no? - dijo Sakura que se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Shaoran quedó confundido y con dolor de cabeza, ¿Qué pudo haber dicho? _"Lo que le dirías a todas"_ El castaño negó con la cabeza, lo que le decía a las demás era "Quiero sexo" y listo. Era casi imposible que le hubiese dicho eso a Sakura, primero porque en ese momento estuviese con muchísimo más que con un dolor de cabeza, estaría más bien debajo de un puente desangrándose mientras se lo comían las ratas; segundo porque no pensaba así de Sakura, ella era mucho más que "sexo" y tercero porque no, porque estando borracho y con Sakura al lado eso sería imposible.

Lo único que se podría imaginar sobre el que le habría dicho, sería en haberla molestado, haberla estresado, que ella le hubiese gritado, ¿Qué más podría ser?

El castaño se levantó de la cama con el dolor de cabeza aún bastante persistente y salió en busca de la castaña, ¿Qué tan lejos podría estar?

XxXx

-¡Sakura Kinomoto! – gritó Shaoran furioso, ¿¡En que lugar de SU casa podía estar metida!? La había buscado por todas partes, en los cuartos, en los baños, en la cocina, en la sala, en los salones, en el jardín, ¡en toda su casa! En todos los rincones, los cuartos de servicio, ático, en todos los escurriditos cuartitos y esquinitas de toda su inmensa casa –En estos momentos deseo una casa chiquita, ¡de un solo cuarto! – volvió a gritar. Ene se momento llegó Feimei, seguramente por los gritos.

-¡Shaoran! ¿Qué te pasa que gritas? – le dijo su hermana mientras sonreía de lado -¿no encuentras a Sakura? – le dijo intentando contener la risa.

-No te importa – Feimei comenzó a reírse lo suficientemente duro como para molestar a Shaoran – Feimei te agradezco que…

-¡Es eso! – dijo mientras seguía riéndose – Ay hermanito, no pasa nada, sacó a dar un paseo a Motty y Dona – dijo Feimei mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello.

-¿A la plaza?

-Sí, a esa, a la mismita en la que tu te pasas tanto tiempo haciendo no sé… - Shaoran susurró un _Gracias_ a su hermana y salió a su cuarto, ahí se puso unas bermudas y una polera para salir a buscar a su prima.

No tenía idea porque pero, necesitaba saber que fue lo que le había dicho anoche, no podía quedarse con la duda, ¿verdad?

XxXx

Sakura estaba corriendo mientras los dos perros la seguían.

"_¡Quiero a Kero! ¿Por qué te lo llevaste mamiiii? Lo quiero…"_ Sakura hizo una mueca graciosa mientras sacaba una pelota del bolsillo y se las lanzaba a los dos perritos para que fueran por ella.

La castaña fue a sentarse en una de las bancas vacías mientras miraba a los dos perros correr y jugar. En ese momento, mientras estaba distraída notó como alguien le tapaba los ojos y susurraba _"¿Quién soy?"_ Sakura sonrió.

-¿Shaoran? –dijo ella bastante segura.

-¿Shaoran? ¿Estás segura? – dijo de nuevo la voz y Sakura sonrió de lado.

-¿Edward? – dijo algo más desanimada.

-¿Edward? Que confianza tienes ahora con el – Las manos la soltaron y Sakura se volteó y vio a Shaoran.

-¡Sabía que eras tú! – dijo mientras sonreía

-Claro, claro, si dijiste muy bien "Edward" – dijo mientras hacía un gesto de dolor falso.

-Eres un bobo, te nombre primero a ti – dijo mientras rolaba los ojos y el se sentaba.

-Es obvio que cuando dijiste Edward se te iluminaron los ojos y dígame la sonrisa Colgate que te apareció, no, no – seguía diciendo, Sakura deformó la cara y roló los ojos, sabía que Shaoran lo decía jugando así que sonrió.

-La verdad es que sí, es tan lindo - Shaoran respondió con un _Soy hombre, no me preguntes si es lindo_ y Sakura sonrió.

XxXx

Shaoran no podía negar que todavía tenía el estúpido dolor de cabeza que parecía estarlo matando pero, era imposible negar que no le gustaba estar así con Sakura, mientras ella olvidaba su malhumor, el olvidaba y que realmente no le importaba en ese momento lo que había pasado el día anterior y pues, limitaban a reírse y lanzarle de vuelta la pelota a los perros cuando la traían,

-Una pregunta – dijo Sakura mientras miraba seria al perro macho de brillante pelaje dorado ir detrás de la pelota morada.

-¿Qué pasó? – respondió el castaño medio inseguro por la cara que traía ella.

-¿Por qué Motty? – dijo mientras comenzaba a reírse - ¿Quién lo puso?

-¿Algún problema con el nombre? –Shaoran puso mala cara – y lo puse YO, cuando tenía 14

-¿¡Tú!? – dijo ella mientras reía más fuerte y Shaoran ponía mala cara – Shaoran Motty es nombre de perro gay, lamento decirte - ¡Era la gota que derramó el vaso! Era su perro, su nombre, su todo… ¡Motty no es de perro gay!

-Motty no es de perro gay – dijo mientras fruncía el ceño y miraba al perro pero Sakura seguía riéndose – Sakura haz silencio, acá hay personas que necesitan paz – dijo en un intento de silenciar las risas de su prima, en vano, porque ella reía hasta el punto en el que le dolía el estómago y se le llenaban de lágrimas los ojos -¡Ok, Suficiente! Mi perro no es ningún gay y deja de reírte ya, que no le veo la gracias ¿no?

-Sh…ao – dijo Sakura entre risas – Tu pe…rro no es ga…y – Sakura intentó dejar de reírse – Es solo que me da risa que TU le hayas puesto ese nombre, "medio" de niña pero no gay – Sakura puso su cara seria y lo miro a los ojos.

-Sé que todavía piensas que es un nombre gay pero, no me importa, Kero tampoco que es un nombre muy de hombre que se diga pero no es el punto –Sakura lo miró mal – Voy a comprar algo acá cerca, ¿me esperas? – Sakura negó.

-Te acompaño – sonrió y Shaoran suspiró – Motty – gritó mientras sonreía – Donna – apenas escucharon sus nombres los dos perros dorados se acercaron a ella – Vamos a comprar algo con Shaoran – les dio unas cuantas caricias a los dos perros y les colocó sus correas.

Shaoran caminaba delante junto a Motty, mientras jugaba con el y le hablaba cosas que Sakura no podía entender, aunque le entendía claro cuando decía _No puedo dejar a mi perro favorito con una desconocida que se burla de su nombre…_ Sakura rió y no dijo nada. Podía llegar a ser tan infantil…

Cuando al fin llegaron Shaoran le dejó los dos perros a Sakura mientras el iba a comprar algo.

-¿Quieres algo Sakura? Las trufas son increíbles – Sakura negó -¿Segura?

-Si Shaoran, estoy algo llena, ¿tu que vas a comprar?

-Las trufas – dijo descuidado – chocolate y chocolate blanco ¿segura que no quieres? –Sakura volvió a negar –Sakura – dijo serio – amo esas trufas, lo que significa que no me vas a pedir de MIS trufas, ¿segura que no quieres?

-No gracias, señor amabilidad, no quiero de tus trufas, egoísta – dijo mientras ponía una falsa cara de enojo. Shaoran roló los ojos y entró, con una sonrisa en su rostro claro. ¿Cómo no sonreír?

XxXx

-Gracias señora Lin – dijo Shaoran antes de salir de la panadería. El lugar era sencillo, no era de ese tipo de lugares lujosos a los que el solía ir, era una panadería común y corriente.

Era imposible no darse cuenta de el rostro de felicidad que traía Shaoran después de comprar sus "trufas". ¿Tanto le gustaban?, Sakura no pudo sentir curiosidad, ahora tenía ganas de comprarlas pero, no quería decirle. No, para nada. ¿Después de que se negó tanto? No.

Ya encontraría la forma de pedírselas.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba en el parque? – preguntó Sakura mientras caminaba al lado del chico que aún no se atrevía a abrir el paquete con las dos trufas.

-Feimei – dijo simplemente.

-¿No te sientes mal? Temprano te dolía la cabeza

-Algo – Sakura frunció el ceño. Después de todo lo que bebió, le dolía solo "Algo" –Sakura, te acostumbras con el tiempo. No me duele tanto

-O sea que eres un ebrio, ya que estás tan acostumbrado

-Si lo ves de esa manera… - dijo él y Sakura sonrió.

-¿También fumas?

-Para nada – dijo él serio.

-¿Por qué? Por lo menos sabes que es nocivo para tu salud, no eres tan…

-No me termina de gustar – dijo él simplemente – ¿Nocivo para tu salud? Por favor Sakura, vamos a terminar muertos igual

-No digas eso… - Sakura bajó la mirada.

-¿Ah, no? Es lo mismo, tomes o no tomes, fumes o no fumes, igual mueres. Da lo mismo…

-Shaoran – dijo ella con la mirada apagada – Mi padre murió en un accidente, el conductor iba realmente drogado –Sakura se acercó al castaño y tomó su mano, el la apretó con fuerza, no le gustaba verla así – Sé que no es el punto pero, ¿tiene que morir el resto por su culpa? – no habían lágrimas en sus ojos pero se notaba la tristeza al hablar de eso.

-Lo siento, yo…

-No hay porque, no es que me acuerde mucho de él tampoco – Sakura sonrió de lado – Además ¿está en un lugar mejor, no? – Shaoran no sabía que responder así que se limitó a asentir – Pues bien, ahora vamos al parque para que puedas comerte tus trufas.

-Ni se te ocurra lo que estás pensando – dijo el, lo que la hizo reír.

XxXx

-¡Sakuraaaaa! – dijo el castaño en voz alta mientras veía a su prima ir con una sonrisa hasta el otro banco - ¡Yo sabía! ¡Lo imaginé cuando te vi mirarlas con todo ese deseo de comértelas! –Sakura sonrió y se sonrojó, a la vez que se llevaba a la boca una trufa de chocolate blanco - ¡Ni se te ocurra! – dijo el mientras caminaba hasta ella -¡Ni se te ocurra!

-Ay Shaoran, no seas egoísta – dijo ella mientras la probaba - ¡Hey! Esto es divino, es…

-¿Increíble, verdad? – dijo él con una sonrisa y algo más calmado – Son lo mejor pero, ¡No te la comas toda! – dijo él mientras se acercaba a ella. Sakura intentó llevársela a la boca la mitad y un poco más para que Shaoran no se la quitara pero, lamentablemente no lo logró. En un movimiento rápido el castaño le arrebató la trufa y sonrió.

-Vamos Shaoran, dame un poquito – dijo ella mientras intentaba quitársela pero, al ser el mucho más alto y levantar las manos no lo lograba – Además te queda la otra, ¡Dámela!

-Pero quiero las dos – dijo él -¡Sakura, te dije que si querías y me dijiste que no! Si quieres vamos a comprar otra pero me la quiero comer – dijo él y Sakura negó.

-No seas egoísta, dame la mitad de esa – dijo ella mientras hacía un puchero. Shaoran frunció el ceño y la miró con resignación. Nunca se podía librar de ella, aunque de las experiencias se aprende. Aprendió por lo menos a no comprar solo dos trufas.

-Bueno – Sakura escuchó la resignación en la voz de Shaoran y sonrió, ¿Qué tan necia podía llegar a ser? Bastante para que Shaoran decidiera compartir de su adorada trufa.

El castaño se la dio y el se quedo con la de chocolate. Sakura sonrió, la mordió y cuando tenía la boca llena de chocolate se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla y llenarlo del chocolate blanco.

-Quédate tranquila, linda – dijo él inconsciente de que el "linda" hizo sonrojar a su prima.

-¿Linda? – dijo ella sonrojada.

-Ajá – dijo mientras se comía su dulce – tampoco es que seas completamente linda, pero un poquito más y eres linda, así que vamos a redondear ¿te parece? –Sakura le dio un golpe suave en el hombro.

-Que antipático

-Que realista – dijo mientras volvía a morder su trufa y sonreía. Aunque sonara tonto, las adoraba. ¡Como le gustaban, mierda! Sonrió al sentir el chocolate recorrer su garganta y frunció al saber que su chocolate iba a la perfección si lo complementaba con el chocolate blanco que por cierto, Sakura se comía gustosa en ese momento.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Sakura en un susurro cuando notó como Shaoran se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El castaño se sentó al lado de la chica y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, en una muestra de su agilidad le robó un beso, que hizo temblar ligeramente a la chica.

Sakura se sonrojó y cerro los ojos con lentitud, dejándose llevar por el beso. Por más que hubiesen aclarado dejar las cosas así y ella se hubiese decidido a olvidarse de él era imposible negarse a uno de sus besos.

La hacían olvidarse del resto y concentrarse en él. El beso fue suave, Shaoran se encargaba se saborear los labios de Sakura por completo, sus labios experimentados encajaban perfectamente con los movimientos torpes de Sakura.

El beso se profundizó y el ritmo aumentó, si en algún momento la castaña pensó en separarse del chico, su pensamiento quedó completamente olvidado.

Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, el ritmo del beso disminuyó, volvió a ser como empezó, suave y calmado hasta que tuvieron que separarse.

Sakura volteó su rostro para que el castaño no viera su sonrojo pero fue inevitable, el la miraba fijo, apreciándola, como detallándola.

-Eh yo… - dijeron al mismo tiempo, lo que los hizo sonreír – dime tu primero – dijo Shaoran.

-Oh no, comienza – dijo ella y el negó – no sé que decir…

-Yo solo… - muchas palabras pasaron por su cabeza, pero se limitó a decir lo último que pensó – El chocolate blanco estaba delicioso – ella roló los ojos y sonrió. Le dio un golpe leve en el pecho y se levantó de la banca.

-Así que era eso. Todo lo tuyo tiene segundas intenciones – dijo en modo de juego, antes de separarse completamente de él Shaoran, la tomó por un brazo y la acercó a él para abrazarla.

-Quizá – le dijo simplemente.

-No sé que pasa

-Yo tampoco, me siento tan cómodo estando contigo, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, no quiero que nadie se te acerque – el castaño terminó con un suspiro y Sakura sonrojada lo miró a los ojos.

-Me pasa lo mismo pero, mírate – Shaoran alzó una ceja – yo soy una chillona y gritona que no tiene mucha experiencia con besos y esas cosas a la que no le importaría ir a una boda con unos jeans y una blusa y tú – ella iba a seguir pero Shaoran la interrumpió.

-¿Yo? Podría morir de cirrosis o de sida ¿no? – el rió y negó – no, mentira. Pero puedo llegar a ser superficial, me preocupo por mí antes de que por los demás, no cuento mucho con lo que sienten las demás personas y pues, la mayoría de las personas por las que estoy rodeado están conmigo por lo importante de mi familia…

-Da igual – dijo ella con una sonrisa –Tu eres más que eso, necesitas a tu princesa de cuento que te entienda

-Y tu eres perfecta – dijo el con una sonrisa.

-No, yo sería…

-Sakura, nadie me llevaría borracho a la casa aparte de los muchachos – dijo el sonriendo – bueno, tal vez la policía y no sería lo mejor….- Ella rió.

-¿En que quedamos entonces? –Shaoran se acercó cuidadoso a ella y le dio un beso fugaz. En ese momento los dos celulares, el de Sakura y el de Shaoran sonaron.

-Espera – dijeron al unísono.

-_Hakuna Matataaa –_ saludó la voz.

-Kazu, ¿Qué hay?

-_¿Para hoy? Pues, una fiesta, cumple Daine, Diane_

-¿Yain? – Kazu dijo "aja" – Si, me llamo ayer

-_Si a mi también, ¿vas?_

-Que pregunta, ¿de cuando acá yo no salgo?

-_No sé, como estás de hermano mayor _–Kazu rió y Shaoran bufó.

-Cálla – el siguió diciendo cosas parecidas – Bueno, bueno suficiente. ¿Qué pasó con Andy? Tu… "Mejor amiga"

-_Cálla te digo ahora yo ¿ah? –_Ambos rieron _–Nos vemos en la fiesta, ¿va? _

-Ajá – Shaoran trancó y se fijó en la conversación de Sakura.

-Oh no puedo – dijo ella mientras sonreía – Gracias Edward pero no puedo – Shaoran frunció el ceño ¿Hablaba con Edward? –Ed ya te dije que… ¿enserio? Pues si es así si voy, gracias de nuevo. Te aviso entonces ¿si? –Sakura trancó y miro a Shaoran que se limitaba a mirarla con el ceño fruncido -¿Y a ti qué?

-Nada… como estabas muy divertida hablando con Edward

-Umm.. huelo a ¿celos? –Shaoran roló los ojos y murmuró un _si, claro –_ No, es solo que me invitó a una fiesta, le dije que no podía ir pero me dijo que vas tú, ¿vas?

-¿A cual fiesta?

-No sé, no conozco a mucha gente aquí ¿sabías?

-Sí, si tengo una fiesta, y espero que ahora no te tardes tanto vistiéndote –Sakura sonrió.

-Espero que te vayas acostumbrando – Los dos sonrieron y fueron a buscar a Motty y a Donna.

Shaoran se acercó a Sakura para tomarle la mano pero antes de lograr hacerlo el celular volvió a sonar.

"_¿No tienen a nadie más a quien llamar?"_

-¿Quién?

-_¡Primitoooooooooo! Shao, mi primo preferido, mi amor platónico, ¡Adivina quee!_

_-_¿Mei? ¿Qué paso? – el rostro de Shaoran se deformó al mencionar el nombre.

-_Duh, ¿Quién más te diría primito? Primo hermoso, voy llegando a Hong Kong, ¡surprise! Bueno, súper Shao, voy llegando a tu casa, te veo allá. Besos _– sumándose a una de las pocas veces en que el no trancaba estaba esa. Sakura miró a Shaoran, el abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, de pronto una mueca de pánico llegó a su rostro.

-¿Shaoran? ¿Qué te pasa? – Sakura se acercó a el con los dos perros y, al ver que no había respuesta se preocupó. ¿De cuando acá Shaoran ponía esa cara de pánico? - ¿Shaoran? Respóndeme, ¿Quién te llamó?

-Lo peor – dijo en un susurró.

-¿Un ladrón, o un secuestrador? ¿Te están amenazando? Hay que llamar a la policía…

-Peor que eso y la policía no puede hacer nada – el castaño la miró a los ojos – Es Mei

-¿Mei?

-Si, Mei

**XxXxXx**

**HOLAAS! JAJA ME GUSTO ESO DE MEI. ¿MEI? SI, MEI. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Bueno, eso ya lo veremos. **

**Eh, bueno el capitulo fue algo medio romántico, aunque ustedes me dirán si quieren que hayan momentos más románticos o todavía mi adorada relación amor-odio. **

**Buenoo, bueno, me despido y pues, como siempre MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos por los reviews. Gracias, gracias, gracias…**

**Ya empecé con el otro cap, así que espero actualizar pronto, ¡nos vemos!**

**CarlaM**


	17. Capitulo 16

**Capitulo XVI**

Shaoran suspiró y bajó la cabeza, pasó una mano por su cabello y volvió a suspirar. En algún momento a Sakura le pareció que su querido primito estaba ¿nervioso? Sakura negó, no, no podía ser. Eso era casi imposible.

-¿Quién es Mei? –Sakura tuvo que preguntar, ¿Quién era esa?

-Mi prima – dijo así, sin más pero con un deje de nerviosismo y de fastidio – es lo peor que te podía pasar pero bueno, vamos a la casa a que la conozcas –Sakura asintió.

Ahí estaban de nuevo yendo a casa de Shaoran, en su carro junto a los dos _Golden Retriever_ en los puestos traseros. En alguna parte del camino al castaño se le ocurrió bajar los vidrios y pues, la castaña no podía negar que se sentía increíble que las chicas que iban caminando por la calle se le quedaran mirando con algo de envidia. ¿Por qué? Sencillo. Estaba con Shaoran Li que era en pocas palabras, famoso, sexy y heredero de una mansión y una fortuna.

"_¿Sakura que te pasa? Recuerda que a ti no te importan esas cosas, tienes al lado a un arrogantote y ya ¿va? Ok, ok, aceptemos que te gusta,te gusta mucho pero eso no quiere decir que deje de ser un arrogante, prepotente y un estúpido ¿verdad?"_

Shaoran miraba serio el camino y de cuando en cuando le daba un vistazo de reojo a Sakura.

"_Eso es Sakura, abre bien los vidrios para que todos se den cuenta de que tu estas CONMIGO, y con lo mío nadie se mete ¿no? Espera, espera y espera. ¿Shaoran Li que te sucede? Hasta hace solo un día estabas segurísimo de terminar con ella porque se supone que es una chica más pero en realidad parece que no es porque ahí te veo limpiandote la babita que se te derrama cada vez que la miras. ¿Baba yo? Para nada, bueno algo… pero no se lo diré a ella, ni a ella ni a nadie. Solo… me gusta y ya, no es que este e… en… ena… bueno eso, no, no lo estoy, ¿verdad?"_

En ese momento Sakura y Shaoran voltearon a mirarse y, se quedaron así por un rato, viéndo los ojos del otro sin decir nada hasta que…

-¡Muévete imbecil, ¿te paso por encima o qué? – Shaoran bufó y prefirió callarse. ¿Quién se creía ese tonto para decirle a él, a Shaoran Li, de la dinastía china, ser muy importante que se moviera? Ja', si no fuera porque tenía que volver temprano a su casa se quedaba ahí todo el día, sin que pasara.

-Ja' estúpido – dijo Shaoran con una semi sonrisa y Sakura lo miró extrañado.

-¿Te insultan y te ríes?

-No, lo que pasa es que… -Shaoran abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, Sakura no lo entendería, no entendería que es ser un Li, ¿Por qué? Porque según ella todos somos iguales. _"¿Qué tonta, no? Le falta malicia"_ el castaño sonreía – no, nada – _"Yo te podría ayudar…" _Shaoran seguía sonriendo.

-¿Ah? Lo que digas –Sakura hizo una mueca de no entender y siguió mirando por la ventana mientras Shaoran aún manejaba con esa sonrisita en el rostro.

XxXx

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Li, Sakura sacó a los dos perros y los llevó hasta el jardín antes de entrar a la mansión.

Cuando volvió Shaoran ya no estaba, roló los ojos, ¿Qué había pasado con las palabritas que le había dicho antes? Sakura sonrió. Pensó en que probablemente Shaoran no sería una pareja romántica, tierna y sensiblera que había pensado que tendría. Por el contrario, era divertido, apasionado, entretenido, complaciente y pues, muchas cosas más. Nada de lo que ella se hubiese imaginado. Una era por ejemplo, que no se hubiese imaginado que el muy descarado después de decirle cosas que eran "relativamente" lindas, la dejaría así sin más por la tal Mei.

En fin, Sakura suspiró y entró a la mansión, todo estaba igual dentro de lo que cabía, aunque vale decir que el ambiente era increíblemente tenso, era obvio que ya había llegado la tal "Mei" porque sino, ¿Cuál era ese apuro?, era obvio que no era por ella.

Sakura llegó a la sala y se encontró, así sin más, a Shaoran, SU Shaoran con una chica. No pudo evitar sentirse algo celosa, después de todo Mei era bellísima.

Era alta y con un cuerpo envidiable, sus cabello era negro y largo, perfectamente cuidado y sus ojos eran dos rubís brillantes. Vestía ropa cara y elegante que resaltaba su figura.

Sakura dio media vuelta para salir de ahí, no quería que la viera así tan cualquiera.

-¡Oh Sakura amor! – Esa era la voz de Ieran Li, la madre de Shaoran era todo un amor pero en ese momento la odió. _"NOOOOO, Por favor que alguien me salve. Sakura piensa en una excusa, vamos Sakura, tu puedes, tu puedes, tu puedes"_ –Sakura ven, te tengo que presentar a alguien – Sakura se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa totalmente falsa, ni siquiera llegaba a ser una sonrisa, era una mueca torcida que daba la impresión de ser una sonrisa.

Sakura miró a Shaoran de reojo y se rió, Sakura se veía tan increíblemente incomoda. Sakura lo maldijo por un momento, el muy tonto disfrutaba de esa situación. Aparte tenía que cargar con la mirada penetrante que le lanzaba la muchacha, ¡La estaba analizando de los pies a la cabeza! ¿No sabía que mirar a la gente de esa forma era de muy mala educación? Debería ser ilegal.

-Bueno, Sakura linda, ella es Meiling Li, la prima de Shaoran y Meiling ella es…- antes de que Ieran pudiera seguir hablando una de las mujeres de servicio llegó con el teléfono –Chicos disculpen, Shaoran preséntalas por favor hijo – la mujer salió y les regaló una sonrisa a ambas chicas. Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que alguien dijera algo.

-Shao –Meiling miró a Sakura a los ojos - ¿Quién es este ser desconocido que está en tu casa? – _"¿Ser desconocido? Jaaaaaaaaa' mis disculpas querida Mei pero no soy ningún ser desconocido, me llamo Sakura Kinomoto ¿y sabes qué? VIVIRÉ AQUÍ POR UN LAAARGO TIEMPO, LAARGO, MUY LARGO, LARGUISIMO"_

-No es ninguna desconocida, es Sakura, hija de la mejor amiga de mi madre – Nuevamente la mirada inquisidora de Meiling la analizó de arriba-abajo, sin perderse de ningún detalle.

-Ah, hola Sakura, yo soy Meiling la ex-prometida de Shaoran – El rostro de Shaoran se deformó aún más rápido que el de Sakura, _"¿Prometida? ¿Shaoran estaba comprometido con su prima?" _ A Sakura le entró un ataque de tos.

-Noo, no. Sakura no malentiendas, nunca estuvimos comprometidos, ella siempre pensó eso pero…

-Shao, Shao, no lo niegues que bien que sabes que es verdad – a Mei le apareció una sonrisa macabra – pero el es bastante bueno cuando se trata de romper corazones, te dice que te quiere y cuando menos te lo esperas ya se aburrió de ti – Sakura siguió tosiendo.

-¿Enserio? – Sakura le lanzó a Shaoran una mirada larga.

-No le hagas caso, Meiling por favor, sabes que no es así

-Como no, así es con todas, cuando se le pasa el capricho, se termina. Pero dime ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Es difícil resistirse a él, siempre caen – dijo ella mientras movía su cabello.

-¡Sakura claro que no! –Shaoran miró de mala manera a Meiling, que trataba de contener una risita.

-No lo sé, ya luego me dirás tú, ¿no?

-Ah, ¿ustedes tienen algo? – dijo Mei sonriendo pícaramente – Sí es así, Sakura te ruego que olvides lo que acabo de decir, ¿sí?

-No te preocupes, para nada. ¿Yo? ¿Tener algo con él? Ni en sus mejores sueños…

-Ah bueno, sí es así mejor. No he metido la pata entonces, de cualquier modo, ¿para que hablar de eso? Creo que no te interesa en lo absoluto – Sakura sonrió torcidamente y Meiling le devolvió a cambio una sonrisa radiante. Mei se acercó a Shaoran y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios, Sakura se ahogó de nuevo y comenzó a toser.

-¡No hagas eso! – dijo Shaoran.

-Ay ya Shao, relax –Meiling sonrió –Bueno, un placer conocerte Sakura, pero ahora tengo que descansar, mis poros necesitan refrescarse, besitos – Meiling dio media vuelta y atravesó el pasillo para ir a su habitación.

-Sakura tenemos que hablar, esto…

-Claro, claro que vamos a hablar – dijo Sakura – pero no puede ser ahorita ¿sabes?

-¿Cómo que no puede ser ahorita?

-Que me tengo que cambiar, tengo una fiesta por si no sabías

-Ah claro, yo también me voy a cambiar, pero tenemos que hablar – Shaoran se acercó a Sakura para darle un beso pero ella lo esquivó.

-Claro que sí. Nos vemos en la fiesta entonces ¿va?

-¿Cómo que nos vemos?

-Sí Shaoran, nos vemos. Voy con Edward a la fiesta – Shaoran deformó el rostro con una mueca de no entender – Ah pero llévate a Meiling, creo que va a estar demasiado aburrida aquí adentro ¿no te parece? – Sakura dio media vuelta y salió de ahí para ir a su habitación. Ahora era turno de Shaoran de comenzar a ahogarse y toser. ¡Que le pasaba al mundo!

¿Cómo es que se le ocurrió a Mei volver? ¿No sabía que significaba MOMENTO INOPORTUNO? Pues ese lo era. Pero claro, ella siempre llegaba cuando no debía y hacía lo que no tenía. ¿Un ejemplo? ¡Lo que acababa de pasar era un ejemplo perfecto!

Ahora SU SAKURA, se iba a la fiesta con el lerdo de Edward, ¡Claro, que él no estaba celoso! Ni un poquito. _"¿Celoso? ¿Yo? Jaa' para nada. Comenzando con que soy más divertido, emocionante, guapo, lindo ¡hasta tierno! Soy todo mejor que ese… ese… esperpento!"_

Shaoran bufó y subió a su cuarto. Tenía que arreglarse y quedar más sexy de lo que ese Edward pudiera llegar a quedar.

Cuando la sala quedó vacía, Ieran volvió con el teléfono en la mano.

-¿Y aquí que pasó? – dijo mientras trataba de buscar a los chicos con la mirada.

-_¿Qué pasó de que Ieran?_ – se escuchó una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Bueno Nadeshiko que deje a los chicos solos cinco minutos y ya no están, en fin, creo que tenemos un nuevo problema – Ieran fue hasta el jardín mientras seguía hablando por teléfono con su mejor amiga sobre el nuevo "problema".

XxXx

Sakura estaba dando vueltas alrededor de su habitación aún con la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Había vaciado su closet y no sabía que ponerse. Estaba tan acostumbrada a ir sencilla a todas partes que en ese momento, que lo que más deseaba es ir preciosa para que el muy… de Shaoran se le cayera la baba no tenía idea de que podía irle bien. Claro, todo le parecía muy corto, muy escotado, muy oscuro o muy colorido. ¡Todo tenía un pero…!

Sakura entró en pánico, sí, en pánico. Buscó una almohada la llevó a su cara y comenzó a gritar lo más fuerte posible. ¿Qué podía salvarla?

"_Gracias, oh gracias. Gracias, gracias, gracias. Muchísimas Gracias"_ Sakura sonrió y salió de la habitación aún con la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Fue hasta la habitación de Shiefa.

Después de tocar dos veces alguien le abrió la puerta. Por supuesto era Shiefa, era su habitación ¿no?

-Sakura pasa – le dijo ella con una sonrisa. La habitación de ella era bastante linda y cómoda, era de color morado. Todo era morado; las paredes, el techo, todo. –Sak ¿Qué te pasa? Oh ya sé – dijo ella cuando vio que iba en toalla -¿Quieres que te ayudemos para la fiesta? –Sheifa sonrió.

-Si, ¿Cómo sabías? – Sakura se sonrojó. ¿Era tan predecible?

-Ay linda porque todo llegó a nuestros oídos.

-¿Nuestros oídos?

-Claro Sak, nuestros. Pero no te preocupes, obvio que te ayudaremos a vestir – de la nada salió Feimei. Sakura se sintió algo confundida pero prefirió no decir nada y asentir. Necesitaba ayuda, como fuera.

XxXx

Por otro lado, en otra habitación perfectamente decorada y de color rosa estaba Meiling Li. La prima de Shaoran. Era una chica realmente atractiva y llena de audacia y malicia pero, dentro de todo no era una persona mala. Adoraba a sus amigos y era capaz de hacer lo que fuera por ellos, era de ese tipo de personas que siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Meiling comenzó a tatarear una canción mientras peinaba su cabello frente al espejo. Suspiró y sonrió.

-Bueno Sakura, veamos si eres la chica indicada para mi Shao – decía mientras seguía peinando su cabello.

Meiling dejó su cabello tranquilo y entró al baño dentro de su habitación. Era obvio que ella también iba a ir a esa fiesta, claro, aún Shaoran no le había dicho nada pero, ¿de verdad importaba? Era Meiling Li, podía ir a donde quería, con quienes quería, como quería y cuando quería.

XxXx

Shaoran comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de su habitación, ¡Que momentos para que Mei llegara! Sabía que no era mala, solo un poco molesta, bastante en realidad.

Shaoran salió de su cuarto y se fue hasta el de Mei, si Sakura quería que la invitara, bien, no había problema con el. Shaorna LI iba ala fiesta con Meiling.

Ah claro, pero es que Sakura no iba a quedar tan mal, ella se iba con el estúpido de Edward. ¿En que momento le había empezado a caer tan mal? Desde que lo conoció, supuso.

XxXx

Shiefa y Femiei sonrieron cuando entraron a la habitación de Sakura y vieron toda su ropa tirada en la cama.

-Sakura, pero si tienes cosas preciosas – dijo Femiei mientras miraba todas las cosas y comenzaba a hacerle conjuntos.

-La escogió mi madre – dijo ella con una media sonrisa – Lo mío son las cosas más sencillas pero, es que bueno…

-Necesitas estar bellísima por Mei ¿verdad? – le dijo Shiefa mientras le daba un abrazo corto – Pero anda, no estés celosa. ¿Te dijo que tuvo algo con Shaoran y toda la cosa? Ni le pares

-¿Es mentira?

-No, no lo es – le dijo Feimei y Shiefa le lanzó una mirada asesina – pero fue cuando eran niños de 8 o 9 años, es que se la pasaban juntos para todas partes pero bueno, eran mejores amigos y listo. Después ella se fue y venía de vez en cuando a espantarle a sus novias mientras ella estaba en Paris con cualquier clase de niñitos rubios y sexys que quisiera –Sakura dudó, ¿Tenían o no tenían algo?

-La confundiste – le dijo Shiefa – no tienen nada, es todo. Simplemente está probándote, sé que no tiene porque, pero quiere que Shao encuentre a su chica perfecta, de cualquier modo tienes que ir linda. Una chica moderna y con personali8dad como tú es simplemente perfecta para cualquier hombre ¿sabías? – Sakura se sonrojó y Femiei y Shiefa se rieron.

Las tres chicas estuvieron bastante rato dándole ropa a Sakura para que se probara hasta encontrar el conjunto perfecto, hasta que dieron con él.

-Sak, creo que esta vez no nos vamos a salir tanto de tu estilo. Sakura se sintió incómoda. ¿Qué estaban pensando?

XxXx

Ya cuando iba una hora y media de haber comenzado la fiesta Shaoran subió a la habitación de Mei.

-¿Nos vamos ya? – dijo la pelinegra.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a invitar a salir?

-Tu pelea con Sakura –dijo ella con una sonrisa - ¿Nos vamos ya? – Shaoran negó.

-Vamos a esperar a que vengan por Sakura pero te agradezco que ya estés lista.

-Las cosas buenas llevan tiempo Shao – Mei le sonrió por última vez y cerró la puerta.

XxXx

El celular de Sakura comenzó a sonar y ella contestó.

-¿Aló? – Sakura suspiró, era Edward –Ah bueno, yo estoy lista de todos modos, te espero abajo. Nos vemos – Sakura trancó y sonrió. Ya iba saliendo.

La castaña salió de su habitación. Shief ay Femiei y a la habían maquillado y le habían dicho que vestir. Le daba tanta pena, parecía una chica tonta que no sabía que hacer con su vida, parecía una ignorante en el mundo de la moda, bueno, la verdad es que sí lo era. Pero le seguía dando pena.

Sakura salió de su habitación y abajo estaban Shiefa y Feimei esperándola, les agradeció y nuevamente las dos chicas dijeron que no había problema, _"Cada vez que nos necesites!_" Le habían dicho y ella había sonreído y las había abrazado.

Sakura bajó hasta el frente y se sentó en una de las bancas a esperar a Edward mientras se quedaba mirando las flores.

Suspiró, con quien de verdad quería ir y que la vieran en esa fiesta era con Shaoran, aunque claro, Edward era increíble, gracioso, guapo, educado pero al final no era Shaoran. ¡Después de todo lo que le había dicho temprano…! ¿Tanto podía cambiar la llegada de Mei?

XxXx

Shaoran bajó hasta el jardín y no encontró a Sakura, necesitaba hablar con ella y decirle que no quería que se fuera con el imbécil ese sino con él, pero para eso primero necesitaba encontrarla.

No la encontró en el jardín, ni en la sala, ni en su habitación, ni en la cocina, ni en el comedor, ni en las habitaciones de descanso, ni en la piscina, ni en ninguna otra parte de la casa. Claro, ni se molesto en buscarla en los otros salones porque de seguro ni los conocía, comenzando porque ni el mismo estaba seguro de conocerlos en realidad.

Ya algo cansado y como última opción fue hasta el frente y ¡golpe de suerte! Ahí estaba SU morena, SU castaña, SU todo, sentada esperando seguramente a Edward. Como fuera, necesitaba verla, y saber que tan bien se había vestido para el rubio tonto.

Sakura llevaba una blusa negra algo suelta con corte en V y de mangas largas, una correa de cuadros negros y blancos, con un collar que llevaba algunas estrellas negras colgando en el cuello, llevaba algunas pulseras gruesas rojas y negras. Una falda de tela ligera roja, con algunos cuadros negros corta, unas medias pantys negras y unas botas bajas, sin mucho tacón.

Llevaba el cabello recogido a media cola, se lo había dejado ondulado y algo abultado en la cola, con la pollina lisa y de lado. Un peinado algo retro. Su maquillaje se basó en la máscara y en bastante creyón negro para hacer la sombra, sin casi nada de blush y con un gloss rojo transparente con sabor a cereza.

Shaoran no pudo evitar quedar embelesado al ver a Sakura, vestida hermosa a sus ojos y mirando y oliendo las flores como lo hacía en el jardín. Claro, para hacerlo todo perfecto faltaba que a quien estuviera esperando fuera a él y no a el ridículo del rubio.

Shaoran había besado y recorrido a mujeres de la misma edad de Sakura y hasta mayores, a rubias, morenas y castañas. A modelos delgadísimas y a otras voluptuosas, de cintura avispa y de trasero firme pero, ninguna era como Sakura, era imposible comparar eso con lo fascinante que era para él mirar a Sakura, sin importar si ella se daba o no se daba cuenta, sin importarle si ella se entregaba a él o no. Shaoran Li por primera vez en su vida era capaz de conformarse simplemente con un beso o con una mirada de esa chica de ojos verdes que estaba totalmente hermosa sentada ahí en la banca que tenía en frente, bajo las estrellas y rodeada del aroma de las flores sin darse cuenta aún de que él estaba ahí.

-¡Mierda Shaoran! Estás… estás… en…ena… -el castaño sintió que todo bonito de lo que había estado pensando hace un segundo se caía al suelo, el no podía estar eso, Shaoran había decidido que el nunca iba a caer en lo patético de eso. ¿Iba a terminar como Eriol? Pensando cada cinco minutos en Tomoyo, y diciendo las cosas al mismo tiempo que ella…

"_Shaoran ya lo estás haciendo por si no te habías dado cuenta. Todo se salió de control cuando le diste tu preciada, pura ya dorada trufa de chocolate blanco a esa que esta "bajo las estrellas y rodeada del aroma de las flores"._

_-_Cállate – se dijo a sí mismo.

-¿Shaoran? – Sakura se levantó de la banca y se acercó hasta Shaoran, la castaña sonrió en sus pensamientos pero mantuvo su rostro serio cuando se acercó hasta él -¿Qué e…. – no pudo decir más nada. SU castaño, SU moreno, SU chico sexy estaba demasiado sexy para lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a verlo. Llevaba un jean azul oscuro algo caído, con una correa negra azulada. Una camisa roja de de rayas, una corbata negra azulada y una chaqueta del mismo color gruesa sobre la camisa. Su cabello salvaje seguía siendo indomable. Sakura supo que Shaoran había intentado arreglarlo pero al no encontrar resultado se había limitado a pasar su mano sobre él y a dejarlo como siempre. A ojos de Sakura se veía condenadamente increíble y, estaba segura de que a ojos de los demás estaba igual… o más.

-¿Ah? – dijo él que al igual que ella se había quedado detallándola. Había dejado de observarla cuando llegó hasta sus labios, se concentro en ellos. Deseaba besarlos y morderlos hasta que ya no pudieran más y que cuando se alejara de ellos y los viera hinchados y enrojecidos pudiera sonreír y saber que había sido por él. Que era él quien se había encargado de besarlos y saborearlos, solo él.

Los dos chicos se fueron acercando poco a poco, lamentablemente su lindo momento estaba destinado a fallar.

-¡Shao, Sak! – Esa voz que rápidamente reconocida por los dos chicos que se separaron rápidamente. La rabia volvió a Sakura pero, al recordar las palabras de las hermanas de Shaoran no pudo evitar sentirse algo mejor. ¿Y si en verdad Meiling solo lo hacía para encontrar a alguien especial para Shaoran? Tal vez, ¿Y si ella consideraba que ella no era para Shaoran? ¡La odiaría!.

Los pasos se fueron acercando y Sakura y Shaoran pudieron ver a Meiling. Ella vestía con un short café y corto. Una blusa verde larga y con corte profundo en V que dejaba ver el comienzo del pechote la chica. Llevaba una correa gruesa y color bronce. Llevaba unas sandalias del mismo color y altas. Tenía un collar hasta debajo del pecho que daba dos vueltas a su cuello, con varias pulseras del mismo estilo. El maquillaje que Meiling tenía era más fuerte que el de Sakura, sin llegar a parecer vulgar. Sus ojos estaban con color café y verde difuminado, algo de blush marrón para las mejillas y se puso los labios pálidos pero con un gloss transparente.

Finalmente Meiling tenía colgando de su mano derecha una cartera pequeña color bronce y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola chicos, ¿y ustedes que hacían?

-Nada interesante – dijo Shaoran que notó a Sakura realmente incómoda.

-Ay pero no sean aburridos chicos, ¿Cuándo nos vamos a la súper party?

-Estoy esperando a un amigo – respondió Sakura

-Y nosotros estamos esperando a que Sakura se vaya.

-¿Disculpa? –Shaoran bufó.

-Estoy esperando a que ese tal Edward venga por ti

-¿Es que acaso no piensas que lo haga? – dijo Sakura medio de mal humor.

-No dije eso –Sakura alzó una ceja – Sakura, solo quiero estar seguro

-Ay si ya – dijo Meiling – Ay chicos no se peleen. Be happy, you know – Mei iba a seguir con su discursito de sean felices que hacían aumentar el malhumor de los dos chicos pero, el celular de Sakura comenzó a sonar. La castaña lo contestó algo fastidiada.

-¿Quién? –Sakura respondió algo odiosa pero de inmediato cambió el tono – Oh Edward, disculpa de verdad es que no es mi mejor momento, lo siento – Shaoran comenzó a hacer ruidos que hacían notar lo mucho que le molestaba que Sakura hablara con él pero la castaña lo ignoraba y, por otro lado Mei sonreía mientras veía la escena – Sí ya voy – Sakura trancó.

-Bueno Shaoran, creo que ya vinieron por mí, así que puedes irte o como quieras. Nos vemos allá Meiling – dijo Sakura mientras se despedía con un movimiento con la mano.

-Nos vemos Sak, por cierto, llámame Mei – dijo ella cuando Sakura se estaba yendo. La castaña simplemente sonrió forzadamente. _"Aún no te tengo tanta confianza"_ pesó Sakura mientras buscaba su bolso en la banca y salía de la mansión.

Justo afuera, frente al portón estaba un Mercedes Benz plateado y afuera apoyado a él estaba Edward esperándola.

"_¿Qué acaso nadie acá se conforma con un Fiesta verde? Falta el Ferrari ¿no? O a ver que otro carro increíble se me ocurre. Bueno ya. Deja tu estrés para otro momento, ahora concéntrate a pasarla bien con el y ya pero, a consciencia ¿Nadie tiene un auto más común?"_

Sakura se acercó a él con una sonrisa y Edward tomó su mano y le dio un beso, Sakura se sonrosó.

-Estás bellísima Sakura

-Gracias – dijo ella con una sonrisa. El rubio abrió la puerta para la castaña y ella entró sintiéndose algo incomoda. En ese momento lo que más deseaba era salir de ahí para poder irse con Shaoran así fuera en un carrito de supermercado. Se sentía tan incómoda. Aunque no podía decir que era por la mala compañía, no, no y no; es que Edward estaba bastante guapo… ¿Qué? Ella tenía ojos y podía opinar, eso no decía nada, el problema estaba que con el chico guapo con el que quería ir a la fiesta se llamaba Shaoran Li. ¿Algún problema?

La ojiverde se comenzó a relajar más a medida que el rubio y ella iban hablando. Era bastante cómodo hablar con él, no era ese tipo de personas con los que tienes que guardar apariencias ni nada. Simplemente podía ser como era y hablar y decir lo que opinaba. Había llegado a la conclusión de que no eran tan diferentes, tenían pensamientos parecidos y cosas en común, el problema estaba en que Sakura solo lo veía como un lindo y nuevo amigo que acababa de conocer en Hong Kong, alguien aparte de Shaoran y que supuso que con el que podía contar.

-Sakura, ¿quieres comer algo antes de llegar? – Sakura asintió, la verdad es que se moría de hambre. Desde que llegó con Shaoran del parque no había tenido ni tiempo para comer, con el estrés por Mei…

-Si claro, si no hay problema.

-Sabes que no – no faltó mucho para que estacionaran en un pequeño restaurante. No era muy elegante pero iba de acuerdo a la ropa que llevaban. Dentro la mayoría de las personas que habían eran algo así como de su edad y algunos pocos que se veían algo mayores.

-¿Ya decidiste que pedir?

-Una pizza de queso pequeña esta bien – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Si, creo que voy a pedir lo mismo. ¿Es todo? –Ella asintió y así Edward pidió las dos pizzas con dos bebidas.

XxXx

Shaoran y Mei ya estaban en la fiesta. Los amigos de Shaoran habían saludado a Meiling y otras bastantes chicas que parecían ser sus fans o algo parecido, no le quitaban los ojos de encima.

La verdad es que muchas de las personas que estaban ahí la conocían, incluyendo a la dueña de la fiesta que no sabía que más decirle para halagarla.

Después de haber saludado a todo el mundo y de que Shaoran se hubiera dado cuando de que Sakura no había llegado aún decidieron sentarse con Kazu y el resto de los chicos.

-Hey Ken, ¿no ha llegado tu primo con Sakura? – le dijo el castaño pero su amigo negó.

-Para nada, ¿Por qué? – le dijo su amigo que le lanzaba una mirada de "te descubrí" a Shaoran.

-No por nada, es que como salieron primero que nosotros

-Seguramente se la llevó a comer o a tomar algo antes – dijo él riendo.

-Si Shao no te preocupes – habló por fin Mei -¿Cómo estas Hajime?

-Bien Meiling que de tiempo

-Si bastante ¿no? ¿Y tú Kazu?

-Desde que comenzaste me comencé a sentir mejor – dijo él y la pelinegra comenzó a reír.

-Casi me conquistas –En cualquier otra ocasión Shaoran hubiera seguido con el juego y hubieran seguido riendo y toda la cosa pero en ese momento quería saber a donde estaba su prima.

-Bro, deja esa cara larga, Edward debe estar con tu morena comiendo algo ¿no crees? –dijo Hajime

-Escúchalo, deja tus celos para más tarde ¿te parece? – dijo Mei

-Si claro. Tienen razón – y Shaoran pidió una cerveza. Pero lo que iba por su mente era algo distinto. _"¿Comiendo algo? Eso espero, eso espero."_

**XxXx**

**¡Hola, hola! Acá de nuevo yo, después de tanto tiempo pero al fin yo. Hehehe. **

**Bueno, acá la otra parte y ojala les gusteee tanto o más que las otras. **

**Ya saben, cualquier duda, comentario, queja, idea, pensamiento o lo que sea ****AQUÍ****, que va a ser completamente bienvenido!**

**Bueno, gracias a todos por los reviews. ¡No esperaba tener tantos la verdad!**

**Entonces chicas, yo me voy a dormir, porque mañana tengo clases (Aburridas, muy aburridas y estresantes clases) haha. **

**Nos vemos pronto. **

**Besoos.**

**CarlaM**


	18. Capitulo 17

**Capitulo 17.**

Sakura y Edward iban en el carro riendo y hablando sobre cualquier tema, todo iba bien hasta que tocó lo que no debe ser tocado. No en ese momento.

-¿Y Shaoran? – dijo el rubio mientras manejaba – Pensé que me dirías que no, para ir con él –Si Sakura pensó en sonreír, esa idea quedó completamente olvidada. En sus labios se asomaba una sonrisa torcida. Hablar de las peleas de Shaoran la ponían de malhumor.

-Nos peleamos – dijo ella sin mucho ánimo

-Ah ya – parecía haber quedado con la intriga pero no preguntó nada más. Lo que de cierta manera agradeció la castaña.

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta, como era obvio, Edward se comportó como Shaoran nunca lo hacía. Le abrió la puerta del auto, besaba su mano, le decía que estaba bonita, abría la puerta para que ella pasara primero… ¿Qué hacía Shaoran? Peleaba con ella, miraba descaradamente a cada trasero que se le pasaba por el frente, se pavoneaba con todo el mundo, la hacía enojar, adoraba hacerla enojar… ¿Cómo es que terminó gustándole ese tonto? No tenía idea, de lo único de lo que estaba realmente segura es de que el castaño tenía algo, algo que la atraía sin importarle lo maleducado y presumido que fuera.

-¿Pasamos? – dijo el rubio y Sakura asintió. Como ya había dicho, Edward abrió la puerta y le permitió pasar primero, después la tomó de la mano y caminaba con ella, sin contar con que no le miraba el trasero a nadie.

La fiesta era en una casa, si es que se le podía decir así. Era una mansión, bastante parecida a la de Shaoran, solo que la decoración era un poco más ostentosa y parecía tener menos habitaciones. ¿Cómo es que Shaoran había aguantado estar en Tomoeda? Pudiendo ver todo eso le parecía imposible que se pudiera volver a quedar.

Habían personas por todas partes, mucho ruido, adolescentes hablando entre gritos, chicos bailando, otros tomando, algunos sentados en las mesas burlándose de cómo iba vestida la gente, algunas parejitas haciendo de las suyas en las esquinas o en las mesas. _"A todas estas, ¿Dónde esta Shaoran?"_ aparentemente no estaba con ninguno de los otros grupos y entonces miró a Edward, que se iba encontrando a montones de personas que lo saludaban.

-¿Y Shaoran? – preguntó Sakura sin rodeo mientras caminaban.

-En la piscina – dijo el mientras le señalaba el camino por donde iban.

-Gracias

-No es nada, para allá vamos – Sakura asintió algo incómoda. No es que no estuviera con ellos pero, ¿Qué cara iba a poner cuando la vieran con Edward? _"La misma que el tiene ahorita mismo, que anda con Mei. ¡Esa cara Sakura!"_ Edward se quedó mirándola extrañado cuando notaba las muecas graciosas que hacía Sakura.

-¿En que piensas?

-¿Ah? – Sakura se sonrojó, ya Shaoran se había encargado de decirle, vale recalcar que no de la manera más delicada, que hacía muecas extrañas cuando pensaba –No, Nada importante – dijo incómoda.

XxX

-Entonces la lleve a la habitación que estaba más cerca y ya se imaginaran que hicimos ¿o quieren que les cuente? – estaba diciendo Kazu con una sonrisita lujuriosa y los ojos brillantes.

-No querido, créeme que no lo queremos saber - dijo Mei mientras lo miraba sonriendo.

-Es que te pones celosa, te entiendo – comenzó a decirle Kazu, mientras ella hacía una mueca de ser descubierta

-Lo sabía – seguía diciendo el chico.

-Ya nos lo imaginábamos, esas miradas matadoras que se lanzaban no eran normales – decía ahora Ken riendo

-Me decías antes y te venías con el – siguió diciendo Shaoran y Mei se rió.

-Entonces preciosa, ¿Qué me dices? – le dijo Kazu que se levantó de su puesto y se acercó hasta ella - ¿Te vienes conmigo?

-Te lo agradecería – dijo Shaoran y el resto comenzó a reír.

-Bueno precioso – dijo con el mismo tono que Kazu – Si Shao no me quiere, me mudaré contigo ¿te parece?

-Ve empacando – dijo el castaño.

-¡Ay Shao! – dijo ella para después comenzar a reír, y seguido de ellos el resto del grupo. Shaoran había logrado olvidar su malhumor pero no por eso había dejado de pensar en Sakura. Razones de la vida, antes de que sufriera de una crisis existencial el castaño logró visualizar a Sakura, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro pero, de la misma manera se esfumó cuando vio a cierto rubio acompañándola.

Shaoran bufó.

-¿Y a ti que? – le dijo Hajime.

-Ahí lo ves – el castaño señaló a su prima que se acercaba y frunció el ceño, por otra parte Hajime comenzó a reír.

-Entonces estás celoso – le dijo bajito.

-En realidad sí – dijo mientras seguía dirigiendo miradas matadoras a los dos – no le digas a ninguno de ellos – dijo señalando al grupo.

-No te preocupes – dijo mientras volvía a reír –Y entonces, ¿desde cuando?

-¡Ni preguntes! – bufó Shaoran.

Mientras el resto de las personas seguían hablando, bailando, tomando y gritando, Sakura y Edward se acercaron a la mesa. El rubio no pudo evitar tomar la mano de Sakura para evitar que se fuera entre tanta gente y ella, algo nerviosa lo aceptó. Cuando llegaron a la mesa donde estaban Mei y el resto, Shaoran evitó mirar a Sakura. _"¿Están tomados de manos? ¡El colmo! Claro, si quiere le regala una rosa también o mejor, ¿Por qué no se arrodilla y le pide matrimonio? Hijo de…"_

-Shaoran – la voz de Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos -¿me puedo sentar aquí? – dijo algo incómoda, Shaoran no respondió pero jaló de su mano indicándole que se sentar a su lado.

-Y entonces… ¿les fue muy bien, no?

-¿Disculpa? – Sakura lo miró alzando una ceja, Shaoran tenía el ceño fruncido y se notaba de malhumor -¿Qué te molesta?

-Nada, que solamente digo. Como venían agarrados de las manos y se veían felices, no sé… ¿Qué hicieron antes de venir? ¿Jugaron a la mamá y el papá o al doctor? ¿Cuál prefieres? –Sakura se lanzó una mirada molesta y se levantó, ella no le iba a aguantar sus estupideces, su orgullo era algo que no se podía discutir.

-Ambos Shaoran, ambos – dijo antes de levantarse e irse. Edward que estaba a dos sillas lo miró confundido.

-¿A dónde fue? – le preguntó a Shaoran.

-¿Tengo cara de ser su guardaespaldas o qué? – dijo odioso.

-Estoy seguro de que no – El rubio se levantó de su puesto y se fue detrás de Sakura.

-Shaoran ¿Es novio de Sakura? – preguntó Mei, luego de que se había ido. El amarino bufó.

-No, no lo es, pero si tu también quieres tirártelo adelante, ¡por mi perfecto! – dijo Shaoran antes de levantarse de su puesto e irse. ¿Ahora que? Probablemente también terminara él con ganas de darle algunos "besitos" ¿no?

Mei lo miró confundida pero antes de que pudiera contestarle el castaño ya había salido de ahí.

-¿Y a él que? – preguntó Mei.

-Ni idea, desde que llegó le dan unos ataques nada normales de estrés – dijo Ken y el resto asintió.

-O de celos – dijo Kazu mientras ponía una de sus sonrisitas "sensuales" como el les decía.

"_También se dio cuenta… y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo"_ pensó Hajime que comenzó a reírse de lo que decía Yaito, otro de los chicos que estaban en la mesa.

XxXx

-Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido – comenzó a decir Sakura para sí misma, ¿Cuántas rabias podía agarrar por culpa de Shaoran? ¿Cómo es que tenía esa innata capacidad de hacerla enojar? ¡Es que no era normal, nadie era capaz de arruinar los momentos como él!

En fin, ¿Qué le podía hacer? Aguantárselo obviamente no, y ella no estaba dispuesta a comenzar una pelea delante de todo el mundo, más específicamente de Mei, no, no y no, esa sería una grandiosa y perfecta razón por la cual podría quitarle a Shaoran… _"Sakura, hace unos minutos prácticamente te llamó fácil, ¿todavía te importa si a ese gafo le dan o no le dan ganas de salir con Meiling?"_ ¿Y si fue solo un impulso? Es normal que la gente diga cosas antes de pensarlas y como dicen, el que tiene boca se equivoca y el que no, que se calle. _"¿Y el se equivoca TODO el tiempo? ¿Segura?"_

Sakura comenzó a insultar a Shaoran en voz baja y, cada vez que pasaba alguno de los meseros con copas llenas de quien sabe qué, ella agarraba una sin mucha delicadeza y se la tomaba de un solo golpe. No tenía idea de que era pero sabía amargo y cada vez que atravesaba su garganta sentía el líquido agrio quemando. Probablemente esa bebida le era muy fuerte para ella que no estaba acostumbrada a tomar mucho pero, ¿Qué importaba en ese momento? Estaba estresada y en un estado de obstinación gracias al pendejo que tenía como primo y que para más colmo, así como para completar iba siendo como algún… ¿amigo con derecho? O ¿primo con derecho? A ver cual sonaba mejor…

"_¡Que bonito! ¡Bellísimo! ¿Cómo es que no he caído más bajo? Supongo que porque no se puede, estoy en el fondo, ¡toco el subsuelo! Sakura, solo has tenido alguna relación más allá de amistad con tres personas. Sai, cuando estabas en quinto grado de primaria, Haku, que terminó siendo un desgraciado y Shaoran que es un completo pendejo, perfecto ¿no? Perfectísimo, ¡Maravilloso! Es decir, me sorprendes en serio, porque el pendejo ese ni siquiera es tu novio, es un "amigo con derecho" Muy seria que se ve su relación así, después no te andes quejando de nada, porque tu lo estas permitiendo y sin contar con que no tienes los ovarios de acabar con eso ya, no ¡Porque aparte no tienes idea de que tiene ese estúpido para que siempre termines detrás de él! _

_¿Y si es como dice Meiling? Todas terminan cayendo, ¡Otra pendeja más! Que se meta en sus problemas, ya tengo bastantes personas involucradas…" _

Antes de que Sakura pudiera continuar con sus _delicados_ pensamientos dirigidos hacia Shaoran tomó otra de las bebidas que traía el mesero pero, antes de lograr llevarla a sus labios apareció el rubio, que le quitó el vaso y se lo devolvió al hombre.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué te fuiste así? – dijo él mientras Sakura lo miraba desganada,

-Naaada – decía con un tonito divertido aparentemente solo para ella, que luego comenzó a reír y Edward la miró mal -¿Por qué me miras así? – dijo ella que ahora cambió de su mirada desganada a una llena de hosquedad.

-¿Cuántas te tomaste?

-No lo sé, no los voy a contar… por cierto, ¿Qué era? Sabía un poquito amargo

-No quieres saberlo. ¿Quieres volver?

-La verdad es que no, ¿quieres bailar? –Le preguntó ella y el rubio negó.

-Quisiera saber si aún sabes lo que estas haciendo – el rubio la miraba de manera desaprobatoria pero Sakura le sonreía como respuesta.

-¡Claro que si! ¿Ni que fuera que? ¿Shaoran? Ese pendejo terminó completamente ebrio en la fiesta pasada… - dijo ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos – es un idiota, ¿no crees? – _"Creo que tengo algún problema con la relación de la palabra pendejo y Shaoran"_ Sakura rió ante lo que pensaba _"Significan lo mismo"_ y Edward la miraba confuso. Sakura era divertida cuando hacía esas caras graciosas.

-Bueno no importa si es o no es un idiota pero, creo que tienes que sentarte y esperar a que se te pase

-¿Qué se me va a pasar?  
-Estás muy prendida Sakura, no estás pensando mucho en lo que haces

-No estoy inconsciente – se defendió ella.

-Lo sé. Mira ¿aún quieres bailar? – Sakura asintió – Bien, nos sentamos un rato, esperamos a que te calmes y bailamos ¿quieres? –Sakura estuvo vacilando un rato sin saber que decirle pero terminó asintiendo. Aunque la verdad es que tenía tantas ganas de bailar _"Con Shaoran"_ Sakura se reprendió mentalmente por estar pensando en él.

Edward pasó su brazo alrededor de su cintura para caminar, Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda ni pensar en que pasaría si Shaoran los veía y pensó en zafarse, lamentablemente fue tarde para actuar y notó como el ambarino caminaba hacia ellos con una mirada de enojo, cuando llegó hacia ellos y pudo notar como el rubio la abrazaba la intensidad de la mirada aumentó pero, en vez de mirar al rubio miró a Sakura y le dio a entender lo mucho que le molestaba como estaba con él.

-Pensé que habías dicho que no eras su guardaespaldas – dijo Edward cuando Shaoran se acercó.

-No te importa si lo soy o no – se defendió Shaoran.

-Espero que no estés celoso – Shaoran comenzaba sentir serias ganas por golpear al rubio, ¿Cuál era su problema? Es que acaso se le hacía tan difícil soltar a Sakura y largarse. Shaoran comenzó a contar hasta diez dándole la oportunidad de que le comenzara a caer bien y soltara a SU castaña y se largara de ahí, y que no volviera nunca más, por cierto.

-¿Celoso? ¿De ti? Por favor, si fueras otra personas quizá, ¿pero tú? Te recuerdo que soy Shaoran Li, no tengo porque estar celoso de nadie, ¿no crees?

-Tienes el ego bastante algo ¿no te parece? Pero realmente no me importa, si prefieres vivir en tu mundo de fantasías e irrealidad, allá tú – Shaoran frunció el ceño y buscó otra manera para responderle.

-Quizá pero como ya dijiste, no te importa y es que aparte no es tu problema – Shaoran se acercó más a él –Te agradecería que soltaras a Sakura – le dijo mientras lo miraba falsamente amable –Es mi Sakura, mi chica, mi morena, mi castaña y mi novia, ¿te importaría soltarla? –Sakura que se había mantenido en la pelea se sorprendió por las palabras de Shaoran, ¿su novia? ¿Su castaña? No pudo eludir la sensación de ternura que comenzaba a sentir pero eso no significaba el que ya no seguía siendo un idiota, ¡porque lo era!

-¿Es que son novios? – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de lado –Que raro, porque ella no me ha mencionado nada – Shaoran alzó una mano. ¡Ahora si lo mataba!

-Bueno, novios formalmente no –Se le adelantó Sakura que se puso frente a Edward y este sonrió de lado – disculpa no haberte dicho nada –Sakura se sintió algo incómoda con esa situación pero como siempre, ella tenía que controlar las cosas, no podía dejar que se pelearan ahí. Y es que era obvio que Shaoran lo iba a golpear, y también era bastante obvio que Edward no se iba a quedar atrás, uno comenzaba y el otro le seguía, ¡Era un círculo vicioso! ¿Y el resultado? Dos chicos golpeados, y ni quería imaginarse quien iba a ganar.

-Ya me lo imaginaba – le dijo Edward al oído a Sakura, sin que Shaoran escuchara. El castaño había colocado una mueca de disgusto al ver como el rubio se acercaba así a Sakura, pero era consecuente de que no debía decir nada.

-Yo… ¿me disculpas?

-No hay que disculpa – le respondió él con una sonrisa de lado –Bueno, vuelvo a la mesa, los dejo –dijo ahora lo suficientemente alto como para que los dos chicos escucharan –Espero que no tengas prohibido salir conmigo ¿no?

-No

-Sí –dijeron Sakura y Shaoran al mismo tiempo, Sakura frunció el ceño y Shaoran se cruzó de brazos. Edward no pudo evitar soltar una risita y después de pasarle la mano por el cabello a Sakura volvió a la mesa -¿Y entonces? – dijo Sakura que se iba acercando a Shaoran.

-¿Entonces que?

-Sobre lo que dijiste –decía Sakura – me pareció tierno –Shaoran volteó su rostro a otro lado para que Sakura no notara el leve sonrojo que acudían a sus mejillas.

-¿Eso crees? –dijo mientras se acercaba lo suficiente como para quedar a centímetros de los labios de Sakura.

-Sí, pero sigues siendo un pendejo – Shaoran sintió su orgullo herido, había sido llamado sexy, salvaje, guapo, sensual, atractivo, divertido, fascinante, galán, conquistador y muchísimas más, incluyendo bello y hermoso pero, ¿pendejo y tierno? Nunca. De cualquier manera decidió ignorar el comentario y en cambio, prefirió unir sus labios con los de Sakura.

Ambos sintieron una descarga eléctrica recorrer sus cuerpos cuando rozaron sus labios, era la misma sensación que sentían cada vez que se rozaban o besaban, Shaoran sonrió mentalmente al saber que había besado tantos labios y con ninguno era capaz de sentirse así de completo. Sakura podía hacerle sentir nervioso como nunca e incluso inseguro. ¿De cuando acá Shaoran era inseguro?

El castaño tomó la cintura de Sakura de manera firme pero delicada y la acercó a él para profundizar el beso. Ambos olvidaban lo poco que se soportaban y la poca paciencia que se tenían cuando unían sus labios, ¿Cómo podía salir algo tan perfecto de su relación de odio? Bueno, no era precisamente odio pero, tampoco es que fuera un caramelito de fresa, eran muy pocas las veces las que estaban totalmente de acuerdo.

-¿Vamos? – le dijo Shaoran a Sakura mientras le ofrecía el brazo.

-No, aún estoy brava contigo – le dijo mientras se dirigía a un pequeño bar que estaba al fondo de toda la gente.

-¿Disculpa? –dijo sin estar seguro de lo que escucho.

-Lo que entendiste – le dijo entre gritos. Quería estar segura de que la bulla no afectaría el oído de su _novio_ –Que digas en público que soy tu novia no quiere decir que estás disculpado por haber traído a Meiling en vez de a mi, sin contar con que dudaste de que Edward pudiera haber querido venir conmigo… - dijo ella mientras se acercaba al bar –Disculpe ¿Qué tragos tiene? –Preguntó ella y el hombre que atendía el bar le entregó un pequeño menú de licores – un _Sex on the Beach_ por favor – le dijo ella mientras le devolvía el menú con una sonrisa

-Yo no dudé de ti, además traje a Mei porque te recuerdo que tú me dijiste que lo hiciera ¿De cuando acá sabes que es eso? –preguntó de repente cuando escuchó a su _novia_ pedir el trago

-Si comprendieras la mente femenina como todos tus amigos dicen que lo haces, hubieses entendido que quiere decir "Estoy brava Shaoran, pídeme que vaya contigo una vez más" –le dijo ella mientras le devolvía la mirada molesta que el le había lanzado –Lo de la bebida me la había recomendado Edward

-Ah perdón –dijo el mientras se ponía sarcástico –sino que además también quiere que mi novia se vuelva una borracha, tan detallista

-Para nada, yo le pedí que me recomendara algo…

-Sakura, el quiere contigo – le dijo él señalándola.

-Baja la mano – le ordenó mientras miraba como Shaoran la señalaba y el bajo lentamente la mano ante el tono enojado de ella –Shaoran Li, solamente somos amigos, ya hablamos sobre eso y ambos somos amigos

-¿Sabes? No creo en la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer – dijo Shaoran mientras ponía tono casual.

-No empieces con tu cizaña morenito que yo si creo –dijo ella mientras rolaba los ojos -¿Vamos a volver a la mesa? – dijo ella y el negó

-También quiero pedir algo –Sakura pidió amablemente el menú y nuevamente se lo entregaron para pasárselo a Shaoran.

-Por favor devuelve eso –dijo exasperado Shaoran, devolviéndole el menú sin siquiera haberlo visto –Un John Collins –dijo Shaoran, luego de un rato le dieron su trago y el de Sakura -¿Volvemos? –Sakura roló los ojos y asintió.

Mientras iban caminando y esquivando gente Shaoran paró y miró a Sakura a los ojos.

-Sakura te quiero –El ambarino lo dijo de manera aparentemente verídica. Sakura se sonrosó y no pudo decir nada más que mirarlo a los ojos nerviosa.

-yo… -Esas palabras la habían tomado por sorpresa, lamentablemente, la risita de Shaoran la confundió.

-Te quiero decir que camines más rápido – _"No podía ser cierto…"_ pensó ella con resentimiento.

La cara de Sakura pasó de desconcierto a rabia, mientras que las risas de Shaoran inundaban sus oídos. Iba a tener que considerar seriamente el asesinarlo.

-Eres un completo idiota – dijo ella mientras comenzaba a caminar con un nuevo motivo por el cual enojarse

-Bueno, si ya estabas brava, no iba a importar mucha otra pequeña razón – dijo él mientras sonreía y la miraba con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos marrones.

-Poquito a poquito se hará una montaña grande – dijo ella mientras caminaba dejándolo atrás.

-Me suena esa canción… - dijo él para hacerla enojar y ella le dirigió una mirada que mantenía claramente instintos homicidas. Shaoran no dijo nada pero luego de que se volteara comenzó a reír.

XxXx

Edward llegó hasta el área de la piscina algo incómodo, había llegado con Sakura y se tendría que ir solo, no es que eso hiriera su orgullo o algo parecido, aunque lo hacía, lo que lo incomodaba, era el que ella fuera una de las únicas chicas que lo miraban diferente.

Ella no estaba lanzándose encima de él, ni rogándole por algún beso, ni hablando de algún tema estúpido y nada interesante, Sakura era divertida, amable y simplemente era ella.

No sabía si realmente debía sentirse molesto porque fuera novia de Shaoran, lo hacía sentir algo incómodo pero no molesto, la verdad es que no tenía nada de ganas porque Shaoran le hiciera daño, sabía que la reputación que el tenía no era nada favorable para su relación con la castaña y ella era muy fácil de querer como para no desear protegerla.

Mientras que Edward caminaba hasta la mesa consideró el hecho de que simplemente quisiera a Sakura como una amiga, no como a una amiga con derecho o alguno de esos tipos de amigas. No. Simplemente como una amiga. Podía ser el mismo con ella sin guardar apariencias, esperar a que le robara un beso o con segundas intenciones.

Finalmente Edward decidió parar en la orilla de la vacía piscina, miró hasta su mesa y vio a todos riéndose, probablemente de algún chiste tonto y gracioso; el rubio miró alrededor y vio a todas las mesas y grupos alrededor de la alberca, en las esquinas había unas pequeñas barras con gente alrededor pidiendo alguna bebida.

El rubio se acercó a la barra que tenía más cerca y pidió un _Russian White_, luego de que se lo entregaran pensó en volver a la mesa con los chicos pero negó mentalmente, prefería buscar alguien para hablar o bailar. Cuando iba caminando de vuelta se tropezó con alguien.

-¡Ay! –Escuchó a la chica con la que había tropezado –Mira por donde vas

-Disculpa – se apuró a decir mientras le tendía la mano, ella la tomó y luego levanto el rostro –Ah, Meiling, ¿cierto? –Ella asintió y se levantó.

-Si –Ella sonrió mientras pedía una _Piña Colada_ –Tú eres el novio de Sakura

-Vaya, estás bastante confundida – dijo él mientras comenzaba a reír

-¿Cómo así? Gracias – dijo cuando le entregaron la bebida.

-Bueno, que acá el novio de Sakura es tu primo – ella abrió la boca y se lo quedó mirando sin comprender -¿No sabías?

-No tenía idea

-Bueno, eso es lo que me acabo de enterar pero de cualquier modo, no me creas mucho –dijo él.

-Bueno, bueno eso ya me lo imaginaba –Ella comenzó a soltar risitas –Pero ninguno lo quería aceptar –Edward embozó una sonrisa torcida –Ah disculpa, te gusta ella –Más que una pregunta, era una sentencia.

-No, no es eso, aunque desde que la vi me sentí atraído pero…

-No tienes que darme explicaciones – Dijo ella con una sonrisa – ¿Vamos a sentarnos?

-Gracias pero no

-¿Bailamos? –El asintió. Mei dejó su bebida junto a la de él, sobre la barra y luego tomó el brazo del chico y el la llevó a la pista.

XxXx

-¡Aja! ¿Y entonces? –preguntó Kazu mientras veía llegar a Ken con bebidas para todos

-Entonces nada Kazz, te traje lo que me pediste –El chico sonrió y aceptó su trago –Bueno, a la próximas vas tu Hajime –El chico soltó una carcajada

-Lo sé –dijo Hajime que aún se reía –Por cierto, ¿ya vieron a esa pelirroja?

-¿La de verde? –Le dijo Ken y Hajime asintió –Eras tú chiquito –Kazu se unió a las risas de sus dos amigos

-Hace raato que la estábamos viendo –Dijo ahora Kazu –Pero bueno, prefiero a de negro.

-Tú lo dijiste primero, yo voy por la de rosado – Dijo Ken refiriéndose a la chica que estaba al lado de la pelirroja.

-¡Ay Ken! No te olvides de mi –dijo una chica morena, de ojos verdes que estaba sentada en la mesa

-¡Eso es Yaren! Ponle orden – le dijo Yaito a la amiga de Ken. El resto de los chicos comenzó a reír.

-Para nada amor, sabes que no –el se acercó a ella y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios. Luego la chica se levantó para ir por un trago.

-Hey que pasa –Dijo Hajime –Yo me voy por mi chica –el moreno se levantó y caminó hasta la pelirroja.

-Dígame este. Por cierto, ¿A dónde se fue Meiling? –dijo Kazu

-De venida la vi con Edward – Le respondió Ken.

-¿Edward no estaba con Sakura?

-Shaoran fue a defender lo suyo –el rió.

-Bueno Ken, te toca defender lo tuyo también –Le dijo Kazu mientras señalaba a Yaren hablando con otro chico. Ken rió y se fue a buscarla.

XxXx

Sakura iba caminando delante de Shaoran con su rostro enojado. Shaoran por su parte iba detrás de ella con una sonrisita divertida asomándose en su rostro.

"_¿Cómo es que olvidé lo divertido que es molestarla?"_ pensó el castaño.

-Shaoran, ¿sabes que? Estoy harta –dijo Sakura sin mirarlo, seguía caminando delante –"Quiero que camines más rápido" eres un tonto –le dijo ella mirándolo de reojo. Shaoran rió.

-¿Hasta ahora es que vas pensando en eso? ¿Sufres de algún retraso, cariño? –Sakura frenó y se volteó.

-¿Disculpa? –dijo con un tono peligroso en la voz. Shaoran volvió a sonreír -¿Cómo puedes ser tan… -Sakura no pudo continuar su frase porque una chica se acercó a Shaoran.

-Shao –dijo con un tono lascivo que a la castaña no le pasó desapercibido.

-Hola Diane –dijo él saludándola. Diane era de cabello negro, tez pálida y ojos celestes que tenían unas gruesas y abundantes pestañas cubriéndolos. Sakura la inspeccionó desde su lugar, era delgada pero no una anoréxica, no era tan voluptuosa pero era obvio que tenía lo suyo. Se vestía bien y aparte a pesar de que tenía esas sandalias de tacón aguja se movía con demasiada delicadeza que no le pasó desapercibida.

Estaba segura de que Shaoran también se había dado cuenta de lo mismo que ella, la miraba con esa sonrisita de "quiero algo contigo" que llevaba para todas partes.

Ah claro, en cualquier otro momento ella se iría con su cabeza en alto, ¿Ella hacer una escena de celos? No, no y no. Por favor, pero si contábamos con los hechos que le acontecían, Shaoran había espantado y alejado a Edward, su ya no pareja de la fiesta. _"Nota mental, hablar con él"_ pensó mientras recordaba lo que había pasado. En fin, ella podía hacer lo mismo ¿no?

"_Lo que es igual no es trampa"_ pensó con una sonrisita vengativa en su rostro.

-¿Entonces, cariño? –Seguía diciendo Diane con su voz cantarina, que aparentemente solo aturdía a Sakura -¿Nos vamos? Mis padres se fueron de viaje y estoy yo sola en la casa, además tenemos tiempo sin vernos –Los ojos de Shaoran relampaguearon pero antes de poder contestar Sakura se adelantó.

-No cariño, creo que el no puede ir –Sakura se acercó hasta ambos quedando al lado de Shaoran.

-Disculpa, ¿te importaría no meterte donde no te llaman? –dijo la chica mientras hacía una mueca de asco.

-Es que cuando se trata de mi novio me llaman –dijo Sakura, la chica mostró asombro pero luego se calmó y rió.

-¿Y cuando tiempo llevan? ¿Dos días? Shaoran no dura más de una semana chiquilla –dijo ella mientras lo miraba. Sakura estuvo tentada a mirarlo también pero no lo hizo, el muy desgraciado no decía nada –Como puedes ver, prefiere las relaciones sin compromiso –siguió diciendo.

-Tantas veces que lo he escuchado –dijo Sakura mientras ponía su mano en el pecho como una falsa escena de drama –Pero realmente no me interesa los comentarios envidiosos de la gente. ¿Tú también duraste solo una semana? –La chica no dijo nada –Entonces sí, un consejo linda –dijo ella sonriendo sardónicamente –¿Sabes como tengo a Shaoran siempre cerca de mí? –Sakura se acercó hasta su oído como si fuese un secreto –Nada de chicas fáciles, ellas no son para nada serio –Sakura se alejó y vio el rostro de la chica. Miró a Shaoran con odio y el respondió.

-Eh Diane, nos tenemos que ir. Hablaremos en otro momento ¿si? –Ella asintió y se acercó a Shaoran.

-Cuando te canses y te la quites de encima, aquí estoy yo –Dijo en el oído del chico y el soltó una risa y miró a Sakura, celosa se veía encantadora.

-Oh no, creo que jamás me cansaré de tenerla sobre mí –Shaoran lo dijo con doble sentido y después tomó a Sakura de la cintura y siguieron caminando.

-Eres un imbécil –dijo ella con su voz apagada y Shaoran se volteó a mirarla.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Sakura lo miró a los ojos, ya no se veía enojada, se veía desganada y apagada.

-Porque si no hubiese dicho nada tú habrías aceptado –dijo con un hilo de voz y alejó la mirada de él. Shaoran no dijo nada por unos segundos pero después sonrió de lado con ternura –Anda con ella, te mueres de ganas –dijo Sakura mientras comenzaba a caminar. Shaoran tomó su mano y la jaló hasta él.

-Sakura, ¿Por qué lo piensas? –dijo el mirándola a los ojos serio y ella desvió la mirada –Mírame.

-Es que tus ojos brillaban y tenías esa sonrisita que odio que les dediques a ella –dijo antes de mirar al suelo y el formó una sonrisa de las que nunca le dedicaba a nadie que no fuera a ella. Sakura lo miró y pensó que se iba a desarmar, adoraba cuando le sonreía así solo a ella.

-Sakura Kinomoto, ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso? Bueno, su oferta fue tentadora, bastante –dijo mientras recordaba a Diane y Sakura frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz –Pero como ya lo dije, no me cansaré de tenerte sobre mí –terminó de decir el chico antes de acercarse al rostro de Sakura y darle algunos golpecitos a su nariz con la de él.

Sakura sonrió. El no era un romántico sin remedio, su manera de decirle te quiero eran frases con doble sentido pero ¿Qué más podía pedir? Por más que a veces lo negara el era lo que siempre estuvo buscando.

-No sé como te soporto –dijo ella antes de acercarse a él hasta sentir su aliento sabor a menta sobre su rostro.

-Ni yo –le respondió a él mientras se acercaba y tomaba sus labios con ternura. Los labios de Sakura tenían sabor a fresa para él, eran suaves y aunque torpes, iban a la perfección con los de él.

¿Cómo no quererla?

XxXx

Cuando los dos chicos volvieron a la mesa, notaron que todos estaban ¿borrachos? Ignorando claro, a Meiling y a Edward que para asombro de los dos castaños estaban hablando muy animadamente.

"_Pero si ni se trataban_"pensó Sakura con una sonrisa. _"Hablaré con él después" _

Shaoran se acercó al lugar de Edward y Meiling.

-Pero que veo aquí… -dijo él divertido –Pero mira lo bien que se llevan – Meiling le dio un golpecito en el rostro y Edward se rió.

-Vaya, se perdieron por bastante rato, díganme que hacían… -dijo Edward con una sonrisita perversa.

-Meiling, ya pervertiste la mente de este hombre –dijo Ken en su corto momento de sobriedad y Shaoran, Sakura, Meiling y Edward se rieron.

-Creo que el ya era así –dijo Meiling y de nuevo se rieron.

-Bueno, bueno ¿y ahora que hacemos? –dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-¡Yo sé, linda castaña! –dijo Kazu que se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a Sakura –Si me lo permites –le dijo a Shaoran con una leve reverencia y el negó.

-Eh, eh, deja a mi novia tranquila –y todos se rieron.

-¡Eso! Ya era momento de que lo soltaran –dijo Ken.

-Ya no podían seguir fingiendo que nada pasaba –dijo Kazu –Bueno, de cualquier modo, me lo permitas o no, me la llevo –A Shaoran no le dio tiempo a responder porque Kazu, tenía a Sakura cargada como a un bebe y el estaba dando vueltas. La castaña estaba riéndose sin parar.

-Bájame –dijo entre risas –Oh mira, vamos para allá –Ella señaló la piscina y Kazu se fue corriendo hasta allá para lanzar a Sakura pero, antes de que tocara el agua, Sakura se abrazó más a él y terminaron los dos en la piscina -¡Está helada! –dijo ella en un pequeño grito –Shaoran ayúdame a salir, ¿si? –Shaoran dudó pero al final aceptó.

-¿Sakura está tan fría? –dijo mientras le tendía la mano para salir, al ver que ella comenzó a hacer intentos por calentarse con sus brazos.

-Pruébalo tu mismo –le dijo ella antes de jalarlo y lanzarlo en la piscina.

-Novia mentirosa –el agua no estaba fría, estaba perfecta. Shaoran acercó a Sakura a él y le dio un beso corto –Tendré que castigarte… ¿no crees? –Sakura se acercó a él y le robó un beso.

-Hey, hey – dijo Kazu mientras flotaba –Dejen sus jueguitos pervertidos para otro momento que hay gente –le dijo a ellos dos –Ken, ¿me pasas una cerveza? –El chico dudó.

-Vamos, que no tengo intenciones de tirarte –Ken asintió, buscó la cerveza y se acercó al borde de la piscina. Kazu no lo tiró, tomó su vaso y lo puso en el borde pero, le hizo una seña a Edward y el se levantó y empujó a Ken. Antes de que el pudiera volver Meiling fue detrás y lo empujó pero él se abrazó a ella y también se cayó.

Antes de que pudieran volver a salir, casi toda la fiesta estaba dentro de la piscina, y los que se encontraban dentro de la casa, se amontonaban para salir y meterse en la piscina.

-¡Hey, chicos! –le dijo la dueña de la fiesta a todos los invitados mientras señalaba las mesas. Ellos buscaron debajo de estas y había unas bandejas con plumas perfectamente decoradas. Los que aún no estaban mojados las abrieron y estaban llenas de máscaras, sombreros, gorros, alas, coronas y unos palitos que brillaban. Todos buscaron de los palitos que brillaban de color verde y, como era de noche, apagaron las luces del área de la piscina y solo se veían los puntos verdes.

Sakura y Shaoran se estaban riendo de los chistes de Ken y luego, Sakura intentó sentarse en el borde pero era muy alto. Shaoran la alzó y la ayudo pero, luego se percató de que toda la ropa estaba mojada, lo que significaba que se pegaba a su cuerpo y lo volvía semi-transparente.

-Sakura bájate –le dijo mientras miraba a otra parte. Estaba seguro que si fuera cualquier otra chica, no le importaría. Pero no quería que ninguno de los que lo rodeaba la vieran así. No y no. Quien sabe que clase de sueños mojados podían tener a causa de su novia. El no lo podía permitir.

-¿Por qué? – dijo ella mirándolo sin entender.

-Porque… -Bien, no se había dado cuenta –Porque… Quiero hacerle una broma a Ken y necesito de ti –dijo él tratando de que se bajara. Sakura frunció el ceño.

-Bueno –dijo antes de bajar. Luego se acercó a él y lo besó.

"_Al fin…"_ pensó al recordar a ella arriba con su vestido ceñido al cuerpo, mostrando más de lo que debía…

-Deja de pensar, que después vas a necesitar agua fría –dijo el en un susurro.

-¿Dijiste algo? –preguntó Sakura. Shaoran negó.

-Nada, morena. Vamos – le dijo mientras iban hasta que Ken.

**XxXx**

**Hola a todaas, bueno, bueno, aquí tengo este cap.**

**Que les guste tanto como los otros. **

**Como siempre, me encanta que me den su opinión así que, toda clase de reviews son bienvenidos =).**

**Y pues claro, también les quería súper agradecer todos los comentarios. ¡Tengo más de 200! Cuando la empecé a escribir no me lo hubiese imaginado. Gracias a todas.**

**Ya estoy continuando la otra parte, así que trataré de tenerla lista pronto.**

_**Agradecimientos a:**_

_Sauma Sakura__, Ifanycka, __, __anac-chan__, __Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne__, __Sakurarichan__, __princess fa__, Resmusiin, DianaLi, __Hikari-aura__, __Mikoto-sama__, isabel, SAITAKI, Fernandita-li-kinomoto._

**CarlaM**


	19. Capitulo 18

**Capitulo XVII**

-Ya llegamos –dijo Shaoran algo adormilado cuando estacionó el auto dentro de la mansión Li.

Sakura iba en el puesto del co-piloto y Meiling iba detrás con una sonrisita en el rostro que nadie le había podido quitar.

-Me contaron algo –dijo despreocupada, mientras abría la puerta del auto para bajarse.

-Hmm… -Shaoran esperó a que saliera Sakura para salir él -¿Qué será? –preguntó sin mucho interés.

-Me enteré de que ustedes dos son novios… -Los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron y Shaoran comenzó a reírse como si hubiesen dicho algo gracioso.

-Bueno Meiling ¿Quién te contó eso?

-Edward pero bueno, mejor me voy a acostar. Nos vemos –dijo ella sin dar tiempo a negar, Meiling comenzó a andar hasta la entrada de la mansión y los dejó a los dos ahí.

-¡Lo sabe! ¡Lo sabe! – dijo Sakura en su tono exasperado.

-Eso parece –dijo él algo cansado –pero no te preocupes, me encargaré de que no diga nada

-¿Estás seguro? Porque si tu madre se entera, le cuenta a la mía…¿Qué van a decir? –dijo ella en un susurro y Shaoran sonrió de lado.

-Sakura, no somos primos

-Pero ellas quieren que pensemos que sí –el tono nervioso de Sakura lo hizo sonreír y acercarse a ella hasta abrazarla cuidadosamente.

-Morena, déjamelo a mi –el le dio un beso en la frente y la tomó por la cintura.

-Bueno –Sakura bostezó –Estás todo mojado –dijo ella mirándolo de reojo.

-Tu estás igual –Shaoran miró las ropas de la castaña y sonrió perversamente. Si fuera otro no dudaría en subirla a su habitación, sacarle todo lo que llevaba encima y… No, era Sakura, ¿Cómo podía pensar así de ella? Es que claro, la ropa mojada que se pegaba a su cuerpo y marcaba cada puto detalle de su figura no ayudaba en nada.

Los dos chicos subieron hasta el segundo piso, a pesar de que la habitación de Sakura estaba al lado Shaoran la acompaño hasta que entrara.

-Sácate eso que llevas encima, no te duches ahorita que te puedes enfermar y… sécate bien –le dijo Shaoran antes de darle un fugaz beso en los labios.

-Igual tú, moreno –dijo ella antes de cerrar la puerta.

Luego de que Shaoran se hubiese ido Sakura sonrió. _"Es increíble que sea real"_ luego de haberlo pensado Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo es que podía pensar esas estupideces en ese momento? ¿Acaso quería parecerse a esas niñitas tontas que se la pasan suspirando por alguien el resto de su vida? No. Es decir, era improbable que duraran toda la vida… Aunque no imposible. _"SAKURA KINOMOTO, deja de pensar las idioteces que estás pensando. ¿Toda la vida? Comenzamos con algo que sería solo diversión, porque te gusta… no "Para toda la vida" por favor, ni siquiera lo pienses. Ja' olvídalo, cámbiate y duérmete. El debe estar haciendo lo mismo, no pensando en "Para toda la vida". Solo… disfruta el momento"_

La castaña se sacó la ropa y se la cambió por una de sus pijamas. Era un short corto blanco y una blusa de tirantes blanca que llevaba encima una chaqueta de algodón fina turquesa con blanco.

"_Hay que dormir con comodidad" _pensó la castaña una vez que se vistió, luego se acostó y no pasó mucho tiempo para que se quedara completamente dormida.

XxXx

Shaoran estaba desesperado. ¡Era un milagro la manera en la que se aguantó teniendo a Sakura así…!

"_Tranquilízate Shaoran, no es la primera vez que vez a una mujer con la ropa pegada al cuerpo debido al agua" _decía mientras se cambiaba _"Claro, tampoco es que era algo del otro mundo. Solamente su blusa pegada a ella como su segunda piel mostrando lo redondo de sus pechos… y su cintura pequeña con su abdomen plano. Nada que no hubieses visto antes, y la falda pegada a sus muslos, marcándolos perfectamente, y sus medias contra sus piernas largas. Sin contar con el cabello castaño que caía en su cara y la hacía ver condenadamente sexy. ¡SHAORAN CONCENTRATE!_ El castaño se golpeó la frente con la mano como un acto de desespero. Trató de mantener su mente en blanco hasta que se sacó la ropa y se puso como pijama un pantalón.

Trató de no pensar en nada hasta que se metió en la cama pero, la suerte le duró hasta que se durmió y apareció una Sakura imaginaria para entretenerlo hasta que se despertara… como lo hacía las últimas noches.

XxXx

Meiling estaba sonriente. Ella se había ido a dar una ducha de agua caliente en la bañera. Luego de media hora salió y aún con la sonrisa en su rostro se cambió a su pijama. Un pantalón de seda color ocre con una camisa manga larga que se cerraba con un botón en el medio, dejando una abertura que enseñaba su abdomen.

¡Los había descubierto! Ja' Sakura y Shaoran traían algo, bueno, era obvio que lo había notado desde que llegó pero, estaba totalmente confirmado. ¡El rostro nervioso de Sakura y la risita de Shaoran! Todo le indicaba que sí tenían algo pero, no le querían decir.

Bueno, ya terminarían por aceptarlo ellos mismos. Mientras tenía que seguir divirtiéndose hasta saber cual era el fin de Sakura. Le encantaba ver la rabia en sus ojos cuando se acercaba a su primo y lo abrazaba.

Sus pensamientos se quedaron olvidados ante la imagen que aparecía en su mente. Un rubio de ojos claros. Lo había visto llegar con Sakura pero terminó la fiesta con ella. En algún momento estuvo atraído por la castaña y pues, se notaba que aún la atraía pero, ¿Qué se le podía hacer? ¿La iba a ayudar con su plan de sabotear la relación de su primo y ella? Estaba segura que no.

Cada vez que le preguntaba le decía que era su amiga y no quería que la pasara mal.

De cualquier manera estaba feliz; había algo en el rubio que le encantaba, siempre había tratado con chicos más… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Salvajes? No era precisamente la palabra, pero le servía.

En cambio el era tan diferente, era educado y sabía cuando hablar, inteligente y divertido de una manera diferente a la que siempre llevaba. No era diversión a costa de los demás o con algún tipo de chiste que tuviera que ver con sexo, ni tampoco era divertido por las frases sarcásticas que decían. No. Era divertido porque… decía cosas graciosas, sin involucrar a nadie.

Además, no era de esos que se pavoneaban como si fueran oro. Podía decirse que era un estilo diferente al de ella y eso, le atraía y mucho.

"_Antes de volver, estoy segura de que me llevaré un beso de esa especie" _ pensó antes de acostarse y cerrar sus párpados para quedarse dormida.

XxXx

Luego de que Sakura se levantara, se desayunara, se duchara, respondiera todas las preguntas acosadoras de Shiefa y Feimei –que la ponían bastante nerviosa – logró bajar hasta el jardín. Adoraba el jardín, mirar las flores, no ruido, ver a los dos perros dorados de Shaoran jugar, que también le recordaban a su Kero, que ahora estaba raptado por su madre y siendo obligado a participar en un concurso de belleza canina. Lamentablemente ya no había vuelta atrás, el perro había escogido a su madre y era su culpa.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Quería a su perro.

-¿Éstas enojada por algo? –Sakura se sobresaltó. Shaoran estaba detrás mirándola inquisitivamente. Sakura sonrió de lado y se movió a un lado de la banca dándole espacio para sentarse.

-No

-¿Y entonces? –preguntó él con una de esas sonrisas que la derretían -¿En que pensabas?

-Nada importante –Shaoran pasó un brazo por detrás de ella y la dejó apoyarse sobre él –Y entonces, ¿Qué hay para hoy?

-No mucho, en realidad nada. ¿Urgida por salir? Si quieres busco…

-Para nada, no te preocupes. Es que con todos tus amigos que tienen fiestas todos los días

-Hmm… bueno, sigo con la invitación de Diane, ¿te interesa? –Sakura roló los ojos y se alejó de él –He pensado en eso, quizás debería ir por… ¿cortesía? –Sakura lo miro ofendida. ¿Cortesía? Es que… no, no y no. Lo iba a ahorcar, estaba segura de que lo haría.

-¡Claro, cariño! ¡Anda por cortesía! ¿No es linda? Invitándote a su casa mientras sus padres no están –decía ella sarcásticamente –Adorable, muy adorable –Sakura se levantó y se cruzó de brazos -¡Eres un… bobo!

-¿No se te ocurrió un insulto más original? –Shaoran comenzó a reír y Sakura se alejó.

Shaoran sonrió de lado y salió tras ella. Adoraba molestarla y ver como arrugaba la nariz y fruncía levemente el ceño. Se veía tierna.

El ambarino la jaló del brazo y la acercó a él.

-¿Estás enojada? –le susurró al oído. Shaoran sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, la sangre subir a su rostro y sonrió.

-A-aléjate –dijo ella mientras lo separaba -¡Compórtate! Y sí, estoy brava, enojada ¡TODO! –Shaoran comenzó a reír y Sakura frunció el ceño –definitivamente era un tonto –Sakura dio media vuelta pero nuevamente el castaño la retuvo.

-Lo sé –Shaoran acercó sus labios a los de ella y los unió. Sakura intentó resistirse pero finalmente cedió. Era imposible separarse siendo él.

Luego de que acabaran con el beso Shaoran miró el rostro de Sakura. Tiernamente sonrosado, sus labios hinchados y su mirada dulce.

-¿Sabes? –Sakura lo miró –eres única –dijo él sonriéndole. Sakura volteó el rostro y Shaoran aprovechó para elevarla.

-¡Bájame! –su novio la había cargado como recién casados. Ella instintivamente llevó sus manos al cuello y el acercó sus labios a los de ella. Se acercó hasta sentir la respiración de Sakura en su rostro y cuando ella se acercó para besarlo, se alejó.

-No seas chillona –dijo él mientras se reía. Sakura intentó parecer ofendida pero terminó riéndose –Entonces Señorita Kinomoto, le tengo una propuesta. ¿Aceptaría acompañarme a escucharla?

-¡Oh! Por supuesto Señor Li, a donde usted quiera –un brillo descarado apareció en el rostro de Shaoran –Malpensado –ambos rieron.

Shaoran la llevó hasta le jardín pero, no solo se quedó en la misma banca de siempre y, mirando las mismas flores de siempre sino, que llevó en brazos a Sakura hasta la parte del jardín por la que ella no había pasado.

Caminó por un caminito que se trazaba y se adentró hasta el otro lado del jardín. Lleno de flores divididas por colores y estilo, con la grama completamente verde, con mariposas volando cerca, con las nubes despejadas y con los rayos del sol haciendo reflejo.

-Precioso –opinó ella mientras miraba a su alrededor –No entiendo como es que no pasé por aquí antes –Shaoran sonrió.

-Cosas de la vida –le dijo él. Shaoran la llevó hasta el final del caminito de piedra donde, llegaba al centro y había un tipo de entrada de madera.

Cuando estuvieron en el centro Shaoran bajó a Sakura.

-Al fin, eres como una ballena –dijo él serio y Sakura arrugó la nariz.

-¿Enserio? –ella volteó la cara y Shaoran comenzó a reír.

-Como crees –el le robó un beso –Entonces Señorita Kinomoto, ¿desea ser la futura Señora Li? –Sakura se sonrojó hasta las puntas del cabello y lo miró.

-Por supuesto, ¿Cómo negarme? –Sakura se acercó a él y Shaoran arrebató sus labios.

La mente de los dos iba a otro nivel mientras se besaban. Los pensamientos de Shaoran cambiaban de sentido. El no pensaba preguntarle eso pero lo hizo; en unos segundos se imaginó la vida con ella; es decir, no era como el resto. Era perfecta. Perfecta para él, con todas sus malcriadeces, con todo.

-¿Y ustedes? –los dos se separaron de inmediato. Meiling se iba acercando.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes a donde irte? –Shaoran bufó. ¿Cuántas miles de veces le había dicho que se devolviera desde que llegó? Montones, miles y miles de veces, ¡Pero no se iba!

-Ay primito, no seas así –dijo ella mientras se situaba al lado de los chicos –Entonces Sakura, niégame que tienen algo –dijo ella mientras la miraba con diversión.

-Eh…y-yo…

-Ya lo sabía –dijo ella sonriendo.

-No tenemos nada –la voz de Sakura sonaba todo menos segura.

-Por favor, ¿le crees a lo que te diga cualquier persona? –dijo Shaoran.

-Me lo dijo Edward

-Por lo mismo Meiling, Edward es cualquier persona, es un tonto

-¡Shaoran! Es mi amigo –dijo Sakura con su voz dominante. Shaoran hizo una mueca desagradable con su rostro pero no dijo más nada.

-Ah mira como la obedeces –dijo Mei con una sonrisita –pero no se preocupen, no voy a decir nada –dijo ella mientras rolaba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos

-¿De verdad? –preguntó dudosa Sakura y Mei asintió -¿No vas a decir nada? –la chica volvió a negar.

-No lo harás – dijo el castaño restándole importancia.

-Ay Shaoran… -dijo ella haciéndose la ofendida –Por favor, si hablas así me ofendes –ella hizo como si limpiara sus lágrimas pero luego volvió a sonreír –Bueno no se preocupen, de cualquier modo Shao, quiero lo mejor para ti –dijo ella mientras se iba.

- No tienes que elegir por mi, lo puedo hacer yo. Además…–el castaño no pudo terminar.

-No se molesten, vi el beso ¿Verdad, Señora Li? –Sakura se sonrojó e iba a replicar pero, ella habló antes –No pensaba que pedir matrimonio fuera lo tuyo pero, no te quedó tan mal –ella sonrió –No abriré la boca… -Meiling caminó hasta de vuelta a la casa.

-Más te vale –susurró Shaoran lo suficientemente alto como para que ella escuchara, como respuesta se rió.

-Por cierto, tía les quiere contar de la nueva idea de tío –dijo ella antes de desaparecer.

Las pupilas de Shaoran se dilataron y palideció, pensó en decirle que todo iba bien, pero esa imagen le hizo recordar a Sakura la vez en que lo llamó Meiling diciendo que había llegado y definitivamente, nada estaba bien.

-Shaoran, ¿estás bien? –Sakura pasó su mano a su frente, quería estar segura que no tenía fiebre… o algo.

-No lo sé –dijo mientras volvía en sí -¡apúrate! –Shaoran cargó a Sakura como si fuera un saco de papas y caminó rápidamente hasta dentro de la casa, mientras que en su mente maldecía a Meiling.

-Shaoran, ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Sakura nerviosa -¿Qué quiso decir?

-¡Que de vez en cuando a mi padre se le ocurren cosas tontas, patéticas y nada divertidas que a el le encantan… -dijo algo asustado –Es lo peor… ¡Mi familia es lo peor –Sakura roló los ojos y sonrió de lado.

-Vamos… -dijo ella. Los dos castaños caminaron hasta la sala.

Shaoran miró a todos con el ceño levemente fruncido; todos estaban sentados en los sillones hablando normalmente. Su padre, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con los ojos brillosos… Shaoran dedujo que era su nueva idea. De cualquier manera todo parecía normal, completamente normal. Estaba su madre, sus hermana –sonrientes como siempre- y Meiling hablando con ellas a la vez que enviaba mensajes desde su celular.

Shaoran entrecerró los ojos y se sentó, Sakura lo siguió y se sentó a su lado. Antes de que su padre hablara, un segundo antes de que abriera la boca, recordó una de sus… ideas estúpidas.

El Diciembre pasado se le había ocurrido la linda idea comprar –gracias a esa publicidad de mierda que pasan en la mañana por televisión, de las cosas más patéticas para comprar- dos cornamentas chiquitas donde había como puente, en letras corridas que decía "Rudolf" y una naricita roja que prendía una luz. ¡Todos en la desgraciada familia tuvieron que usar la naricita que prendía la lucecita y el sombrerito de cornamentas!. Aparte de que su madre llamó a todos sus amigos para que lo vieran con la naricita roja… Eso fue un trauma.

¿Otra cosa? En Pascua, ¿Quién celebra pascua? Nadie, absolutamente nadie, por lo menos que el conociera, ni siquiera sabía de que se trataba y mucho menos su padre pero claro, vio en una de esas propaganditas patéticas que no venden nada útil, un jardín lleno de conejos. ¡Completamente lleno de conejos! Liebres, conejos. Para Shaoran Li, eran lo mismo. Bueno, imagínense un jardín completamente lleno de conejitos rosados saltando por todas partes. ¡Era una invasión! Sin contar con que todo el mundo lo vio…

Claro que eso no era lo único pero, ¿para qué seguirlo contando? ¿Para traumarse más? Mejor no.

-Shaoran, hijo –dijo su padre sonriendo y haciendo pausas extrañas.

-Termina de hablar, ¿Qué paso? –preguntó el castaño.

-No creo que te interese…

-Si es como comprar narices redondas que prenden luces para todos, me importa –dijo él serio, a cambio, su padre comenzó a reír.

-No hijo, para nada –dijo entre risas –en realidad prácticamente ni te afecta –siguió diciendo él.

-¿Prácticamente? – preguntó Shaoran con los ojos entrecerrados -¡¿Prácticamente!? Por favor… ¿Qué compraste ahora? –la voz de Shaoran se había elevado pero sin llegar a parecer que gritaba.

Sakura se levantó del asiento y se fue hasta al lado de Ieran, la madre de Shaoran.

-¿Todo está bien? –le preguntó en un susurro Sakura.

-Si querida, no te preocupes –decía la mujer sonriente –Sucede todo el tiempo, cada vez que mi esposo compra algunos productos –ella soltó una risita que hizo sentir a Sakura más aliviada –Sakura preciosa, tengo una receta que me prestaron y pensaba hacerla. ¿No te importaría ayudarme? –preguntó.

-Para nada –dijo Sakura sinceramente –Adoro cocinar postres.

-Bueno, dejemos a estos dos discutir y vayamos –Sakura asintió y se levantó junto a Ieran para ir a la cocina.

Cuando Sakura llegó hasta la cocina, Ieran le pasó unas hojas, ambas llenas de recetas de diferentes tipos de postres.

-Yo no soy muy buena, la verdad pero me encanta hacerlos –comentó la madre de Shaoran mientras sacaba algunos envases de los estantes de la cocina.

-Nos va a quedar bien –dijo Sakura –¿Cuál prefieres? –dijo mientras le mostraba las distintas recetas.

-Pensé en el postre helado o en los bombones de menta –dijo ella mientras los señalaba –se ven exquisitos, aunque el mousse de amarettis también se ve divino…

-Bueno, el más difícil es el postre helado –le informó Sakura –pero entre las dos lo hacemos rápido.

-Adoraría hacer los tres… -dijo Ieran con el tono de voz de una niñita chiquita y con la mirada llena de anhelo dirigida a las recetas. Sakura sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, podemos hacerlos, si están los ingredientes claro…

-¡Por supuesto! Ya había pensado en eso –la mujer abrió las gavetas que estaban en los estantes mostrando todos los ingredientes.

-Bueno empecemos con el pastel helado entonces –Ieran asintió –hay que hacer el helado básico que lo puedo hacer yo –la mujer asentía –tu puedes hacer el baño de chocolate y la salsa de caramelo, no son tan complicadas

-¡Ay Sakura linda, te lo agradezco!

-Para nada, si adoro hacer esto –Sakura sonrió mientras comenzaba a sacar los ingredientes –luego seguimos con los bombones de menta y terminamos el mousse – las dos sonrieron y sacaron todo lo que necesitarían.

Antes de comenzar Ieran sacó un pequeño reproductor y puso algo de música movida para cocinar.

XxXx

-No lo puedo creer… no lo puedo creer –comenzó a decirle a su padre -¡Papá por favor! ¿Tenías que comprarlo?

-Pero si no te afecta en absolutamente nada…

-¿Ah no? Para nada, un montón de cámaras escondidas por TODA la casa no me afecta en nada –comentó sarcástico.

-Bueno, hijo, ni que estuvieras escondiendo algo –Shaoran dudó. ¿Sakura?

-¿Qué voy a esconder? –dijo más calmado –claro, al menos que me quieras ver cuando me baño… -su padre lo miró con una sonrisita extraña y Shaoran respiró profundo -¡¿Hay cámaras en el baño!?

-¿Cómo vas a pensar eso? ¿Piensas que soy un degenerado? –siguió su padre negando.

-¿No lo eres? ¿Poniendo cámaras dentro de toda la casa?

-¿Y que querías que hiciera? –su padre sonaba tan divertido con eso que Shaoran estaba entre calmarse o enojarse más. El realmente no lo encontraba ningún problema a eso –En la propaganda decían que era para investigaciones secretas y esas cosas. Sabes como soy, me entusiasmé pensando que sería algo así como un investigador secreto. ¿Nunca pensaste en ser algo así como Sherlock Holmes con más tecnología? Ni te imaginas todo lo que podría hacer…

-¡Papá! ¡Me voy a volver loco! –chilló Shaoran -¿Sherlock Holmes con más tecnología? ¿En que piensas? –dijo él -¿Ya mamá sabe? ¿Y Feimei y Shiefa? ¿Meiling? Porque estoy seguro de que Sakura no lo sabe…

-Lo saben, lo saben… menos Meiling y Sakura –dijo su padre – y no lo van a saber Shaoran –dijo el hombre más serio –No quiero que lo sepan

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Pretendes vigilarlas sin que lo sepan?

-No quiero que se asusten…

-Eres consciente de que lo harán por lo menos…

-Te hablo enserio Shaoran, no dirás nada. De cualquier manera, no están ni en los cuartos ni baños. Solo por fuera.

-¿Piensas que es una ladrona? –dijo Shaoran casi sin mover los labios. Entre dientes.

-¡Para nada! ¡Ni se te ocurra pensar eso! –exclamó él –es solo que no dirás nada y ya. Si se te llega a salir algo te aseguro que te olvidas de tus fiestas, tu carro, tu celular, tu _notebook_ y de tu tarjeta de crédito. –Shaoran abrió la boca y la cerró durante unos segundos pero al final prefirió sonreír con ironía y encogerse de hombros.

Cuando se volteó ya no estaba nadie, ni sus hermanas, ni Meiling, probablemente se habían ido después de Sakura y su madre.

"_¡¿Qué pretende?! Está loco, completamente loco… ¿Poner cámaras ocultas en toda la casa? ¿A quien se le ocurre eso? A él solo a él. _

_Ahora tengo que volverme un puto lío tratando de que no se note nada entre Sakura… y aparte no le puedo decir. Y con lo de esta mañana… ¿La mañana? Abra visto eso…"_ Shaoran comenzó a sentirse nervioso. ¿Y si su padre los había visto y por eso no quería que le dijera nada a Sakura? ¿Si quería estar seguro para después devolverla…?

¡¿Y si Sakura se iba!? Ella no se podía ir, el no quería que se fuera…

"_Pero se va a tener que ir en algún momento…"_ pero no quería. Simplemente no quería, no le daba la gana, no. El… quería estar con ella.

Shaoran caminó de nuevo a la sala. Su padre estaba sonriendo directo a uno de los adornos de la casa mientras decía cosas que el no alcanzaba a escuchar. Probablemente había una cámara desde ahí…

-Papá… -dijo él. El hombre se volteó

-¿Pasa algo Shaoran? –a pesar de sus comunes peleas por las compras, aún mantenía su sonrisa divertida.

-Bueno, ¿las cámaras cuanto tiempo llevan instaladas? –preguntó tratando de parecer como si nada.

-Desde la mañana –comentó él

-¿Puedo ver algo que pasó temprano? Bueno, hace como una hora… -el hombre negó.

-Oh no, no graban, solo muestran lo que pasa de momento –Shaoran se sintió relajado se volteó y se fue y su padre sonrió con algún tipo de maldad. Claro que grababan.

XxXx

-Sakura, dame un segundo –comentó la mujer mientras salía de la cocina y sacaba el celular. Rápidamente marcó el número de Nadeshiko.

-Alo. ¿Nad? –dijo ella.

_-Ieran, ¡amiga! ¿Tienes algo?_

-Claro que tengo. Puse cámaras ocultas dentro de la casa…

_-¡Pero si es perfecto! Con ese cuento de hacerle pensar a Shaoran de que fue idea de tu esposo…_ -las dos se rieron.

-Si, ya cayó. De cualquier modo, ya tengo una toma de algo que pasó temprano… ¡tienes que verlo! Es una avance… es obvio que tenemos algo –siguió diciendo ella.

-_Es perfecto, perfecto. ¿Cuándo me lo pasas, Ieran?_

-Apenas me conecte. Por cierto, Sakura cocina divino –comentó ella.

_-Si, siempre le ha gustado, igual a Fujitaka –_ la dos siguieron hablando sobre el plan "Unión SS" para después pasarse al concurso canino de Kero, que iba a la primera y cosas de… Ieran y Nadeshiko.

XxXx

Shaoran entró a la cocina, si estaba nervioso no se notaba. Su rostro se encontraba como siempre, sereno, con el brillo de sus ojos y la sonrisa encantadora.

-¿Y esto? –dijo mientras agarraba un bombón de menta pero, antes de poder comérselo sintió un golpecito en la mano y como el bombón desaparecía -¡Hey!

-No los he terminado –dijo Sakura como si fuera obvio –No te los puedes comer si no están terminados –Shaoran arrugó la frente y asintió.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es todo esto? –preguntó mientras miraba la mesa llena de ingredientes.

-Tu madre y yo estamos haciendo postres –comentó Sakura con un brillo en los ojos.

-Agghh…entonces deben estar asquerosos –gruñó Shaoran. Sakura arrugó la nariz. ¿Asquerosos? Para nada, ninguno de sus dulces están asquerosos.

-Ni se te ocurra volverlo a repetir –dijo ella mientras lo miraba amenazadoramente y el a cambio sonrió.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué deben estar completamente asquerosos y repugnantes? Bueno, si prefieres no lo digo la verdad, que están asquerosos y repugnantes, no lo diré –comenzó a hablar él mientras reía y Sakura rolaba los ojos.

-Eres un tonto

-¿Me dejarás probar alguno?

-No antes de que estén todos listos –dijo ella. Shaoran frunció el ceño. Sakura se acercó a él en un intento de robarle un beso pero Shaoran se alejó de ella casi asustado -¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó la castaña y el sonrió nerviosamente.

-No, nada –fue lo único que dijo antes de dar media vuelta y salir de ahí.

"_No, porque están las cámaras, no porque están las cámaras" _

**XxXx**

**¡¡Yuuuju!!. **

**Bueno, bueno, ¿les gustó? No es lo mejor que he hecho pero no me pareció tan mal, de cualquier manera ustedes díganme********.**

**Creo que me he tardado mucho, ¡lo sé! Pero, por favor les ruego que no me maten; es que ya comencé los exámenes parciales y pues, tengo que matarme estudiando. **

**De cualquier modo, voy a tratar de no tardarme tanto y voy a actualizar apenas pueda, aunque no les aseguro que sea taaan pronto.**

**Otra cosa es que gracias por todos los reviews. ¡Me encantan! Como siempre, nuevamente se los agradezco y otra vez se los digo, aunque ya estén cansados de leerlo. "Nunca pensé recibir tantos" Hehehe.**

"  
**Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide... que siempre me pasa. Me pidieron que escribiera algo de "lemon" o "Lime" pero como siempre, quisiera saber si a todos les parece, o que opinan :).... "en un review, por favor" haha, me siento molestosa ya que me termino de despedir.**

**Besos,  
CarlaM**

_**Agradecimientos:**_

nathii07, Sauma Sakura, Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne, , DaRkWhItEaNgEl, Dina, Mikoto-sama, Mei Fanel, Sarita Li, princess fa, sak petit, Esmeraldy, angie-badgirl, isabel, lfanycka, anacecii, july...., Shana - Witch Moon


	20. Capitulo 19

**Capitulo XIX**

Sakura entrecerro los ojos y miro a Shaoran con sospecha. ¿Y a este que le pasaba por la cabeza? ¿De cuando acá el hombre este se negaba a darle un beso?

Sakura salió de la cocina y fue directo a la habitación del chico, ¿en que estaría pensando? En ese momento por la cabeza de Sakura pasó la imagen de Diane y su asquerosa invitación.

"_Estúpida fácil, ¿no tienen pudor? ¿amor por si mismas? ¡Ah Claro! Hombres, lo único que les pasa por la cabeza es sexo, sexo, sexo..."_

Sakura tocó la puerta de Shaoran con bastante malhumor, si se le quemaban las galletas. ¡Ay, que se quemaran! El lo iba a pagar. ¿Que no tenía la culpa? En ese momento sí que le parecía que la tenía.

Sakura sintió a Shaoran abriéndole la puerta y de inmediato entró.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó él. Sakura sintió a Shaoran relajarse luego de haber cerrado la puerta tras él.

-No lo sé, dime tu –dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos.

-No... te entiendo –dijo él sin una gota de nerviosismo en su rostro y con seguridad en su voz - ¿Hice algo?

-Eh... no, olvídalo –_"Debo estar paranóica. ¡Es Shaoran! Te dice que te quiere y a los cinco minutos pareciera que nada hubiese salido de su boca"_ Sakura negó con la cara e hizo un ademán para salir del cuarto pero, Shaoran la jaló del brazo y la besó. Sakura pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shaoran y él, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la precionó hacia él con delicadeza. Sakura sintió que las piernas le temblaban y sintió que se en cualquier momento se caería pero, el brazo del castaño rodeó su cintura con firmeza.

Luego de que la respiración les comenzó a faltar, Shaoran se alejó de ella y sonrió torcidamente.

Sakura lo miró confundida.

-Eh... nos... vemos abajo, ¿te parece? –Shaoran asintió y Sakura salió de la habitación.

La castaña volvió a la cocina con una pequeña sonrisa y, lo primero que notó fue el aroma de las galletas saliendo del horno.

Apurada lo apagó y las sacó. _"Están perfectas, te salvaste moreno"_ pensó con una sonrisa perversa mientras colocaba la bandeja sobre la mesa.

-Sakura amor –apareció Nadeshiko –Eres divina pero, ¿Sabes qué? Puedo encargarme del resto –Sakura alzó una ceja –Linda, si solo falta colocar la última ronda de galletas. ¿No confías en mí? –Sakura de inmediato negó.

-Para nada, ¡Claro que confío! Pero no tengo nada más que hacer –dijo Sakura mientras colocaba la masa de las galletas dentro de la bandeja pero, sintió la mano de Ieran arrebatandole la bandeja,

-¿Que no tienes nada que hacer? Para nada querida, si que tienes. Te vas directo al salón –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que causaba escalofríos en Sakura. Era la misma sonrisa de su madre cuando decía "salón".

-¡No, no te preocupes! Los salones no van conmigo, la verdad...

-¿Me estás rechazando? Bueno, no importa, aunque con todo lo que me costó conseguirte el cupo, era especialmente para ti, solo para ti –Comenzó a gimotear y lamentarse Ieran. Sakura suspiró un par de veces para terminar diciendo que "sí". Por más que intentara resistirse era totalmente imposible.

-Bueno... yo acepto.

-Perfecto.

Shaoran se relajó luego de que Sakura saliera de su habitación. La única manera sería besar a Sakura en su habitación para que no sospechara o se enojara pero, si comenzaba a rechazarla como lo había hecho temprano... ¡Ella se había dado cuenta! ¿Que le iba a quedar? ¿Cuando tiempo iba a pasar antes de que su padre quitara las camaras? Sakura iba a sospechar y a él le quedaba pensar en algo.

Shaoran salió de su habitación y se fue hasta la sala, se quedó mirando un rato a todos las decoraciones de su hogar, tomó un portaretrato de él junto a sus hermanas, cuando eran más chicos y entrecerró los ojos. _"Me estoy volviendo paranóico"_ pensó antes de colocar la foto donde iba.

No podía evitarlo, no podía dejar de mirar a todos lados como si las cámaras estuviesen vigilando cada puto paso que daba, lo único que quería era subir y meterse en su cuarto donde se supone que había privacidad.

Shaoran llegó a la cocina y le dio una vuelta a la mesa del comedor, donde reposaban todas las galleta de chocolate con menta y el mousse.

Buscó a Sakura con la mirada pero no lo encontró, en su lugar estaba su madre metiendo una bandeja con galletas no hechas.

-Awk ¿Lo hiciste tú? –dijo mientras hacía una mueca de asco. Su madre se volteó y frunció el ceño.

-Pues si, hijito, lo hice yo... aunque Sakura me ayudó en la mayor parte – dijo mientras sonreía.

-Ya... si Sakura te ayudó, espero que ya no sean tóxicas o algo parecido... ¿verdad? –Su madre sonrió y asintió.

-Eres un tonto, pero no. No son tóxicas ni nada parecido

-Eh mamá, ¿dónde está Sakura? Tengo que hablar con ella –el castaño trató de parecer desinteresado pero su madre lo miró de alguna forma que él no sabía diferenciar, era como si supiera exactamente lo que le quería decir. _"Imposible. De verdad, me estoy volviendo paranóico" _

-Si amor, ahorita debe estar saliendo para ir al salón –Shaoran torció su sonrisa.

-¿Al salón? ¡Sakura los odia! ¿Estás segura de que fue?

-Obvio Shaoran. No quería negar mi obsequio...

-Manipuladora –soltó Shaoran y su madre se rió.

-Buenas, buenas –dijo una chica rubia a la vez que entraba Sakura -¿Tienes reservación? –Sakura asintió con desgana y algo de miedo. ¿Por qué negarlo? Y le entregó el cupo que le había dado hace un momento la madre de Shaoran -¡Ah pero si eres la invitada de Ieran! Bueno, lo hubieses dicho antes querida... –dijo la mujer mientras la hacía pasar al lugar -¡Mary! Cupo dorado, caminando –Sakura alzó una ceja, ¿cupo dorado, caminando? Por favor, era una persona,no un animal ni una cosa. ¿Caminando? Como si fuera una caja...

-¡Oh querida! ¡Que horror! –soltó la voz de una señora pelirroja, mientras captaba hasta el más minimo detalle que podía esconder, con sus ojos verdes –Claro, claro... va a necesitar el tratamiento grueso –siguió diciendo, mientras miraba a la rubia.

-¿Va a necesitar el tratamiento intensivo? –La pelirroja asintió. Sakura las miró confundida, todavía sin soltar palabra. ¿No le podían consultar si podían hacerle algo antes? O por lo menos decirle de que iba o algo... ¡Pero no! Así eran todas ellas. Primero, la miraban como si fuese un experimento, después la ignoraban y finalmente hacían lo que querían, no le preguntaban como lo quería, ni que quería, nada...

-¿Cual es el tratamiento intensivo? –preguntó Sakura por primera vez.

-Tsk... tsk.... tsk... ya verás –dijo para luego tomarla de la mano y llevarla directo a una de las sillas reclinables, que estaban en un cuarto separados del todo.

Sakura se volteó y vio entrar a unas cuatro personas, finalmente, lo último que vio fue la puerta cerrarse tras ella.

"_Aquí empieza la verdadera pesadilla.."_

El celular de Shaoran comenzó a sonar, el bufó y atendió.

-¿Quién es? –la voz de Diane inundó sus oídos.

-_Diane, ¿ya no me reconoces?_

-Si, si... tenía un problema. ¿Qué pasa?

-_Nada querido, solamente quería recordarte que no hay nadie en mi casa, excepto mi habitación y yo..._

_-_Diane, en este momento no puedo. Además recuerda a Sakura, ahora sale conmigo...

_-Soy insistente, de cualquier __modo, todos los muchachos van el bar, se presentan unos grupos… quizá quieras ir_

-Si claro, le aviso a Sakura –Shaoran escuchó un bufido de parte de Diane.

_-Claro, la olvidaba. De cualquier modo, te podré ver y a ver si aguantas tanto tiempo sin mi, amor. Un b…-_antes de que ella pudiera seguir hablando, Shaoran le trancó el teléfono, no estaba dispuesto a escuchar tanta estupidez,

Shaoran marcó al número de Sakura, quería saber si iba o no iba… y también era una oportunidad para que no sospechara tanto.

-¿Sakura? –preguntó cuando sintió que contestaron. Por un momento dudó que fuera el número verdadero de ella. El castaño verificó el número pero era le correcto y frunció el ceño, ¿y si la habían atracado? O se le había caido, perdido o algo…¿?

Los gritos y chillidos que se escuchaban del otro lado, ponían nervioso a Shaoran. ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

-¿Sakura? ¿Estás ahí? Morena, ¿Estás bien? –como respuesta escuchó un grito agudo y pues, los pensamientos morbosos inundaron su mente -¡Sakura! ¿¡Con quien coño estás acostandote!?

_-¿Alo?_ –Bien, perfecto. ¡Muy bonito! Le acababa de contestar un hombre

-¿Quién es? ¿Me pasas a MI novia?

_-Oh, pero si tiene novio_ –gritó el chico y luego escuchó a varias voces del otro lado de la línea gritar "esoo" "woow" "upaa" y algunas otras cosas. _"Está en una orgía…"_ palideció al mismo instante en el que ese pensamiento llegó a su cabeza, rapidamente negó.

-¡Sakura! –chilló el castaño, luego escuchó como pasaban el teléfono de manos.

_-¿Shaoran? _–Al fin,esa era su Sakura. Ahora le tocaba descubrir porque su voz sonaba cansada. No podía ser el salón, estaba casi seguro. Allá simplemente te acostaban mientras peinaban tu pelo o masajeaban tus pies, ¿Por qué tanto cansancio? –_Shao… ¡Aaahh!_ –gritó antes de terminar de decir su nombre. El rostro del castaño palidecía cada vez más.

-Sakura Kinomoto ¿Qué estás haciendo?

_-Me torturan_ –gimoteó,

-Parece que lo disfrutas…

_-Ni un poquito_.

-¿Te están violando?

_-¡Nooo!_ – Ok. Si Sakura iba a decir "Nooo" de esa manera ¿Qué podía pensar? _-¡Estoy en el salón! ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? Esto es una tortura… ¿Qué ibas a decirme?_ –Shaoran sonrió de lado, Sakura sonaba algo enojada.

-Bueno, ¿quieres salir hoy en la noche?

_-¿A dónde, Señor-tengo-fiestas-todos-los-días? _

-Al bar… me dijo Diane que los muchachos iban a… -El grito al otro lado del teléfono era definitivamente de rabia. Y ahora, ¿Qué había dicho?

-_¿Diane? Shaoran ¿estás enfermo? ¿Sufres de algún tipo de daño cerebral? Porque me gustaría saber ¡¿Qué coño haces hablando con Diane!?_ -¡Ah! Eso había hecho mal. Shaoran se golpeó en la frente con su mano libre y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sakura, por favor…

-_¿Por eso es que estabas raro en la mañana? –_Shaoran palideció. ¿Pensaba eso? Bueno, sabía que estaba raro en la mañana, tenía que salir con ella como fuera, dentro de su casa lo descubriría todo.

-Por favor morena, ¿en la mañana? Estaba igual que siempre. En fin, ¿quieres ir o no? Podríamos ir a otro lado si prefieres, ¿quieres ir a comer conmigo? –Por un par de segundos solo se escuchaba la respiración de Sakura… acompañada por la del resto de personas. ¡Eso lo ponía demasiado nervioso! ¿De verdad no estaba experimentando relacionarse con varias personas al mismo tiempo?

-_Vamos al bar_

-¿Segura? Porque si te molesta que vaya Diane podríamos…

_-Vamos al bar moreno _–Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Shaoran escuchó como cambiaban el teléfono –_Bueno, que bien que hayan arreglado las cosas –_dijo la voz de una mujer –_Pero Sakurita se tiene que ir, ahora es que viene la mejor parte. ¡Bye! –_Shaoran se quedó mudo, antes de que pudiera decir algo ya le habían trancado.

Tendría que hablar seriamente con ella cuando llegara, ¿Qué ya venía la mejor parte? No era normal, ¿Estaba en un salón? Bueno, le parecía tentable la idea de ir, ¿atenderían a hombres?

El castaño volvió a la cocina y pues, ya no había nada que comer. Aparentemente su madre había guardado todo.

Shaoran sonrió perversamente antes de abrir el refrigerador y buscar las galletas. ¡Quería probar las galletas!

Cuando vio la bandeja con galletas perfecta y cuidadosamente arreglada y colocada, el castaño extendió su mano y para sacarla hasta que…

-¡Shaoran Li! Suéltalas ¡YA! –tal y como había ordenado la voz, la soltó. Shaoran miró a todos lados, ¿de donde salía esa voz? Era claramente de su madre pero, ¿Dónde estaba? –Aquí estoy jovencito, deja mis dulces tranquilos. ¿Quedó claro?

-¿Mamá? ¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí –Shaoran volteó hasta el lado donde se escuchaba la voz y se encontró con una cuchara de cocina -¡Sí! Levanta la cuchara –Shaoran tomó la cuchara y comenzó a reírse –Síguete riendo, ¡ánda! Pero vigilo TODOS tus pasos –Shaoran soltó de golpe la cuchara y salió de la cocina.

-¡Esta casa esta llena de psicópatas! –gritó antes de volver a su cuarto.

¡¿En que casa normal, las cucharas están llenas de cámaras!? Ok, era obvio que su casa no era normal. Sus padres eran unos acosadores de primera, sus hermanas unas locas obsesivas y su prima otro ser extraño que adoraba molestarlo. ¡Ah! Había empezado a dudar de Sakura, ¿En el salón? ¡Ja! Claro, claro… esos gritos no sonaban de salón.

"_Cálmate Shaoran, cálmate… ¿podrías?"_ Shaoran comenzó a inhalar y exhalar, tratando de concentrarse, iba a hablar seriamente son sus padres y pedirle que sacaran esas cámaras de SU casa, porque también le pertenecía y no podía permitir que lo acosaran de esa manera, ¿verdad?

De cualquier modo, Shaoran salió de la casa y buscó su auto, iba a buscar a Sakura.

Sakura salió del salón totalmente adolorida. La habían torturado como nunca, a su lado el salón al que la había llevado Nadeshiko parecía una juguetería.

¡Había quedado totalmente traumatizada! Con cuidado se despidió de las personas que la habían atendido y se dispuso a volver.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso para volver a la mansión Li, se encontró con el Lamborgini de su moreno y, con Shaoran esperándola enfrente. Sakura sonrió relajada y se acercó a él para darle un beso en los labios.

-Ahora, vamos a tener que hablar seriamente de lo que estabas haciendo ahí adentro –dijo él mientras le abría la puerta, Sakura entró y roló los ojos.

-Fue lo peor –dijo mientras recordaba todo por lo que había pasado –No voy a volver nunca –Shaoran comenzó a reírse y volvió a besar a Sakura en los labios.

-Sakura, quedaste hermosa –dijo su Shaoran con una sonrisa.

-¿Enserio? –El asintió. El cabello de Sakura estaba cuidadosamente alisado, pero de ninguna manera, perdía las lindas ondas que siempre llevaba, además tenía unos reflejos naturales que resaltaban. Sus manos estaban perfectamente hechas, al igual que sus pies pero, la sonrisa torcida en su rostro, hacía pensar que no le había ido muy bien –Espero no volver jamás, fue lo peor –comenzó a decir –fue horrible.

-¿Enserio? Porque según los grititos que escuché más bien parecía que estaba…

-¡Cállate! Claro que no, para nada, para nada –Sakura le dio un golpecito en el hombro –Malpensado, ¿Qué tienes en tu mente? Por Dios…

Los dos chicos siguieron hablando y riéndose hasta que llegaron a la casa. Ahora, a Sakura le volvió a extrañar la manera en la que el la comenzó a tratar. Después de que llegaran el se alejó automáticamente de ella, aparte de que cada vez que ella hacía algún ademán de besarlo el se iba, decía algo tonto y se alejaba. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba por la cabeza? A veces le daban ganas de matarlo, de verdad.

-A veces quisiera no complicarme la vida contigo –le soltó Sakura antes de irse a su habitación a encerrarse para insultarlo libre y mentalmente.

Shaoran frunció el ceño, ¿de verdad?

-Yo quisiera no malgastar mi vida contigo –refunfuñó por lo bajo pero, Sakura ya no lo estaba escuchando. Shaoran también se encerró en su cuarto y comenzó a pensar seriamente, las razones por las que prefería a Sakura en vez de a Diane y pues, definitivamente no encontraba nada lo suficientemente bueno, o sea, de verdad prefería mil veces a Sakura, la prefería más que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo, adoraba estar con ella, adoraba besarla, abrazarla, mirarla, hablarle, adoraba la manera en que ella arrugaba la nariz y fruncía el ceño cuando se enojaba, cuando le daba golpecitos en el hombro, cuando le ordenaba algo, cuando se ponía de terca a defender algo que no era cierto y también adoraba cuando…

"_¿Qué te pasa Shaoran? Tú no eres así, ni te comportas así, ni piensas así. En cualquier otro momento hubieses pensado que era una estupidez y te hubieses reído ante la posibilidad de estar con tu morena, ¿Por qué? ¡Porque no es normal que después de una fiesta tengas que darte una ducha de agua fría! Por favor, que nunca habías tenido que hacer esa porquería"_

Shaoran se encerró en su habitación y se lanzó a su cama, boca abajo. Tenía que dormir y olvidarse de las cámaras.

En su habitación, estaba Meiling, que se encargaba con suma concentración de dormir, para evitar cualquier posibilidad de arrugas en su rostro. Tenía que estar hermosa.

De cualquier modo, en esos momentos de tranquilidad y relax, cuando ya casi se dormía el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Meiling gruñó y contestó a punto de insultar al ser que la llamaba.

-No tengo tiempo para hablar –soltó de una vez.

_-¿Enserio? Bueno… disculpa, hablaremos en otro momento_ –soltó la otra voz al otro lado de la línea. Mei relajó las facciones de rostro, estaba segura de haber escuchado esa voz, pero no recordaba de donde. A ella nunca se le olvidaba una voz o un rostro.

-¿Quién habla? –preguntó antes de que trancaran.

_-Es Edward_ –En ese momento, la pelinegra olvidó su rostro, las arrugas y el insultar al idiota que la llamaba.

-¿Edward? ¿Para que me llamas?

_-Pensaba preguntarte algo pero, si estás ocupada podía esperar. De verdad, no importa_.

-¡Para nada! Es que creía que eras otra persona –Bueno, era la verdad, creía que era cualquiera de las otras personas con las que hablaba.

_-¿Cómo estás_?

-Bien, gracias ¿y tú?

_-Bien, algo cansado. Por cierto ¿Piensas hacer algo esta noche? _

-No, nada ¿Por qué? –preguntó con rapidez.

_-Es que vamos al bar, los chicos quieren probar body-shot ¿Quieres? _

-¿Si quiero ir o si quiero body-shot? –preguntó confundida. Entonces, escuchó la risa de Edward al otro lado.

-_Si quieres ir._

-Ah bueno, no hay problema –dijo ella sonriendo –Entonces, ¿A que hora?

_-__A las nueve, ¿te parece? Te pasaría buscando _

-Claro –entonces ambos se despidieron y como era de esperarse, Mei fue la primera en trancar.

-Ahora, a ver que me pongo –dijo en medio de una risita mientras abría su closet y comenzaba a sacar su montaña de ropa.

Sakura comenzó a revolverse en la cama hasta que escuchó el sonidito de su celular llamándola, estaba pensando considerablemente el botarlo.

-¿Quién es? –contestó de mala gana.

-_Que bonita manera de contestarme muchachita _–Sakura se levantó automáticamente de la cama con una sonrisa que ocupaba toda su cara.

-¡Tomoyo! ¡Amiga! Hasta que hablamos, ¡Te he extrañado tanto! Y tengo tanto que contarte. Oh Dios, tengo tantas ganas de abrazarte. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Eriol?

-_Yo también Sakura, te he extrañado tanto. Además de que no encuentro a nadie a quien poder filmar_

-Estaría dispuesta a probarme toda tu ropa y a que me filmes solo para que estés aquí

_-¿En serio? ¿De verdad? ¿Me extrañas tanto amiga? Yo, quería saber que hacías, como la estas pasando y pues, como van las cosas con Shaoran. _

-¡Claro que es de verdad! Y te extraño muchísimo, ¿pensabas que ya te había olvidado tonta? Las cosas van bien, Shaoran y yo "formalizamos" nuestra relación. Bueno, con sus amigos, todavía no le hemos contado a nuestros padres…

_-Como quisiera ver eso, ¡De lo que me he perdido! Pero bueno, eso se puede arreglar… Llegamos a las seis ¿no hay problema? ¿Nos pasan buscando al aeropuerto? Me quedaré con Eriol en la casa de sus padres._

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices Tomoyo? ¿S-se v-vienen?

_-¡Pues claro amiga! Eso te decía, y prepárate porque tengo unos diseños de muerte. Ahora, nos vemos a las seis que ya está saliendo mi vuelo. Te Adoro Sak, por cierto, espero que tengas una salida lista _–Antes de que Sakura pudiera contestar, ya Tomoyo había trancado.

De inmediato la castaña se levantó sobre la cama y comenzó a saltar y a gritar, ¡Su amiga por fin estaría con ella! Ya venía su apoyo, ¡Al fin! La voz de su conciencia volvería a estar con ella.

Sakura salió de su cuarto y se encontró con Shaoran frente a ella.

-Viene Tomoyo

-Viene Eriol –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, ambos se rieron y Shaoran la cargó y le dio unas vueltas –Todavía quedan unas horas, me acompañarás al aeropuerto –dijo él.

-Claro, claro… -Sakura intentó besarlo pero el la esquivó y se limitó a encogerse de hombros nervioso y picarle el ojo, para después irse. Sakura frunció el ceño y entró en su habitación. Algo estaba pasándole a su chico y con la ayuda de su amiga lo iban a averiguar.

-¡Eriol, al fin voy a ver a Sakura! –gritó la amatista, mientras que saltaba a los brazos de su novio -¡Dios! La extraño tanto…

-Si princesa, yo también la extraño pero, en algunas horas estaremos allá –dijo Eriol.

Los dos chicos escucharon como llamaban a su vuelo y ambos se dirigieron al avión. Eriol ponía su mirada de novio acosador a cada chico que osaba a mirar a su novia más de lo que debía, claro, que Tomoyo iba feliz sin darse cuenta de todas las miradas que atraía, cosa que lo desesperaba más.

Por otro lado, Tomoyo Daudoji estaba caminando con una sonrisa pegada a su rostro, iba a ver a su mejor amiga de toda la vida otra vez y, tenía su totalmente preparada. _"¡Y mis nuevos modelos preciosos, Sakura se los tiene que probar. Espero que no haya engordado, porque tendría que cambiarle las medidas… aunque como sea hago que le entre. ¿Qué tanto podría engordar? Nada, nada"_

-Amor, ¿en que piensas? –le preguntó el ojiazul.

-En como se verá Sak con mi lindo vestido –dijo mientras besaba a su novio.

-Perfecto, hoy tenemos una fiesta así que duerme en el avión.

-Tu también –luego de que encontraran sus asientos los dos chicos se sentaron donde debían.

Ahora era el turno de Tomoyo para mirar de la manera más sangrienta a la aeromoza, que según ella se pavoneaba por todo el avión, tratando de metérsele por los ojos a su novio, ¿Qué no veía que estaba con ella? A veces hay gente que no entendía…

Y es que pues, era difícil para ellos no llamar la atención. Eran como una pareja perfecta, hechos para andar juntos. Tomoyo era en pocas palabras hermosa, caminaba con delicadeza y su risa cantarina embelezaba a todos a su alrededor y pues, Eriol era un ejemplo perfecto de los príncipes ingleses, parecía sacado de un cuento.

Más de la atención que podían sacar separados, juntos aumentaba.

-Me voy a dormir, Eriol. ¿No necesitas nada? –preguntó ella mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

-Un beso, ¿y tú, princesa?

-Un beso –ella se acercó a él y ambos se dieron un lindo roce de labios para después quedarse dormidos.

-¡Apúrate Eriol! Que tengo que ver a mi amiga, por favor… -comenzaba Tomoyo mientras veía que su novio no se levantaba –Eriol Hiragizawa, ¡Despierta, despierta, despierta! –El chico de las gafas se despertó y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos desesperados de su novia.

-No te alteres, no se van a ir –el se levantó y salió del avión.

-No importa, mientras más rápido mejor. ¡Ahí está! Mírala que preciosa, ¡Que cambiada esta! No lo puedo creer, el viaje le hizo tan bien! –Tomoyo tomó la mano de Eriol y salió corriendo hasta Sakura, que aún no la había visto -¡Sakuraaaaa!

-Sakura, es hora de irnos –dijo Shaoran mientras tocaba la puerta de la castaña -¿Sakura?

-Sí, si, ya voy –en eso salió ella mientras pasaba a su lado sin mirarlo –Estoy lista, vamos.

-¿Estás enojada o algo?

-¿Yo? Para nada, para nada –el sarcásmo en su voz era obvio. Antes de que Shaoran pudiera decir algo ya estaba caminando hasta el auto.

En el camino ambos no podían dejar de mirarse de reojo, a veces Sakura se lo quedaba mirando fijo y, cuando el volteaba ella esquivaba la mirada.

Shaoran la miraba entre nervioso y confundido, y Sakura, lo miraba como si tratara de descubrir algo y de alguna otra manera que le avisaba que si era malo, iba a morir, lo que lo ponía más nervioso.

Y así, durante todo el trayecto, hasta que al fin llegaron al aeropuerto y Sakura cambió de sus miradas amenazantes a una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y a dar saltitos de alegría por su amiga.

-Al fin llegó, ¡Tengo tanto que contarle! Y como la extrañaba, al fin está acá… -Shaoran tomó la mano de Sakura y la llevó hasta la sala de llegada.

-¿Aún quieres ir a la fiesta?

-Por supuesto, Tomoyo también y Eriol. ¿Por qué? ¿Alguna razón especial por la que prefieres que no vaya? ¿Ah?

-Ehh no. Es que estás algo extraña

-¿Extraña? ¿Yo? Bueno, yo no ando esquivando a lo que parece ser mi novio, ni tampoco ando hablando con nadie, ni recibiendo invitaciones para ir a la casa de lo que podría ser los futuros cachos de mi novio, ni tampoco estoy nerviosito por una fiesta, ni ando ocultando nada, ni…. –Salvado por la campana.

-¡Sakuraaa! –de inmediato la castaña se volteó y su expresión cambió a felicidad, ignorando a Shaoran olímpicamente.

La castaña corrió hasta su amiga y de inmediato se le lanzó a los brazos a la vez que comenzaba a decirle cuanto la extrañaba.

-¡Tommy! Al fin estás conmigo… ¡Te adoro! –las dos chicas seguían abrazadas y en ese momento, tanto Shaoran como Eriol pensaron que si no fuera por ellos pensarían que había algo más entre esas dos.

Al lado de las dos chicas, Eriol y Shaoran se saludaron con un movimiento de manos y después se dieron un amistoso abrazo, claro, no tanto como el de las dos chicas pero no estaba mal.

Luego de que Sakura soltara a Tomoyo, la castaña empujó a Shaoran quien hablaba animadamente con Eriol para abrazarlo y darle besos en la mejilla.

-A ti también te extrañaba, ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo vas con mi amiga? –dijo después de un rato.

-Aquí nos ves, perfectamente y yo también te extrañaba Sakura –dijo él, mientras volvía a abrazarla y le pasaba una mano por el cabello.

-¡Al fin! ¡Al fin! –gritaron Sakura y Tomoyo al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces chiquillo, ¿sales con mi amiga? ¡También te extrañé! –gritó Tomoyo mientras se le lanzaba encima a Shaoran, literalmente, que ahora la tenía cargada.

-Eso creo –dijo mientras reía –pero mi novia esta aparentemente celosa, ¿será que me ayudas? – dijo él mientras se reía y la soltaba.

-Veré que puedo hacer por eso, pero antes necesito una investigación profunda sobre los hechos –dijo ella dando un toque a lo detective. Definitivamente, solo faltaba la lupa.

-¿Y ahora eres la investigadora Tomoyo? –dijo Sakura.

-Mira en lo que se ha convertido –dijo Eriol mientras reía de lado.

-En que la has convertido –soltó Shaoran, y luego todos comenzaron a reír.

-Bueno chicos, no se que prefieran. Mi casa esta disponible –se ofreció el castaño.

-No te preocupes, esta nena se queda conmigo –dijo Eriol jugando, Tomoyo le dio un golpecito en el hombro y le dio un rápido beso.

-Y este nene se va conmigo –soltó ella y nadie pudo evitar reír por la manera en que lo dijo.

-Bueno chicos, ya saben que hay una fiesta en la noche, ¿vamos? –preguntó el ambarino.

-Por supuesto –dijo Tomoyo -¿no querían?

-Ah claro que sí, además necesito apoyo moral, hay una acosadora detrás de mi novio –soltó Sakura en modo de juego. Hacía como si fuese un secreto pero lo decía lo suficientemente alto como para que el castaño escuchara.

-¡Hey! Sabes que te quiero, te amo, te adoro –dijo Shaoran mientras imitaba a un tono de celular.

-Tu eres la vaca y yo el toro –dijo Eriol y todos volvieron e reír. **(Na: ¿Ya saben cual es el tonito? Es divertiiido :) un tono de celular…¿? ¿No les suena? Haha)**

-Bueno, no creo que quieran seguir aquí, así que ¿A dónde los llevo? –preguntó Shaoran mientras los guiaba a la salida a los tres chicos.

-Primero tenemos que dejar las cosas en la casa –Eriol abrazó a Tomoyo por la cintura

-Claro, y después nos vamos de _party_

-Bueno –dijo Sakura.

Cuando los cuatro llegaron al auto, se montaron, Tomoyo y Eriol atrás y Shaoran y Sakura adelante. Colocaron las maletas en la maleta del auto y arrancaron.

-Sakura, ¿fuiste al salón? –preguntó Tomoyo asombrada.

-¿Lo notaste? –preguntó tímida Sakura.

-Claro amiga, te acentúa tu ya de por sí, exagerada belleza –dijo ella. Sakura roló los ojos y le sonrió, a la vez que sus mejillas se coloraban. Tomoyo siempre le decía que era hermosa, preciosa, que era digna de grabar y de utilizar sus vestidos, hechos exclusivamente para ella pero, según ella era solo por ser su amiga. Sakura no pensaba lo mismo, sino, que respondía diciéndole que no era comparable con ella, nadie en realidad. Según Sakura, Tomoyo era simplemente perfecta, por dentro y por fuera.

-No exageres –dijo Sakura.

-Es la realidad –Shaoran se acercó a Sakura y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hablemos de otra cosa ¿si? –Tomoyo se rió, al igual que los otros dos chicos por lo bajito.

-Perfecto, tengo todo listo para grabarte.

-Además, te hizo un vestido. No ha dejado de hablar de eso desde que sabe que veníamos. Además de que me tiene la cabeza llena de que si has engordado, que tanto has cambiado, si te quedara, si no te quedara…

-¡Ay si! Se te va a ver preciosísimo. Shaoran ¿No la has visto con alguno de mis vestidos? –Shaoran negó con una sonrisa perversa –La tienes que ver, se ve mo-ní-si-ma.

-Gracias Eriol –dijo Sakura no muy animada.

-¡Lo siento Sakura! –se disculpó Eriol, con una sonrisa que decía que no lo lamentaba –Tengo ganas de volver a verte vistiendo uno de los vestidos de mi novia. ¡Se te extraña! –Sakura roló los ojos y se rió.

-Yo también tengo ganas de verte, amor. Además quiero saber que tan mona te puedes ver –dijo Shaoran mientras manejaba y Sakura le dio un golpecito suave en el hombro –Eriol, ¿tienes la dirección? –El chico asintió y se la pasó –Perfecto.

En eso el celular de Shaoran comenzó a sonar. El castaño maldijo por lo bajo y contestó.

-¿Alo? –Shaoran asentía varias veces seguidas –Bueno, ahí nos vemos –luego trancó. El rostro de Shaoran se deformó –Tengo una noticia. La fiesta es con motivo.

-¡Aww! Que mono, que mono. ¿De qué? –preguntó Tomoyo.

-Disfraces –dijo él y Tomoyo comenzó a sonreír

-Si prefieren otra fiesta yo pue…

-Perfecto –dijo Tomoyo y, Sakura por dentro se sintió complacida, no tendría que usar los mini-vestidos de su amiga.

-¡Tengo un modelo Sakura! Totalmente perfecto, lo hice antes de venir y te va… -La castaña sonrió de lado.

-Llegamos –dijo Shaoran.

Los cuatro chicos se bajaron y se despidieron con abrazos y besos. La casa de Eriol era, en opinión de Sakura increíble. No era como la mansión Li, porque era una casa para pasar las vacaciones pero, era de dos pisos, grande y decorada de manera sencilla y se veía bastante bien.

Antes de que pudieran despedirse Tomoyo le entregó un vestido que estaba cubierto. Sakura frunció el ceño y Tomoyo le ordenó, que se lo pusiera. Sakura asintió no muy convencida.

Cuando volvieron a la mansión Li, ya Sakura y Shaoran estaban normales. El problema empezó cuando Shaoran se alejó de ella cuando volvieron a la casa.

-Shao, Sak –dijo Meiling mientras aparecía -¡Hoy hay fiesta! –dijo mientras sonreía.

-Si Mai, por cierto es de disfraces.

-Si, ya Edward me avisó –dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Sales con Edward? –preguntó Sakura y Meiling asintió.

-Claro, ¿no te molesta verdad? –preguntó sinceramente, Shaoran miró a Sakura con el ceño fruncido esperando la respuesta.

-Para nada, me parece muy bien, la vedad –Mei le sonrió.

-¿Ya tienes tu disfraz? Salí temprano a comprar uno pero, tengo otro. Si quieres…

-No te preocupes, acaba de llegar una amiga con su novio y ella me trajo un disfraz –dijo Sakura mientras señalaba el empaquetado traje que tenía en su mano.

-Bueno, chicas ustedes se tardan años cambiándose. ¿Podrían empezar? –preguntó Shaoran y Mei roló los ojos y asintió. Sakura se rió por lo bajito y se fue a su habitación.

Luego de que Sakura se habían duchado, sacó el disfraz preparado por su amiga. Sus ojos se agrandaron a la vez que miraba el traje que tenía en frente y, automáticamente negó. Sakura pensó en ir hasta Meiling y pedirle su disfraz prestado, ella no pensaba ponerse eso. No. No. Iba a aprovechar la extraña y repentina amabilidad de su ya-no-enemiga Meling y le pediría disculpas a Tomoyo. En eso sonó un mensaje en el celular de Sakura.

_De: Tomoyo_

_Sakura Kinomoto, si no te pones mi disfraz lo pagarás caro. ¿Vale? Lo hice especialmente para ti, romperías mi corazón. ¿Sabes cuantas amigas de años han terminado su amistad por esa tontería? Piénsalo mientras te lo pones. _

_¡Te quiero!_

Sakura frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz. Cuando Tomoyo decía "Lo pagarás caro" hablaba en serio, ya había pasado por eso una vez. ¿Cómo termino? Con ella vistiendo el vestido de su amiga. Mientras negaba y pensaba en una forma de pedirle disculpas, comenzaron a tocar la puerta.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Sakura.

-Shiefa y Feimei –dijeron las dos hermanas a la vez. Sakura abrió la puerta.

-¡Chicas!

-Sakura, nos enteramos de la fiesta. ¿Qué te vas a poner? –preguntó Shiefa.

-Aún no lo sé. Una amiga me prestó algo pero preferiría n…

-¡Que mono! –soltó Feimei mientras tomaba el disfraz –Perfecto para ti, ¿de donde lo sacaste? La calidad es increíble. Perfecto –decía mientras miraba la tela y los cortes del vestido –Es perfecto para ti. ¿De donde lo sacaste?

-Lo hizo una amiga –dijo Sakura con una semi sonrisa.

-¡Ay! Tendré que hablar seriamente con ella. ¡Está tan mono! Te lo tienes que poner, ¿verdad?

-Podrías herir los sentimientos de tu amiga, la tenemos que conocer, por cierto –dijo Shiefa - ¿No sabes cuantas amigas han terminado su amistad de años por detalles como esto? Considéralo. Avísanos cuando estés lista y te hacemos tu _make-up _–Al mismo tiempo las dos hermanas salieron de la habitación.

"_¿Se pusieron de acuerdo para esto? ¿No fue suficiente con el salón?"_ Sakura tomó el disfraz entre las manos _"¿En verdad han terminado amistades por esto? ¡Tonta Tomoyo! Todo es por ti"_ Sakura comenzó a ponérselo mientras ponía una mueca de dolor.

-Tomoyo ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Eriol mientras veía a Tomoyo enviando mensajes –¿Qué le dices a Sakura?

-Nada en especial, solo quiero asegurarme de que se va a poner mi disfraz –dijo mientras sonreía con maldad –Ahora me toca el mío –Tomoyo sacó a Eriol de la habitación con la excusa de que se cambiaría.

-¡Te quiero! –se escuchó sarcásticamente del otro lado.

-¡Yo igual! –Tomoyo sonrió y se fue a duchar – ¡Es tu turno con Shaoran!

Shaoran salió de su habitación vestido con un pantalón, una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones abiertos. El saco encima, el cabello naturalmente despeinado y su sonrisa arrogante. A un lado del pantalón, en el bolsillo derecho se supone que tenía una pistola de plástico y al otro una paca de billetes falsa.

Shaoran salió con el ceño fruncido, había sido obligado por Eriol a vestirse como… algún tipo de italiano mafioso. Aunque la verdad es que según él no parecía un mafioso precisamente. Además, la manera de vestir que llevaba era totalmente sacada de "El padrino" **(Na: El padrino, the godfather, película demasiado buena. ¿Ya saben cual es? Totalmente recomendada)**

Shaoran bajó a la sala a esperar a Sakura. En ese momento la duda llenaba su cabeza, ¿de que se iba a disfrazar? Un montón de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza. Podría ser de sirvienta, aunque estaba muy rallado. El de estudiante, con esa micro falda, aunque también estaba el de ángel, iría ala perfección con ella. De cualquier manera, Shaoran decidió quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Definitivamente no era sano, nada sano. Imaginarse a Sakura vestida de esa… manera, era cualquier cosa menos sano.

-Estoy lista –Shaoran se volteó esperando ver a Sakura pero, con lo único que se encontró fue con Meiling, que iba vestida de vampiro. Llevaba un vestido negro que se ceñía totalmente a su cuerpo hasta las caderas, luego salía a los lados hasta un poco debajo del trasero. Tenía unas botas bastante altas. Unos guantes largos. Iba pálida, con colmillos falsos. El cabello suelto y con un toque despeinado. Un poco de "sangre" salía a los lados de sus labios pálidos.

-Edward se va a sorprender –dijo Shaoran -no lo muerdas –Meiling se rió y roló los ojos.

-Gracias, ahora me falta arreglar unos toques –antes de irse se volteó a ver a Shaoran –quedarás con la boca abierta cuando veas a Sakura –Antes de que Shaoran pudiera preguntarle de que iba eso, ya su prima se había ido.

-No quiero salir –escuchó la voz tímida de Sakura, decirle a Shiefa.

-Estás preciosa, ahora sal que tienen que ir a buscar a los otros chicos. Anda –Shiefa empujó a Sakura y después subió a su habitación.

Los ojos de Sakura analizaron el traje de Shaoran. Estaba perfecto, totalmente perfecto.

El toque despeinado iba con él, se veía sexy, elegante, guapo. _"Cálmate Sakura, cálmate"_ sonrió al pensar que concordaba con su disfraz.

En ese momento se sintió apenada, ¿Cómo podía estar frente a Shaoran con eso que llevaba puesto?

No, no y no.

¿Cómo es que había aceptado la idea de Tomoyo? Se había dejado llevar, deslices de la vida.

Sakura sintió como la sangre se le subía las mejillas, tenía la mirada fija en los ojos de Shaoran, que después de haber recorrido con su mirada, todo su cuerpo se posaron en los ojos verdes de ella.

-B-bueno…

-No sé que decirte –dijo Shaoran.

Shaoran sintió su cuerpo temblar cuando vio llegar a Sakura. Definitivamente, todas las imágenes de Sakura con todo ese montón de disfraces no eran ni la mitad. En ese momento pensó que la mueca que tenía en su cara no tenía precio. Era cómica.

Shaoran bajó y subió la mirada sobre Sakura un par de veces. No terminaba de convencerse de que en realidad era ella. Sakura no se vestiría así, ella no se vestía así. ¿Por qué estaba así?

Después de haberla visto, su censor capta-celos se activó. ¿Sabía ella cuantas miradas iba a atraer vestida de esa manera? No. Seguro que no lo sabía.

La castaña, su castaña, tenía un corsé rojo, que mostraba hasta el más mínimo detalle de las tentadoras curvas que tenía su castaña. El corsé terminaba en las caderas y, en la parte trasera hasta un poco más abajo del trasero.

Tenía un short negro corto, demasiado corto, según él y, unas media negras hasta la mitad del muslo que tenían unos tirantes que las unían con el short. Luego estaban las botas, unas botas negras de tacón y altas, que se amarraban.

Su cabello estaba ondulado, con el toque salvaje que tanto adoraba. A pesar de que el maquillaje intentaba parecer fuerte, en el rostro tímido de Sakura no lo parecía. De cualquier manera, adoraba ver el sonrojo natural que tenía en sus mejillas en ese momento.

-B-bueno…

-No sé que decirte –comentó Shaoran mientras la miraba a sus preciosos ojos verdes.

-¿No te gusta? A mi tampoco me gusta, creo que me voy a poner otra cosa –comenzó a decir ella. ¿Cómo podía pensar que no le gustaba? Más bien le gustaba mucho más de lo normal. En ese momento lo que temía era que a los demás les gustara más de lo que debía, o la miraran más de lo que el permitiría.

-Para nada, estás hermosa como siempre. Solo que nunca había visto este lado de ti –Sakura se sonrojó por el comentario y el se rió.

-Todo fue culpa de Tomoyo –dijo ella sonriendo y el asintió. Comenzaba a adorar esos trajes de Tomoyo.

-Di la verdad, querías vestirte así para mi –comenzó a decir el en modo de juego. Sakura roló los ojos y se rió por lo bajo. En ese momento el castaño olvidó las cámaras que estaban a su alrededor y se acercó a Sakura para besarla. Era imposible resistirse a una chica sonrojada y vestida de esa manera frente a ti.

En la otra esquina de la casa, estaba Ieran Li acostada en su cama, con su esposo dormido al lado y las cámaras grabando todo.

Una sonrisa macabra se formó en su rostro. Tenía que llamar a su amiga para contarle las buenas nuevas.

-Sakura, ¿en serio pretendes salir así? –Sakura se volteo y me miro con el ceño fruncido -¡No van a dejar de mirarte! –terminó Shaoran, como si esa fuera la explicación para todo.

-No es que yo tenga muchas ganas de salir asíí, que te quede claro –dijo la castaña –pero Tomoyo y tus hermanas dijeron que…

-¡¿Crees en lo que te digan mis hermanas!?

-Bueno… ¿si?

-¡Que ingenua! –En eso salió Meiling –Mei, ¿de que era el otro disfraz del que hablabas temprano? –la pelinegra se río de las palabras de su primo pensando que era algún chiste o algo parecido.

-¡Pero si me estas hablando enserio! –dijo mientras volvía a reírse –Oh ¡Dios! ¿No puedes dejarle salir así y ya? –pregunto mientra señalaba a Sakura –Se ve realmente bien –siguió diciendo ella.

-Gracias –dijo Sakura algo sonrojada –Mmm, ¿aún tienes ese disfraz? – Meiling asintió -¿De qué es?

-Si no te quieres poner ese menos el mío –fue lo único que dijo la pelinegra –Es de policía. ¿Shaoran recuerdas la fiesta pas…

-Quédate con eso –soltó el castaño y Meiling rió por lo bajo -¿Nos vamos?

-Si… -dijo Sakura. Meiling se despidió con una sonrisa y un movimiento de manos. _"¿Edward causa ese efecto?" _Sakura se rió dentro de su mente y siguió a Shaoran hasta su carro.

Cuando ambos entraron y Shaoran prendió el aire, notó como la piel de Sakura se erizaba.

-¿Tienes frío?

-No –mintió. El ambarino se sacó el saco y se lo pasó a Sakura –No tengo frío…

-No me mientas –le dijo en un tono juguetón, la castaña se sonrojó y lo aceptó -¿Aún sigo pareciendo un mafioso italiano?

-Créeme –dijo ella riendo.

Luego de que llegaran a la casa de Erio, Shaoran le marcó al celular. No pasó mucho rato para que la pareja saliera.

Sakura se sintió aliviada por su disfraz luego de ver el de Tomoyo. Bueno, ella era mucho más tímida que Tomoyo.

Su amiga iba vestida con un body rojo que terminaba tipo short, del mismo largo que el de Sakura. Tenía una chaqueta encima que llegaba hasta debajo del pecho, de manga larga y color verde militar, también tenía algunas insignias y chapas decorando. Llevaba el cabello suelto, ligeramente ondulado, peinado de lado con una boina militar del mismo color de la chaqueta. Tenía unas sandalias rojas algo altas.

"_Por lo menos tengo las medias negras"_ pensó Sakura.

Era divertido ver a Eriol que le hacía juego, iba disfrazado de militar. Sakura sonrió, ella era como la fantasía de cualquier hombre militar y Eriol lo sería para ella.

Ambos se veían completamente perfectos juntos.

"_En cambio yo no soy tan guapa"_ Sakura miró de reojo a Shaoran, le costaba apartar la vista de él, pero ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía quedárselo mirando fijo.

-¡Sakura! Me alegra tanto que te hayas puesto el disfraz, te queda perfecto –Tomoyo abrazó a Sakura y le dio un beso en la mejilla –Shaoran, tu no te quedas atrás –El castaño le sonrió.

-Hey, Eriol –Saludó Shaoran. Ambos hicieron un saludo con sus manos que ni Sakura ni Tomoyo llegaron a entender.

Los cuatro entraron al carro y Shaoran se preparó para arrancar.

-Por cierto chicos, tengo una salida para el cine preparada para mañana –dijo Tomoyo –es obligada –informó antes de que alguien pudiera hablar.

-Perfecto –dijo Sakura y Tomoyo le sonrió.

-Sak, te ves preciosa, además de que pegas con Shaoran…

-Y tú con Eriol

-Ese era el punto –dijo ella –Bueno, de cualquier modo, ¿lista para ser el centro de atención?

-Claro, claro –dijo Sakura con sarcasmo.

-Siempre lo son –dijo Eriol con una media sonrisa.

Meiling estaba terminando de arreglarse el cabello hasta que sintió algo vibrar en su cartera.

-¿Estás lista? –Era Edward, ella estaba segura.

-Si. Voy bajando

-Bien –Ella trancó.

Mei tomó su bolso y salió de la mansión Li, no paso mucho rato para que se encontrara con el auto de Edward y él, afuera esperándola.

El chico hizo un ademán de abrir la puerta.

-Puedo abrir la puerta yo misma –informó Mei, lo que lo extrañó a él.

-Lo sé –Mei arrugó la nariz. El no le había dicho nada sobre su disfraz, ella estaba acostumbrada a que todos le informaran que estaba linda, o lo bien que se veía. ¿Por qué él no? No podía ser la excepción.

En cambio, ella no podía dejar de mirarlo. No había acabado de darse cuenta de que hacían juego. Él iba vestido con una camisa negra, desabotonada al comienzo, unos pantalones negros y anchos. El color resaltaba su piel pálida y, sus ojos claros. Cuando sonrió, se dio cuenta de que tenía dientes falsos al igual que ella. Ambos iban de vampiros.

-Vaya, ¿estás disfrazado de Drácula? –le preguntó Mei con una risita, medio burla.

-No precisamente –le contestó él, sonriendo la suficiente como para que ella viera sus dientes -¿Y tú? ¿Eres la novia de Drácula?

-No precisamente –ella respondió

-¿Vamos a comer antes? –preguntó él, mientras pensaba en algún lugar.

-No tengo hambre, ¿tú tienes? –el negó -¿Te importa si pongo música?

-Para nada… -Mei prendió el equipo y la música llegó a sus oídos. La reconoció como _Lose yourself_.

-¿Te gusta Eminem?

-Algo –Edward escuchó salir de los labios de Mei un "Wow" y una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-¿Tanto te impresiona?

-Es que más bien pareces de esos que escuchan Mozart –Edward no pudo evitar reírse –En serio, me sorprende…

-Y bueno, ¿tu que escuchas? –preguntó él, aún riéndose.

-Estoy algo pegada con _The Sounds_, pero ¡estoy abierta a opiniones!

-Me alegra escucharlo, por cierto… llegamos –Mei miró al lugar que tenía enfrente. Era moderno, la música se escuchaba desde afuera y, había varios grupos de personas disfrazadas que estaban entrando.

Cuando la pelinegra se dispuso a abrir la puerta, Edward ya estaba del otro lado a punto de hacerlo, pero era obvio que la mirada que ella le lanzó lo hizo retractarse.

-Te dije que puedo abrirla yo sola y también puedo salir de aquí yo sola –dijo cuando vio la mano que él le extendía. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del rubio.

-Estoy seguro de eso, ¿siempre eres así? –Edward ignoró el que Mei rechazaba su mano y, aún así la ayudo a salir del auto.

-¿Así como?

-Tan obstinada

-La mayoría de las veces –respondió Mei mientras sonreía.

Edward prefería olvidar el trato que normalmente usaba y, también dejo de pensar en las posibles reacciones que la chica de cabello negro, que tenía al lado, podía tener.

Entre sus gustos musicales lo que menos se imaginó era que le diría _The Sounds_ o que reconocería a_ Eminem_. Claro que era alguien conocido pero, según la apariencia de ella y su experiencia parecía que lo único que escuchara fuera algo tipo _Avril Lavigne _y _High School Musical_, lo que tampoco se esperaba es que le dijera que podía abrir la puerta ella sola. ¿Era normal? La mayoría de las chicas con la que salía, por no decir todas querían incluso que las acompañaran a cualquier paso que daban, pero ella era todo lo contrario.

Edward miró de reojo a Mei, desde que había ido por ella no le había mencionado que lucía bastante bien pero, la verdad es que en su mente se lo decía muchas veces.

-¿Ya llegó Sakura? –preguntó Edward.

-Acaban de llegar –los dos se voltearon y vieron el auto de Shaoran estacionarse. De inmediato se bajaron Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol y por supuesto Shaoran -¡Hey! –dijo Mei mientras saludaba con la mano. Los cuatro se acercaron a ellos.

-¡Edward! –Sakura se acercó a Edward y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla -¿Cómo estas?

-Bastante bien, ¿y tú?

-También, por cierto, ellos son mis dos mejores amigos –Sakura le señaló a Tomoyo y Eriol.

-Edward –Tomoyo aceptó la mano extendida –Un placer.

-Tomoyo –Ella sonrió amable y después retiro la mano.

-Eriol –era turno del chico militar.

-Edward –y turno de un apretón de manos.

Luego los dos chicos se presentaron con Meiling. Ahora, tanto Tomoyo como Mei tuvieron una extraña conexión con respecto a la "moda".

-¡Shao! –los cuatro se voltearon y vieron a lo que Sakura reconoció como su asquerosa pesadilla. Diane.

-Eh hola –Shaoran la saludó algo nervioso por Sakura, que después de lo que le dijo temprano. ¿Era seguro hablar con ella?

Diane estaba disfrazada de marinera. Una blusa amarrada debajo del pecho, que enseñaba todo su abdomen y una falda no muy corta. Iba de color celeste y blanco, tenía un sombrero de marinero que combinaba con su disfraz y unos tacones medianamente altos. Su maquillaje era bastante exagerado y su cabello estaba sostenido por dos colas.

-Amor, salúdame como se debe –una mirada de celos cruzó la mirada de Sakura y, una mirada que decía "Anda Sakura di algo" llegó a los ojos de Tomoyo.

Diane analizó a las personas que rodeaban a Shaoran, la chica no pudo evitar quedarse mirando a Tomoyo con algo de envidia.

-Oh, Edward, ¿me recuerdas? La fiesta pasada –Edward asintió y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla. De inmediato se ganó el odio por parte de Meiling. Ahora, Diane se volteó y se encontró con los ojos azules brillantes de Eriol. _"Como Shaoran"_ pensó antes de acercársele.

-Y dime Shaoran, ¿Quién es tu amigo? –preguntó mientras miraba directo a Eriol.

-Eriol –respondió el chico sin mucho entusiasmo, en eso pasó la mano alrededor de la cintura de Tomoyo.

-Ah, ¿pero sales con ella? –Diane miró a Tomoyo con asco.

-Si linda, como puedes ver el sale conmigo y nada más que conmigo, también puedes notar que Shaoran sale con Sakura y por último si no te has dado cuenta Edward viene con Meiling. Todos estamos ocupados, y bueno ¿Podrías dejar de acosar hombres? No es que me interese, ni me importe pero por si no te has dado cuenta, es bastante deplorable –Tomoyo uso un tono de voz calmado, bastante tranquilo, pero a cambio, Diane se le quedó mirando mientras pestañaba varias veces sin decir nada -¿No comprende lo que digo? –le preguntó a Shaoran mientras el se reía bajito -¿No me entiendes? –le volvió a preguntar mientras hablaba lo más lento que podía.

-Claro que te entiendo –dijo Diane con su empalagosa voz antes de dar media vuelta y entrar al bar.

-¡Eres lo mejor Tomoyo! –le dijo Sakura –En serio…

-Gracias amiga, pero de verdad, que necesitaba que alguien se lo dijera.

-Tommy –dijo Eriol y ella volteó -¿Me das un beso? –Tomoyo arqueó las cejas con duda pero igual lo besó. Eriol pasó sus manos alrededor de su cintura y la acercó a él. Luego de que el beso acabara ella lo miró con duda.

-¿Por qué el beso? –el respondió con un "porque eres mi novia" –Te conozco bien

-Necesito que sepan que eres mi novia, ¿no ves como nos miran? –Eriol miró alrededor y Tomoyo sonrió –Chicos, ¿podrían hacer lo mismo? Creo que las miradas no son solo para mi chica –Edward y Shaoran rieron. Shaoran estaba consciente de que muchas de esas miradas iban a parar en Sakura, su cintura y sus piernas… sin contar con su trasero que se veía bastante bien con ese muy corto short. _"Actúa rápido"_pensó Shaoran antes de darle un corto beso a Sakura y tomarla de la mano.

Todos se rieron por eso. Edward por otro lado, estuvo tentado a acercar a Mei por lo menos un poco hacia él, no tenía idea de porque y además sabía que no podía hacerlo así que se limitó a lanzar miradas de advertencia a todos los que lo rodeaban.

-Entonces chicos, ¿entramos? –preguntó Edward y todos asintieron –Por cierto, habrán rondas de _Body-Shot. _

**XxXx**

**¡Aquí te nuevo! Y en vacaciones, o sea, más tiempo para actualizar. (:**

**Bueno chicas, ¿Qué les pareció? Creo que no es mi mejor capitulo pero no está tan mal, ¿verdad? Bueno, bueno, espero a que ustedes mismas me lo digan**

**Otra cosa, les informó que si habrá algo de "lemon" (más adelante), ya que la mayoría me dijo que sí. La gran mayoría, **_**por no decir todos.**_** Hehehe.**

**Ehm, con lo que dijo Edward sobre los gustos musicales de Mei, ¡¡no estoy ni un poquito en contra de Avril Lavigne ni High School Musical!! Por si acaso ¿ah? (:**

**Y pues, no los sigo aburriendo y me termino de ir. Estaré actualizando lo más pronto que pueda. **

_**Agradecimientos:**_

saku-suzumiya, xXx, Angel Zafiro, Dina, , Mikoto-sama, Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne, Sak petit, Sauma Sakura, animegirl sakura2, Shana - Witch Moon, lfanycka, PRISGPE, DaRkWhItEaNgEl, macabre-wolf, princess fa, Isabel, LMUndine, Haruko Hinako, Luchyrct, SiRi.1887, Sarita Li, cerezo-oscuro, Sakurarichan

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!:)**

**PD. Deja un review :P!.**

**Un beso,  
CarlaM**


	21. Capitulo 20

**Yuju... ¿Qué tal? :D**

**Bueno gente, aquí les dejo mi regalo de navidad hehehe…**

**Capitulo XX**

Los chicos pidieron una mesa grande pero, al poco rato llegaron Kazu, Hajime y Ken y tuvieron que unirla con otra.

Los tres chicos, Kazu Hajime y Ken iban vestidos de "Los tres mosqueteros" con espadas incluidas.

Luego de que todos se saludaran y presentaran fue bastante fácil comenzar a hablar con tranquilidad. Eriol tenía bien de cerca a Tomoyo, que no se escapaba de la mirada inquisitiva de nadie. Shaoran por su lado hacía lo mismo con Sakura, era bastante difícil quitarle los ojos de encima; y por último también estaba Mei, que era conocida por la mayoría de los que estaban en el bar y pues, no se quedaba nada atrás; de cualquier modo, el problema aquí estaba con Edward, que no podía tener la libertad de tomarla por la cintura y acercarla a él, o simplemente tomarla por la barbilla y besarla…

"_Deja de pensar en eso de una vez, por favor. Ni siquiera es tu gusto…"_ pensó el rubio mientras intentaba concentrarse en la conversación.

-Bueno Sak, ¿y tú de que vienes disfrazada? –preguntó Kazu. Alias, "Mosquetero uno"

-Ehm… no estoy segura

-¡¿Cómo que no estás segura!? Es tan obvio –dijo Tomoyo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco –Si Shaoran está de mafioso italiano tu estás de… la esposa del mafioso italiano.

-¡Oh, me sacaste las dudas! –dijo Sakura con un deje de sarcásmo.

-Pareces Christina Aguilera en el video de _Lady Marmalade_ –dijo Hajime. Alias, mosquetero dos.

-Bueno, de ahí saqué la inspiración…

-Te quedó genial –opinó Meiling –la verdad es que te quedó perfecto. ¿Sacaste solo el modelo y lo mandaste a hacer, o fuiste solo tú?

-Pensé en mandárselo a una costurera pero si iba a ser para Sakura, definitivamente tenía que hacerlo yo…

-Ah claro, me parece fantástica la idea, Ken, ¿Cómo te quedó la falda que te presté ayer? Tienes que devolvérmela querida, es mi favorita… ¿Sabes? Creo que el marrón combina perfecto con tus ojos. ¡Toda una muñeca! Ops, muñeco… -dijo Kazu con actitud afeminada, todos comenzaron a reírse y Ken le seguía el juego.

-Claro amiguis, mañana cuando vayamos de "Shopping" te la entrego. Por cierto, vi unas sandalias color naranja butano...

-¿Qué mierda es el naranja butano? –preguntó Hajime y las chicas no pudieron evitar reírse.

-Claro, algo muy profundo para ellos, hay que hablarles despacito –dijo Mei,

-Definitivamente. ¿Es que nadie sabe que es naranja butano o el placer es solo para Hajime? –siguió Tomoyo pero, era obvio que ni Shaoran, ni Eriol, ni Edward, ni Kazu, Ken o Hajime sabían que era el naranja butano.

-Supongo que Ken sabrá –dijo Sakura.

-No, para anda, solamente se lo escuché decir a mi hermana…

-Salte del clóset Ken –dijo Shaoran.

-Al descubierto –siguió Eriol y todos rieron.

-Bueno chicas creo que mejor hablamos en general, ¿no? –dijo Sakura.

-Bien pensado –dijo Edward.

En eso llegó el _bartender_, un chico de a lo máximo veinticinco que según los pensamientos de Eriol, estaba disfrutando bastante de la vista de SU Tomoyo y de SU mejor amiga.

-Una ronda de Daiquiris de durazno para las chicas –dijo Shaoran -¿Qué tomamos hoy chicos?

-En este momento quiero cervezas, nada más que cervezas –dijo Kazu –¿y ustedes? –todos asintieron –Bien, una ronda de cervezas para todos… Por cierto, ¿Cuándo comienza el _body-shot_?

-Dentro de media hora –sonrió el _bartender_

-Perfecto.

Luego de que trajeran los tragos, finalmente todos comenzar a "penderse" un poco. Por lo menos las muchachas con los "daiquiris" por que aparentemente los muchachos necesitaban más que eso.

Después de un rato y errores, que Tomoyo vio entrar a un chico con una camisa azul marino y unos pantalones negros, entre ella y Mei decidieron informales a los chicos cuales eran los peores problemas para la moda. Dando como ejemplo número uno, ese. Completamente malo. Por otra parte, luego de finalizada la pequeña y adorable explicación de las chicas, que dejó más que confundido a ellos, el _bartender_ informó sobre el _body-shot_, que estaba a punto de empezar, todos se levantaron y fueron hasta la barra.

Sakura quedó impresionada, luego de que salieran unos chicos y prepararan los tragos de una manera tan… emocionante.

Solo se podían ver como los vasos se agitaban en el aire y después volvían a las manos de los chicos. Eran tres chicos, y cada uno tenía una manera diferente de servir su bebida, pero todas daban por lo menos una vuelta en el aire, le lanzaban el alcohol casi sin ver y después de un rato estaban ¡listos y completamente decorados!

-Increible –dijo Sakura.

-Si. Ahora viene lo mejor, pedirán voluntarias… -y tal como dijo Shaoran, pidieron voluntarias.

-Entonces gente –dijo uno de los chicos –Necesitamos tres voluntarias. ¿Alguien en especial? –Una oleada de gritos se escuchó. A Sakura no le extrañó, ninguno de los chicos estaba mal, uno era de cabello negro y ojos verdes, algo opacos, pero bastante lindo, con facciones infantiles de cierto modo. El otro era de tez algo morena, castaño y tenía los ojos dorados, más claros que los de Shaoran, solo que les faltaba la chispa de picardía que los de su chico tenían y, por último estaba un chico de cabello rubio tirando para marrón, que tenía ojos cafés. Los tres parecían tener la misma edad, entre dieciocho y veinte.

-Hey, tú. Christina –dijo el chico de ojos verdes. Sakura instintivamente dio un pequeño saltito. Volteó para ambos lados pero no, era a ella a quien estaba mirando.

-¿Y-yo?- tartamudeó. Eso sacó una pequeña sonrisa al chico

-Si. ¿Te importaría ser la voluntaria? –Sakura se sonrosó y miró a Shaoran a su lado, era totalmente evidente que quería descuartizar al chico.

-Lo siento, mi amiga está ocupada -¡Gracias al cielo! Tomoyo salvándola… como siempre.

-Que mal –dijo el chico.

-¿Y tú? ¿No quisieras poner algo de orden? –dijo el chico castaño, refiriéndose al traje militar que ella tenía. Una sonrisa perversa apareció en el rostro de Tomoyo.

-Sería un placer –el rostro de Eriol se deformó –pero ya tengo a quien domar –dijo mientras señalaba a su novio y lo besaba en la punta de los labios.

-¿Y tú vampirita? –dijo el chico de cabello casi rubio, mirando a Mei. La pelinegra sonrió de lado y dio un paso al frente, pero en eso salió Edward.

-Imposible, ya tiene a quien morder –Meiling se sonrojó, realmente no lo esperaba y simplemente se encogió de hombros en una señal de disculpas.

-VAYA, VAYA, PARECE QUE SUS CHICAS ESTÁN OCUPADAS –dijo el hombre que se supone que los presentaría –PERO VENGAN, VAMOS A HACER ESTO MÁS INTERESANTE –todos aplaudieron -¿QUISIERAN LA PAREJA DE VAMPIROS, MILITARES Y MAFIOSOS PASAR ADELANTE? –Todos comenzaron a pitar, gritar y aplaudir. Shaoran sonrió con su típica arrogancia y se pasó una mano por el cabello. _"El perfecto mafioso italiano…"_ pensó Sakura mientras sonreía. Shaoran tomó la mano de su novia y pasó hasta la barra. Luego siguió Eriol y Tomoyo. La ojiazul tenía una sonrisa flamante en su rostro y Eriol igual, era como si estuvieran de acuerdo pues, una sonrisita arrogante también estaba en su rostro y, por último subieron Mei y Edward, ambos con un rostro que denotaba diversión.

Los seis pasaron al otro lado de la barra, junto a los otros tres chicos que miraban con decepción a la pareja de las chicas.

-MUCHACHOS, ¿NO LES IMPORTARÍA CEDER SU PUESTO A ESTAS PAREJAS? –dijo el hombre. Los tres chicos fruncieron el ceño pero terminaron aceptando –VENGA, QUE ASÍ LES DARÁ MAS TIEMPO A BUSCAR A SUS PAREJAS –los tres asintieron de mala gana y bajaron de la barra a buscar a sus "voluntarias".

Mientras, Edward sonreía y le indicaba a Mei que se acostara en la barra. La pelinegra ya sabía de que iba todo esto así que con una sonrisa juguetona negó.

-Lo siento Edward, pero el que se va a acostar en la barra eres tú –una nueva oleada de gritos se escuchó y Mei rió. Edward le devolvió la sonrisa divertida y la obedeció.

En ese momento la canción de _Promiscuous _de Nelly Furtado se comenzó a escuchar y, cuando ya estaban todos preparados para comenzar el _body-shot_, Edward comenzó a cantar la primera parte del coro.

-Promiscuous girl, whenever you are, I'm all alone and it's you what i want –Edward canto la parte de Timbaland y Meiling sonrió.

-Promiscuous boy, you already know that I'm all yours, what you waiting for? –los dos sonrieron.

En eso, el presentador, le pidió a Meiling que comenzara, ella asintió. Primero que nada, con bastante lentitud comenzó a desabotonar los botones de la camisa de Edward hasta dejar su pincelado cuerpo al descubierto. Luego, aún con la sonrisa, le colocó una tajada de limón en la boca.

-Prepárate vampiro –le dijo ella y el se rió entre dientes, intentando no tirar el limón.

Al comienzo acercó su rostro al abdomen del chico, donde con su lengua trazó un camino hasta su pecho. Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más, al sentir el estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Edward.

El público dejó de hacer bulla, y todos estaban esperando al final del acto.

Shaoran le pasó la sal a Mei y esta cubrió el caminó que trazó con ella. Nuevamente, volvió de manera lenta y seductora a pasar la lengua por el camino de sal. Al final, Shaoran le pasó el pequeño vaso de tequila y ella se la tomó de un solo golpe.

Como paso final, se acercó a la boca de Edward, que tenía la tajada de limón y lo exprimió pero, con cuidado de que no botara el tequila, ni él líquido del limón se quedó un rato más allí, sobre los labios del chico, saboreando su dulce aliento que se esparcía en su rostro.

-¡EEEEEH! ADORO A ESTA CHICA –dijo el presentador, después de que Mei se había quedado algunos segundos más sobre la boca del chico.

Meiling se separó de él con una sonrisa y el trago pasando por su garganta.

-Entonces, ¿Qué tal estuve? –le preguntó a Edward mientras se levantaba.

-Perfecta –Meiling vio los ojos brillosos del chico y rió por lo bajo.

-Vente, dale espacio a los demás –dijo y lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hasta el otro lado de la barra, donde lo "ayudó" a abotonar la camisa.

-¿EL SIGUIENTE? ¿TAMBIÉN SERÁ ALGUNA CHICA ATREVIDA? –seguía diciendo el hombre, y ahora unos silbidos se escuchaban. Todos estaban pidiendo algo de acción, entonces Tomoyo se acercó a la barra.

-Vente general, ponme orden –dijo ella mientras se acostaba en la barra y todos daban pequeños grititos.

Sakura pudo ver a los tres chicos que tenían que estar haciendo el body-shot originalmente con el ceño fruncido y con sus encontradas voluntarias. Una de ellas Diane.

Eriol se acercó a la mesa con una sonrisita malvada y con los ojos brillantes.

-Entonces mi princesa, ¿lista?

-Siempre… -le respondió ella. Eriol buscó alguna manera de encontrarse con su abdomen pero no pudo, Tomoyo tenía un body que iba completo hasta terminar en un mini-short que exponía sus piernas.

Eriol tomó una tajada de limón y la colocó en los labios de Tomoyo, que lo aceptó gustosa. En ese momento el ojiazul sintió el cambio de canción a una que no tenía interés en reconocer, estaba bastante entretenido con lo que hacía como para pensar en la música.

Luego, hizo lo mismo que Meiling, solo que ya no usaría el abdomen. Con delicadeza, el chico-militar lamió desde arriba de la rodilla hasta casi el final del muslo de su novia. Eriol sonrió al ver la mirada que ella le dedicaba y luego de que terminara de comprobar que estaba lo suficiente "húmedo" se alejó de la pierna y tomó algo de sal. Tomó una medida cantidad y la esparció en la pierna de la chica, luego volvió a su trabajo. Se acercó a ella y lamió cada punto de sal que Tomoyo tenía sobre ella.

Luego de terminar, tomó el pequeño vaso con tequila y lo tomó, manteniendo el líquido en su boca y, con un movimiento rápido se apoderó de los labios de Tomoyo mientras exprimía el limón.

Después de un pequeño rato se alejó de su novia y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Te amo, Eriol –le dijo ella con una risita.

-Yo también princesa –después de sus palabras todos comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar.

Antes de que comenzara Shaoran escuchó el cambio de canción, ahora se escuchaba _My love_ de Justin Timberlake. Shaoran sonrió y se acercó al oído de Sakura.

-Ain't other woman can take your spot, my love –susurró al mismo tiempo que la canción. Sakura roló los ojos nerviosa y se fue hasta la barra. Shaoran la ayudó a sentarse levantándola por la cintura, luego ella se acostó. Sakura se estremeció al sentir el contacto de la fría y metálica tabla con su piel.

Shaoran comenzó a levantarle el corsé hasta más arriba del ombligo y le sonrío.

-¿Preparada? –Sakura asintió temerosa. La castaña cerró los ojos esperando, al comienzo le pidieron que abriera la boca y le colocaron la tajada de limón. La castaña tenía los ojos presionados por los nervios, Sakura estuvo a punto de presionar más sus párpados hasta que sintió a alguien sobre ella e instantáneamente los abrió.

Shaoran estaba sobre ella. _"Respira Sakura, respira"_ pensó, al notar que había olvidado respirar.

Shaoran sonrió al sentir que Sakura estaba nerviosa. No sonreía por maldad, sino por el simple hecho de saber que su castaña, su novia, su chica, no había hecho eso antes. No le había preguntado, pero lo sabía y, eso es lo que más adoraba de ella. Le encantaba la inocencia que emanaba, el que no fuera como el resto de las chicas con las que se había acostado.

Shaoran le colocó el limón dentro de la boca, y ella lo sostuvo con sus dientes, no muy firmemente.

Shaoran trazó con lentitud un camino hasta lo más lejano que podía permitirse, hasta donde había piel descubierta del estómago de Sakura, luego de separarse de ella, se dirigió hasta el hombro derecho de su castaña, y trazo otro camino hasta su cuello. Shaoran sintió una oleada de escalofríos recorrer el cuerpo de Sakura y en eso, una nueva sonrisa adornó su rostro.

Shaoran tomó una cantidad considerable de sal y la derramó sobre el abdomen y el hombro de ella.

Con sutileza el castaño se encargó de eliminar cualquier rastro de sal del cuerpo de la chica. Shaoran miró los ojos de su novia y los notó completamente cerrados, haciendo presión, algo que lo hizo sonreír. Luego de haber eliminado los grumos de sal que caían por el hombro y cuello de su castaña, le pasaron el pequeño vaso con tequila, que sin dudarlo se lo tomó. Luego se acercó al rostro de la castaña, y se apuró a tocar sus labios.

El castaño mordió el limón y lo exprimió, en ese mismo instante se lo tomó, aún sin separarse de ella, por lo que aprovechó para besarla. Apenas Sakura sintió los labios del castaño moverse sobre los de ella, no dudó en responderlos.

No fue un beso largo, solo duró unos segundos, pero lo agradeció. Con el simple hecho de saber que estaban rodeados de personas, la castaña se sentía nerviosa.

-BUENO, BUENO. CHICOS, CREO QUE TENDRAN QUE APRENDER DE ELLOS –comentó el presentador a los tres muchachos, que aún con el ceño fruncido decidieron subir a la barra.

Shaoran, Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, Edward y Meiling salieron de la barra apenas subieron los otros. En ese momento ninguno estaba dispuesto a ver demostraciones…

Mientras caminaban a la mesa, Tomoyo comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos de emoción.

-Amo esta canción –dijo ella sonriendo. Sakura comenzó a reírse por la bajo –Es lo mejor…

-Con lo que terminé –dijo Eriol mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Tomoyo.

-Deberías agradecerlo –le respondió ella y todos rieron –Bueno, en fin… Voy a hablar con el DJ sobre mis gustos musicales –todos se rieron –¿Me esperan en la mesa?

-¿Será que no te pierdes?

-No amor, no me pierdo –le respondió a Eriol, para después dejarlos atrás.

Todos volvieron a la mesa, Shaoran dejó que Edward, Mei y Eriol se adelantaran, para él y Sakura ir más lento.

-Nunca pensé que terminaría así por alguien –dijo él en un susurro. Sakura se paró y lo miró a sus ojos, que brillaban.

-Yo tampoco, pensé que iba a sentir esto –le respondió mientras intentaba ocultar su cara por el sonrojo. Shaoran la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó, para ambos ir caminando.

-¿Entonces Shaoran? –Kazu le sonrió –Estaba hablando con los muchachos. Sakura, ¿nos permitirías intentar body-shot en ti? –Sakura comenzó a reírse.

-Sería un placer, pero creo que no me dejan… -respondió aún con una risita.

-Entonces el problema eres tú –Hajime señaló a Shaoran y todos rieron.

-Eso parece –respondió él.

Antes de que todos pudieran seguir con la charlita, se veía como toda la gente comenzaba a ir hasta la pista de baila amontonándose, dejando atrás a la barra.

-Tomoyo –dijeron Sakura y Eriol al mismo momento –Estoy seguro –dijo el chico -¿vamos? –Sakura se levantó y Shaoran y el resto de los chicos los siguieron.

Empujando gente todos lograron acercarse al objeto de atención, imposible de ignorar.

Tomoyo estaba con un micrófono bailando totalmente moldeada al ritmo de la música que acababan de cambiar.

**Could I act like you, and put a smile on my face**

(Podría actuar como tú, y poner una sonrísa en mi rostro)**  
****Not even for a second, would I lie to myself**

(Ni por un segundo, podría mentirme a mi misma)**  
****Too many ****things are missing, and there's a tear in my eye**

(Muchas cosas están faltando, y hay una lágrima en mi ojo)**  
****It's not a question or an answer, but it will change your mind**

(No es una pregunta o una respuesta, pero cambiará tu vida)

La voz de Tomoyo llegó a todos en la pista, Sakura sonrió junto a Eriol. La voz de la amatista era simplemente hermosa.

La gente comenzó a rodearla y a bailar, la música era pegajosa y la voz de Tomoyo increíble, sin contar con la facilidad de moverse al ritmo de la música que ella tenía.

**We'll be the same tomorrow**

(Seremos los mismos mañana)**  
****'Cause we all been painted by numbers**

(Porque estamos dibujados por números)**  
****We're dancin' as we borrow**

(Bailamos como vamos tomando prestado)**  
****You said it was love**

(Dijiste que era amor)**  
****I said I'd like you to be mine**

(Dije que me gustaría que fueras mío)

Al poco rato Sakura y Shaoran comenzaron a bailar, Edward y Meiling se unieron y Kazu, Ken y Hajime buscaron alguna pareja.

Tomoyo comenzó a bailarle a Eriol y el aceptaba bastante gustoso.

**I couldn't act like you, but I can love like you do**

(No podría actuar como tu, pero puedo amar como lo haces)**  
****Between us there is something, I can't explain it to you**

(Entre nosotros hay algo, no te lo puedo explicar)

**We'll be the same tomorrow**

(Seremos los mismos mañana)**  
****'Cause we all been painted by numbers**

(Porque estamos dibujados por números)**  
****We're dancin' as we borrow**

**(**Bailamos como vamos tomando prestado)**  
****You said it was love**

(dijiste que era amor)**  
I****got what I need to get by**

(Tuve lo que necesité para entenderlo)

**We'll be the same tomorrow**

(Seremos los mismos mañana)**  
****'Cause we all been painted by numbers**

(Porque estamos dibujados por números)**  
****We're dancin' as we borrow**

(Bailamos como vamos tomando prestado)**  
****You said it was love**

(Dijiste que era amor)**  
****I said I'd like you to be mine**

(Dije que me gustaría que fueras mío)

Luego de que Tomoyo terminara de cantar, toda la gente ya estaba bastante prendida, todos bailando de acuerdo a la música y la gente gritando para poder escuchar lo que los demás decían.

-Tommy, eso fue lo mejor –dijo Sakura mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Cómo convenciste al DJ? –preguntó Meiling.

-Bueno, ya sabes... capacidades femeninas –rió ella.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Eriol mirando a su novia con algo de celos -¿A que te refieres con eso?

-Nada especial… ¿Bailamos? –Eriol asintió y se la llevó al centro de la pista para seguir bailando.

-¿Vamos? –Meiling sintió la voz de Edward susurrarle al oído, sin poder hablar muy bien se limito a asentir y seguirlo.

Shaoran tomó a Sakura por la cintura y la sacó de la pista, la conocía muy bien como para saber que no quería bailar en ese momento.

-¿Sabes que te quiero? –le preguntó Shaoran mientras caminaban.

-Me lo suponía –respondió ella y el sonrió de esa manera que tanto adoraba ella.

-Perfecto

-Shao –el castaño volteó y miró a Diane. _"¿No se cansa de seguirme?"_ –hasta que te veo

-¿Pasa algo?

-Quería verte –respondió ella, ignorando olímpicamente a Sakura que estaba al lado del castaño.

-Ya lo viste. _Novio_ vamos a bailar –Sakura tomó la mano de Shaoran y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada ya estaban en medio de toda la gente bailando.

-Así que mi novia está celosa –Sakura frunció el ceño.

-Tengo mis razones –Shaoran soltó unas risitas y luego siguió disfrutando del baile con ella.

Luego de que pasara toda la noche y que todos se estuviesen quedando medio dormidos, decidieron volver a sus casas.

Edward dejó a Meiling en la mansión Li y, Shaoran y Sakura fueron a dejar a Tomoyo y a Eriol en la casa de los padres del chico. Por último Shaoran manejaba a su casa.

-Morena, llegamos –le dijo Shaoran después de haber apagado el auto. Sakura no se movía y le daba la espalda a Shaoran, lo primero que se imaginó es que se había dormido –Bueno, bueno. A subir.

Shaoran salió del auto y después fue hasta la puerta de Sakura, la abrió y la sacó con cuidado, la cargó como a un bebé. Para cerrar la puerta no necesitó más que una no muy fuerte patada y después entró a la casa.

El castaño subió directo a la habitación de la chica, adoraba verla dormida en sus brazos, en los de nadie más. Con una sonrisa llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación de la castaña, se inclinó lo más que pudo y abrió la puerta, luego entró y la recostó en la cama.

Cuando la vio ahí no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada tierna, le sacó las sandalias, le dio un beso en el cabello y se fue a su cuarto.

Cuando llegó se sacó la ropa hasta quedar solo en bóxers, luego se metió debajo de las sabanas y se durmió.

Después de que se levantaran, antes que el resto. Shaoran se había llevado a Sakura a desayunar y, podía decir que eso lo tenía totalmente desesperado.

¡Llevaba media hora pidiendo un sándwich! ¡MEDIA-HORA! ¿No sabía que era pedir un sándwich de queso, doble queso o de lo que le diera la gana con o sin verduras? No, ella tenía que decirles exactamente como iban a colocar el tomate….

-Bueno, después de que le haya colocado el queso tiene que colocar la lechuga en el centro, que quede de manera redondita y que no se salga por los bordes, ¿está anotando eso? Detesto que se salga por los bordes –la mesera miraba de manera cansada a Sakura mientras asentía y anotaba lo que ella le pedía - No me gusta la mayonesa, preferiría que le ponga solo Ketchup y mostaza… -Shaoran comenzaba a estresarse, el simplemente había dicho "un sándwich con todo" y ella aún no había terminado de pedir.

-¿Eso es todo señorita? –preguntó la mujer.

-Oh no, ¿sabe que? Olvide la mostaza y la Ketchup, lo preferiría sin salsa, nada de salsa. Recuerde, primero el tomat cortado en rodajas finas, muy finas, con forma de espiral, después viene el queso, sigue la lechuga y después el jamón. Que no se salga de las orillas… el jamón de último, con un jugo de naranja por favor –La mesera asintió con una sonrisa de alegría por que Sakura hubiese terminado su pedido y salió disparada de ahí, literalmente.

-Sak, ¿siempre pides de manera tan… detallada tu sándwich? –preguntó Shaoran.

-Si, ya sabes… quiero que quede perfecto. ¿Por qué? ¿Me tardé mucho? –la voz de Sakura sonó preocupada y el negó lentamente.

-No, no es eso –_ "Noo, claro que no. Nótese el sarcásmo"_ pensó él.

Luego de que terminaran el desayuno, los dos volvieron a casa, y bueno, con lo que menos imaginaban encontrarse era con la madre del castaño esperándolos con una sonrisa que era como mínimo, satánica.

---

**Primero que nada "FELIZ NAVIIDAD! (:"**

**¡La verdad es que pensaba actualizar ayer, pero lamentablemente no pude!**

**El hecho es que aquí estoy, con mi capitulo por navidad. Terminé el capitulo ayer solo para bajarlo antes del 24… bueno, espero que les guste.**

**A mi, personalmente, me gusto escribirlo. En la parte del **_**body-shot**_**, ponía la música y ¡OMG! No podía evitar imaginarme a Edward cantandole la canción a Mei y ella respondiendolo… Aww!! Ni a Shaoran cantarle la canción a Sakura…**

**En fin, en fin… hehe díganme ustedes que opinan :D ah??**

**De nuevo, gracias por los reviews, gracias, gracias…! Los adoro.**

princess fa, cerezo-oscuro, Luchyrct, Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne, Dina, seika21, KhaySusuki , angeli014 , , PRISGPE, Sakurarichan, sak petit, Jojo.i, DaRkWhItEaNgEl, nathii07, animegirl sakura2, Rosh bernal, ANGELIK!!!, angie-badgirl, macabre-wolf, Sauma Sakura, Sonia!!!.

**Bueno chicas, ¿Qué creen que les dirá Ieran? (: **

**Por favor, dejen un review! :P! Nada cuesta apretar el botoncito que dice:**

"_**Review this Story/Chapter"**_

**Hehe…**

**Entonces, ahora si me voy.**

**Cuidense, besos.**

**CarlaM**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD (:**


	22. Capitulo 21

**CAPITULO XXI**

-Un poquito de sufrimiento no les hará mal, ¿verdad? –susurró. Un poquitín de sufrimiento no los iba a matar ni mucho menos, simplemente le daría un toquecito de… diversión a las cosas. Eso, diversión. Siempre es buena, ¿no?

-¿Dijiste algo Ieran? –preguntó el padre de Shaoran.

-Oh nada querido, solo que tendré una pequeña charla con los chicos –informó la mujer mientras se arreglaba el cabello frente al espejo. Su esposo resopló en silencio, ¿Qué podía hacer él? No podía llevarle la contraria a su esposa, lo sentía tanto por los chicos pero, el no podía hacer nada.

-Tú hablarás con Sakura –dijo su esposa con una de sus sonrisas malvadas.

-¿Qué? Yo no puedo hablar con Sakura, Ieran. Yo soy hombre y… yo no puedo decir nada –más que aclarar que no podía decir nada, estaba rogando por no decir nada. Suplicando.

-No te preocupes querido, tu eres tan bueno con las palabras… ¿no pensabas que me divertiría solo yo, verdad? – _"No hay escapatoria"_ pensó el hombre con una mueca de terror.

-Déjame a Shaoran –nuevamente no estaba dando ninguna orden, sino implorando. Su esposa la miró con sus grandes ojos cafés y colocó su mano en su barbilla, es decir; lo estaba considerando. En ese momento, a pesar de romper su dignidad de hombre, a pesar de ser un hombre mayor, hecho y derecho, mayor de edad, con licencia de conducir y trabajo propio, estuvo dispuesto a arrodillarse y rogarle que por lo menos le dejara a Shaoran.

-Creo que tienes razón querido, tienes a Shaoran –Ien sonrió con verdadera alegría –Pero te tocan los enchufes

-_Maldición_

-El vocabulario amor –dijo su esposa antes de acercarse a él y darle un suave y rápido beso en los labios –Espéralo, no debe tardar –El hombre asintió y salió de la habitación seguido de su esposa.

---

Sakura tomó la mano de Shaoran en un acto inconsciente de miedo, y es que eso es lo que daba, MIEDO. Era asombrosa la manera en la que la sonrisa de la hermosa y tierna Ieran podía asustarla. No era normal.

Shaoran tenía el ceño fruncido, por lo que la castaña supuso que tampoco se lo esperaba.

-¿Pasó algo malo? –murmuró la castaña.

-No que yo sepa… -Shaoran se acercó aún con su mano entrelazada a la de Sakura, hasta su madre, sentada en uno de los grandes sofás de la sala –Mamá…

-Chicos –dijo con su tono de voz suave –los estaba esperando –Shaoran soltó la mano de la castaña y caminó hasta sentarse frente a su madre.

-Bueno, puedes comenzar a hablar. Mamá, ¿sabes que puedes llegar a asustar?

-Eso intento…Sakura amor, siéntate –La castaña obedeció inmediatamente y se hizo un puesto al lado de Shaoran, lo que agrandó el tamaño de la sonrisa de Ieran. –Bueno chicos, ayer antes de salir… con eso de que a tu padre le llegó la idea de poner cámaras por todas partes –comenzó a decir Ieran, luego de que ellos se sentaran dispuestos a escucharla.

-¿Cámaras? –preguntó Sakura, confundida.

-Claro querida, ¿Shaoran no te dijo? Sí… desde hace dos días que tenemos la casa llena de cámaras –la mujer sonreía con malicia, bien sabía que Sakura no estaba enterada.

-¿Cámaras? Shaoran tu no me dijiste nada de eso

-No Sakura, no me malentiendas. Papá me dijo que no dijera nada después de que discutimos y entonces…

-Shaoran, Sakura –Volvió a salir Ieran –Ya es pasado, olvídenlo. El hecho es que chicos, ayer vi… una cosa que pues, me impresionó tanto –Sakura comenzaba a mirar a Shaoran nerviosa pero este ni se inmutaba. Tenía el rostro serio y miraba a su madre asintiendo lentamente.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Shaoran.

-Pues hijo, ¿ustedes son algo? –Sakura palideció instantáneamente, Shaoran por su lado no dijo, ni dio muestras de nada. Ambos se quedaron así, mirando a Ieran con una sonrisita nerviosa -¿Chicos? ¿Están bien?

-S-si… -tartamudeó Sakura.

-¿Son o no son algo? –preguntó una muy seria Ieran Li.

-Bueno madre, verás…

-Son o no son Shaoran y veo desde que nací

-Pues… ¿si? –susurró Shaoran y Sakura lo miró nerviosa. ¿¡Es que no sabía mentir!?

-¡LO SABIA! –gritó la mujer con una sonrisa –Bueno chicos, a pesar de los grandes esfuerzos de Nadeshiko y míos para que se vean como primos –Mentiras, mentiras –No se puede hacer nada. Es decir, está bien, muy bien. Si se quieren es perfecto pero me decepciona un tanto que no me lo hayan dicho antes…

-Es que no sabíamos como se lo tomarían pero, pensábamos hacerlo –respondió Sakura.

-No exageres mamá, ya te lo íbamos a decir…

-Esto va enserio, supongo chicos ¿no? –Sakura miró a Shaoran de reojo. Ella iba más que seguro, que serio que todo pero ¿y él?

-Si –se limitó a responder el castaño mientras arrugaba sus cejas.

-¡Perfecto! Bueno Shao, tu padre te espera en tu habitación –Shaoran iba a responder pero su madre le dirigió una de sus miradas asesinas y el se levantó y obedeció. ¿Qué querría su padre? - Bueno Sakura, linda… quería hablar de esto contigo

-¿Esto? ¿Qué? –preguntó Sakura confundida.

-Bueno, tengo una especialidad innata, incluso tu madre me pidió que lo hiciera –dijo la mujer sonriente.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Linda, hoy hablaremos de las plumas y los tinteros…

---

Shaoran subió a su cuarto entre malhumorado, confundido, nervioso y dudoso. ¿Qué quería su padre? ¿Por qué iba a estar su madre a solas con Sakura?, pero ante todo, ¿¡Por qué coño le dijo que él podía decirle a Sakura lo de las cámaras!? Que el supiera su padre le había prohibido hacerlo.

-Shaoran –El castaño se encontró con la figura de su padre sentada en la cama, en cuanto abrió la puerta –Pasa hijo, ven –decía su padre y Shaoran le hizo caso, según él sabía, su padre era más seguro que su madre.

-¿Pasó algo papá? ¿De que quieres hablar?

-Shaoran, ya sé que tienes una relación con Sakura –comenzó a decir el hombre –Así que…

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Shaoran. ¿Es que no había privacidad?

-Cámaras, tu madre y pue…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que podía decirle a Sakura sobre las cámaras? –preguntó el castaño y el hombre rió.

-Tu madre me lo prohibió

-¿ELLA? Peor si acaba de dec…

-Hijo, lo que tengo que decirte es más importante. ¿Por qué? Porque aunque ya seas un chico grande de diecisiete años, tengo que decírtelo. Es momento de hablar de padre-hijo –Shaoran entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –dijo algo desinteresado.

-Tengo que hablarte de los… enchufes y los toma corrientes –_"¿Por qué me hace esto a mí?" _pensó Ien.

-¿Enchufes y toma corrientes? ¿Televisores y radios? ¿Para que quiero saber de enchufes y toma corrientes? –Bueno ahora si estaba confundido. ¿Qué le interesaba a él saber de ese tema y precisamente en ese momento?

-Lo diremos así. Las niñas con los toma corrientes y los niños los enchufes. ¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir? –El rostro de Shaoran en ese momento era simplemente "gracioso" tenía la cara contraída en una mueca de duda y miedo –Empecemos, los enchufes deben conectarse a los toma corrientes SOLO cuando ellos estén preparados, listos y dispuestos… no pueden ir tampoco con cualquier toma corrientes, no. Tienen que escoger el adecuado o pues, los adecuados pero no me malentiendas, con los adecuados no te hablo de muchos…

-¿Estamos hablando de sexo papá? –Su padre se relajó.

-Pues sí. Lo que te quiero decir es que… espera, ¿Cuánto sabes de esto? –preguntó el hombre algo serio.

-Lo suficiente como para no tener que escuchar esto –Shaoran se levantó pero su padre lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a sentarse.

-Los enchufes no querrán terminar con enchufecitos por exceso de energía, ¿verdad? –dijo su padre serio y Shaoran no pudo evitar sonrojarse del horror de la conversación.

-¡Papá! ¿¡Por qué tenemos que hablar de sexo justo ahora!?

-Porque hay que estar seguros hijo, además ahora que tu y Sakura…¿ustedes no han… ya sabes… producido electricidad?

-¡PAPA!... Quiero que sepas que no es tu problema pero no, ¡no he tenido sexo con Sakura! Y no he producido electricidad con ella… ni siquiera chispitas ¡Nada! –Shaoran se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. ¿Qué tan mal lo podía estar pasando su castaña?

---

-¿Plumas y tinteros? –Sakura miró a Ieran con duda. ¿Quería que hiciera una tarea o algo…? ¿Algún manuscrito?

-Eres tan inocente Sakura –dijo la mujer con suavidad –Digamos que los chicos son las plumas y las chicas son los tinteros.

-¿Los chicos son las plumas? –Sakura tomó algo de interés por lo gracioso de sus ejemplos -¿No podríamos decir que ellos son el lápiz y nosotras los saca puntas? –La mujer rió.

-Adoro tu ejemplo linda, lo adoro…

-¿Cuál le tocó a Shaoran? –preguntó Sakura con algo de maldad. Se lo imaginaba sufriendo.

-Enchufes y toma corrientes –las dos rieron con bastantes ganas.

-Mi madre ya se encargó de hablar conmigo y uso el mismo de las plumas y tinteros

-¿Tienes alguna duda? –preguntó Ieran aún con la risita.

-Ninguna, me sé la historia completa. Los tinteros ofrecen tinta solo cuando estén seguras y preparadas, no antes.

-Por supuesto linda, ¿no queremos que se derrame, cierto? –Sakura negó sonriendo. No estaba tan mal, Shaoran estaba pasándola peor, era seguro –Y entonces linda, tengo una pregunta…

-¿Una pregunta? ¿Cuál? –preguntó la castaña confundida.

-¿Será que Shaoran y tú ya han tenido sexo? –Sakura se sonrojó desde la cabeza a los pies. S-s-s-s… ¿Se…? ¿Sex…? ¿Shaoran y ella?...

-¿C-como? ¿S-shaoran y y-yo? ¿Relaciones? ¿Producir un manuscrito? ¿Nosotros? ¿Basurilla de lápiz? ¿Transporte de electricidad? –La mujer sonreía con malicia. _"Solo un poquitín de diversión… nada malo"_ pensaba mientras asentía.

-¿Entonces Sakura? ¿Lo han hecho?

-N-no… no, no, no. Para nada, no, nosotros no

-¿Han estado cerca? –En ese Sakura vio a Ieran más que como la madre de Shaoran o su tía, como a Tomoyo.

-Bueno…no.

-¿Y con alguien más? –Seguía la mujer curiosa.

-No, no yo nunca he…

-Mamá, deja en paz a Sakura –Sakura volteó y vio a Shaoran. ¡Su salvador! Al fin… estaba segura de que iba a morir –Estás muy sonrojada Sakura, ¿tienes fiebre? –preguntó Shaoran con maldad.

-Oh no, ¿y tú? ¿Quieres que llame al electricista? –preguntó la castaña con ironía.

-Tonta –susurró él –Entonces mamá, ¿Podemos irnos? ¿Puedes dejar tus preguntas acosadoras? –La mujer asintió con una sonrisa.

-Listo, ya en la tarde vendrán por las cámaras. Las hemos vendido por _Ebay_, no haremos nada más con ellas. A menos de que tu padre quisiera jugar al detective…-dijo Ieran pensativa –Nada de eso. Por cierto chicos, ya Nadeshiko está tan enterada de la noticia… es una alegría la verdad –Los dos sonrieron nerviosos, en especial Sakura. Por suerte, Shaoran la tomó de la mano y con delicadeza la guió hasta la cocina, lejos de su madre.

-Pensé que sería peor –dijo él pensativo y Sakura asintió -¿Te fue muy mal? –preguntó él con interés.

-Ya me sabía la de la pluma y el tintero –dijo ella con gracia –pero las preguntas fueron de sorpresa… ¿Y a ti? –Shaoran dejó de mirarla.

-Yo no tuve la misma suerte con los enchufes

-Y los toma corrientes –terminó Sakura sonriendo –La he escuchado un montón Shaoran –Los dos rieron por lo bajito.

-Así que tienes experiencia con los derrames de tinta –dijo él burlándose.

-Y sacando punta –Shaoran rió por lo bajo cuando lo entendió –Pero lo mío es teoría, creo que tu te sabes más lo literal. Promiscuo –terminó por decir Sakura algo enojada.

-¡Hey! ¿Promiscuo por qué? Deberías dar gracias –dijo él –tienes a un chico con experiencia junto a ti y mucha. No hay nada que se me pase cuando hablamos de –Sakura le tapó la boca y lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-No quiero saber de tu experiencia –Shaoran sonrió por las palabras de la castaña y le dio un beso fugaz -¡Shaoran!

-¿Qué? Ya lo saben. No hay nada que me impida besarte

-Da igual, no me acostumbro a que nos vean. Aún tienen las cámaras, de las que no me dijiste nada. Por cierto, tendremos una charla de eso –dijo Sakura seria y Shaoran negó.

-Oh no, mi padre me prohibió decirte nada

-No me mientas –Shaoran negó

-No lo hago Sakura. ¿Vas a creerle a mi madre? ¡Por favor! Es maquiavélica –dijo él como si fuera obvio.

-No seas exagerado –Shaoran roló los ojos y la atrajo hacia él –Hoy es el cine con Tomoyo –Shaoran le dio un beso a Sakura en la cabeza y ella asintió.

-¿La llamo?

-No te preocupes, ya ella lo hizo. Prepárate, vamos en una hora –Sakura asintió y subió a su habitación. Por otro lado, Shaoran se quedó inhalando y exhalando un par de veces. Estaba casi seguro de que su madre ya sabía todo, solamente quería verlos sufrir con eso de… "los enchufes" ¡Era patético! El ya tenía la suficiente experiencia para ver de que iban los toma-corrientes y sus padres lo sabían. ¡Lo sabían!

Shaoran subió a su habitación con el ceño fruncido.

---

Mientras Sakura entraba al baño a darse una ducha, su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Con rapidez leyó el mensaje.

_De: Shaoran_

_Ponte algo abrigado, hace fío afuera._

Sakura sonrió. ¿Quién iba a pensar que terminaría con él? Si se lo hubiesen dicho cuando lo vio llegar estaba segura de que lo hubiese negado, pero ahora, una sonrisita tonta se formaba en su rostro cada vez que hablaba de él.

Luego de haberse duchado, entró a su habitación con la toalla rodeada a su cuerpo y su cabello mojado goteándole.

Sakura pasó veinte minutos revisando todas las cosas que tenía dentro de su closet, no había nada. NADA. Bueno, era uno de esos casos que hay de todo pero que en realidad no hay nada. Tenía la cama llena de ropa que había lanzado y no encontraba nada que ponerse.

"_Tendré que revisar la ropa de Nadeshiko"_ pensó insegura. Sakura se acercó a la maleta. Era la única que no había desempacado desde que llegó, ¿Por qué? Porque contenía la ropa que su madre le había comprado.

Con cuidado montó la maleta sobre su cama y la abrió. Montones de conjuntos y algunos vestidos estaban perfectamente doblados frente a sus ojos.

"_Perfecto"_ pensó con una sonrisa antes de escoger el primero.

La castaña tomó uno de los vestidos. ¿Un vestido para ir al cine? Sakura había aprendido a que al salir con un Li debía estar al tanto de algunos puntos de la moda y, un vestido no tan formal iba perfecto a la ocasión.

Además, no podía negar que no se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de ropas, ya ni le molestaban tanto. Claro, que no le molestaran tanto no decía que las prefería ante algunos jeans sueltos y una polera pero, lo podía soportar.

Sakura buscó otra toalla y enredó su cabello; dejando algún tipo de envoltura en su cabeza y se vistió.

Sakura tomó un vestido a mitad del muslo color lila, que tenía corte en V y se amarraba al cuello, con pliegues de precisión. Debajo había unas medias pantys negras y tenía unas sandalias negras con tacón medio.

-Listo –murmuró antes de caminar hasta la peinadora y llenarse de perfume "Chanel" que su madre le había regalado o más bien, había colocado en su maleta antes del viaje.

Cuando la castaña salió de su habitación Shaoran iba saliendo de la suya. Sakura lo miró ruborizada mientras sonreía tímidamente. El castaño llevaba una de sus tantas camisas Calvin Klein, y una chaqueta negra que era probablemente de la misma marca, unos jeans oscuros y el perfume de la misma marca inundando el ambiente. ¡¿Era legal que existiera alguien tan condenadamente sexy?!

-Morena, te ves linda. ¿No te dije que haría frío? –Shaoran se acercó a Sakura y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Tú también Shaoran y ¿Qué tanto frío puede haber?

-Bastante Sakura –La castaña roló los ojos y volvió a la habitación, tomó un suéter y aún sin ponérselo bajó junto a Shaoran hasta el carro.

No faltó mucho para que llegaran hasta la casa de Eriol. Como era normal, el chico de gafas llevaba su estilo más formal que el de Shaoran y Tomoyo hasta el final con la moda. Llevaba un vestido celeste hasta arriba de la rodilla, con un lazo negro del lado derecho bajo el pecho. En su mano llevaba un abrigo negro del mismo largo del vestido.

-Hola chicos –saludaron Tomoyo y Eriol. Shaoran sonrió al igual que Sakura y arrancaron hasta el cine.

Cuando bajaron en el centro comercial, Tomoyo y Eriol iban tomados de la mano, con el chico de gafas informándole a todos que ella iba con ÉL y nada más que con Él.

Por otra parte Shaoran no se quedaba atrás. Al comienzo iba separado de su castaña pero, cuando notó que las miradas que robaba no pensó más y se acercó a ella rodeándole la cintura.

-¿Y esto? –preguntó Sakura con las cejas alzadas.

-Nada –es lo único que respondió Shaoran. _"¿Tenías que vestirse así? ¿Será que podrías dejar de llamar tanto la atención?"_ Shaoran miraba a Sakura como si estuviera preguntándole las cosas en voz alta.

-¿Te pasa algo? –le preguntó Sakura.

-¿Te pones el suéter?

-¿Ah? –Sakura roló los ojos y siguió caminando. _"Mierda Sakura, ¡No dejan de mirarte!"_ Shaoran acercó a Sakura aún más a él.

-¡Bueno, bueno! –dijo Tomoyo -¿Qué vamos a ver? –Eriol y Shaoran sonrieron mientras señalaban una película en la que la portada un hombre vestido de negro con un cuchillo.

-¡RAMBO! –gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-No, no y no –comenzó Tomoyo mientras los miraba espantada -¡¿Están enfermos?! ¿¡Sufrieron algún derrame cerebral antes de venir?! No vamos a ver eso, definitivamente no

-¿No? ¿Y que vamos a ver entonces Tomoyo? –dijo Eriol rolando los ojos mientras señalaba la cartelera.

-¡OJALA FUERA CIERTO! – casi gritaron Tomoyo y Sakura mientras se abrazaban y sonreían.

-¿Ojala fuera cierto qué? –preguntó Shaoran -¿Se volvieron locas? –le preguntó el castaño al oído a Eriol que se rió.

-Par de bobos –dijo Tomoyo –Miren –los dos se voltearon hasta donde ella indicaba y tal y como dijeron. "Ojala fuera cierto" era una película romántica.

-No vamos a ver eso –dijeron otra vez los chicos al mismo tiempo.

-Bien –respondió Sakura –Entonces vemos "posdata te amo" –Ella señaló la cartelera y ellos sintieron una oleada de escalofríos casi instantáneamente.

-Veremos Rambo –dijo Shaoran no muy seguro.

-¿Posdata te amo o la que les dije antes? –preguntó Sakura seria.

-¿Ojala fuera cierto? –respondió Eriol no muy seguro.

-Perfecto –dijo Tomoyo que le sonrió a Sakura y asintió. Las dos chicas acercaron a los dos chicos –Si no vienen, nos vamos con ellos –dijo señalando a dos rubios que no dejaban de mirarlas.

-¡NO! –respondieron los chicos –Manipuladoras –susurró Shaoran. Las dos amigas les dieron a ambos un beso en la mejilla y fueron a comprar las entradas.

---

"_¿Cómo es que terminé aquí? Es algo que no hubiera hecho nunca, ¡nunca! Y claro, ahora estoy pasando la vergüenza más grande de mi vida… Te odio Sakura, te odio. En momentos como estos deseo matarte. ¿Por qué me enamoré de ella? ¿Es que no sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo? No…_

_¡Mierda! Quiero salir de acá. Por favor que no me encuentre a nadie, por favor. ¡Me quiero iir!_

_Odio esta película, odio a Sakura, odio que la pantalla sea muy grande, odio que mi novia me manipule, odio las lagrimitas que se escuchan desde aquí y más que todo odioo que…"_

-Ya no llores Shao –Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio y volvió a ver la película. En ese momento se prendieron las luces y todos caminaban hasta la salida –Me decías que eran tan delicado y no te traigo a ver esto…

-Cállate –respondió Shaoran mirándola enojado –No soy delicado, soy un poquito sensible ¿Ya? Además, ¿Qué te hace pensar que estaba llorando? Es que me calló algo en el ojo y…

-¿Shaoran estabas llorando? –preguntó Eriol casi al borde de la risa.

-¡No! Tenía algo en el ojo…

-¡Que tierno! Míralo Sakura, haciéndose el duro… -dijo Tomoyo soltando risitas.

-¡Ya les dije que no estaba llorando! –Shaoran bufó mientras caminaba -¿Es que no me escuchan? Me calló algo en el ojo y se me soltaron algunas lágrimas, ¿entienden? Eso fue todo…

-Shaoran, chicos –Shaoran miró al frente y vio como llegaban Kazu, Ken y Hajime con sus parejas -¿Vienen del cine? –preguntaron y los cuatro asintieron -¿Qué vieron?

-Ojala fuera cierto –dijeron Tomoyo y Sakura mientras daban saltitos. En eso las parejas de los chicos soltaron un "AWWW" y comenzaron a pedirle a los chicos que vieran esa.

-¿Ustedes lo aceptaron? –preguntó Hajime –No Kami, no entraré a ver eso…

-¡Si, claro! Y Tan lindo mi Shao… -dijo Sakura mientras le sonreía a su novio, pero Shaoran la miró enojado y comenzó a negar.

-Si, tan tierno. ¡Imagínense que hasta lloro! –dijo Tomoyo y Eriol comenzó a reírse, seguido de los muchachos.

-¿Tú? –dijo Ken -¡¿Shaoran llorando?!

-Y tan duro que se hace… -dijo Kazu mientras se reía lo más duro posible -¡Shaoran llorando por una película!

-¡LES DIJE QUE NO LLORÉ! ¡TENÍA ALGO EN EL OJO! ¿SE LOS EXPLICO CON MANZANITAS!? –Todos se rieron ante la patética y común explicación de Shaoran.

Después de que comieran y que se les pasara un poquito la "tontería" de que Shaoran lloraba, se fueron del centro comercial. Sakura y Shaoran dejaron a Tomoyo y Eriol en su casa y fueron hasta la mansión Li.

Shaoran subió con Sakura para dejarla en su habitación y ella comenzó a soltar unas risitas divertidas.

-¿En verdad lloraste por la película? –le preguntó Sakura mientras entraba y le indicaba a Shaoran que pasara.

-No –dijo él mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama –Como les dije, fue una basura que me calló en el ojo…

-Shaoran no tienes que mentirme –dijo Sakura mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Sakura, no te estoy mintiendo –dijo el serio y seguro. Sakura comenzó a reírse.

-¿Entonces tu patética excusa era verdad? –Shaoran refunfuñó un "sí" y ella siguió riendo.

-Deja de reírte –dijo el castaño antes de darle un beso rápido. Sakura pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y lo acercó a ella aún con una sonrisa en los labios.

En un movimiento rápido, las manos de Shaoran se posaron en la cintura de la castaña, a la vez que la recostaba con delicadeza sobre la cama, quedando sobre ella pero evitando que su peso le cayera encima.

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro en medio del beso, Shaoran subió una de sus manos hasta el cuello de Sakura mientras intentaba deshacer el amarre del vestido y, con la otra acariciaba la cintura de la castaña. Sakura pasó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Shaoran y se elevó un poco para besarlo, por lo que se le hizo más sencillo desamarrar el vestido.

-No puedo –dijo ella mientras se soltaba de Shaoran y sostenía los tirantes del vestido evitando que se le bajaran –Disculpa… -dijo Sakura en un hilo de voz. Entonces escuchó un suspiro por parte de Shaoran y sintió como se levantaba de la cama.

-No es nada –dijo él mientras daba media vuelta para irse.

-Shaoran –el castaño se volteó – Lo siento. Sé que es importante para ti pero… -Sakura no pudo seguir hablando al sentir los labios del ambarino sobre ella.

-No es tan importante como tú. Olvídalo y acuéstate ¿si? –le dijo él, antes de salir. Sakura iba a acostarse pero sintió que abrían la puerta y de nuevo, se encontró con los lindos ojos que tanto le gustaban –Sé que no lo digo nunca pero… te amo –Sakura se sonrojó y sonrió por la manera costosa en que dijo las últimas palabras. ¡Como se notaba que nunca lo decía!

-Yo también te amo –dijo ella en voz baja pero, el alcanzó a oír, entonces asintió y cerró la puerta.

---

**FELIIIZ AÑOOOOOOOOOO!!  
COMO LA PASARON? COMIERON MUCHO...? HEHE...  
**

**BUENO, AHORA A SUPLICAR POR PERDON. **

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…**

**Ya sé que estarán pensando en como acabar mi vida, y deben estarse pensando en la más dolorosa forma, ¿verdad? Pero ¡Discúlpenme! **

**Aunque ustedes no lo crean tenía toda la intención del mundo de actualizar antes, para el primero en realidad… ¡Y tenía el capitulo hasta más de la mitad! Lo que pasa es que me quedé trancada en una parte y las únicas ideas que me llegaban eran tan tontas...**

**Al fin, mi falta de inspiración se fue, gracias a una sobredosis de capítulos de FRIENDS –es imposible aburrirse- Bueno, no me salgo del tema.**

**Entonces, espero que les guste. A mi, personalmente, me gusta la última parte (:**

**Como siempre, ¡Gracias! Adoro sus reviews y leer lo que piensan de la historia. Ya saben, alguna recomendación, opinión, duda, pregunta, consejo, idea o lo que sea háganmelo saber en un ¡REVIEW! **

**Hahaha, en fin. Gracias de nuevo por leerme, dejarme alertas, reviews... (:**

** cerezo-oscuro, lfanycka, orisk, LMUndine, PRISGPE, lorena, Luchyrct, Usagi bombon, Sauma Sakura, Sarita Li, Emiko-chan, Shana - Witch Moon, sak petit, angie-badgirl, agu, KhaySusuki, DaRkWhItEaNgEl, Isuldory, macabre-wolf, princess fa, Diana Prenze, Rosh bernal, dania, sakutsubasa7, Jannys117**

**Nos estamos leyendo,  
Cuidense, besos.**

**CarlaM (:**

**PD. SE QUE NOV IENE AL CASO PEERO, SI LES GUSTAN LOS DORAMAS VEAN "GOONG" TOTALMENTE RECOMENDADO!. **


	23. Capitulo 22

**CAPITULO XXII**

Mei iba saliendo de su habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Podía ser más feliz? Imposible, la felicidad que sentía en ese momento era incomparable.

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado y caminó directo a la cocina. _"Una casa tan grande y todos se reúnen en la cocina, ¡solo en la cocina!"_ cuando llegó, sonrió a todos los presentes. Shaoran, Sakura, Feimei, Shiefa, Hien y Ieran.

-Tía, tío –dijo la pelinegra con su mirada angelical –Organicé algo divertido para el fin de semana –los padres de Shaoran asentían, sobre todo Ieran que la miraba con interés.

-¿Quién te dijo que íbamos a aceptar? –Sakura le dio un codazo a Shaoran por debajo de la mesa y Mei lo miró de mala manera.

-Cállate hijo –dijo Ieran –¿Qué organizaste, linda?

-Un viaje –dijo con una sonrisa que le ocupaba todo el rostro –Un viaje a un hotel que queda a dos horas más o menos. ¡Totalmente perfecto! Sakura y Shaoran tenemos que ir, ¡Fei y Shiefa también ustedes primas! –Todos rieron excepto Shaoran y Sakura que mantenían una sonrisita extraña.

-Gracias Mei, estoy segura de que escogiste un hotel perfecto pero ya nosotras tenemos algo planeado para este fin –se disculpó Shiefa –De cualquier modo, ¿a cual hotel se van?

-¡Obvio al Hotel Royal Plaza! –chilló la pelinegra y Shaoran bufó mientras negaba.

-No tengo ganas de salir –dijo él mientras negaba

-Sakura casi no conoce Hong Kong –comenzó a decir mientras miraba al suelo con su cara de perrito abandonado –Pero no importa, aunque ya aparte las habitaciones… tendré que ir yo sola…

-Vamos Shaoran –susurró Sakura a su oído y el hizo una mueca extraña pero al final suspiró y asintió.

-Vamos a ir –Mei chilló y las dos hermanas del castaño comenzaron a hablarle a Sakura del hotel.

-Si Sak, tiene de todo, es casi perfecto. Tiene Sauna, gimnasio, solarium, spa-balneario, jacuzzi, piscina interior y exterior, baño turco y hasta zona de juegos para niños… Tiene todo, es imposible que la pasen mal, es perfecto –Sakura asentía y ¿Qué podía decir? Estaría mintiendo si negara que tenía ganas de conocer ese "hotel".

-Bueno Sakura, avísales a Tomoyo y a Eriol –fue lo último que dijo la pelinegra antes de volver a su habitación.

---

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Es lo mejor Sakura, ¿mañana mismo? – Los ojos de Tomoyo se iluminaban mientras escuchaba la invitación de su amiga –Eres lo mejor. Ya voy a empacar, nos vemos mañana. Te quiero –La amatista trancó y entró corriendo al cuarto de su novio.

-¿Qué pasa princesa? –preguntó Eriol mientras su novio se colgaba de su cuello y comenzaba a darle cortos besos por toda la cara.

-Nos vamos mañana a un viaje con los chicos –dijo ella mientras le sonreía de esa manera irresistible que volvía a Eriol totalmente débil.

-¿A un viaje?

-Si, a un hotel con todos… -dijo ella sonriendo y Eriol suspiró y asintió –Vamos a empacar – Ambos se dieron un beso cortó y Tomoyo volvió a su habitación a empacar sus cosas.

---

Sakura entró a su habitación dando pequeños saltitos, ¡se iba a un lujoso hotel por la mañana! Nada podía faltar.

Con cuidado dedicó su tarde a guardar algunas mudas de ropa, entre otras cosas que necesitaría dentro de una maleta.

-Un fin de semana en un hotel divino –Sakura comenzó a cantar la letra de una canción que se acababa de inventar –Con mis amigas y mi novio lindo –En eso alguien tocaba la puerta y ella frunció el ceño –Pase –dijo en voz alta.

La silueta de Shaoran apareció dentro de la habitación y ella lo miró dudosa.

-¿Pasó algo?

-No –dijo él con su rostro sereno; el castaño caminó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, al lado de la maleta.

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero estar aquí –Shaoran puso los ojos en blanco y siguió guardando cosas en el bolso –Saldremos dentro de dos horas –por fin soltó el castaño.

-¿¡Dos horas!? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? –La castaña comenzó a guardar más rápido las cosas que le podían faltar y ¿le iba a dar tiempo a cambiarse Tenía que estar segura de que no le podía faltar nada. No, no… -Shaoran, tengo que apurarme, ¿ya guardaste tus cosas?

-No –dijo él mirándola como si fuera obvio –Me voy a cambiar primero. Bueno Sakura, estás lista dentro de dos horas –el castaño se levantó, besó rápidamente a su novia y salió.

Sakura se quedó mirando el camino por donde pasó, ¿es que nunca iba a dejar de emocionarse por cada beso que le daba? Cada vez que la besaba, que le sonreía de esa manera que solo él podía, que la mirara tan endemoniadamente perfecto o solo con que le hablara con confianza y que se preocupara por ella… su corazón se saltaba y comenzaba a latirle con fuerza.

-Tengo que apurarme –murmuró mientras volvía a lo que estaba haciendo.

---

-¡Estoy lista! –gritó Mei mientras bajaba las escaleras dando saltitos. La pelinegra iba vestida con unos vaqueros desgastados y un _strapless _blanco de rayas horizontales negras. Su cabello negro suelto y completamente liso, con un lazo blanco a un lado. Unas sandalias negras altas y varias pulseras gruesas -¿Parezco una hip-hopera? –Mei se puso enfrente de Sakura y dio una vuelta. La castaña rió y se hundió de hombros.

-Algo, pero te sigues viendo igual que siempre –Las dos se sonrieron.

-Gracias –dijo Meiling –puedo decir lo mismo –Sakura asintió con la cabeza mientras susurraba un "gracias". Antes de volver a hablar el celular de Meiling comenzó a sonar y con un movimiento de cabeza se disculpó y se alejó para contestar.

Sakura iba vestida con un short verde pálido y una franela blanca que decía _I Love Music_ en letras negras, amarrada con nudo en la espalda, por lo que le quedaba un poco más abajo del ombligo. Llevaba unas sandalias patentes negras altas y algunas pulseras plateadas.

-¡Shaoran! –gritó mientras se asomaba por la escalera –¿Estás listo? –La castaña escuchó un "No" desde arriba de las escaleras, por lo que rodó los ojos y subió a la habitación del ambarino.

Allí lo vio. Con el ceño fruncido y el rostro lleno de frustración, con la mitad de la ropa en una mano y tratando de abrir la maleta en la otra.

Cuando Sakura se dispuso a abrir la boca para reclamarle el que se tardara mucho, la mirada desesperada que le lanzó su novio la hizo callar.

-¡Ni se te ocurra decir algo! –Sakura roló los ojos y se rió –No se que te parece tan gracioso

-Te dije que hicieras la maleta temprano…

-¡No digas nada más! –Shaoran se apuró en poner la ropa dentro de su maleta para poder acercarse a Sakura y empujarla hasta la puerta –Bueno, espérame que ya voy a terminar…

-¿Qué te espere? Shaoran no terminarás nunca –dijo ella mientras se quitaba los brazos de su novio de encima y entraba de nuevo al cuarto –Pásame la ropa que te vas a llevar –dijo Sakura en un suspiro mientras se sentaba en la cama y lo ayudaba a elegir.

-¿Sabes lo perfecta que eres? –dijo él sonriendo.

-¿Sabes lo interesado que eres?

-Lo sé –El sonrió con autosuficiencia y Sakura soltó un soplido mientras lo ayudaba.

Después de que la castaña ayudara a Shaporan a empacar toda su ropa. Los dos salieron de la habitación apurados a poner las maletas en el auto del ambarino.

-Nos falta buscar a Tomoyo y Eriol –dijo Sakura.

-Lo sé…

-¿Mei se viene con nosotros? –Sakura buscó a la pelinegra con la mirada pero ya no había rastro de ella.

-Se fue con Edward –Sakura asintió y se metió en el carro -¿Todo está adentro Saura?

-Si –dijo después de verificar con la mirada que cada cosa estaba en su sitio y que no se les quedara nada –Apura –Shaoran asintió y se montó en el carro. Cuando encendió el motor le dio un beso rápido a Sakura y arrancó a buscar a los otros dos chicos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Eriol, los dos amigos ya los estaban esperando afuera. Tomoyo llevaba una falda de jean y una blusa de tirantes negra. Eriol iba con una bermuda y una franela negra. Shaoran tenía al igual que Eriol una bermuda pero, de cuadros marrones y una franela amarilla.

-¡De viaje con ustedes dos! ¡Que emoción! –chilló Tomoyo mientras se acomodaba en el puesto trasero con Eriol.

-¡Si! –Sakura soltó un gritito.

-Bueno, y también va Edward, ¿no? –preguntó Eriol y Shaoran bufó y después asintió.

-No me termina de caer bien… -Eriol rió y Sakura le dio un golpecito en el brazo a el castaño.

-¿Por lo de que le gustó Sakura? –preguntó Tomoyo sonriendo y Shaoran frunció el ceño -¡Te agarré!

-¿Estás celoso? –preguntó Sakura maliciosamente y Shaoran negó con la cabeza de manera repetitiva.

-¡¿Y si me dejan manejar!? –Todos se rieron por el comentario y Shaoran siguió manejando sin decir nada.

Al comienzo todos hablaban de cualquier tontería y se reían, o simplemente miraban por la ventana el paisaje y listo pero…

-Hagamos algo divertido –dijo Sakura mientras torcía el labio.

-Tienes razón… hay que hacer algo –Tomoyo colocó una mano debajo del mentón como si estuviera pensando, pasaron unos segundos hasta que sus ojos se iluminaran y su típica sonrisa divertida apareciera en su rostro –Primero hay que crear ambiente –Shaoran tomó la indirecta y bajó las ventanillas desde su lugar –Música –el castaño asintió y le lanzó varios CDs a Tomoyo para que escogiera.

-Basshunter –dijo Eriol mientras señalaba el CD que tenía Tomoyo en su mano. La amatista le pasó el CD a Shaoran.

-Amo esta canción –dijo Sakura mientras escuchaba _Dota_ en el equipo, a todo volumen.

-Mis gustos siempre son buenos –dijo Shaoran a Sakura y ella roló los ojos.

-¡Primera parada! –casi gritó Eriol, mientras pasaban una _licorería_. Shaoran lo miró como si el hubiese recordado algo que él no, y de inmediato se estacionó frente al lugar.

-¿Unilicor? –Tomoyo miró el nombre del local y negó -¿No tenían un nombre más original? –Sakura se rió y negó.

Los dos chicos se bajaron del auto y, después de encontrar difícilmente un estacionamiento, entraron.

Sakura y Tomoyo asintieron a todas las advertencias y todos los tipos de defensas personales básicas, con ejemplos incluidos contra cualquier ser masculino que intentara acercarse a ellas.

-Termínense de ir. Yo la cuido –le dijo Tomoyo a Shaoran –Y cualquier cosa te llamo –dijo después de percatarse de la mirada de Eriol.

-Bueno –dijeron ellos mientras se bajaban –Pero…

-¡Por favor! La puerta está a más o menos 20 pasos, nada nos va a pasar –Shaoran asintió ante la mirada de Sakura y entró al local seguido de Eriol –No es fácil

-No son fáciles –terminó Tomoyo.

---

A los pocos minutos aparecieron los dos chicos llevando una pequeña cava y una bolsa, mientras miraban amenazadoramente a cualquier persona de sexo masculino que si quiera voltearan la mirada a Tomoyo o Sakura.

-¿Nadie se acercó a ustedes? Nosotros podemos ir y…

-No Shaoran –dijo Tomoyo mientras ahogaba una risa –No hay porque preocuparse.

-Tomoyo, a esos de allá los vi bastante interesados…

-Eriol, ni nos miraron –dijo Sakura y los dos chicos suspiraron.

-Bueno, aquí traje algunas _Smirnoff_, mientras llegamos al hotel –Sakura asintió mientras Eriol sacaba las botellas y se las pasaba una a cada una.

-¿Trajiste algo más? –le preguntó Sakura a Eriol y Shaoran asintió.

-En la bolsa trajimos otras cosas… -Sakura abrió la bolsa y a pesar de que estaba llena de marcas y nombres de dulces, chocolates y cualquier cosa, su mirada se fijó y paró en la bolsa roja que decía _Doritos._

-Por esto es que te amo –le dijo Sakura a Shaoran mientras miraba la bolsa con los ojos iluminados.

-Interesada –dijo él mientras le pasaba una malo por el cabello, desordenándoselo un poco.

-Algo, quizás –Tomoyo se rió.

-¿Por donde irá Mei? –preguntó la amatista.

---

-¡Súbele más volumen! –dijo en voz alta Mei mientras Edward aumentaba el volumen de la música –Perfecto –dijo luego de sentir la movida melodía inundar sus oídos.

-¿Bajamos los vidrios? –preguntó Edward sonriendo, cuando la pelinegra asintió bajó los dos vidrios desde los botones de comando.

Mei buscó la barra de chocolate que tenía en frente y comenzó a comérselo entretenida mientras tatareaba la canción, hasta que notó algunas miradas sobre ella.

La pelinegra volteó y vio un carro rojo con dos chicos y tres chicas que, aparentemente también se iban de viaje.

¿El problema? Las miradas acosadoras que tenían sobre Edward.

-¡Hola viajero! –gritó una de las chicas. De cabello castaño y ojos cafés.

-¿Qué hay? –preguntó Edward al notar que era con él.

Mei miró a la chica, ¿¡Como es que no podía notar que ella estaba con él!? La pelinegra carraspeó varias veces pero, al parecer la chica tonta no se daba cuenta de que ella estaba ahí. Lo único que ganó fue que los otros dos chicos fijaran su vista en ella y, que Edward se sonriera varias veces por su intento de llamar la atención.

"_Situaciones drásticas, requieren métodos drásticos"_

-Eddie –dijo Mei interrumpiendo la conversación que tenían Edward y la chica.

-¿Eddie? –dijo él confundido por el nuevo apodo.

-Eddie, ¿hay algún lugar cercano para aparcar? –preguntó ella en un "susurro" que casualmente lo escucharon todos.

-¿Para qué? –Mei sonrió maliciosamente mientras pasaba su mano derecha a la pierna más cercana del chico, y la subía lo suficiente como para insinuar algo

–Aprovechemos mientras el bebé duerme –dijo ella bastante fuerte como para que todos escuchara y, miró para los puertos traseros del carro, en los que las ventanas de vidrios ahumados estaban cerradas -¿No es lindo? –siguió haciendo como si estuviera viendo a su lindo bebé dormir.

Mei hizo un esfuerzo grande por reprimir su risa ante la cara de confusión de Edward.

-¿Tienen un bebé? –preguntó la chica desde el otro auto.

-Tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo libre –No dijo ni "si" ni "no" simplemente, "tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo" insinuando claro, que sí.

-Nos vemos, disculpen –dijo la chica antes de acelerar. Luego, cuando ya no podían verlos, Mei comenzó a carcajearse.

-Quisiera saber por qué fue eso y por qué aún tienes tu mano ahí, sobre mi pierna –dijo él mientras miraba la mano de la chica, algo nervioso.

-¡Disculpa! –dijo ella sonrojándose –Solamente quería divertirme

-Claro –dijo él mientras se reía por las palabras de ella -¿Aún quieres aprovechar el tiempo libre? –Mei se rió, negó con la cabeza y roló los ojos.

---

-¿Cuánto falta Shaoran? –Shaoran bufó y no dijo nada -¡Responde!

-Sakura, es la décima vez que lo preguntas –dijo el castaño mientras miraba con fastidio a su novia –Falta poco –dijo después de ver la cara entusiasmada de la castaña.

-¿Y si llamamos a Mei? –preguntó Tomoyo –Probablemente haya llegado, recuerda que salió antes –Shaoran asintió y Tomoyo abrió su celular y marcó a la prima del castaño –No contesta –dijo en un suspiro Tomoyo.

-¡Tommy mira! –gritó Sakura mientras señalaba un bastante lujoso hotel casi frente a ellas -¡Es precioso! Al fin llegamos… ¡Shaoran apúrate! ¿Te importaría manejar como un hombre? –Shaoran bufó mientras contaba hasta diez para tranquilizarse.

"_Hace veinte putos minutos me decías que manejara más ¡LENTOO!"_ Y sí, al castaño le tocaba pensar lo que no le podía decir.

-Voy –murmuró entre bufidos antes de apretar el acelerador bastante fuerte.

-¡Mäs Shaoran, más! –Shaoran bufó entre las risas de Tomo y Eriol, más los gritos desesperados de su novia por ir más rápido -¡Llegamos! –chilló Sakura cuando el castaño estacionó el carro.

-Parece que ya están aquí –dijo Shaoran cuando vio el auto de Edward a unos cuantos del suyo.

-Entremos Sakura –le dijo la amatista a la castaña que asintió inmediatamente y entró por la inmensa puerta de vidrio.

Cuando Sakura entró su vista quedó enganchada con el lugar, ¿podía existir algo más elegante? El lugar era espacioso y bastante formal pero, con un toque rústico que le quitaba lo serio.

-Adoro este lugar –dijo Tomoyo -¿Me apoyas?

-Completamente.

-Vamos chicas –dijo Eriol que apareció junto a Shaoran que se dirigía a buscar información sobre sus habitaciones ya apartadas.

-Buenas tardes –saludó el castaño con una sonrisa extrañamente amable a la chica que atendía. Shaoran estaba metiéndose en terreno peligroso, según los rápidos pensamientos de Sakura.

"_¡Descarada! Claro, claro… que se ponga un cartelito que diga "tómame" en color neón, alrededor del cuello. ¡Mensa!"_ Sakura sonrió con hipocresía y se colocó al lado de Shaoran y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó él mientras esperaba.

-Nada ¿Qué puede pasar?

-¿Nombre? –dijo la chica con voz empalagosa.

-Shaoran Li, aunque quizá estén registradas por Meiling Li

-Aquí están, eran las dos Suites Deluxe, registradas a nombre de Shaoran Li –decía la chica –Tres camas en cada habitación –Shaoran asintió y esperó a que le pasaran las llaves digitalizadas –Gracias

Cuando comenzaron a caminar, Sakura comenzó a mirar mal a su novio, problema que quedó olvidado al encontrarse en frente de lo que sería su habitación durante esos días.

-Ten Tomoyo, ella es una despistada –dijo Shaoran refiriéndose a Sakura.

-¡Hey! –Sakura frunció el ceño y Tomoyo rió mientras tomaba la tarjeta.

Shaoran le sonrió de vuelta y con Eriol pasaron su tarjeta por la puerta y entraron a su habitación en frente a la de las chicas.

Tomoyo hizo lo mismo y Sakura pasó después de ella.

Era inmensa, era como una casa completa en un solo piso. Tenía sala de estar, las habitaciones, tres camas matrimoniales para cada una –que fue lo primero que la castaña notó - Sakura se lanzó a la primera cama y la abrazó o por lo menos lo intentó, mientras estiraba los brazos y piernas.

-¿y el equipaje?

-Luego lo suben –dijo Tomoyo.

En eso notaron que la puerta de la habitación se abría, Meiling estaba frente a ellas con unos lentes oscuros sobre el cabello, y un delgado vestido negro sobre su traje de baño.

-¡Hey! Que no nos esperaste –dijo Sakura mientra hacía un puchero.

-Lo siento chicas –comenzó a decir Mei con una cara de drama – pero tuve que proteger mi terreno. También tendrán que hacer lo mismo –la última frase la dijo seria, y al parecer solo había sido Sakura la que no lo había entendido porque los ojos de Tomoyo se habían abierto mientras asentía cuidadosamente y hacía señas de que siguiera informándole.

-¿A que te refieres con nuestro terreno?

-A los chicos Sakura –dijo Tomoyo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque mientras venía con Edward me encontré con unas estúpidas en el camino, que no hacían nada más que coquetearle a mi… eh… bueno, a Edward –Mei se sonrojó pero luego volvió a su expresión dramática de antes –Cuando al fin me deshice de ellas me di cuenta de que se quedaban en este hotel y ya andaban persiguiendo a Eddie –dijo ella finalmente –lo estaban invitando a la piscina y tuve que acompañarlo, pero ¡son tres! Cuídenlos –Tomoyo asintió pero a Sakura se le escapó unas risitas.

-Los chicos no harían nada con nadie a parte de nosotras, ¿Qué tan malas pueden ser?

-Probablemente tengas razón –Sakura asintió.

-Bueno, vístanse. ¡A la piscina! –Sakura y Tomoyo llamaron a recepción y pidieron su equipaje, que les entregaron de inmediato.

---

Shaoran entró a la habitación y al igual que Eriol simplemente pasaron a las habitaciones y se lanzaron encima de las camas. Shaoran estaba tan acostumbrado a ese tipo de hoteles, y a pasarla en las mejores habitaciones como Eriol, por lo que no había tanta emoción.

El castaño pensó en llamar a recepción para que les subieran sus maletas pero, se les adelantaron y tocaron la puerta.

-Yo voy –dijo Eriol antes de caminar a la puerta y abrir. El botones estaba frente a ellos junto a sus maletas y, a un lado estaba Edward –Gracias –le dijo al hombre mientras tomaba el equipaje -¿Qué hay? –saludó Eriol a Edward.

-Aquí, ¿y ustedes? ¿Cómo llegaron?

-Aquí nos ves –dijo Shaoran desde adentro. Edward sonrió de manera torcida, bien que sabía que el castaño tenía algo contra él, desde lo de Sakura.

-¿Cómo está Sakura? La tendré que ir a saludar… -dijo mientras hacía un aman de salir de la habitación.

-¡No, no! –se apuró en decir Shaoran. Eriol comenzó a reír y Edward alzó una ceja –Quiero decir, es mejor esperar a que ella venga sola, ¿no? –Edwrd asintió con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

-Supongo. Por cierto, ¿Vamos a la piscina? –preguntó el rubio.

-Me anoto –dijo Eriol mientras buscaba sus cosas en la maleta.

-Si… igual –refunfuñó Shaoran mientras buscaba entre sus cosas las cosas necesarias para bajar. _"Nota mental. Mantenerlo alejado, bien alejado de mi chica"_

---

-¡LISTAAAS! –chilló Mei mientras golpeaba la puerta de la habitación de los chicos -¿Pueden salir de una vez?

-Voy, voy. ¿Desesperadas por vernos? –se escuchó una voz que Tomoyo reconoció como la de Eriol.

-No amor. No queremos seguir torturándolos por la espera –respondió ella con su voz suave mientras su novio abría la puerta.

-Tienes razón –dijo el chico de gafas después de darle una mirada a su novia –Pasen.

Lo primero que Sakura notó fue que la habitación era la misma. Espaciosa, grande pero elegante y lujosa, lo único que la diferenciaba era un ambiente bastante diferente producto de la presencia de los chicos, pero para nada incómodo y, el aroma proveniente del perfume _Calvin Klein_ que utilizaba Shaoran que se encargaba de inundar su olfato.

-¡Edward! –saludó Sakura, muy emocionada desde el punto de vista del castaño -¿Cómo has estado? –dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazaba cariñosamente.

-Bastante bien y ya veo que tu también –dijo él a la vez que se reía con Sakura.

-Gracias –Sakura se sonrojó un poco y luego se volteó a saludar a su novio –Hola de nuevo –dijo mientras se ponía de puntillas y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Sabes? Nunca te he visto en traje de baño…

-¡Pervertido! –dijo ella mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza –Es lo único en lo que piensas…

-¡Tienes razón Shaoran! Sakura se ve tan hermosa en traje de baño…-Shaoran miró a Tomoyo que miraba ilusionada a Sakura mientras tenía tomada la mano de su novio.

-Para ti todo lo que tenga que ver con Sakura es hermoso –dijo Eriol a su lado.

-¿Celoso? Por Dios… es mi mejor amiga –dijo ella mientras rolaba los ojos.

-También la mía –dijo él antes de robarle un beso a su novia.

-¿Bajamos? –preguntó Edward. Luego de que todos asintieran abrió la puerta para que Mei pasara y bajaron hasta la piscina del hotel.

Sakura sonrió al sentir el viento soplándole en la cara. Cuando bajaron a la piscina, la castaña recorrió con la mirada el sitio, que era bastante _relax_, lleno de flores y de sillas con montones de personas ocupándolas. Algo que por supuesto, no pasó desapercibido para la castaña era las miraditas que venían a dirección de ellos. ¿Es que siempre iba a pasar lo mismo? Habían momentos en los que solo deseaba que Shaoran no llamara tanto la atención… aunque también estaba segura de que no ser por eso, nunca hubiesen llegado a lo que eran.

-Dame un beso –dijo Sakura bastante fuerte, por lo que todos los chicos se voltearon.

-¿Qué?

-Que me beses Shaoran, ¿no entiendes? –Sakura lo miró como si fuera obvio y el se encogió de hombros, soltó una carcajada y la besó.

-¡Hey, hey! Ya tenemos el hotel… si quieren subir –dijo Mei y todos rieron.

-¿Por qué tu no me pides ningún beso? –preguntó Eriol mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

-Yo simplemente los tomo –dijo Tomoyo sonriendo -¿Qué hay de ustedes? –Edward y Mei se sonrojaron mientras comenzaban a tartamudear cosas que ninguno entendió.

-Por cierto, te recuerdo que nunca te había visto en traje de baño… -dijo Shaoran después de acabar con el beso.

-Idiota –sopló ella mientras rolaba los ojos –Vamos a buscar una mesa –Shaoran asintió y todos se dejaron guiar por Sakura, que no tardó en encontrar un puesto donde daba un poco de sombra.

Luego de que todos encontraran un lugar donde sentarse, Tomoyo se acercó al oído de Sakura y le susurró "¿Ya viste el peligro?" La ojiverde abrió y cerró la boca durante unos segundos.

-Lo sabía… -le susurró Tomoyo. Las dos amigas miraron a Mei que con una seña que ninguno de los chicos comprendió, le indicó que tuvieran cuidado.

"_¿Es que no pueden hablarme más sencillo? A lo mejor ni siquiera estaban mirándonos a nosotros. Es que bueno… también es bastante difícil no mirar, Shaoran es tan lindo, y ni Edward ni Eriol se quedan atrás… Aunque a lo mejor a quienes se supone que están mirando es a Edward y a Eriol y nada que ver con Shaoran…"_

Sakura volteó varias veces para ubicar una mesa que estaba a no muy larga distancia, donde tres chicas que no eran nada feas y que se dedicaban a mirara a SU mesa con esos bañadores casi invisibles.

"_No creo que se volteen para mirarme precisamente a mí"_

-Hey viajeros –Sakura miró a la dueña de la voz y vio a una de las chicas que hasta hace un estúpido microsegundo estaba en su mesa. ¿Es que no podía ni voltearse sin que se le tiraran encima a los chicos?

-¿Viajero? –preguntó Edward.

-¿Ya no te acuerdas? Nos encontramos en el camino… -dijo la chica castaña de ojos cafés. Sakura miró a Edward y después a la cara de Mei, que se le notaban a leguas las ganas de atentar contra la vida de esa pobre chica.

"_No es para tanto… Solamente está saludando a los chicos"_

-Si claro que sí, ¿Cómo no acordarme? –dijo Edward

-Bueno, tengo unas amigas que quieren conocer a tus amigos –dijo ella mientras señalaba a dos chicas que habían aparecido de la nada. Mei se acercó a Tomoyo y le susurró algo que la amatista se encargó de susurrarle a ella.

-Actuemos rápido –Sakura asintió no muy convencida.

-Ah bueno… por cierto, a ella la vi en el auto pero a la otra creo que no –dijo Edward.

-Ella vino antes, quedó en esperarnos aquí –volvió a decir la chica -¿Cómo está tu bebé? –El rostro de Mei se puso pálido y una sonrisa llegó a su rostro. Edward no sabía que decir y solo sonrió de manera nerviosa –Imaginé que sería mentira… No hay rencor –le dijo por último a Mei, lo que le dio más ganas de asesinarla –Yo soy Cloe.

-Soy Cinzia –saludó una de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color.

-Yo Cinthia –dijo la última, que era de cabello rubio con algunos reflejos cafés y de ojos de algún tipo de gris –¿Ustedes? –preguntó la última, mirando solo a los chicos.

-Edward

-Eriol –dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa, hasta que sintió la mirada fría de Tomoyo sobre él.

-¿Y tú? –preguntó Cinthia a Shaoran directamente. _"¡Resbalada…! Claro, claro, ¿quieres que mi novio te lleve a su habitación? Pues NO"_

-Shaoran –dijo él con su típica expresión arrogante.

-Ya…

-¿Y ustedes? –preguntó Cloe.

-Mei –dijo la pelinegra –Ella es Tomoyo, la novia de Eriol –dijo dando esa pequeña información –y esta es Sakura, la novia de Shao.

-Ah, tenía la esperanza de que fueran solo primos –dijo Cinzia. Antes de que alguien pudiera responder, las chicas vieron a dos chicos acercarse.

El primero tenía el cabello de un rubio que al sol parecía dorado, sus ojos eran grisáceos, parecían nubes de neblina, usaba gafas y tenía una sonrisa hipnotizante. El otro era de cabello negro y de ojos cafés, también era lindo pero no entraba en la vista de la castaña. El chico de cabello de gafas le había robado el aliento, por más que intentara negar.

-¡Yukito! ¡Aito! –gritó Cinthia a los dos chicos que se acercaban a ella. Ambos acababan salir de la piscina, así que Yukito estaba solo en un short largo color negro y, tenía una toalla negra con la que se secaba el cabello. La castaña pasó su mirada hacia su torso por unos cortos segundos y con mucho esfuerzo logró voltear la mirada a Shaoran.

-Cinthia –dijo él, mientras se ponía a su lado -Volvamos a nuestra mesa –el posó la mirada fija en Shaoran con una sonrisa –disculpen la molestia. Vamos…

-Si –dijo Mei y Eriol solo se encogió de hombros.

-No hay molestia –dijo la castaña, hablando por primera vez. Ahí fue que el tal Yukito se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sakura y se quedó mirándola por un pequeño rato.

-Vamos –el tomó con cuidado el brazo de Cinthia y con una mirada hizo que las otras dos chicas, Cloe y Cinzia lo siguieran camino a su mesa.

-¿Qué no eran una molestia? –la miró Shaoran riéndose –Sakura, si las miradas mataran… -Todos se rieron y Sakura solo sonrió de manera extraña y se encogió de hombros.

Luego de que se sentaran cómodamente en la silla, y que los chicos dieran la iniciativa por lanzarse en la piscina, después de que ya todos ellos se habían quitado las franelas y dejado sus shorts y se hubieran lanzado, las chicas pensaron en hacer lo mismo.

-Yo me voy a broncear –dijo Mei mientras sacaba el bronceador de su bolso. La pelinegra se sacó la ropa y se dejó su bañador marrón, luego se recostó en una de las sillas inclinables y le ofreció un lugar a las otras dos.

-Pienso lo mismo… estoy demasiado pálida –dijo Tomoyo, que hizo lo mismo con sus ropas y se dejó su bañador celeste que tenía algunos detalles en blanco.

-Yo si voy a meterme –Sakura se cambió a su traje de baño verde mostaza que, era tipo short corto.

-Te ves tan sexy –Sakura se volteó y vio a Shaoran a sus pies, sentado en el borde de la piscina con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-No seas tonto…

-Lo digo enserio –Sakura roló los ojos y lo empujó para que cayera pero él jaló su mano y ella cayó con él.

-Suél…tame –dijo Sakura entre risas porque Shaoran le estaba haciendo cosquillas –Shaoran... –Sakura le dio una patada que ella supuso que iba a alejar a su novio pero que en realidad no le hizo nada.

-Ya te dejo… -ella se rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Shao, la tal Cinthia… ¿no te pareció demasiado linda? –preguntó Sakura apoyada a la pared de la piscina con Shaoran a su lado, mientras miraba a la chica que estaba sentada en la mesa hablando con Yukito. Tenían que ser hermanos o primos, ella tenía el mismo color de ojos y sus rasgos eran muy parecidos. Cinthia tenía el rostro de una modelo y lo mismo podía decir de su cuerpo, y pues, Yukito era lo mismo pero en versión masculina.

-Es hermosa… -dijo Shaoran bastante serio mientras la detallaba –Tiene las medidas exactas y estoy segura de que también lleva experiencia –Sakura sintió algo de amargura cuando escuchó la palabra "experiencia", eso era algo que ella carecía totalmente –Pero aunque tuviera que escoger… siempre serías tu la primera.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-Ni yo lo sé –Shaoran le dio un beso a Sakura en la frente y después se separó –pero la duda estaría entre ese Yukito y yo, ¿a cual elegirías? –Lo sabía, ¡lo sabía! Shaoran sabía que ella no había podido dejar de mirarlo, y sabía que lo veía como si fuera algún tipo de ángel o algo así.

-Hay diferencia, no es lo mismo… Él es bastante hermoso pero, tú no te quedas nada atrás. Eres demasiado bello, adoro que seas así pero a veces es un problema. En cambio yo no tengo ni la mitad de atractivo que ella; en cambio ustedes dos son igual de bellos, solo que son estilos muy diferentes… -Sakura se volteó a causa de la cómica risa de Shaoran al lado de su oído. Era como si hubiese dicho algo bastante gracioso y ella no veía la razón.

-Tú eres preciosa –dijo él aún con rastros de risa – Y ella también lo es, y así habrán miles de mujeres igual de hermosas o más… pero hay algo que te diferencia de todas, de cualquiera –Sakura lo miró esperando a que le respondiera y él sonrió –Solo tú tienes esa… personalidad, ese todo… que no me permite estar muy separado de ti. Te amo –le dijo al oído para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Dos veces que lo dices…

-Sí, creo que estoy enfermo –Sakura se rió y después escucharon a los otros muchachos llamarlos –Vamos.

Los dos se acercaron a todos y hablaron un rato en la piscina pero, cuando los chicos empezaron a jugarse entre ellos Sakura salió de la piscina y se puso un pareo, sus cholas cafés y a escuchar su IPOD. La castaña salió a caminar por los alrededores del hotel. Cerca de la piscina había un pequeño jardín parecido al de la casa de Shaoran, pasto verde, todos tipos de flores, aire puro…

Sakura comenzó a tatarear una canción con los ojos cerrados mientras caminaba, hasta que sintió que se tropezaba con algo.

-¡Disculpa! –gritó. Si. Los audífonos no le dejaban saber lo fuerte de su tono de voz. Sakura subió la cara y se encontró con Yukito que decía algunas cosas que ella no escuchaba, solo lo veía mover los labios.

Con una sonrisa en los labios el chico acercó sus manos a los oídos de Sakura y le sacó los audífonos.

-Eh…si… disculpa –la castaña bajo su tono de voz y se dispuso a irse.

-¿Por qué te vas?

-Bueno…es que…

-Vente, acompáñame –Sakura sonrió incómoda y dispuesta a inventarse una excusa pero, cuando la manera en la que la miró y le sonrió la dejaron embobada y asintió –Mira, flores de cerezo –dijo mientras señalaba un árbol –como tu nombre… -Sakura se sonrojó y susurró "gracias, supongo" –Así que el tal Shaoran es tu novio, ¿no?

-Sí y, bueno, ¿Cinthia es tu hermana? –El sonrió y asintió –Son idénticos…

-Es un año menor –Sakura asintió -¿Sabes? Es una lástima que tengas novio –Sakura formó una sonrisa torcida y negó.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No es nada –dijo él sonriendo –Es solo que eres bastante linda

-Gracias, puedo decir lo mismo de ti

-Me siento halagado –Sakura sonrió y en ese momento pensó que no había nadie más perfecto para ella que Shaoran. En esos minutos que tenía hablando con él era solo la belleza de él la que la hipnotizaba pero, su personalidad era todo lo contrario a la del castaño. Era educado y encantador pero, ella comenzaba a preferir la personalidad tosca de su novio.

-Para nada… y bueno, creo que ahora tengo que irme –el asintió.

-Ya nos veremos –susurró bajito luego de que ella se había ido.

---

Después de un rato Tomoyo y Mei decidieron meterse en la piscina, cuando preguntaron por Sakura, Shaoran les dijo que estaba caminando y prefirieron dejarla tranquila.

En eso, Mei sentía la mirada de las chicas sobre los muchachos, por lo que agarró el brazo de Edward con cariño y comenzó a ponerse bastante melosa; por otro lado, Tomoyo seguía como siempre, sonriente, cariñosa, con su rostro de porcelana… aunque con cierto tono de pertenencia cuando hablaba con Eriol.

-Si Sakura lo deja, se vuelve una presa fácil –dijo Mei mientras soltaba risitas señalando con la mirada a las muchachas.

-Pues sí, hay que ver que se apure –dijo Tomoyo

-Creo que voy por algo de tomar –dijo el castaño – ¿Quieren algo? –Todos negaron y él salió de la piscina a buscar su bebida en un _café_ que estaba en el área de la piscina.

Después de haber pedido su bebida, sintió la presencia de alguien bastante cerca, así que se volteó y se encontró con la mirada de Cinthia, con sus ojos grises devorándolo.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Solo quise aprovechar este momento que estás solo.

-Ya…. ¿Entonces?

-Eres muy atractivo…

-También tú –dijo el castaño con rostro desinteresado, que llamaba aún más la atención de la chica.

-¿No quisieras…. –_"Ya sabes lo que te va a pedir Shaoran. Piensa en Sakura, piensa en TU Sakura. ¿y si ella estuviera con otra persona?" _–ayudarme a buscar algo en mi habitación?

-Puedes hacerlo tú misma, ya estoy bastante ocupado –luego le dieron la bebida y el castaño sonrió –Voy por mi novia –y la dejó ahí. Antes de llegar ya se había tomado lo que pidió así que dejó tirado el vaso en cualquier mesa vacía.

Sakura se le adelantó, antes de que él la encontrara ella lo encontró primero.

-Te estaba buscando –dijo el castaño

-Aquí estoy, ¿pasó algo?

-No, ¿tienes hambre? –La castaña asintió –Vamos a recoger las cosas, comemos y nos acostamos, ¿o prefieres quedarte despierta?

-No… la verdad es que estoy algo cansada.

Los dos volvieron hasta el área de la piscina y le dijeron a los chicos que iban a comer, el resto prefirió ir más tarde así que ellos se adelantaron.

Sakura fue a su habitación y Shaoran a la suya. La castaña se duchó y se puso un vestido color marrón hasta las rodillas, era ceñido hasta las caderas y de tela bastante delgada. Unas sandalias bajas y el cabello suelto, sin maquillaje.

Cuando salió se encontró con Shaoran que llevaba un jeans oscuro y una camisa de cuadros, esperándola recostado a la pared.

-¿Quieres comer aquí o prefieres que salgamos? –preguntó el castaño.

-Aquí, tendrás que manejar mucho si vamos a otro lado… -los dos fueron al restaurante del hotel, que tenía dos ambientes, el más elegante y el más informal, que era en el que ellos estaban. Después de que pasaran directamente a la mesa, ambos pidieron pasta – Shaoran, vamos a ver una película en la habitación

-¿La tuya o la mía? –preguntó el mientras comía.

-La mía, si me quedo dormida no vas a tener que pasarme

-No sería problema –Los dos siguieron hablando mientras comían, era muy fácil tratarse entre ellos, tan sencillo.

Después de que terminaran y se prepararan para salir, ya cuando el restaurante estaba lleno de personas vestidas como si fuesen para un matrimonio, los dos caminaron hasta la puerta pero, Shaoran se tropezó con un amigo de su padre.

-¿Li, Shaoran? –dijo el hombre vestido bastante formal.

-¿Cómo está Señor Wein?

-Bien como siempre –el hombre posó su mirada en Sakura.

-Ella es Sakura, mi novia. Sakura el es el señor Wein un importante cliente de nuestra empresa… -Sakura le sonrió y le dio la mano.

-Un placer –dijo ella.

-Digo lo mismo aunque, Shaoran, recuerda que mi hija siempre estará disponible… -Shaoran asintió nervioso y Sakura lo miró mal. _"TONTO"_ pensó la castaña.-Los dejo seguir –Shaoran asintió y tomó la mano de Sakura para salir -Espero que cumpla con todos los conocimientos que debe temer una dama, recuerda que tu eres un importante heredero… -dijo el hombre y Shaoran asintió.

-Lleva la elegancia y delicadez en las… -¡PAF! La castaña se llevó una pared de vidrio de frente. Shaoran intentó aguantar la risa y el hombre dijo en voz alta "Piensa en mi hija" Sakura abrió la boca para decir algo pero el castaño la sacó de ahí.

-¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso? Es un tonto, petulante, ¿Qué se cree? Por favor, ofreciéndote a su hija como si fuera ¿qué?... y dudando de mi comportamiento como una dama…

-Sakura, traté de defenderte pero tu solita te golpeaste con la pared.

-¡No es justo! Era de vidrio Shaoran… ¿Cómo pretenden que la vea?

-Solo subamos –dijo él tratando de aguantar la risa.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Sakura, los dos caminaron hasta la sala, y cerraron la puerta y bajaron las persianas, después Shaoran prendió el DVD y puso una película, sin ni siquiera ver el nombre, Sakura buscó una bolsa de Doritos y se recostaron en el sofá cama.

-Es del tamaño de una cama matrimonial –dijo Sakura refiriéndose al sofá.

-Ajá… Por cierto, ya la voy a poner.

-Claro – "_Sakura Kinomoto deja de pensar cosas raras… desde que le dije que no estaba segura de estar con él, siento como si hubiera dicho lo contrario…. Y la manera en que dijo que me quería. ¡Me dijo otra vez que me ama! Pero claro, no sé que le pasó, antes quería estar conmigo y ahorita nada más puede poner una película y olvidarse de que me tiene al lado. ¡Que de valor! Aunque eso es lo que quería, ¿no?"_

-Voy a traer agua –dijo ella pero Shaoran señaló los vasos llenos de agua al lado, las latas de refrescos y los jugos –_"Plan fallido…Segunda opción"_ –y también quiero ir al baño –Ahora el castaño le señaló el baño dentro de la sala –_"Plan B destruido" _ Sakura se limitó a levantarse sin decir nada y salir, esperó unos segundos afuera y luego entró y cerró la puerta con seguro sin que Shoran se diera cuenta y volvió a sentarse con él.

La castaña intentó todo, todo de todo. De robarle besos, de intentar decirle algo en el oído sin importarle que se ponía más nerviosa que él… simplemente todo y el se dedicó a ignorarla, como si no fuese su novia.

-¡¿Shaoran no quieres estar conmigo!? –gritó ella mientras lo miraba

-¿Ah? ¿Qué dices?

.-¿No te gusta como soy? Que no sea tan linda… ni tenga experiencia, ni sepa nada y que aparte…

-Sakura, eres más que linda, me encanta como eres, me relaja que no tengas experiencia y ¿aparte qué? ¿Qué no quiero estar contigo? Claro que quiero, pero no voy a presionarte. Solo cuando estés segura.

-¡Ya lo estoy! –dijo ella en un chillido, luego vio que el rostro de Shaoran se deformaba en una mueca rara hasta que al final terminó en una sonrisa que Sakura no había visto nunca, pero que le encantaba tanto o más que las otras,

-Dame eso –Sakura le quitó el control del DVD y lo puso en mute, para que luego Shaoran la acercara a él y le diera un beso. Sakura rodeó su cuello con sus manos y Shaoran atrapó su cintura con sus brazos, sin despegar su boca de los labios de la castaña, mientras la besaba bastante hábilmente.

¿Para qué negarlo? Shaoran también se sentía bastante nervioso, era Sakura, no era como las demás…

**(IMPORTANTE. Aquí viene el Lemon)**

Shaoran besó a la castaña con pasión, jugando con su lengua en movimientos habilidosos. Sakura sentía derretirse debajo de él, apoyada al colchón con él sobre ella. Shaoran pasó sus labios al cuello de la castaña, besándolo con suavidad y delicadeza, sin apuros. No quería perderse nada de ese momento, quería recordarlo por siempre. Al fin estaba con Sakura, con su Sakura, solo para él. Algo que no había tenido con nadie y esperaba que no tuviera con más nadie

Recorrió su cuello con un camino de besos y mordiscos, adoraba sentir los suspiros de placer que causaba en la castaña, sentirla solo para él, tan indefensa, tan inocente.

Shaoran tomó el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos y comenzó a besar sus labios para luego volver a bajar por su cuello y recorrer sus hombros, succionando su piel y dejando uno que otro pequeño morado en su cuello.

Con tranquilidad bajó su mano hasta la pierna de la castaña y comenzó a subir bastante lentamente hasta dejar su mano bajo el vestido, en su rodilla y después comenzando a subir con una lentitud que torturaba, Sakura atrapaba sus labios mientras el con suavidad trazaba un camino con su mano hasta el muslo.

Shaoran sonrió cuando escuchó un gemido escaparse de los labios de su novia. Mientras que con una mano sostenía sus caderas con la otra masajeaba sus muslos. La miró, era tan perfecta.

Subió su mano hasta su espalda, sin perderse detalles de su cuerpo, sintiendo el calor y la suavidad de la piel de Sakura, que lo volvía loco, era desesperante la manera en que tener a Sakura debajo de él, lo podía enloquecer, excitar y enardecer.

Shaoran usó sus dos manos para sacarle el vestido en un movimiento rápido, Sakura no pudo evitar cubrir su pecho con sus manos y el le sonrió y le dio a entender que podría parar si no quería seguir pero, la castaña se deshizo de sus propios brazos y lo acercó a ella para besarlo.

Sin pensar mucho, tomó la camisa de Shaoran y comenzó a desabotonarla con movimientos torpes y con la ayuda del mismo castaño, hasta logró dejar su torso desnudo frente a ella, tan perfectamente dibujado. Shaoran comenzó a besar el estómago de Sakura sacándole varios gemidos que ella intentaba ahogar. Comenzó a lamer un camino en su estómago hasta que se tropezó con el corpiño que comenzó a estorbar. Shaoran acercó su rostro al de ella, ahogándola con su aliento adictivo, mientras que con sus manos alzaba su espalda y le sacaba el corpiño haciendo uso de su experiencia.

Luego de habérselo arrebatado, contemplaba a la ojiverde con su cuerpo casi desnudo. Lo adoraba. No era morbosidad, era tenerla a ella frente a él.

Cada beso que Shaoran le daba hacía que su cabeza diera vueltas, sus pensamientos se borraban al sentir su aliento en su rostro. En ese momento el podría decirle cualquier cosa y ella simplemente le creería, fuese verdad o fuese mentira. Si el castaño le hubiese dicho que luego vendría Santa con una bolsa llena de barbies para ella, le hubiese creído. Nunca había tenido relaciones con nadie, pero de algún modo sabía que era más que solo sexo, era algo más profundo…

Shaoran se apoderó de uno de sus pechos con sus labios, mientras lo mordisqueaba y lo lamía, con su mano libre masajeaba el otro. Sakura arqueó su espalda, en un movimiento inocente, mientras dejaba escapar suspiros de placer. Era algo que nunca había pensado que podría experimentar.

Shaoran subía las montañas de su cuerpo, sin dejar detalles, apoderándose de cada espacio de piel libre y de cada escondite que guardaba su cuerpo. Sakura sintió una necesidad de él, con sus manos apoyadas en su pecho lo empujó cambiando de posición, dejándola a ella sobre él.

Sakura comenzó a besar su cuello y morderlo de la misma manera que él lo hacía, con sus manos comenzaba a tocar y a apretar su pecho contra ella. Luego bajó su boca hasta este y comenzó a besarlo, le causaba tanto placer, era una necesidad, tenerlo bajo ella, siendo ahora él quien emitía rugidos de satisfacción. Se sentía poderosa.

Sakura recorrió todo su pecho con su boca y con su lengua. Dejando con lentitud besos por todo su pecho, con movimientos sinuosos y tortuosos que tenían a Shaoran desesperado, con ganas desenfrenadas de tirarse encima de ella y besarla.

Sakura abrió el botón del pantalón de Shaoran y tiró de él para sacarlo, el castaño la ayudó con sus pies hasta que logró deshacerse de él.

Sakura volvió a los labios del chico y el la besó. Sin intención de hacerlo, la castaña apoyó su vientre con la entrepierna del chico, cosa que lo excitó aún más. Shaoran volvió a besar los pechos de la castaña, ambos enredándose y volviéndose a desenredar, una y otra vez.

De alguna manera, la castaña logró enredar sus piernas contra la cintura del castaño que estaba sentado en la cama, dejándola a ciertos centímetros del colchón.

Sakura volvió a apoyarse contra él y pronto sintió erecta la entrepierna del chico, la castaña no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero no la hizo parar.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que ya no podía más, necesitaba algo y no sabía qué, pero lo necesitaba ya, en ese preciso momento y estaba segura de que Shaoran si sabía lo que quería.

El castaño volvió a colocarse sobre ella y besarla haciéndola esperar un poco más, hasta que él tampoco lo resistió. Con cuidado se deshizo de la única prenda que le quedaba a la castaña, dejándola completamente desnuda frente a él.

-Te amo –la voz ronca de Shaoran a su oído la hizo suspirar. Era la primera palabra que decían desde hace bastante rato. Luego Shaoran se sacó sus bóxers con experiencia y, con un beso se apoderó de la boca de la castaña, uniendo sus lenguas en un baile, intentando disminuir lo que se avecinaba.

Sakura sintió se abrazó al cuello del chico hasta que sintió al castaño penetrándola, con tanta delicadeza, como si fuera a romperse pero, aunque su movimiento fuera suave, el dolor seguía y aumentaba.

Sakura gritó dentro de la boca del castaño y se aferró a su espalda, hundiéndole las uñas a los hombros del chico, tratando de calmar el dolor. Unas lágrimas escaparon del rostro de la castaña y en ese momento Shaoran sintió algo de arrepentimiento, deseó parar y no hacerla llorar pero ella se abrazó más a él hasta que el dolor desapareció y ellos aumentaron su ritmo. Volviéndose un solo cuerpo en vez de dos. Ambos deleitándose con los gemidos que emitía el otro.

Cuando ya era imposible seguir, y ambos cuerpos estaban sudando. Cuando la castaña entendió el significado de "tocar el cielo con las manos" y cuando Shaoran había probado el cuerpo de la castaña y escuchado sus gemidos de placer, ambos se separaron, para terminar acostados. Sakura apoyada en su pecho y él a su lado mirándola, deseando no perder esa imagen nunca más.

**(AQUÍ ACABA (:.)**

---

-Sakura y Shaoran desaparecieron, ¡no dijeron nada! –dijo Tomoyo mientras le daba un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

-Dales privacidad –dijo su novio.

-Probablemente quieran estar solos –dijo Edward.

-¡Tenemos que saber que hacen! –dijo Meiling hablando directamente con Tomoyo, ignorando lo que los otros dos chicos dijeron.

-Si, hay que ver los avances –dijo Tomoyo.

-Mi amor, te estoy diciendo que le des privacidad –dijo Eriol mientras tomaba coca-cola.

-Mi vida tú no sabes de estas cosas, déjame a mi…

-Tienes razón –apoyó Meiling.

-Chicas quien sabe que estarán haciendo… mejor esperamos hasta mañana ¿No les parece?

-¡Claro! ¿Qué estarán haciendo? Manos a la hombre Tom –dijo Meiling, que se levantó de la silla seguida por la amatista.

Las dos chicas subieron a la habitación, primero entraron a la de los chicos. Tomoyo se había encargado de quitarle a Eriol su tarjeta sin que se diera cuenta.

Cuando entraron se encargaron de revisar toda la habitación. En ningún lado.

Todas las habitaciones vacías.

-¿Dónde estarán?

-Hay que buscar en nuestra habitación.

-Dudo que estén ahí

-¿Quién sabe?

Las dos chicas entraron a la habitación de ellas, y buscaron en las habitaciones, no estaban. Fueron a la cocina y tampoco, finalmente solo les quedaba la sala ¿Por qué iban a estar ahí?

-Imposible –dijeron las dos al unísono, ambas iban a dar media vuelta e irse pero, escucharon un ruido desde la sala.

-¿Quién entra? –dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa macabra –Déjame a mí..

-¿Segura? –dijo Tomoyo –Yo también quiero verla, ¡Saca tu celular! Dejé el mío y tenemos que grabar… tan linda mi pequeña Sak en su primera vez…

-Eso fue algo obsesivo –dijo Meiling y las dos comenzaron a reír –Vamos las dos…1…2…3 –apenas dijeron tres las dos intentaron abrir la puerta pero, estaba cerrada y, por más vueltas que dieron a la cerradura, estaba totalmente cerrada.

-Mañana les llegará el interrogatorio –dijo Mei sonriendo y Tomoyo asintió.

-Vamos con los chicos.

-Vamos…

**---**

**¡No tengo excusa! Mátenme, les doy permiso pero por favor no sean tan crueles…**

**No en serio, creo que me deprave con todo este tiempo, lo sé así que pueden insultarme lo mucho que quieran.**

**Aunque no hay mucho que pueda hacer, porque no tengo excusa… ahí tienen lo que tanto esperaban :D EL LEMON! **

**Ahora por favor, les pido que me digan que les pareció, muy insípido, no era lo que esperaban… la verdad que me hice un lío intentando escribirlo, no sabía como empezar y terminar fue desesperante. Espero que me digan que les pareció**

**Ehm, ¿y que les pareció que Sakura hubiese dado la iniciativa? Aww… a mi personalmente, me pareció ¡Tan lindo! Shaoran no pensaba hacer nada…**

**Agradezco su opinión en un review 3 Hehe.**

**Nuevamente, espero que les guste este capítulo y miles de gracias por leerlo y por los reviews… (:**

**Agradecimientos.**

**_LMUndine__, __Luchyrct__, __Jannys117__, __gabyhyatt__, __Sarita L__i, __Niicole__, PRISGPE, __cerezo-oscuro__, __nathii07__, __Sauma Sakura__, __angie-badgirl__, ambar, lfanycka, __Usagi bombon__, __macabre-wolf__, __sakutsubasa7__, isabel, __OriiCullen__, alrjandra, __princess fa__, __EmmY90HP__, __KhaySusuki__, adri..!*, __hermionedepottergranger__, __Sakurarichan__._**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el nuevo cap.**

**Cuidense, un beso.**

**CarlaM.**

**PD. Dejen un revieeew :D!. WOW, ya voy 330!!!!!**


	24. Capitulo 23

**CAPITULO XXIII**

Sakura acercó la sabana a su cara. Se sentía tan cómoda. Era una cama suave y acolchada, y pues, la cama no era lo único cómodo, sino también y especialmente la almohada que tenía a su lado que la mantenía caliente.

La castaña abrió rápidamente los ojos, ambos de par en par y no pasó ni medio segundo para que todos los recuerdos de la noche pasada se asomaran a su cabeza. Sakura miró a su lado, Shaoran estaba aún dormido a su lado, mientras que ella estaba apoyada en su torso. No faltó mucho para que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

-¿Sakura? –murmuró Shaoran mientras se revolvía y abría los ojos lentamente -¿Cómo amaneciste? –de cualquier manera, la mirada que le dedicaba el castaño era totalmente diferente al resto, no la podía descifrar.

-B-bien –Sakura se separó del castaño y acercó la sabana a su cuerpo, protegiendo su pecho desnudo de los ojos del castaño, _"Es tan embarazoso…"_

-Vamos Sakura –dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa, cuando notó lo que hacía su novia -¡No hay nada que ya no haya visto! –Mala elección de palabras.

-¿Disculpa? ¿No puedes ser más educado? –Sakura tomó la mayor parte de la sabana y la enrolló a su cuerpo, mientras le lanzaba miradas asesinas –Tienes que ser más dulce Shaoran… eres un desconsiderado… ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas? –Shaoran comenzó a asustarse del tono lamentoso que utilizaba su novia, se sentó en la cama e intentó calmarla.

-¿Te sientes bien? Era jugando yo…

-Todo es jugando, claro… ¡Todo es jugando! Pero ¿sabes? Me gustaría que fueras algo más serio…

-¡No llores! –Sakura comenzó a derramar lágrimas y Shaoran la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó –Morena no llores, por favor… no llores –Bien, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que decirle -¿Hice algo malo, castaña? –Sakura comenzó a llorar más cuando él pronunció la palabra "castaña" -¡Listo! No te gusta el castaña, ¿verdad? Bueno, entonces te digo mi cielo… -Sakura comenzó a calmarse y Shaoran aún la mantenía abrazada hasta que se calmó totalmente y solo quedaban los molestos hipidos que no le permitían hablar –A… amor –La castaña se separó de él ante la forzosa manera en la que dijo "amor".

-N-no tien-tienes que decir algo qu-que no qui-quieras –De nuevo los llantos de Sakura.

-¡Si quiero! ¡Si quiero! Es que no estoy acostumbrado, es todo… a-amor –_"Mierda Sakura. ¿Qué te pasa?"_

-Olvídalo, suena mejor cuando me dices morena o castaña…-Shaoran le limpió las lágrimas y ella le sonrió y se acercó con cuidado a él para depositarle un beso en la mejilla.

-Ahora…-Shaoran verificó antes de hablar que su novia estuviera tranquila -¿Puedes decirme lo que pasó?

-Yo… no sé –Sakura se sonrojó de nuevo e intentó esconder su rostro en alguna parte –Algún síntoma post… ¿electricidad? –La castaña abrazó a Shaoran y hundió su rostro en su torso. No quería que el notara su sonrojo. _"¿Síntoma post-electricidad? Solo a mi se me ocurre…"_

-Eres la primera que llora después de…

-¡No me saque en cara que has estado con otras! –de nuevo las lágrimas amenazaron en llegar.

-¡No, no! Solamente estoy comparando…

-¿No soy tan buena como ellas? ¿No te gusto? –su voz comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos a causa de las lágrimas –¿Crees que fue un error? –Shaoran comenzó a sacudir su cabeza mientras negaba. ¿¡Todo se lo tenía que tomar así!?

-No quise decir eso de verdad…no es lo que quise decir…

-¿En serio? –Shaoran asintió -¿Me lo juras? –Shaoran volvió a asentir –Bueno… voy al baño –Sakura se levantó y Shaoran siguió su mirada a su cuerpo pero la castaña le tapó los ojos -¡No veas! –Sakura sonrojada luego de comprobar que Shaoran tenía los ojos cerrados salió del sofá-cama y caminó hasta la puerta.

-Sakura

-¿Dime?

-Estamos en tu habitación, ¿podrías comprobar si las chicas están durmiendo para salir? –Sakura asintió y abrió la puerta cuidadosa.

-Nadie –susurró, luego miró a los alrededores y volvió a negar –No hay nadie –Sakura bostezó y cerró la puerta.

---

"_Nunca imaginé que algo así iba a pasarme, ¿Qué podía hacer para que dejara de llorar? Pensé que se pudo haber arrepentido, ¡Por Dios! Y si así fuese ya no podría hacer más nada._

_Además, ¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar que la puedo comparar? Es imposible. Ella es… la gloria. _

_¡Y bueno Shaoran! Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, la primera vez que una mujer llora después de haber estado conmigo, la primera vez que hago el amor con alguien y es con Sakura, la linda castaña que llora luego. ¿Post-electricidad? La amo. Solo sé que la amo"_

Shaoran se levantó de la cama con pereza y se apuró en buscar su ropa. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era que entraran las chicas y lo vieran así, además, si su castaña no quería que se enteraran de lo que pasó, buscaría cualquier cosa que decir. Tenía que estar preparado para lo que sea.

Shaoran buscó su ropa regada por todo el suelo, con cuidado fue tomando una a una cada prenda y poniéndosela.

Con cuidado, después de estar totalmente vestido, abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió, intentando no hacer ruido y no despertar a nadie.

Pasó con cuidado por la cocina hasta visualizar la puerta, frente a él y entre abierta. _"Listo, nadie me verá…"_

-Primito –Shaoran escuchó la voz de Mei a su lado y se volteó nervioso –Estaba esperando a que salieras…

-¿Esperando…?

-Claro. Ayer cerraron la puerta con seguro –Mei tomó el brazo de su primo y lo llevó hasta un sofá, donde ella se acomodó a su lado.

-¿Cómo sabes…?-Shaoran sonrió incómodo y miró de nuevo la puerta. Podía correr en cualquier momento.

-No te vas a escapar –dijo Mei mientras se recostaba al sofá – Tomoyo tiene a Sakura .¿La vas a abandonar? -Shaoran comenzó a titubear cosas sin sentido y finalmente asintió.

-¿Qué quieren?

---

Sakura caminó hasta el baño arrastrando los pies y enredándose a la gruesa sabana verde que tenía encima. Todavía no podía creer que había pasado la noche con Shaoran. ¡¿Ella?! Nunca lo hubiese imaginado, había sido totalmente diferente a lo que ella creía.

-Fue tan increíble –susurró Sakura en voz casi imperceptible.

-¿Qué fue increíble, Sak? –La castaña se volteó y se encontró con la mirada curiosa y divertida de Tomoyo. Demasiado curiosa para su opinión.

-Nada –rió nerviosa Sakura –Voy al baño.

-No sabía que dormías desnuda –Sakura se sonrojó hasta el cabello cuando escuchó decir eso a Tomoyo –pero anda al baño, vístete y sales.

¿Para que negarlo? En ese momento Sakura deseó encerrarse en el baño y no salir hasta que su amiga se hubiera ido. Estaba segura de que ya sabía lo que había pasado la noche pasada… ¡Lo sabía! Esa mirada divertida y esa curiosidad nada normal…

Todo encajaba.

-¿Y Shaoran? –murmuró Sakura algo asustada luego de lavar sus dientes, para luego proseguir con su rostro –Espero que no le vaya tan mal.

Sakura terminó y salió del baño, fue a la habitación y se colocó un jeans a las caderas, desgastado y suelto y una blusa ceñida al cuerpo, negra y con el signo de la paz en el centro.

Con algo de descuido y apuro salió de la habitación dispuesta a huir pero lamentablemente, ya era demasiado tarde. Tomoyo y Mei rodeaban a Shaoran, que no paraba de hacerle señas para que huyera, Sakura agradeció su preocupación y negó, dispuesta a sentarse en el sofá.

-Me alegra que hayas sido cooperativa, Sakura – Tomoyo tomó a Sakura del brazo y la obligó a sentarse en el sofá, junto a Shaoran –Hablen de una vez, ¿Cómo fue¡

-¿Cómo fue qué? -´preguntó Sakura intentando hacerse la desentendida –No sé de que hablan.

-Sakura, ayer cerraron la puerta de la sala y los dos se quedaron ahí, te vi salir desnuda y a Shaoran intentando irse a su habitación. ¡No es nada malo! Solo quiero saber como fue tu primera vez… -Los ojos ilusionados de Tomoyo hicieron soltar una risa extraña a Mei.

-¿No es algo morboso? –dijo la pelinegra.

-Bueno, bueno… ¿Qué tantas preguntas? Ya después cuando yo me vaya, mi linda Sakura les cuenta todo, ¿les parece? –Mei negó.

-No. Aparte, te espera una emboscada en el cuarto –Shaoran suspiró.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo te fue Sakura? ¿Te dolió? ¿Usaron protección? ¿Qué posiciones usaron? No tengan problemas en contármelo, solamente necesito copilar datos de la primera vez que mi mejor amiga tiene sexo.

-¡TOMOYO! –chilló Sakura.

-Sakura, ella es peor que los muchachos –dijo Shaoran sin siquiera mirar a Tomoyo por miedo –Ella… necesita saberlo todo. ¡Quiero salir! –Shaoran se levantó dispuesto a irse pero, Sakura lo detuvo y lo hizo sentarse de nuevo.

-Yo sufro, tu sufres –dijo ella –Sígueme el juego –le dijo ella a él en un susurro que nadie más escuchó.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Mei –Hablen.

-Fue estupendo, Shaoran es tan fuerte. Sabe hacerlo realmente bien. Me enseñó tantas cosas –Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro suave y luego miró de reojo a Shaoran, mientras que le picaba el ojo y le señalaba la habitación con la mirada. Mei y Tomoyo agrandaron los ojos, la pelinegra sonrió de lado y Tomoyo pidió más.

-Explíquense

-Sakura es muy flexible, demasiado –comenzó a decir Shaoran –En serio, no se como puede abrirse tanto…. Además de que aprende bastante rápido –el castaño decía todo bastante serio y con el semblante pensativo. Como si fuera cierto que lo dijera.

-Vaya… parece que la pasaron bastante bien –dijo Mei algo incomoda.

-Demasiado… por suerte estoy acostumbrada a no gritar, es que Shaoran se sabe unas cosas…

-Sakura, eres divina, tan excitante. Sabes jugar como ninguna. ¿Recuerdas cuando me bajabas los jeans? Lo que hiciste… ¿lo recuerdas? –Sakura estuvo a punto de responder cuando escuchó el grito de Tomoyo.

-¡NO QUIERO SABER MAS! –chilló mientras levantaba a Shaoran del sofá y lo empujaba a la salida -¡HAS CORROMPIDO A MI AMIGA! –y lo sacó de la habitación, luego miró a Sakura –No lo puedo creer…

-Yo tampoco y es que en serio, pensaba que eras la más reservada, pero ya sabes lo que dicen… "Las calladas son las peores" –Sakura se sonrojó pero no negó nada y se fue caminando rápido a su habitación, intentando no soltar risitas.

---

Shaoran entró riendo a su habitación, directo al baño, donde se duchó y luego cambió. Edward todavía estaba durmiendo y Eriol no estaba, suerte para él. Pero estaba seguro que las preguntas y las burlas vendrían más tarde. Pobre Sakura. A él no le importaría pero a ella probablemente.

El castaño se imaginó a Sakura completamente sonrojada a causa de algún comentario gracioso de Eriol del cual él mismo reiría.

Shaoran se puso un jean negro desgastado y una franela rosada. Como siempre inundó su cuerpo de perfume y con sus manos terminó de darle el toque de natural desorden que siempre levaba y que como siempre, le lucía bien.

Cuando salió del baño, se encontró con Edward saliendo de su habitación con la cara adormilada.

-¿Shaoran? –murmuró el otro mientras soltaba risitas.

-¿Qué hay? –Shaoran lo saludó extraño que hizo con Edward.

-Te perdiste anoche con Sakura, ¿no? - Shaoran no dijo nada, solo rió de lado. Bien que tenía ganas de decirle que sí, estuvo con Sakura, su castaña, su novia para pues, terminar de sacarse los celos que le quedaban pero por otro lado, ¿Cómo tenerle celos? Con quien su novia estuvo fue con él y además, ¿Edward no se supone estaba saliendo con Mei? O bueno… "debería" estar saliendo con Mei.

-¿Y Eriol?

-dijo que iba a caminar –dijo Edward mientras bostezaba –Ahora, déjame usar el baño –Shaoran asintió y se movió, dándole lugar a Edward –Y entonces… ¿Cómo te fue con Sakura? –Shaoran hizo un aman de golpearlo pero Edward cerró la puerta del baño antes y, dejó escapar una risita.

Shaoran resopló y salió de la habitación.

El castaño volvió a la habitación de las chicas, tocó un par de veces y Mei le abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Vamos a desayunar…

-¡Chicas! –gritó Mei y salieron todas -¡Vamos a desayunar!

-¿Y Eriol y Edward? –preguntó Sakura mientra salía de la habitación y miraba a Shaoran algo sonrojada aún.

-Eriol quería ver los alrededores –dijo Tomoyo mientras salía de la habitación.

-Edward está duchándose –dijo Shaoran y Mei asintió.

-Que se apure… -dijo la pelinegra mientras miraba la hora desesperada -¡Tengo hambre!

---

Después de que los chicos hubiesen ido a buscar a Eriol y que Edward hubiese salido, todos fueron hasta el restaurante del hotel a pedir el desayuno. Esta vez todos se decidieron por ir a comer al aire libre y, se sentaron en el lado que mostraba al jardín. Sin techo y, con varias mesas sin nada formal.

-Me encanta este lugar –dijo Sakura mientras sonreía.

-Es relajante –dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba un poco del té que había pedido.

-Entonces chicos, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó Mei.

-Ahora, ahora ya… comer –dijo Edward mientras mordía uno de los sándwiches que tenía. Shaoran soltó una risa por eso y asintió.

La mesa estaba llena de tostadas, sándwiches y bollos. A excepción de Mei que había pedido una ensalada de frutas.

-Esto esta divino –dijo Mei mientras probaba su ensalada. Los chicos rolaron los ojos pero, en eso escucharon las carcajadas que salían de la boca de Eriol.

-¿Pasó algo, amor? –dijo Tomoyo mientras miraba a todos lados intentando entender que causaba tanta risa.

-¿Te fumaste una limpia? –dijo Shaoran y todos volvieron a reír.

-Cuéntalo… -dijo Edward.

-Escuchen… ¿Qué hace una mujer entre una lavadora y una secadora? –preguntó Eriol totalmente serio.

-¿Qué hacen? –preguntó Sakura inocentemente.

-Una foto familiar –dijo Eriol que comenzó a carcajearse seguido por Edward y Shaoran.

-¡¿De donde lo sacaste!? –dijo Edward.

-No lo sé… me acordé de repente

-Es la realidad –dijeron los chicos ahogándose de la risa por el chiste. Luego encontraron las miradas matadoras de las tres chicas.

Tomoyo miraba de manera asesina a Eriol, luego estaba Mei que iba a decir algo pero, Sakura se le adelantó.

-¿En qué se parecen los hombres a las computadoras? –preguntó mirando a Eriol.

-¿En qué? –preguntó el chico de gafas.

-En que a la hora de la hora se les cae el sistema –turno de las chicas para reírse.

-¡Demasiado bueno Sak! –dijo Tomoyo mientras se sostenía el estómago por la risa.

-Mi idola –dijo Mei riéndose.

-Que graciosa eres, enserio –dijo Shaoran sarcástico mientras aplaudía lentamente.

-Aquí va otro… A una mujer la choca un auto al cruzar la calle, ¿quién tiene la culpa?

-Obvio el otro auto, ¡duh! –dijo la pelinegra como si fuera obvio, a la vez que tomaba un trozo de fresa y lo metía dentro de su boca.

-No mi querida Mei –dijo Edward mientras negaba –la mujer, por salir de la cocina…

-¡No eres nada gracioso! –dijo Tomoyo -¿En que se parecen los hombres a los caballitos de mar? – dijo la amatista con su típica sonrisa amable e ingenua.

-¿A qué? –dijo Sakura preparándose para reír.

-En que se creen unos potros y solo son unos pescados –Las chicas intentaron ahogar las risas pero fue imposible mientras, que los chicos intentaban pensar en algo.

-¿Qué es una mujer embarazada de trillizas? –dijo Shaoran riendo. Los muchachos se encogieron de hombros -¡Un kit de limpieza! –ellos rieron.

-¿Cómo se llama un hombre montado sobre un burro? –Dijo Sakura -¡Un burro de dos pisos!

-¿Por qué a las mujeres no les gusta manejar de noche? –preguntó Shaoran -¡Porque las escobas no tienen luces!

-¿Cómo escoges un hombre tonto entre tantos? ¡Al azar! –dijo Sakura para defenderse… Shaoran iba a abrir la boca pero Tomoyo se interpuso.

-Suficiente con la guerra de sexos –dijo ella soltando risitas.

-Se emocionan –dijo Eriol mirando al castaño.

-Al claro… y después de lo que hicieron ayer –dijo Mei mientras rolaba los ojos.

-¿Qué hicieron ayer? –preguntó Edward mientras reía y miraba al castaño.

-Yo no sé… ¡Pero no dejaba de hablar de lo flexible que es Sakura!

-¡Tomoyo! –dijo la castaña sonrojada.

-¡Upa! No nos has dicho nada Shaoran –dijo Eriol.

-Con razón lo vi tan animadito cuando entró a la habitación en la mañana… -dijo Edward.

-Y claro, ni hablar de lo que decía Sakura –dijo Tomoyo –Que adoraba la experiencia que él tenía –apuntó a Shaoran.

-¡Hey! –dijo el castaño. Todos se rieron y vieron sus platos ahora vacíos -¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Shaoran y todos asintieron.

---

Las chicas fueron hasta el spa del hotel. Al comienzo intentaron convencer a los chicos de que también las acompañara aunque, el intento fue totalmente en vano. Ellos fueron a jugar básquet, a sudar y estresarse por quien sea el ganador mientras que ellas se encontraban relajadas, nada sudadas, descansadas y con lindos y fuertes chicos dándoles deliciosos masajes. ¿Qué más podían pedir?

-Relajante –dijo Tomoyo mientras dejaba escapar unos suspiros de sus labios por cada toque que le daba el fortachón masajista –¿Cómo te va a ti Sakura?

-Perfecto… ¿Mei?

-Igual, igual… -dijo la pelinegra mientras sonreía y se sentía relajar -¿Saben lo que Edward me dijo hoy?

-¿Edward? Es obvio que te gusta… y que le gustas –dijo Sakura mientras dejaba escapar una risita.

-¿¡A mi!? Por favor… claro que no…

-¡¿Lo amas!? –dijo Tomoyo mientras sonreía. Mei comenzó a moverse en la camilla intentando buscar una posición cómoda, cosa que se le hacía difícil con las otras dos chicas mirándola fijamente esperando una respuesta.

-No saben de lo que hablan. Voy a dormir un rato –refunfuñó la pelinegra mientras volteaba la cara al lado contrario de las dos chicas y cerraba los ojos, dando como finalizada la conversación.

-Se gustan –dijo Tomoyo en un último susurro para luego escuchar un bufido departe de la otra chica.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto –dijo Sakura mientras cambiaba el tema pero, dándole una última mirada a Mei.

---

Shaoran y Eriol hacían algunas maniobras con la pelota, hasta que Edward logró arrebatárselas e intentó encestar. Lamentablemente, Shaoran se le adelantó y no le permitió. Finalmente Eriol resopló.

-Es incómodo jugar solo tres –dijo el chico con gafas.

-Lo es… -terminó Shaoran.

-¿Esperamos a alguien?

-¿Y si no viene nadie? Detesto esperar –dijo Shaoran al rubio.

-Como quieras…

-Vamos a preguntarle a él –dijo Eriol señalando a uno de los chicos que acompañaba a una de las chicas de la piscina. Al que Shaoran reconoció como Yukito.

-¿A él?

-Mejor él que nadie –dijo Edward. Al final Shaoran terminó aceptando, el castaño le lanzó la pelota a Eriol que la atajó y caminó directo al chico.

-¡Hey! –Yukito se volteó y lo miró sonriente –Nos falta un jugador… ¿quieres?

-Claro –dijo Yukito. El chico tenía una franela manga larga, la cual se decidió por quitar para jugar más "cómodamente" dejando su pincelado torso desnudo al descubierto.

Los chicos decidieron dividir los equipos. Al comienzo habían pensado ir Shaoran con Yukito y Eriol con Edward pero por alguna razón que solo Shaoran conocía, el castaño deseaba estar CONTRA Yukito. Quería ganarle, quería verlo perder, quería asegurarse de que él era mejor que ese… necesitaba hacerlo. Así que al final se decidieron por Yukito y Edward contra Shaoran y Eriol.

-Un juego amistoso –dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa "amable".

Al comienzo no jugaron con tanta rudeza, cosa que cambió después de los quince minutos, que el partido se puso más… intenso. Shaoran miraba a Yukito casi con rabia y lanzaba la pelota con todas sus fuerzas. Eriol simplemente mantenía sus sonrisa sabiendo porque razón estaba enojado el castaño; Edward intentaba no meterse mucho en el problema de Yukito y Shaoran pero, ya se hacía una idea del problema. ¿Cómo no notar la mirada que las chicas le habían dado? A las tres les había atraído Yukito desde que lo vieron y Shaoran lo notó. Finalmente Yukito jugaba con una sonrisa que podían considerarse hasta amigable, como si estuvieran jugando un partido amistoso, cosa que no era. Más bien se igualaba a una pelea en la cancha.

-Chicos… -dijo Edward después de un rato –¿Lo dejamos en empate? –Los cuatro estaban respirando con dificultad por el cansancio pero aún así Yukito y Shaoran negaron. Por otro lado Edward y Eriol negaron –Creo que voy a parar aquí…

-Igual yo. Sigan ustedes –dijo Eriol sonriendo –Necesito tomar algo

-¿Quieres parar? –preguntó con desafío Shaoran -¿Lo damos por empate?

-Para nada. Creo que sería mejor arreglarlo –dijo Yukito y Shaoran sonrió para volver a tomar el balón y seguir.

Edward y Eriol se alejaron de la cancha y buscaron sus botellas de agua.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Voy a la biblioteca del hotel… -dijo Eriol con una mano en la cabeza mientras lo pensaba mejor –primero voy a darme una ducha.

-Te apoyo en lo de la ducha. Yo voy a quedarme en la habitación –dijo Edward y se fue con Eriol –Ah bueno, pero tengo que buscar un diccionario de latín que le pedí a Tom que trajera. Lo necesito para el libro que voy a leer –Edward asintió y acompañó al chico a buscar a su novia.

Cuando llegaron al spa, les permitieron entrar hasta donde se encontraban las tres chicas. Edward se quedó detrás de la puerta que estaba entre abierta, no quería entrar y hacer sentir incómodas a las chicas, que aparentemente estaban durmiendo. De cualquier manera, la puerta entre abierta le daba una visión hacia el lugar donde estaba acostada Mei. Podía ver que estaba solo cubierta por dos gruesas toallas blancas, dejando su piel, cosa que le trajo pensamientos extraños sobre cuan suave era en realidad y, también podía ver al hombre que se encargaba de masajearla.

Sin saber bien porqué sintió una punzada de rabia y ganas de ir a golpear al tonto que tocaba a la pelinegra pero se comportó.

-Listo –Edward se encontró con Eriol que le mostraba la tarjeta para poder entrar a la habitación de las chicas.

- ¿No te molestan los masajistas?

-Si. Pero saber que Tomoyo es mi novia y solo mía me relaja. ¿Por qué?

-No… nada-Eriol sonrió de lado y ambos subieron a la habitación. Ante todo Eriol se duchó primero y después fue al cuarto de las chicas sacó su diccionario y volvió a la habitación.

-Edward le dije a Tomoyo que dejaba la tarjeta contigo. Yo le pasé mi tarjeta de esta habitación para que la busquen –le dijo Eriol a Edward que comenzaba a sacarse la ropa para darse la ducha –Te la dejo ahí –dijo señalando un lado del Jacuzzi.

-Anda –dijo Edward. El rubio se metió en el jacuzzi que no tardó en llenar de espumas y cerró los ojos olvidándose del mundo a su exterior.

---

Mei abrió los ojos y le dijo al masajista que parara. Con cuidado de no enseñar nada cubrió su cuerpo con una toalla y se levantó. Miró a sus dos amigas que estaba completamente dormidas y prefirió no despertarlas. Caminó hasta donde Tomoyo y le sacó la tarjeta de Eriol. Tenía ganas de quedarse en su habitación a dormir hasta la noche y, para eso necesitaba la llave de SU habitación.

De cualquier manera, salió de ahí, se dio una corta ducha en el mismo Spa y se colocó un vestido negro de tirantes y de esa tela fina que se vuela fácilmente con el viento. Se colocó unas zapatillas del mismo color y se dejó el cabello suelto. Sin mucho apuró subió hasta la habitación, ignorando siempre algunos comentarios y miradas que se dirigían a ella y se paró frente a la habitación de los chicos.

Mei tocó varias veces pero al ver que nadie le respondía sacó la tarjeta, la introdujo en la puerta y entró. Primero fue a las habitaciones y no había nadie, a la sala, al mini bar y al resto de la habitación exceptuando los baños. Es decir, ¿Quién va a dejar la llave de una habitación en el baño?

Eso pensó hasta que vio la puerta entre abierta y sin pensárselo muchas veces entró.

-Eriol necesito la llave –dijo una vez que abrió la puerta de un solo golpe. No. No se encontró con Eriol, sino más bien con un lindo y sexy Edward dentro del Jacuzzi que ahora la miraba con los ojos abiertos y con una sonrisa que a ella le pareció adictiva –Eh…bueno, yo vine por… -Sin decir más nada se quedó mirando el trabajado torso del chico cubierto por espumas.

-Vaya… ¿hay mucho que mirar? –dijo él con un tono divertido que hizo sonrojar a Mei.

-N-no, ¡t-tonto! Quiero la llave –dijo ella mientras volteaba su rostro y se quedaba mirando a la pared.

-Ya te la paso –dijo él tratando de llamar la atención de la pelinegra que se mantenía mirando a la pared. Meiling estaba haciendo un esfuerzo nada normal por no mirar al lindo rubio que tenía en frente. ¡Era tan difícil!

-Aquí –la pelinegra se volteó y se encontró con Edward frente a ella con solo la toalla amarrada a la cintura. Con su cabello mojado chorreándole y su mirada fija en ella.

-Estás muy cerca –dijo ella con una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

-Lo sé –dijo él devolviéndole la sonrisa –Aquí tienes –el rubio se inclinó hacia ella lo más que pudo y depositó un beso en el cuello de ella mientras que cónsul mano dejaba la llave en las de ella. Cuando se separó se arrepintió un poco de lo que había hecho. ¡Estaba jugando con su auto-control!

-Gracias –dijo ella mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura y sonreía. Su vestido negro era de tela muy delgada por lo que el agua que al apoyarse lo llenó de agua y ahora estaba pegado al cuerpo de Mei y había pasado a ser semi-transparente. Lo que le daba una linda vista a la ropa interior de la chica –Yo también puedo jugar –dijo ella en un susurró por lo que se acercó a Edward, pegó su cuerpo al de él y le dio un mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja.

-No me gusta perder –dijo él mientras que apoyaba sus manos en la cintura de ella y la atraía a él. Después de unos pocos segundos ambos fueron caminando hacia atrás, gracias a que Edward la conducía y, cuando estaban en la orilla del jacuzzi. El rubio se acercó a los labios de Mei en un aman de darle un beso y, en el momento en el que ella cerró los ojos el dio una vuelta y ella terminó empapada dentro del jacuzzi.

-¡Te mato! –chilló mientras intentaba sacarse las espumas –Ganaste –dijo para después comenzarse a reír –Ayúdame a salir –dijo ella y el extendió las manos para ayudarla pero, ella lo atrajo y el terminó dentro con ella -¡gané!

-Falta el premio –dijo él mientras ella se reía y con un movimiento rápido se apoderó de los labios de Mei. Mei colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y usó su experiencia para besarlo, Edward también tenía bastante por lo que el beso que ambos compartían no parecía solo un beso. El ambiente se sentía fogoso y caliente, a pesar de que ambos estuvieran mojados. Ambos descargaban todas las ganas que tenían de estar así desde hace bastante tiempo. Edward pasó al cuello de la chica y ella echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, mostrándole su punto débil. Edward sonrió y continuó su camino de mordiscos y besos en el cuello de la chica, a la vez que la tomaba desde los muslos y la alzaba hasta apoyarla en la orilla del jacuzzi. Ambos volvieron a besarse, el deseo que ambos emanaban aumentaba y comenzaba a hacerse una necesidad tocar el cuerpo del otro. Ambos escucharon un ruido, lo que pareció un golpe pero prefirieron ignorarlo. Simplemente no importaba en ese momento.

El agua cubría a Edward hasta un poco más de la cintura, por lo que toda la toalla estaba mojada y pesada, así que no duró mucho amarrada y simplemente se soltó. Cuando las manos de Edward estuvieron dispuestas a sacarle el mojado y transparente vestido de Mei, ambos sintieron la mirada de tres personas y se voltearon. Parando en seco.

-¿¡Que mierda hacen aquí!? –gritó Edward hablándole a Shaoran y a Eriol

-¿Pasó algo? –escucharon la voz de Sakura que de pronto apareció junto a ellos y bueno, seguida de ella Tomoyo. Por lo que ahora eran cuatro lindos pares de ojos observándolos.

-¡Si parecen una película porno! –dijo Shaoran y Eriol comenzó a reír. Sakura se sonrojó y volteó la mirada y Tomoyo se unió a las risas. Edward y Mei rolaron los ojos. ¡Fueron tan corta notas! ¿Qué podían decir? Estaban enojados pero, ¿Qué más daba? Ellos dos también comenzaron a reír.

-Entonces mis pornstars, ¿quieren seguir? –dijo Eriol.

-Olvídenlo –dijo Mei mirándo a Edward –Ya seguimos después. Cuando ellos no estén –Edward rió y asintió.

-Damos clases aquí… -dijo el rubio.

-Entonces, Edward te agradecería que te pongas una toalla porque tengo a mi novia por aquí –dijo mientras señalaba a Sakura que aún intentaba no mirar –y a la novia de Eriol, aunque parece que no le importa mucho –Tomoyo comenzó a reír y se encogió de hombros.

-Edward. Siempre hay un súper héroe, si la dejas caliente el tipo llega y te la resuelve y no es superman –cantó Tomoyo en medio de risas y Sakura se le unió.

-¡Bueno, suficiente! Quiero cambiarme –dijo Mei mientras se levantaba, usaba la toalla de Edward y salía a la habitación de las chicas.

-Necesito una toalla –dijo Edward. Shaoran se rió y le lanzó una.

Luego de que todos salieran del baño y terminaran las risas y las burlas de encontrar a Edward y a Mai casi en acción, a Eriol se le ocurrió preguntarle a Shaoran sobre quién ganó el partido de básquet.

-No quiero hablar de eso –dijo Shaoran, ahora serio.

-¿Qué partido? –preguntó Sakura.

-Un lindo partido que tuvo con Yukito –dijo Tomoyo.

-¿Cómo sabes? –preguntó Eriol a su novio.

-Amor, lo sé todo –dijo ella con una sonrisa de obviedad.

-Claro… ¿y entonces Shaoran?

-¡NO quiero decirlo!

-¡Perdiste! –dijo el chico de gafas y él comenzó a negar. En eso llegó Edward ahora con unos jeans y una camisa -¡Hey, Edward! Que Shaoran perdió el partido…

-¿Perdiste? –Edward comenzó a reír y Shaoran negó.

-¡Fue empate! –dijo él mientras bufaba y refunfuñaba cosas extrañas.

-¿Y lo dejaste así? –preguntó Sakura riéndose –Pensé que odiabas empatar, ¿no se supone que lo tuyo es ganar?

-Se tuvo que ir… -dijo el en un bufido –En fin, vamos a ver una película –los ojos de las chicas se iluminaron –que nosotros escojamos –advirtió –para luego ir a la disco. ¿Les parece?

-Me parece. ¿Qué película? –preguntó Tomoyo -¿Una romántica? ¿Vemos el Titanic? –Los chicos dijeron un NO alto y al unísono y ellas callaron.

-¡Vamos a ver SAW! –Los chicos sonrieron macabramente y la colocaron –A ver cuanto aguantan…

-¿!De que es Shaoran? –dijo Sakura.

-¿De terror? –dijo Mei.

-No tanto… es… ¿han visto Scary Movie? –todos asintieron –algo así…

**FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!**

**Tonces mis chics! ¿van a salir con sus novis? Que la pasen de lo mejor (:**

**Aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo… ¿Qué les pareció? **

**Disculpen nuevamente la tardanza…!!!**

**Gracias por los reviews, gracias, gracias. Nuevamente, adoro leerlos… se me ilumina el rostro cada vez que abro Hotmail y veo los correos de fanfiction. ¡Wiii!! **

**Agradecimientos.**

_macabre-wolf__,____, __EmmY90HP__ , __hermionedepottergranger__, LoReNa!, __PRISGPE, Alejandra, ifanycka, __LMUndine__, __Sarita Li__, isabel, __Sarita Li__, __cerezo-oscuro__, __cerezo-oscuro__, __Luchyrct__, __Sauma Sakura__, __princess fa__**,**____Nanita09__, anonimo, tulipan, __KhaySusuki__, D__iana Prenze__, __Yuki-Minyooki-chan__._

**Gracias!!! (:**

**CarlaM! :P**


	25. IMPORTANTE, LEER

**NO ES UN CAPITULO… ¡Les ruego compasión! **

**Sé que algunos están pensando.. ¿Y a la loca esta que le pasa? Actualiza y no es un capítulo… Los entiendo perfectamente. Me ha pasado y también me da algo de rabia.**

**El problema es que mi laptop se dañó y es donde tengo toda la historia y la mitad del capítulo que sigue. Quizá me tarde algo en actualizar y pues, no se cuanto tarde en arreglar mi computadora. Así que, mientras intentaré actualizar de la de mi hermano (Ahora comprendan la relación hermano-hermana. No me dejará usarla durante mucho rato) así que es probable que me tarde en actualizar.**

**Les pido mil disculpas, intentaré hacerlo lo ante posible, aunque no prometo nada =(, escribo esto para que no piensen que es que no quiero actualizar y que estoy pasando mis momentos de vaguedad, no. Es que mi pc esta hecha una porquería y no prende!**

**Espero leernos pronto y pues, apenas tenga el nuevo capítulo listo se los traeré. Espero hacerlo lo ante posible. **

**Me despido, un beso. De nuevo, disculpas y gracias por los reviews anteriores y por la paciencia. Adoro saber que les gusta mi historia. Cuídense todos y todas (:**

**CarlaM.**

**Pd. Disculpas de nuevo!!!!!....**


End file.
